Forever Yours
by FonzFan
Summary: Sequel. Follow Severus and Katherine and their family and friends, through their complicated lives after the war. Starts at the end of "PM&theHBP" last chapters and goes to a few years beyond Rowlings' epilogue in the "DH." Post-Hogwarts & AU. Rated M.
1. Prologue 1: Fallen Soldiers

****STOP! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY STORY "THE POTION MISTRESS AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE," PLEASE DO SO BEFORE STARTING TO READ THIS STORY. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "PM & HBP," AND IT WILL NOT MAKE SENSE TO YOU IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST. YOU CAN FIND THE FIRST STORY EASILY ENOUGH ON MY PROFILE PAGE. THANK YOU! **** **-_FonzFan_**

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 1: Fallen Soldiers<strong>

It was over. The war was finally over.

The sun was shining brightly over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Great Hall was alive with people, celebrating yet mourning at the same time. Arthur and Molly Weasley had gathered their family close to mourn the loss of a son and brother.

The dead were being taken to St. Mungos to be prepared for burial, while the injured were being taken up to the Infirmary. The Dark Lord's body, along with Bellatrix Lestrange's body, were laid in the corridors, away from the bodies of the fallen heroes of the war.

The golden trio had not been seen for a while, having snuck off to the Headmaster's office to talk with the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. While the Hogwarts staff and their new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, set about to start repairing the castle, itself.

Great chunks were missing from the marble staircases, pieces of the balustrade were gone, rubble blocked passageways and corridors, and blood littered the stone floors. Everyone knew it would take time to repair it all, but with Voldemort gone for good, it gave everyone a new hope for a better future.

Narcissa Malfoy still sat huddled in the corner of the Great Hall, with her son Draco and husband Lucius huddled beside her. Even so often she would glance at her watch, noting the time warily. It had been close to an hour since the last time Narcissa had seen her. Her best friend. The woman she considered a sister. Katherine Dumbledore.

Narcissa worried heavily over the missing witch, who had left to retrieve the body of her fallen friend. No husband. '_The Potter boy had said they had bonded.'_ She remembered, as she looked at her watch again. Fifty minutes had passed. She couldn't take it any longer. As soon as Narcissa caught sight of Minerva, the younger witch rose and strode quickly to the Headmistress' side.

"Professor?" Narcissa whispered hoarsely to the elder witch, who turned to face Narcissa with a stern look. "I was wondering if you knew, if Katherine has returned to the castle yet?"

"I am sorry Mrs. Malfoy," Minerva said sternly. "But I have not seen her return as of yet. The woman needs time alone to grieve, so let her do so..."

"But I'm worried about her," Narcissa blurted out. "She shouldn't be going through this alone."

"Although I agree with you on that Narcissa," Minerva stated, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "Katherine expressed the fact that she want some time alone to grieve..."

"Grieving alone will only stress her further," Narcissa interrupted her again; tears now form in the blonde witch's eyes. "And being stressed is not good for her right now."

"What in Merlin's name are you babbling on about Narcissa?" Minerva bristled.

"She's pregnant Minerva," Narcissa cried out. "Katherine's pregnant. She needs help. She needs to be taken care of."

"Pregnant?" Minerva whisper, as she laid a hand across her chest in shock. "Are you sure?"

"She is Minerva," a voice came from behind the two women. Minerva turned around sharply to face Poppy Pomfrey, who had just entered the Great Hall, looking tired and distressed. "Katherine came to me yesterday morning complaining about a possible allergic reaction to a potions ingredient. But when I examined her, I found that it wasn't an allergic reaction to anything; it was the early stages of morning sickness."

"How far along is she?" Minerva asked, looking back and forth between Narcissa and Poppy.

"Six weeks," both Narcissa and Poppy said at the same time.

"Good Merlin," Minerva breathed. "Poppy are you free?"

"Of course," the Medi-witch said. "There are plenty of healers here from St. Mungos now. What is it that you need Minerva?"

"Come with me," Minerva said, as she beckoned Poppy to follow her to the door. "You too Narcissa...but I suggest that your husband and son remain here." Narcissa nodded, and followed the two elder witches out the doors and into the courtyard.

The square was a disaster. The stone floor cracked and crumbled beneath their feet, and the carved pillars tilted oddly on their platforms, threatening to collapse at any moment. The three women made their way quickly across the grounds and down towards the Whomping Willow.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever for the three of them, as they raced as fast as they could through the dirty, root baring passageway. Minerva was the first to reach the Shrieking Shack; climbing out into the dusty room, with Poppy and Narcissa following soon afterwards.

The sunlight peeked through the cracks in the deteriorating walls, and the dust that the three of them had kicked up, glistened in the rays of light. The old house was eerily silent, as the two elder witches followed Narcissa into the back sitting room, where the Dark Lord had occupied during the first part of the battle.

As soon as they entered the room, the three froze. Their eyes locked on the couple on the floor, surrounded by blood. Narcissa whimpered at the sight; tears threatening to fall from her eyes once again. Minerva and Poppy simple stood still, staring at the scene.

Severus Snape's body was lying in the center of the pool of blood, with Katherine's body curled up alongside of him. Her arm was draped across his waist, and her head rested on his chest over his heart. Both of their eyes were closed, as though sleeping, but the women could see that Severus' chest failed to rise and fall as one's should in slumber.

"Katherine," Minerva whispered, but she received no response. "Katherine?" She said once more, but the younger witch did not stir. Narcissa padded her way over to the other blonde; forgetting the blood in which she stood, knelt down next to her friend.

"Katherine," Narcissa whispered, as she shook the young woman's shoulder. "Katherine!" When there was no response again, Poppy all but flew to Narcissa's side. The medi-witch began running her wand over Katherine's body, muttering a spell under her breath.

The other two looked on as Poppy continued, hoping that Katherine would be alright. But suddenly Poppy's wand movement stopped, then she lowered her arm back to her side. Her face turned toward Minerva and Narcissa; her mouth open slightly and her eye glossed over.

"She's gone..." Poppy whispered, as she closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "She's gone. There's nothing I can do." Narcissa trembled next to her, before she began choking on her sobs. Poppy tried to console her, but it only caused the younger witch to cry harder.

Minerva stood staring down at the bodies in front of her. It was only hours before when she last saw Severus alive in the castle, and only an hour ago since Katherine had left the Great Hall in pursuit to retrieve his body.

Now they were dead. Both of them. Their cold bodies lying on the dirty, bloodied up floor of the dilapidated building. But it wasn't just the two of them, for their child would not even see the world; for the babe died with Katherine.

Minerva felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She tried so hard to stop them from falling, but failed as one slid down her cheek and off of her face, hitting the dust covered floor. For these two young people in front of her had just not been colleagues, they had been family. Literally.

At that moment, the new Headmistress realized that she would be burying the end of the line for both the Dumbledores and the McGonagalls. For Katherine was her niece, Severus, her niece's husband, and the child that the young witch carried, Minerva's great-niece or nephew that she would never meet.

It was then and there that Minerva decided to make amends with Katherine's father Aberforth, for she knew the two of them would need each other in this time of sorrow.

For Severus and Katherine were not just fallen soldiers of the war; they were fallen heroes...they were family.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Severus and Katherine's bodies were laid to rest on the grounds of Hogwarts. Their joint headstone sat to the right of Albus Dumbledore's tomb, joining fifty others who had also died in the war.<p>

The black granite stone glistened in the morning sun as their caskets were placed in the open grave and lowered magically down into the earth. The service was simple and private; Aurors guarded the grounds, keeping the press and uninvited away.

Only order members, family, close friends and colleagues were allowed in. Some wept openingly for the young couple, while others choked back their tears, trying to remain strong. When the little old wizard, the same who had done Albus' funeral, had finished the service, the caskets were covered with earth and the crowd began to thin.

Minerva and Aberforth stood together in front of the grave until everyone had gone. They remained silent, until Aberforth finally cleared his throat.

"Fitting words," he murmured to his sister-in-law.

"I thought so," Minerva whispered, as a few tiny tears escaped her eyes. The two went silent once more, reading the transcript on the stone to themselves.

_"Severus T. Snape  
>January 9, 1960<br>May 2, 1998_

_Katherine A. Snape nee Dumbledore_  
><em>March 15, 1960<em>  
><em>May 2, 1998<em>

_Baby Snape  
>May 2, 1998<em>

_'Abiding Love Never Dies'"_

"Very fitting..." Minerva whispered, as she knelt down before the grave to place a wreath of white carnations and daffodils in front of it. The carnations symbolizing innocent and pure love, while the daffodils symbolized eternal life and unrequited love.

As she rose, the two looked over the grave once more, before turning back towards the castle. It was time to move forward. It was time to move on in life. Severus and Katherine were gone, but their sacrifice would never be forgotten...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! I'm back! I know that I said that I would post the first chapter on December 1st, but after I got done writing this I couldn't help but want to post this right away :) Happy Thanksgiving to everyone here in America! I hope you enjoy the prologue number 1 (there will be a second prologue as well, which will be posted next Wednesday)! Thank you!**


	2. Prologue 2: A Young Man Dreams

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry & Nick) are entirely my own**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 2: A Young Man Dreams<strong>

_**May 2, 1998 - New Salem School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, Massachusetts**_

_"Mom?" he asked quietly, as his mother knelt before him. "Do you really have to go?"_

_"I'm afraid so Septimus," his mother said, as she gently pushed his black shoulder length hair back behind his ear. _

_"And you won't be for Christmas either?" he asked, raising his head to meet her eyes._

_"No sweetheart," his mother stated. "The research I'll be doing will keep me busy straight through the holidays."_

_"But you'll be home next summer, right?" _

_"I'll try to be," she said sadly. "But you know I cannot promise anything at this time."_

_"I know," he said sadly. _

_"Promise me that you'll be good for Elisa and Christoph," she whispered as she pulled him into a hug._

_"You know I will be," he replied, hugging her back as tight as he could._

_"I know...I know," she whispered into his black hair. "Just remember that I love you...always."_

_"Love you too mom."_

Pale eyelids snapped open, revealing black orbs from within. The room around them was dark, except for the faint light from the moon that shone through the curtains of a four poster bed. A pair of long, rough hands ran through long shoulder length black hair then down a long face and over the eyes, rubbing the sleep away.

For fifteen year old Septimus Severus Prince, sleep had come in little supply over the past two years. It would be two years this July since he had last seen his mother. Of course she had sent birthday and Christmas presents, but it just wasn't the same as her being there.

Sighing heavily, Septimus rolled to his side to look for his clock. He knew it had to be early, for his New Salem dorm mates were still snoring away in their beds. Hitting the small button on the side of the clock's frame, the face began magically glowing, which not only revealed the said time, but lit up the small photograph standing on the side table.

The colored magical moving photo showed a young couple twirling gracefully on a dance floor. The wizard had black hair and eyes, with a long hooked nose; while the witch had blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The witch smiled softly up at the wizard, as they continued to dance in their spot; neither of them noticing that their picture was being taken. It was the only picture Septimus had of his father, and the only one he knew of that had both his parents in it together.

"Three fifty-five," Septimus muttered softly. "Just great." Quickly and quietly he untangling himself from his royal blue sheets and threw back the curtains from around his bed. Septimus grabbed his robe and slipped on a pair of socks, then silently padded his way out of the room and down the hallway towards the fifth year commons.

The large lounge was decorated in the school's colors, royal blue and white. The castle's stone floors were littered with soft blue rugs while black suede chairs and couches sat in a semicircle around the large fireplace.

Septimus sat down heavily on the sofa nearest to the roaring fire. He knew he would never get back to sleep now, so he started to pursue through the pile of magazines left on the coffee table in front of him. Upon finding _"N.A. Quidditch Quarterly," _he relaxed back into his seat and began flipping through the pages. But a soft noise from behind him made Septimus stop and turn around quickly.

"Helena?" Septimus frowned. A petite strawberry blonde stood at the entrance to the lounge in her nightgown and robe. Her hazel eyes glistening in the orange light from the fire, as she caught Septimus' gaze. "What are you doing up?"

"I thought I heard someone walk past my room," she said, walking slowly towards the couch. "And I thought it was probably you." Gently, she set herself down beside him and leaned into his shoulder.

Helena Fuerst had been Septimus' best friend since he could remember. Helena's parents were Christoph and Elisa, his mother's unspeakable and healer, but they had become more than that. They were his godparents, his mother's best friends, and became his surrogate parents during his mother's absence.

Over the past year, Helena and Septimus had become closer than just friends, but they still were not officially dating. Helena's younger brothers, Henry, who was in his third year, and Nick, who was a first year, seemed to tag along everywhere he and Helena went. Which made it even more difficult to get close to the girl.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Septimus said, as he gently put an arm around Helena's shoulder, drawing her closer to him.

"It's fine," she said. "Are you alright? Did you have a dream again? About your dad?"

"It wasn't dad," he said, blushing lightly. "I was about my mom, on the day that she left on her research assignment."

"Oh..." Helena whispered, snuggling in closer to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Septimus muttered, staring off into the fire. "I just get this feeling that something's wrong. But maybe I'm just paranoid."

"No, you're not," Helena told him. "I know mom and dad are worried about something too, but there just not telling us what it is. I've seen the glances they share. They are worried about your mom too. We're all worried, especially with all the problems going on in Europe right now."

"I'm glad it's Saturday and we don't have any classes," he murmured, closing his eyes. "I have a feeling I'll be extremely tired later on. Especially with Quidditch practice at eight this morning."

"Yeah...well let's try and get a little more sleep then," Helena said, snuggling further into his side and closing her own eyes. "And Septimus?"

"Yeah Helena?"

"Happy sixteenth birthday."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short prologue, but I wanted to give somewhat of an introduction for Septimus before starting the initial story. I've seem to have caught the writing bug again, and I'm already starting on chapters one and two, and the epilogue is finished, so I have a direct sight of where I want this story to end up! YEAH :) Chapter 1 should be posted sometime around Thursday or Friday night!**

**A big thanks to my first reviewers for this story! Sailor Dreamer95, Kitty Obsessive Disorder, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, RequiemWolfenstein87, sandradee27, LemonDropsWoolSocks, ILuvOdie, kamiccolo's rose, PresidentTheAwesome and KitabellaKitty, thank you for your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 1: Home at Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry & Nick) are entirely my own.**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Home At Last<strong>

The sun rose steadily higher into the clear blue sky. The shadows of the tall pines, that once flooded over the lake shore, shortened; allowing light to hit the backs of a wizard and witch who sat silently on a wooden bench at the end of a pier.

The large lake was peacefully quiet that Saturday morning, with only nature make small noises here and there. The eerie wail of a loon echoed in from the distance; a large eagle soared down from the tree tops above, gliding smoothly over the water's glassy surface. A gentle breeze blew across the tarn, one strong enough to lightly flutter the loose hairs of the couple's heads, but still weak enough not to move the water below them.

Severus Snape sighed heavily, relaxing back onto the bench's wooden boards. His left arm encircled the shoulders of his companion. No. Wife. Katherine Dumbledore. She was pulled tightly against him; her head resting on his own shoulder. Her eyes closed as though asleep, but in reality, she was concentrating on the life that laid ahead for the two of them.

Correction. The four of them.

Severus' right hand still rested on Katherine's flat stomach; his thumb gently caressing the black fabric beneath his fingertip. Neither of them spoke, but they both knew that the silence was welcomed. For they had much to discuss otherwise, soon enough.

May second became the first day of the rest of their lives. For Severus, everything changed that much quicker; now he not only had a wife, but a son and another child on the way.

"Severus," Katherine murmured from her spot on his shoulder. "If we sit out here any longer, I'm afraid I'll fall asleep, and I would very much like to take a shower first before I do."

"Alright love," Severus whispered into her cherry blossom scented hair. Slowly, he removed his arms from her person and stood; stretching out a hand to help her to her feet. "I wouldn't mind seeing the place that you've dwelled in for the last sixteen years."

"Me either," Katherine said, as she rose with Severus' help. Their black robes were littered with blood, dust and dirt from the battle earlier that day. They began making their way down the pier towards the shoreline, then into the trees beyond.

The smell of pine filled the air, as the couple passed through the foliage then out into the large clearing. Severus could feel the magic in the clearing. The lawn freshly cut; the gardens looked as though they had been well tended since Katherine's absence.

The quant two story Slytherin green cabin sat quietly in the center. It had an open cellar, that faced the lake, along with a expansive deck that hugged the side of the house off of the first floor. A large picture window opened towards the lake as well. This was home now.

"I wonder what rooms it has added," Katherine said quietly, as they walked up to the front door.

"What?" Severus frowned, stopping to look at her as if she had lost it.

"The house has a spell on it," Katherine explained, as she took out her wand and tapped it three times against the door. "It changes and shifts to accommodate the number of people that will dwell inside of it."

Slowly, she pushed open the door and silently flicked her wand to the curtains on the windows. The light flooded into the room, revealing a moderate size sitting room; a large fireplace stood at one end, surrounded by a sofa and two chairs. A large wireless sat in the opposite corner near an old wooden desk.

A large archway opened up to expose the dining room, that was adorned with an antique oak table and four chairs. A oversized three-paned window opened the room, with a breathtaking view of the lake. The kitchen sat just behind the dining room. An old wood burning six burner stove and oven, and a bulky butcher block decked the space.

"The bathroom is the far door on the right," Katherine said, removing her cloak and hanging on the wall near the door. "Or at least it was, the last time I was here. And the master bedroom is the door left from there."

Severus had yet to say a word. He was taken in by the sheer comfort that the house gave him. He felt safe...relaxed. Severus knew that he had no felt this way in a long time, but here he was. And it was because of Katherine.

"I'm going to take a shower," Katherine exclaimed, as she opened the supposed bathroom door, and sighed in relief to find it was still the bathroom. "You can explore the house if you like...or...you could join me."

The last words snapped Severus out of his thoughts. He looked towards the blonde witch, who smile softly at him as she slowly backed into the bathroom, never breaking eye contact with him. Severus silently strode towards her, discarding his black cloak along the way.

Katherine's blue eye twinkled with passion as he approached her. His arms wrapped around her waist and Severus continued to walk her slowly backwards into the bathroom. His black eyes held hers as he silently spelled on the facets, causing steam to rise into the air.

Unhurriedly, Severus' lips descended on Katherine's; timid at first, but the kiss became more passionate as the room began to warm. Hands roamed over bodies, undoing buttons, laces and zippers. Soon, both were naked and standing in the shower, lathering each others' bodies.

Katherine's fingertips lightly brushed over the spot on Severus' neck were Nagini had almost taken his life. The holes that were once there, were now only two small blemishes on his pale skin; ones that would go away with time and dittany.

Severus pulled Katherine's body flush with his; his arousal pressed firmly into her stomach. She moaned softly from the contact, and buried her head in the crook of his neck, nipping at it gently. Severus thought of taking her then and there, but decided against it. He wanted to take it slow, and make Katherine feel as comfortable as she had made him feel.

They quickly rinsed themselves off; the last of the foreign dirt washed from their persons. The reminisced of the battle was now the past; their bodies cleaned of the worry and stress that once consumed them.

Once dried, Katherine led Severus through a second door and into the master bedroom. It was just like Severus saw in her memories only hours before. The caramel colored plush carpeting, the pine four poster bed adorned with a Slytherin green satin comforter, and the French doors that led to the deck overlooking the lake were all the same.

Katherine wandlessly closed the curtains on the doors and pulled down quilt. As she turned to face Severus once again, she smiled mischievously at him. Severus frowned at her look, but soon realized as too what she was up to as his legs hit the side of the bed. She pushed him gently down onto a sitting position on the bed, then stood between his legs.

Severus' hand wandered up her well-toned scarred legs then up her hips to her stomach. He paused there, gently running his rough fingertips over her still flat stomach. Although his face didn't show it, he was in awe of the fact that this tiny body that he held in his hands had bore a child, let alone was about to bare another one. Tenderly, he place a kiss on her flesh just above the navel.

She ran her hands through his black hair and down his pale shoulders, before pushing him farther onto the bed. Katherine quickly straddled him, brushing her thighs against his erection. Severus groaned in response to the contact, and hastily grabbed her by the hips and rolled them over.

Katherine's body sunk into the plush mattress as Severus laid on top of her. He suspended himself over her, cautious of her stomach. His erection was pressed against her entrance, which was so very wet and hot. But he paused, as a thought came over him.

"Severus?" Katherine asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What's the matter?"

"I..." he started, pausing to collect himself. "I just don't want to hurt you or the child." Severus watched Katherine's features soften at his words. Gently she ran a hand along his cheek and down his neck and chest, before tenderly taking his throbbing manhood in her hand.

"You won't hurt us Sev," Katherine said quietly, as she ran the tip of his penis along her slit, teasingly. "I promise." Keeping his erection in her hand, she paused its' tip at her entrance, before sliding her hand up to join the other on Severus' back.

He paused once more, before pushing into her warmth slowly. Holding himself there, Severus allowed Katherine's tight muscles to contract and relax against him before starting to thrust slowly in and out of her core. Katherine's body squirmed under his; her erect rose colored nipples brushed against his chest.

Their lips joined again, adding to the passion. Their bodies clenched to each other as Severus thrusts became more frantic with the passing minutes. Then, Katherine came; her muscles tightened around Severus' erection, milking him, edging him towards his own climax.

Severus pressed hard into her once more, as he came; spilling himself into her womb. He held himself above her with his elbows, shuttering as his climax faded. Gently, he pulled out of her and rolled over onto his side. Severus pulled Katherine's body to his own, as they regained their breaths and slow down their pounding hearts.

Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck, as Severus wrapped his around her waist. She lightly brushed her lips against his and closed her eyes.

"I love you Severus," Katherine whispered, as she settled against his chest.

"And I you, Katherine," Severus whispered back. He listened to Katherine breathing deepen as she drifted off to sleep, before surrendering to nirvana himself. The last thoughts on his mind, that he was home, at last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the wait. My real job is becoming more hectic with Christmas coming. Chapter 2 will be posted sometime around Wednesday or Thursday night. Right now this story is looking to be around 65 chapters long, so we have a ways to go! Thank you to all who added this story to their favs and/or alerts!**

**A big thanks to Edwardswife1988, sandradee27, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Sailor Dreamer95, ReqiuemWolfenstein87, LemonDropsWoolSocks, ILuvOdie and lexiloo124 for their reviews!**


	4. Chapter 2: Tell Me Everything

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry & Nick) are entirely my own.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Tell Me Everything<strong>

Severus woke suddenly as the bed shifted beside him; his eyes opening just in time to see Katherine's backside disappear through the bathroom door. He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the pine wood ceiling. The sun was just starting to light the sky through the east windows.

One day. It had been one full day since the Dark Lord had fallen. One full day since the Dark Mark had burned away. One full day in this new life. Severus closed his eyes, relishing in the peacefulness that surrounded him.

Upon hearing the bathroom door creak open, Severus opened his eyes and turned his head towards the sound. He expected to find Katherine smiling softly at him as she headed back towards the bed, but instead he saw her leaning against the doorframe. Katherine's face was pale and she was rubbing her forehead with one hand, while the other clutched the frame's wood.

"Katherine?" Severus frowned, as he sat up in the bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine in a moment," Katherine muttered. Her eyes were closed as she continued to rub her head. "The morning sickness set in again, that's all."

With a swift turn, Severus swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and rose. In three long strides he reached her and gently pulled her from the doorframe. Severus guided Katherine slowly back to the bed and helped her to lie down.

"Rest," Severus told her, as he covered her naked body with the comforter. "We probably should find something to eat, since neither one of us has eaten since Friday."

"There should be some canned goods in the pantry," Katherine said quietly, her eyes still shut tight. "The pantry is in the cellar. Furthest door from the stairs."

"I'll see what I can find," he said, leaning over and planting a quick kiss to her forehead, before heading out into the sitting room.

* * *

><p>A thought hit Severus as he found the door that led to the basement; he was starkers. He had no clothes here except for the one's that he wore when he arrived. All in all he knew he would have to Scourgify his old clothes, so he could get somewhere to buy more.<p>

Buy. How the hell would he buy anything. His money was sitting in Gringotts, untouchable because he was more than likely already considered dead to the Britain Wizarding World. He definitely wouldn't let Katherine pay for any of it; she shouldn't have to.

Severus sighed, shaking his head as he made his way down into the damp basement, making him realize how naked he truly was. He paid little attention to the rooms around him as strode to the last door and opened it up to reveal a dark room.

He silently cursed himself for leaving his wand in the bathroom upside, but quickly gathered himself. Wandlessly and silently he thought _'Lumos' _and was rewarded with a faint, but steady light that filled the room.

Hundreds, upon hundreds of glass jars lined the walls; glistening in the faint light. They seemed to be sorted by fruits, vegetable, grains and what looked like, even some pickled meats.

Severus decided to start with the canned fruit, pulling a jar of peaches from the second highest shelf. To his pleasure, he noted that Katherine had organized each section alphabetically, which allowed him to find a few more items before heading back up to the main floor.

* * *

><p>Katherine's eyes were still closed upon his return to the bedroom. Severus had managed to find plates and forks from the kitchen, and brought them all, with the food to the bed. He placed the items on the nightstand beside her, and began opening the first jar when a soft tapping noise stopped him in his tracks. It was coming from the French doors that led to the deck.<p>

"That's probably Hermes," Katherine muttered into her pillow. "Could you let him in Sev."

"Hermes?"

"My owl," she murmured. Severus strode to the doors, but not before quickly transfiguring a towel from the bathroom, into a robe. Once tied securely around his waist, Severus threw open the doors, expecting to see an owl fly into the room, but unfortunately it was not an owl.

Severus ducked just in time, as a large, gold and crimson bird flew into the bedroom, just missing his head. The bird floated into the room, singing a heartfelt song as it landed on the headboard just above Katherine.

"A phoenix?" Severus muttered in disbelief. "Katherine is that...?" He stopped, watching Katherine raise her head towards the headboard and opened her eyes. A soft smile played on her lips, and slowly she reached out to stroke the bird's plumage.

"Hello Fawkes," Katherine whispered to the phoenix. "Glad to see that you got here in one piece."

"Fawkes?" Severus' eyes widened at the bird. "How...?" He stuttered, watching the interaction between the witch and the phoenix.

"Before Uncle Albus' death," Katherine said, slowly turning to face Severus once again. "He instructed Fawkes to come here after his death. After his death, Fawkes belonged to me." Severus watched her silently, as she waved a hand to the phoenix. The bird took flight again, and soared out of the French doors, out into the morning sun.

"Come Severus," Katherine said, patting the spot on the bed beside her. "Let's eat and talk. I can see it in your eyes that you have many questions to ask."

* * *

><p>After a short while, the four canned foods had been consumed, and Severus and Katherine were leaning against each other, sitting up against the headboard. They had eaten in silence, allowing Severus to gather his thoughts. So many questions were running through his head, but he wanted to know the important ones first.<p>

"Well," Katherine said, shifting her body so she could look up at him. "What would you like to know?"

"There are many things," Severus sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But why don't we start with an obvious one."

"Which would be?"

"Our son," Severus said, looking down at the blonde, who was leaning into him. "When and how did that happen?"

"The night after the attack on Edgar Bones' family," Katherine said. "If you remember, I was hurt pretty bad, and you took me back to the house and healed me. After I woke, we...we joined. I took the contraceptive potion in the morning, but the potion you gave me to heal me counteracted it.

"I found out I was pregnant with Septimus a week before my fake capture," she continued, watching Severus' face closely. "I was so scared, that I went to Uncle Albus right away. There are some days that I wish I wouldn't have, but I can't erase the past." Katherine went silent, waiting for Severus' next question.

"What's the boy full name?" Severus asked quickly, while his mind still sorted through different questions.

"Septimus Severus Prince."

"Prince?" Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "Why the bloody hell would you use my mother's maiden name for the boy?"

"It's just not Septimus' surname," Katherine pause. "It's mine as well. And yours."

"Mine?"

"Here, you are known as Severus Prince...my husband," she said. "I chose your mother's maiden name because the blood that flows through our son is one quarter Prince blood. If anyone was to question the name, we could have a parentage chart to follow from."

"So here, in the states you are Katherine Prince?" Severus asked, as Katherine nodded in reply. "When his birthday?"

"Well...his due date was May 8th," Katherine smirked. "But he came a few days early...he was born on the second of May in nineteen eighty-two."

"You're telling me his birthday was yesterday?" Severus' eyes widened again. "That means he's..."

"Sixteen," Katherine said, finishing his sentence. "He turned sixteen yesterday."

"Where has he been staying since you left?"

"With Christoph and Elisa Fuerst," Katherine said, leaning back into Severus' person. "Christoph is my unspeakable from the Department of Wizarding Relocation, while Elisa is my healer and midwife. They're also Septimus' godparents and my two closest friends here. They have three children; Helena is Septimus' age, only a few months younger than him; Heinrich, or Henry as we call him, would be a third year now, and then there's Johan Nicklaus, or Nick, who is a first year right now."

"When did Septimus and Helena start dating?" Severus asked suddenly. He remembered the dream that he had last summer, of the small boy and girl sitting on a pier and a quick kiss from the boy on the girl's cheek.

"They're not dating Sev," Katherine chuckled. "I've always suspected they would one day, but they aren't yet."

"Then what about the kiss?"

"What kiss?"

"The one on the pier," Severus said, as Katherine sat up fully to look at him. "The one I saw in the dream..."

"Dream?"

"Last summer, I had a dream about a young boy that looked like Septimus," Severus sighed, knowing he had been caught about the dreams he had had. "He was sitting on a pier with a girl that looked just like Helena. It was sunset, and he quickly turned and placed a small kiss on her cheek."

"Oh that...they were only eight when that...," Katherine stopped in midsentence, to look at him oddly. "That wasn't in my pensieve. How do you know about that?"

"Like I said," Severus frowned. "I had a dream about it. But it was like I was looking through someone else."

"Merlin's beard," she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Albus' was right. I let my guard down while I was sleeping. It could have blown everything. You were seeing my memories while I slept."

"Well," Severus sighed, pulling Katherine back to him. "At least it was your memories I was seeing and I wasn't having some sort of Sybill prophecy."

"Severus," Katherine laughed. "You are no great seer. Then again, Sybill isn't really the greatest seer either."

"True," Severus chuckled. "But she did have at least three of them right."

* * *

><p>The two continued their question and answer conversation well into the afternoon. The questions ranging from Septimus' schooling and Quidditch matches, to Katherine's time in the states to the day she first arrived back at Hogwarts.<p>

It was close to eight in the evening before they had finished, and after a quick spot of dinner from the pantry once again. Severus made his way to the bathroom to have a quick shower before bed, while Katherine retreated to the kitchen to put away their dishes.

Severus stood under the hot water, let it wash over his body, relaxing his muscles even further. He stood there thinking about everything Katherine had told him, especially about the boy.

He had to admit to himself that he was looking forward to meeting his son. He felt proud that the boy was a good student and talented in potions just like the both of them. Of course the boy took after Katherine on the flying front, which actually relieved him to no end.

But the question that floated through his mind was the next child. He had yet to meet his first, but there was already another on the way. Silently he promised himself to be a better father than his old man ever was. He would be there not only for his son and future child, but Katherine as well. Severus closed his eyes, letting the water sooth him further.

But a sudden scream jerked him out of his thoughts. Quickly Severus jumped out of the shower, not even bothering to turn it off, and grabbed his wand from the bathroom counter. He bolted out of the bathroom, dripping wet and completely naked, but his thoughts were only on Katherine and why she had screamed.

He sprinted across the living room towards the kitchen, only to stop with wide eyes and raised wand at the sight before him.

* * *

><p><strong>an: First off, sorry about not posting this sooner, but my real job is keeping me busy with Christmas coming and all. **

**Second, yup, a cliffhanger. Wondering why Katherine screamed? You'll find out in chapter 3, which will be posted sometime next week.**

**Third, thank you to all of those who have been adding this story to their favs and/or alerts already! It makes me feel hopeful about this story :)**

**And finally, a big thank you to RequiemWolfenstein87, Edwardswife1988, grumpirah, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, LemonDropsWoolSocks, sandradee27, Laurette94, ShadowDust74, ireyick and Accio SS for their wonderful reviews!**


	5. Chapter 3: Reunion

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry & Nick) are entirely my own.******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Reunion<strong>

Severus' wand was raised and pointed in the direction of the center of the kitchen. His eyes widened at the sight of Katherine. She had her wand drawn as well, pointing it at a brunette woman in cream color robes, which oddly enough to Severus, looked like healer's hospital robes.

The brunette had drawn her wand as well, aiming towards Katherine's chest. Neither woman spoke, but their eyes were focused intently on one another. Severus took a small step forward, hoping to edge his way to Katherine's side. But suddenly, he felt something poke him in the back, ceasing his movement.

"I would recommend you stop right there," an American male voice came from behind him. "Drop your wand. Now." Severus hesitated; he knew if he were to drop his wand that he would have to use wandless magic against the man behind him, and he was already tired enough physically. Having to do wandless magic would only drain him even more.

"I said drop your wand," the voice bellowed. Slowly, Severus lowered his arm and let his wand fall to the hardwood floor. In the back of Severus' mind, something had told him that this new life was too good to be true. They had been found somehow, and one could only guess what would happen to them now.

"What is the last thing I said to you on the day you left to return to the UK?" the brunette woman finally said, her eyes never leaving Katherine's.

"I hope everything goes well," Katherine started. "I hope that this resolves itself soon, so you can home, and bring Severus back with you. Your son needs you both. Come home safe for his sake." Severus frowned at the two, and watched as both of the women lowered their wands.

The brunette stared at the blonde for a moment longer before rushing to her, embracing Katherine tightly. Both women oblivious to the fact that Severus was still being held at wand point, and still complete naked.

"Oh Katherine," the brunette said, as she back up a touch in order to look the blonde in the face. "They told us you were dead. How are you possibly here?"

"Who told you that I was dead, Elisa?" Katherine frowned at the brunette. It was all making sense now to Severus. The brunette was Katherine's healer, the one he had seen in her memories. So that meant the man behind him was...

"Christoph!" Severus blinked bringing the women back into focus; finding that both were staring at him with mouths agape.

"Oh good Merlin," Katherine muttered, taking off her robe quickly and throwing it to Severus. "Severus? What are you doing?"

"Forgive me," he snarled, throwing the robe on as quick as he could, covering his naked body from the three others in the room. "But when my wife screams bloody murder, I tend not to think about my own person."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Elisa said, staring wide-eyed at the black haired wizard. "That was me. Katherine startled me as I came into the kitchen."

"Well, anyway," Christoph finally said, stepping out from behind Severus. "I'm glad to see you two are not in fact dead, but I think there is an explanation I need to hear, so I can report to my department."

"Of course Christoph," Katherine said, wrapping her arms around herself, as a bout of queasiness began to set in again. "Sev, why don't you go dress, and then the four of us can get things squared away."

"And what exactly do you want me to dress in Katherine?" Severus said behind clenched teeth.

"Oh right, um..." Katherine frowned, swallowing hard. "Christoph do you think you could by chance loan Severus some clothes, until we can get into town to get him some of his own."

"Say no more Katherine," Christoph smiled, then turned to Severus. "We look to be about the same height and built. I'll just floo home and pick you up a shirt and a pair of pants..." But Christoph stopped himself short upon seeing Severus confused look.

"Trousers...I meant trousers," Christoph grimaced a little. "Pants is British for underwear, sorry. I'll bring you a shirt and trousers."

"Thank you," Severus murmured, feeling a bit embarrassed about the conversation and his state of dress. Christoph quickly left, flooing back to the Fuerst residence to retrieve Severus some clothes.

"Well," Elisa said, rolling her eyes at her husband's disappearing form. "While he's gone, why don't I give you both an examination before he returns with Severus' clothes."

"That would be fine Elisa," Severus said, then turned pointedly towards Katherine. "I think Katherine should be checked out first though. I wish to make sure that both are doing well."

"Both?" Elisa frowned at him, then turned towards Katherine with wide eyes. "You're not?"

"I am," Katherine smile shyly, a bit of blush rising on her cheeks. "The Hogwarts' healer said I'm about six weeks along, well...I guess it will be seven tomorrow, giving that we know the exact date of conception."

"Oh Katherine...congratulations!" Elisa said, embracing Katherine once more. "Come...we'll set you on the bed so I can give you a thorough checkup." Elisa guided Katherine towards the master bedroom, with Severus still lingering in the archway between the kitchen and sitting room.

"Severus?" Elisa called back to him, once Katherine had entered the bedroom. "Why don't you join Katherine. I don't think she would mind you being by her side." Severus merely nodded hesitantly at the brunette, and followed her into the bedroom.

Katherine had laid down on the bed by the time Severus and Elisa had arrived in the room. Severus was amazed looking at the blonde witch before him. He was surprised he had noticed something was different about her before. Her breast looked a bit larger than normal; causing her nightgown to look extra tight on her person.

Elisa sat down on the edge of the bed, and gestured Severus to sit on Katherine's opposite. The healer then silently gestured for Katherine to unbutton her nightgown for the examination, as she ran a general diagnostic spell over the blonde witch. Severus averted his eyes, suddenly feeling embarrassed at his wife's state of dress.

"Don't worry Severus," Elisa said, not even looking up at the wizard. "This is normal for a prenatal exam." Severus brought his eyes back to Katherine, and watched as Elisa started running her exam. The healer waved her wand in a circular motion over Katherine's pelvis and nether region.

"Good," the healer murmured, as she then moved her wand over Katherine's chest, in the same circular motion. "Very good." Then she moved her wand to Katherine's stomach, running the wand even slower over Katherine's flesh.

"Ah...there it is," Elisa smiled, flicking her wand at Katherine's belly. A loud, fast thumping sound filled the room.

"What is it?" Severus raised a questionable eyebrow at Elisa.

"The baby's heartbeat," Elisa smiled, focusing on her wand over Katherine's body.

"It's a bit fast isn't it?" Severus frowned, worrying inside about the child and its' mother.

"Nope, sounds prefect to me," the healer said. "A baby's heartbeat at this stage is around a hundred beat per minute. And you are right Katherine, you are starting your seventh week."

"That makes the night of our bond the night of conception then," Katherine said, looking at Severus.

"Bond?" Elisa asked looking back and forth between the witch and wizard.

"We'll explain later when Christoph return," Severus said. Slowly he reached out and took a hold of Katherine's hand. She smiled up at him, as the sound of their child's heartbeat continued to fill their ears.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Well, late posting this again. Work has been nuts with Christmas coming, so you probably won't be seeing another chapter until after Christmas is over. I have a few days off then, so I'll be able to get extra chapters done :) ****Thank you to all who have been following this story so far, and adding it to their favs and/or alerts!**

**A big thanks to Edwardswife1988, grumpirah, Anastasia Lionheart, RequiemWolfenstein87, ILuvOdie, AccioSS, PresidentTheAwesome, ireyick, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Furionknight, lexiloo124, LemonDropsWoolSocks, sandradee27, MRSSPICY and tigerlili48 for their wonderful reviews!**


	6. Chapter 4: Becoming a Real Prince

********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry & Nick) are entirely my own.********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Becoming a Real Prince<strong>

Severus had no idea how long they sat there, listening to the strong thumping of his child's heartbeat. The sound was almost comforting in a way. Elisa waved her wand, cancelling the spell that amplified the baby's heart. Severus was amazed at how silent the room became once it was gone.

"Alright Katherine," Elisa said. "You're all finished. Now it's your turn Severus." The healer turned towards him, and chuckled lightly as Severus paled a bit more.

"I don't think she'll make you disrobe as far as I had to Sev," Katherine chuckled, as she buttoned her nightgown back up.

"That's right," the healer smiled. "Just open the bathrobe to expose your chest. I'll be able to get a clearer reading that way." Grudgingly Severus began opening the robe, revealing his pale chest to the brunette witch once again. Elisa waved her wand over him, starting from his head and moving downward.

"Well," Elisa smiled, lowering her wand. "You check out just fine as well...which actually puzzles me as to how you were both reported dead."

"It's a long story Elisa," Katherine said, as she sat up on the bed next to Severus, who was quickly closing the robe back up. "We'll explain when..."

"Hello?" Christoph's voice sounded through the house. "Where'd everyone disappear to?"

"We're in here Christoph!" Elisa shouted, rolling her eyes mockingly. Moments later, Christoph strode into the bedroom, with a arm full of clothes. He placed the bundle on the bed before Severus, who eyed the linens carefully. He, needless to say, was pleased to see the clothes Christoph had chosen for him. A charcoal gray dress shirt, black trousers and socks.

"Hope everything fits," Christoph said, as he went to stand next to his wife. "Otherwise Elisa is rather gifted with resizing charms. The boys are constantly growing, and if it weren't for that charm, we'd be buying new clothes left and right."

"Well Severus," Katherine said getting up off of the bed. "We'll leave you to get dressed, then the four of us can sit down for a cup of tea."

"Plus then we can get the paperwork sorted away," Christoph said, as he began following the two women to the door. "The Unspeakables will want a full biography and report to file in the morning."

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later, Severus emerged from the bedroom. The trousers and shirt were a bit thicker width than his own, but with a flick of Elisa's wand, they were fitting perfectly.<p>

The smell of pot roast filled the air as the two couples sat down at the small breakfast table in the kitchen. Elisa had popped back over to her home to retrieve the food, that she had started before Christoph had been called into work. The four ate and talked, mostly about the children, but occasionally about the hospital and government as well.

Once there meal was finished, Elisa and Katherine cleared the table, and Christoph brought out the paperwork that needed to be filed.

"Okay Severus," Christoph said, handing the first page to the other wizard. "This paper here is your information...your biological information. Katherine has filled out as much as she could, and I would like you to fill in the blank. Once finished this page will be filed in the Unspeakables Department, where no one outside that department can view it.

"This..." Christoph said, holding up the second page. "...will be your second set of information. Your new identity or public information, which we will fill out in a moment." The room went silent as Severus began filling in the blank spaces of the first page, which only took a few minutes. He was surprised at how much Katherine truly knew about him.

"Alright," Christoph said, as Severus handed the paper back to him. "Now we will start filling out the new information. Okay, full name that you want to go by?"

"Severus Tobi...no..." Severus stopped; a frown forming on his face.

"Sev?" Katherine said quietly, placing a hand on his arm. "What's the matter?"

"I do not want the name to be a part of me any longer," he said, taking a deep breath. "That man gave me nothing but life, and I do not want him in this life; my new life."

"Do you have an idea for a different middle name?" Christoph asked, his pen hovering just above the page. The room went silent once again as Severus went deep into thought.

"Arcadius," Severus whispered.

"What?" Katherine asked, her eyes snapping upwards to meet his dark ones.

"Severus Arcadius Prince," he said, staring into Katherine's eyes.

_"How..." _Katherine voice echoed through his mind.

_"I'll explain later,_" he told her, then looked back to Christoph. "My name will be Severus Arcadius Prince."

"Got it," Christoph said, scratching the new name into the blank space. "Date of birth?"

"January ninth, nineteen-sixty."

"Blood status?"

"Half-blood."

And the questions continued on. Once Severus' new profile was completed, Christoph filled out a false marriage certificate for the couple; where both agreed to keep March twenty-fourth as the date of marriage, but changed the year to nineteen-seventy-nine. It would look much more agreeable if someone outside the country would get a hold of them.

"Alright you two," Christoph said, as he finished putting the last of the paperwork away. "I have one last question. Why does the government...no...the world think that the two of you are dead?" Katherine and Severus glanced at each other, silently conveying between each other as to how to explain the situation.

"Well," Katherine said, clearing her throat. "Let's just say that Severus died in a rather unconventional way."

"What?" both Elisa and Christoph said, looking back and forth between the other couple.

"I was 'killed' on the Dark Lord's orders," Severus said, frowning into his cup of tea.

"_He_ ordered to kill you?" Christoph frowned. "But why? Did he find out your true allegiance?"

"No," Severus sighed. "Voldemort thought I had something that he wanted...but I didn't. He thought I possessed the Elder wand, Albus' wand, since I was the one to take the old man's life. But what the Dark Lord failed to realized is that I was not the one who disarmed Albus, so the wand was never mine to begin with."

"Obviously he didn't hit you with the killing curse," Elisa said. "Or Katherine's potion wouldn't have worked."

"You're right Elisa," Katherine piped up. "It was just like Septimus saw. It was a snake. A giant snake."

"Septimus saw?" Severus looked at Katherine questionably.

"When Septimus was eight, he all but flew into my bedroom one night," Katherine sighed. "He had had a nightmare about a giant snake, that attacked him. It bit him in the neck and left him for dead, but the strange thing about the dream was that he said he looked older. He said he was looking down at himself, but he said he looked grownup."

"When Katherine told us about the dream," Chrisoph continued the story. "We debated for a long time if it was just a dream or if the boy had actually had a vision. Needless to say, Katherine began working on a potion that would counteract the poison from a rather large snake."

"Great," Severus snorted. "My son's a seer."

"No, Sev. He's not," Katherine said, looking back up at him. "That is the only vision he has ever had. I know, because I know he would have told them to me if he had had more.

"Potter saw him die," Katherine continued, turning back to the others. "And since we soul bonded in our marriage, those who knew of the marriage knew that I saw to die as well. Once I saved Sev, I returned to the battle, which continued for several hours after that. When it was over, I transfigured two dead bodies into us, and then...we left."

"Well," Elisa sighed, grabbing Katherine's hand on the table. "I'm just glad that you both are alright, and not dead. When Christoph returned home for the office and told me that you were dead...well...it felt like a piece of me died with you. We're glad your both home safe and sound."

"We're glad to be home too," Katherine said, smiling back at Severus.

"Indeed," Severus smirked down at his wife. Now all that was left to do was to meet his son.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Hello all! I'm back! Christmas was crazy, but I was finally able to finish this chapter :) Chapter 5 will be posted next Tuesday night!**

**A big thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, ShadowDust74, Minnie Weasley, grumpirah, RequiemWolfenstein87, PresidentTheAwesome, LemonDropsWoolSocks, sandradee27, Edwardswife1988, Sevatarma, (anonymous), ireyick and MRSSPICY for their wonderful reviews!**

**I promise that the chapters will keep coming now that the holidays are over :) Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 5: The Prophet's Report, Part 1

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick, Justin, Kyle, Carlos, Mike, Nurse Canter & Headmaster Mickels) are entirely my own.**********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Prophet's Report, Part 1<strong>

_The house was dark and empty; the only light that occasionally occurred came from the thunderstorm erupting outside. Furniture was overturned; pictures and books blasted from their resting places on the shelves. Silence. Complete silence._

_The only sound that he could hear was his own beating heart. He moved down the hallway, quickly and quietly. Avoiding the broken chair and foyer table laying in pieces upon the dust covered floor._

_Something silent drove him on, towards the shattered door at the end of the hall. He brought his hand up to move the pieces to find himself staring into a small bedroom. The room was no bigger than the small bathroom back at home._

_Slowly he advanced into the room, lighting his wand along the way. But as soon as the light filled the room, he stopped in his tracks. For there, in the center of the room, laid two bodies; one man and one woman. He gasped, nearly dropping his wand, as he looked down upon the unmoving man. _

_Black eyes, black as his own, were shining up at him. But there was no life to these eyes. The man's face was deathly pale, as it laid in a pool of crimson blood that leaked from the body's neck and torso. The man's raven hair was matted to the sides of his face. The right arm outstretched further into the room, reaching out towards the woman, but failing to touch her._

_He gasped even louder when his eyes fell upon the woman. She was also lying in a pool of blood, which still wept from her chest and neck. Blonde hair, matted with blood fanned out around her pale face. But it was her eyes that stood out the most. Lifeless icy blue eyes._

_"Mom?" he said hoarsely, backing up slightly towards the door. "Dad?" A suddenly rustling sound came from behind him, followed by a loud pitch hiss. Slowly he turned around, only to see a giant snake with large venomous fangs lunging straight towards him._

"NO!" Septimus shot up in his bed, panting hard and covered in sweat. The sound of rustling bed curtains echoed around the dorm room, followed by four pairs of feet padding across the floor.

"Septimus?" His own bed curtains were thrown back relieving four disheveled looking fifth year boys. Mike Palmer, Justin Burke, Kyle Fuchs and Carlos Gonzalo had been his roommates for the past five years; and as it was, they weren't unfamiliar with Septimus' nightmares.

"You alright?" Mike asked, as Kyle lit the room with his wand.

"Yeah..." Septimus said between taking deep breaths. "Yeah...just a nightmare, that's all."

"Was it about the snake again?" Carlos asked, as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, but it was different this time," Septimus muttered, rubbing his hands across his face.

"Listen Sept," Justin started, glancing around at the rest of his roommates. "Maybe you should go to Nurse Canter. She could give you a sleeping draught so you could actually, you know, sleep for once throughout the entire night."

"Justin's right Sept," Kyle said. "The way your nights have been the past couple of weeks, you'll be in no shape for Saturday's game against the Ouachita Sidewinders."

"Alright, fine," Septimus grumbled. "I'll go see her after classes today."

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later...<em>

"All students and staff, please report to the main lecture hall at once," a man's deep voice echoed through the common room around seven in the morning. "All student and staff, please report to the main lecture hall."

Those who were not already out and about for the day, were dressing quickly and making their way towards the large auditorium on the north end of the building. Septimus and Helena walked together among the other fifth years, all who were rapidly discussing the sudden meeting.

"What do you think is going on?"

"Nothing in the Journal all weekend long. So who know."

The crowd made their way into the large room, and took their seats according to years. A dark skinned man made his way out onto the stage. He was tall and intimidating-looking, but the students knew he was a fair and kind-hearted towards his students and staff alike.

"Settle down everyone!" Headmaster Mickels yelled over the group of noisy students. "Quiet down everyone please!" He raised his arms gaining the students attention, quieting them at once.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I have called you here this morning," he continued. His eyes roaming over the student body before him. "I'm sure many of you remember the meeting we had about a certain dark wizard causing problems in the UK..." He paused watching the students' reactions carefully.

"We, the staff, have been informed that as of last Friday night, a terrible battle broke out on the grounds of the British wizarding school called Hogwarts," Mickels paused again, as gasps were admitted from several students around the hall. It wasn't uncommon for students from New Salem to have relatives who live in the UK, and were, or had once, attended Hogwarts.

"I am here to inform you, that the dark wizard...Voldemort...is dead," Mickels shouted, gaining a cheer from almost all of the student body. All except for one.

Septimus felt his chest tighten at the thought that his mother and father had gone to Hogwarts. _'Had they both been foolish enough to had gone to the school to avenge it?'_ Septimus feared. He knew that was why he was where he was. His mother had always told him that his father had been trailed by that dark wizard because of his potion skills, and his father had send his mother to the states to protect her and himself. _'Would they have been foolish enough to go back and fight?'_

"Settle down!" Headmaster Mickels shouted, quieting the room once again. "Yes this is all good news...however...with victory comes a price. As a result of the battle, fifty of those who fought against Voldemort and his followers have lost their lives.

"So, as for today, classes are cancelled," Mickels continued on. "A memorial service for those fifty, who lost their lives for what was right, will be held right here at seven o'clock tonight.

"Also," Mickels paused. "The Department of Education and the USWG has decided to close all United States' schools early. Those of you who would be taking their OWLs and NEWTs this year, will begin taking them tomorrow afternoon, and they will last through Saturday morning. Saturday afternoon at five o'clock, the trains will arrive to take you home.

"The reason for this decision is simple," Mickels sighed. "The government realizes that many American families have European ties, and we wanted to make sure that during this time, family is what is most important.

"Remember," Mickels said, "the memorial service will be held at seven tonight. Until then you are dismissed."

The student body rose noisily, and exited the hall. Many chatted about the sudden exams, about Quidditch season being ended early, and others about how the battle took place.

"Septimus," Helena said, grabbing his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Kyle told me about the dream. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's just..." Septimus stopped suddenly, and pulled Helena out of the busy hallway into a dark corridor. "Do you think my mom fought in that?"

"What?"

"I just have this strange feeling that both of my parents would be stupid enough to drop everything and fly into battle to protect the school that they attended," Septimus said, running his hands through his shoulder length black hair. "Helena please tell me I'm jumping to conclusion."

"Sept," Helena sighed, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sure your parents are fine. Besides, you got a present from your mom on Saturday so she must be fine."

"But it take five days for an owl to reach the states from anywhere along the European western coast Helena," Septimus growled in frustration, back up in her arms a little. "She would have had to send it days before then. Plus I don't even know where she is! All the card said was '_Happy Birthday Septimus. Hope school is going well. Love mom.'_ That was it!"

"Septimus calm down," Helena said, grabbing his upper arms. "You'll give yourself an anxiety attack.

"Septimus listen," Helena sighed, pulling him back in for another hug. "I'm sure they're fine, if they weren't I'm sure you would have been pulled aside before the meeting. Everything will be okay. I promise." Helena reached up and planted a light kiss on his cheek. Septimus sighed deeply and enveloped the witch in his arms, hugging her as close to him as possible.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went on painfully for Septimus. He and Helena, along with the rest of the fifth and seventh years gathered in quiet places throughout the school and grounds to study for their exams. All the other years' exams had been cancelled, but the school remained quiet and mournful throughout the day.<p>

When seven o'clock arrived, the students and staff were once again seated in the lecture hall. All the professors were dressing in black, seated on either side of the podium, where Headmaster Mickels stood once again.

"Thank you all for being so pensive today," Mickels said, his voice quieter than it had been earlier in the day. "I have here, in my hand, a list for Barnabas Cuffe, of the Daily Prophet from England. A list of those who died during this exhausting battle.

"From his information, we were told that the battle began shortly after nightfall on May first, and ended in the early morning hours of May second. Fifty-eight names are listed here. Fifty-eight who died for what was right.

"Students...staff...civilians alike, sacrificed themselves so that they rest of the world could remain peaceful and unharmed," Mickels paused. "For each one of these names, our clock tower bell will toll once. One strike, for one life that will never see the light of day again. One strike, for one body that will never stir again. One strike, for one set of eyes that will remained closed forever...Let us begin...

"Colin Creevey, Hogwarts Student..." The clock tower bell rang once, echoing eerily through the empty corridors and silent lecture hall. A sound so heartbreaking that it sent shivers up Septimus' spine.

"Lavender Brown, Hogwarts student." And the bell rang again.

"Fred Weasley, London businessman."

"Remus Lupin, Former Hogwarts Professor."

"Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Auror." And the list continued on. Septimus gripped Helena's hand harder everytime a new name was called, but it was the fifty-seventh name that made the air leave Septimus' lungs.

"Katherine...Dumbledore, Hogwarts' Professor and Deputy Headmistress." The bell rang again.

"_Dumbledore_..." Septimus exhaled slowly. _"They said Dumbledore, not Prince. Plus mom isn't a professor."_ He looked towards Helena, who was smiling back softly at him. But the last name caught Septimus' attention as well.

"Severus Snape, Hogwart's Headmaster." And the bell rang one final time.

Septimus breathed a sigh of relief once more when Headmaster Mickels had said Snape instead of Prince, but he was somewhat shocked to hear the name Severus. _'Must be a more common name than I thought.'_ Septimus thought to himself as Mickels made to speak again.

"The memorial service has ended," Mickels said quietly. "I would like you all to remember these names in your thoughts and prayers tonight. Think of the families that lost a loved one. Children who lost parents, and parents who lost children; and thank them for defending our world and our safety...You are dismissed."

The student body rose quietly and filed out of the hall. No one spoke out loud; only hushed whispers could barely be made out.

"I told you they were fine," Helena whispered to Septimus, linking her arm with his.

"Yeah, you were right Helena" Septimus whispered back, smiling slightly down at the strawberry-blonde on his arm. "They're safe."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Okay, sorry for the delay. I wrote this chapter once before, but ended up scrapping it at the last minute because I didn't like the way it turned out at first. Alright so now onto explanations...**

**1. USWG - Intials for United States Wizarding Government**

**2. Ouachita - Wizarding school located in the southern US, alonging the boarder between Arkansas and Texas. There will be one other wizard school in the states, plus two others mentioned throughout this story. I'll explain more about them in the next coming chapters.**

**3. More about the Prophet's report will be discussed in the next chapter, or part 2. **

**4. As you can tell, Septimus does not know the truth about his parents...but he will...soon...**

**Anyways, a big thank you to RequiemWolfenstein87, grumpirah, Edwardswife1988, sandradee27, ILuvOdie, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, LemonDropsWoolSocks, MRSSPICY, & AccioSS for their wonderful reviews!**

**Chapter 6 should be posted by next Tuesday night. I promise I will not scrap that chapter at the last minute :)**


	8. Chapter 6: The Prophet's Report, Part 2

************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick, Justin, Kyle, Carlos, Mike, Nurse Canter & Headmaster Mickels) are entirely my own.************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Prophet's Report, Part 2<strong>

The bed dipped quickly once again, causing Severus' eyes to crack open from the movement. For the second day in a row, he woke to Katherine's backside disappearing into the bathroom. Elisa had told him that morning sickness was common at this stage, but it wouldn't just occur in the morning; it could occur at any time of the day.

Severus rolled onto his back, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Once his hands left his face, his eyes surveyed the room. The _Dumbledore Family _book laid upon the bedside table. After Christoph and Elisa had left the night before, he had told Katherine about finding the book in Albus' library and coming across the wedding picture of her great-aunt Katherine Winifred Dumbledore and his 2nd great-uncle Severus Arcadius Prince. Severus thought it was only fitting, as to take the man's full name as his own, due to the fact that they looked so much alike...well...except for the nose of course.

Severus glanced towards the open French doors, whose curtains fluttered in the light breeze coming off of the lake. He was glad for the spell Katherine had come up with, one that allowed only Hermes and Fawkes to enter through it, but bugs and other creature would stop at the invisible barrier.

Five minutes passed, and Katherine still hadn't returned from the bathroom. Ten minutes, then fifteen. Severus couldn't stand it any longer, and slipped out of the bed. He padded his way across the hardwood floor to the bathroom door and knocked twice.

"Katherine?" But upon getting no response, he slowly opened the door and peeked inside. There he found her, propped up against the shower door near the toilet. She was pale; her blonde hair disheveled from her hand clenching the blonde locks.

Katherine's knees were bent up towards her chest, and her eyes, that were staring off into the unknown, were brimming with unshed tears of pain.

"Katherine?" Severus asked, rushing to her side. "Are you alright?" He sank down next to her on the green and white tiled flooring, and gently wrapped his arms around her person. She shook slightly in his arms, which Severus noted was probably due to fatigue and nausea.

"I don't remember the morning sickness being this bad when I was pregnant with Septimus," Katherine mumbled as she rested her head on Severus' shoulder. Her eyes shut tightly and he could feel her taking deep breaths to calm her body.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Severus said, burying his nose in her hair.

"I could really use an anti-nausea potion," Katherine whispered. "But there's none premade or are there any ingredients in the house for it."

"None in the lab downstairs?"

"No," Katherine said. "We'll have to go into town to acquire them...but I guess we'll have to go into town anyway. You still need new clothes."

"Yes, I do," Severus muttered. "But there is one problem. I have nothing to pay for them with."

"What are you talking about?" Katherine asked, raising her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"Katherine, my assets are currently sitting at the bottom of Gringotts, inaccessible due to the fact that they think I'm dead," Severus said, looking down at her.

"Your money is not at Gringotts," Katherine said, as she moved away from him and attempted to stand.

"What do you mean my money is not a Gringotts," Severus frowned, but moved to help Katherine, as she began to sway on her feet.

"Your money is here Sev," Katherine sighed, as she steadied herself against Severus' body.

"Here? How is it here?"

"Uncle Albus' doing again," Katherine explained, as she inched her way to the sink in attempt to brush her teeth. "At some point along the line he gave you a charmed galleon. It was a portkey that was linked to my locket and a charmed galleon located in my vault as well. Once the locket was activated, the galleons were activated, thus portkeying all but five percent of both of our vaults to a joint vault here."

"Why was five percent left there?"

"Something had to be left in your vault to make it look normal," Katherine frowned, as she looked at herself in the mirror. "If someone went in there after we left and found it empty it would raise questions."

"Seems plausible," Severus said, as he came up from behind Katherine, and enveloped her in his arms again. "So where is this vault?"

"It's in..." But Katherine never got to finish her sentence as the pair heard the floo flare up in the living room.

"Severus?" Christoph's voice shouted from the next room. "Katherine?" Quickly, both Severus and Katherine grabbed their robes and threw them on before rushing out into the living room.

"Christoph?" Katherine questioned. "Whatever is the matter?"

"This is the problem," Christoph said, thrusting a newspaper out towards the couple. Severus took the paper from the Unspeakable's hand, and looked down into his own face.

_"Daily Prophet_

_Snape, Dumbledore to be Laid to Rest_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_Hogwarts' Headmaster Severus Snape and Deputy Headmistress', and supposed wife, Katherine Dumbledore Snape will be laid to rest this morning on the grounds of Hogwarts. _

_Snape and Dumbledore were both found dead in the Shrieking Shack outside of the village of Hogsmeade the morning after the battle at Hogwarts. Reports say that the two fled the castle shortly after nightfall the day before, when Harry Potter, the Chosen One, returned to the school._

_More to come later in the day..._

"Skeeter," Severus growled under his breath, as the newspaper crinkled in his fists.

"Please tell me this didn't get circulated here in the states," Katherine panicked, looking up at Christoph, but sighed in relief when he shook his head no.

"The _Prophet_ has been banned from the states at the start of fall of 1996," Christoph said, as he sat down in a chair near the fireplace. "The only thing reported in the _US Wizarding Journal _this morning was a list of the fatalities for Barnabus Cuffe. No pictures, no birth dates; just names and occupations."

"That's good," Severus mumbled, as he lit the fireplace, and unceremoniously threw the crumpled paper into the flame. "I would really like to live peacefully for awhile at least."

"I also have other news," Christoph continued. "The USWG has decided to release the schools early...well...not just the US. It seems that all wizarding schools in the world are sending their students home this coming weekend."

"So Septimus will be home...?" Katherine paused.

"Sunday," Christoph explained. "NEWT and OWL students will take their exams this week, and the trains will arrive on Saturday at five in the evening, and will arrive at Union Station in Chicago on Sunday at five at night."

"Oh, I can't wait to see him," Katherine smiled, as she sat down in the chair opposite Christoph.

"What are you going to do when he comes home?" Christoph asked, glancing back and forth between the wizard and witch before him.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow in the American wizard's direction.

"Are you going to tell him the truth?" Christoph questioned. "The truth of who you both really are, and who he really is?"

"I suppose we should," Katherine frowned, looking down at her hands. "How to you think he'll take it?"

"Who knows," Christoph shrugged, leaning back in the chair. "He's a teenage boy. How do you think he will react?"

"He'll be angry more than likely," Severus sighed. "He'll feel like he's been lied to all of his life. That is own life is a lie. He will be angry Katherine."

"I rather have him know the truth now though," Katherine sighed, as she looked up into Severus' eyes. "Better now from us, then from a leaky _Prophet _later."

"True," Christoph mumbled. "Well, I best get back to work, and let you two get on with your day." After saying his goodbyes, Christoph disappeared through the floo, and Severus sat down in the chair that the American wizard had recenetly vacated.

"So..." Severus asked with a raised brow. "Now what do we do?"

"Well," Katherine said. "We really could use some food around here, plus potion ingredients for my anti-nausea potion, and some clothes for you."

"Is there somewhere around here that we can get all of that?"

"There's a small wizarding town not far from here," Katherine smiled slightly. "We can get everything we need there."

"And pray tell the name of this town."

"Amadahy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I want to post this last night, but real work got the best of me. Chapter 7: Mr. Prince goes to Town should be posted sometime on Sunday or Monday, hopefully, if all goes well.**

**A big thank you to grumpirah, Edwardswife1988, sandradee27, , RequiemWolfenstein87, PresidentTheAwesome, Furionknight, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, lexiloo124, tigerlili48, LemonDropsWoolSocks and MRSSPICY for their amazing reviews!**

**Only two more chapter until father and son meet! YEAH!**


	9. Chapter 7: Mr Prince Goes to Town

**************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick, Justin, Kyle, Carlos, Mike, Nurse Canter, Headmaster Mickels, Hunfrith, Olwen, Huffie, Sorsek, Bilik, Fossum, Lars and Sven) are entirely my own.**************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Mr. Prince Goes to Town<strong>

Once Severus was sure Katherine was indeed feeling better, the two dressed quickly and began making a list of everything they would need to inquire from town. Severus was glad to hear that it was a full wizarding village, and had a large apothecary for all of his brewing supply needs.

After the list was finished, Severus and Katherine found themselves walking down the same path that she had lead him to the house the night that they had arrived. The sun hung high overhead, as it was drawing towards late morning. The air was fresh and clean; much more pleasant than the city air of London, or even Manchester for that matter. The trees, forest ferns and grass were well green, and spring flowers were sporadically placed amongst the green.

Severus and Katherine talked quietly as they strolled down the dirt path to the road outside the wards. Severus was surprised when Katherine told him that they could not apparate directly once outside of the property, and that everyone inside a radius of one mile had to use a community apparation point. Katherine explained it was a way that the local government was able to keep tabs on who was apparating into a certain area, and if they were allowed to be in that area or not.

"Of course it is mainly to make sure that the people in this area remain safe," Katherine said, as they reached the apparation point, which was nothing more than an open space on the gravel road marked by a wooden sign. "Most of the residents of this area are either relocated witches and wizards, or government employees; most of them Unspeakables."

"Then, wouldn't have it detected me, when you portkeyed us here on Saturday morning?" Severus asked.

"No," Katherine said, as she held her arm out for Severus to took. "The portkey was approved by the government and was masked by my signature, so it gave them no indication if there was more than one traveling by it."

"Ah," Severus mumbled. "Are you really sure you are up to apparating us both?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow towards her outstretched arm.

"Well, how do you propose we get there?" Katherine asked curtly. "Fly?"

"Why not floo?"

"Because the only community floo network in town is more than likely brimming with people who are making their way home or somewhere else for early lunch," Katherine smirked. "And I know how fond you are of crowds, love."

Severus grumbled under his breath, but knew she was right. Reluctantly he took hold of Katherine's arm, and with a sharp turn and a crack, the apparation point was empty once again.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Severus appeared with a loud crack on a small dirt road just outside of Amadahy. The small village appeared peaceful and serene, much like Hogsmeade was during the spring months, but without all the students.<p>

Katherine took out her wand and enlarged the small bag she had brought to carry the groceries and other purchases. Then the two began making their way into the village streets. The town was indeed busy, and Severus watched the shoppers bustling about as Katherine lead them to the center of town.

"Where to first?" Severus muttered to Katherine, as he watched two small boys ogle over a broomstick in the _Quiner's Quidditch Collection_ window.

"Well, we should stop at the bank," Katherine said as she lead them towards a gray stone building. "We'll need to withdraw quite a bit in order to get all of your clothes and necessities, plus groceries...well...extra groceries since Septimus will be home Sunday."

Above the large building hung a large wooden sign marked _Superior Bank - Amadahy Branch_ in golden letters. Two wizards, both dressing in burgundy cloaks, stood on either side of the large wooden doors at the building entrance. Neither wizard spoke, but Severus could feel their eyes upon him as he followed Katherine through the doors.

The interior of the bank wasn't much different from Gringotts. The floor was covered with white marble, and at least a dozen goblins worked behind wooden desks, counting golden, silver and bronze coins. But it wasn't the goblins that caught Severus' eye, it was the giant that stood at the withdrawal window where Katherine was heading.

"Katherine," Severus hissed lowly, trying to stop her. But it was too late, just as Katherine came within a few feet of the giant, the massive beast turned and looked down at the blonde witch. Severus' eyes widened as the at the sight of it; the giant had to be at least twenty-two feet in height, his head and neck bent slightly so it could fit inside the building. It looked much like the giants found in Europe, but there was something different about the face.

"Well," the giant's deep voice filled the room, causing Severus to grip his wand tightly in his pocket. "Katherine Prince has returned."

"Hello Hunfrith," Katherine smiled up at the large creature. "How is the family?"

"Very good," the giant replied. "Olwen's growing like a weed." Severus thought he could feel the floor shake when the giant laughed, but his black eyes never left the giant's face. Then suddenly the giant's eyes were upon him.

"What are you looking at?" the giant sneered, eyeing Severus up and down. Katherine turned around to see her husband's eyes narrowed in on Hunfrith and clutching the wand in his pocket.

"Oh for Merlin sakes Sev," Katherine sighed, causing Severus to lose his focus on the overgrown creature. "Take your hand off your wand, our magic doesn't work inside this building for security purposes." Slowly, Severus removed his hand from his wand and looked in confusion towards his wife.

"Hunfrith, this is Severus Prince, my overcautious husband," Katherine said, gesturing to the wizard. "Sev, this is Hunfrith.

"He's not an European giant Sev," Katherine said, as though she had read his mind. "Hunfrith and his family are Rephaites."

"Rephaites?" Severus muttered, looking back and forth between the witch and the giant, or whatever Katherine called it.

"Aye," Hunfrith said. "I'm a Rephaim. We're a rare breed of giant. Our kind was believed to be long destroyed, but that is of course just a rumor. Many of my kind were killed off long ago, so our ancestors fled our homeland and traveled east to the Bering Strait, which we used to cross over into North America. Most of us live in the mountainous regions of the continent, but there are some of us who have moved into areas more like this one. And unlike our distant European giant cousins, we are much more intelligent." Even though Hunfrith had finished, all Severus could do was stare at the Rephaim.

"Right, well," Katherine cleared her throat, and smiled back up at the Rephaim. "Good seeing you again Hunfrith."

"Yes," Hunfrith said, looking back and forth at the witch and wizard. "Good to see you returned home safely Katherine...umm...Severus, pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Severus breathed, as the Rephaim walked past him, heading for the double doors.

"Tell Huffie I said hello," Katherine shouted at Hunfrith retreating form.

"Will do!" the Rephaim boomed back, before disappearing behind the closed doors. Once the Rephaim was gone, Severus looked back at Katherine, only to find the blonde witch glaring at him.

"What?" Severus snapped.

"That was bloody embarrassing, you know that!" Katherine snarled at him, as she pulled her wallet out of her bag to retrieve her vault key. "Really Severus? Going for your wand so quickly."

"Forgive me," Severus snarled back. "But you'd do well to remember that I do not know this area or those who dwell here as well as you do."

"Fine," Katherine snapped, as she approached the ornery-looking goblin behind the large marble platform. "When we get back home, I'll fill you in on all of the beings that inhabit this area." She finished by slamming a small silver key down on the counter in front of the goblin.

"Mrs. Prince," the goblin greeted her in a low voice. "See you have returned from your research trip."

"Yes, Sorzek," Katherine said, looking up at the tiny goblin. "I need to make a withdrawal from my...no...our account." Katherine continued gesturing to Severus next to her. "Plus we need an extra key made for him."

"No extra keys can be made for another," Sorzek sneered at the witch and wizard. "Unless it is for an immediate family member."

"I know Sorzek," Katherine said curtly. "This is Severus Prince, my husband."

"Very well," Sorzek grumbled, as he handed the key to another goblin. "The key will be ready as soon as you are finished in your vault. Bilik will show you down there."

"Thank you," Katherine nodded, and followed Bilik, with Severus in tow, to the lift on the left corner of the bank.

"Just as unpleasant here, as they are in England," Severus grumbled under his breath.

"That's one thing that I can't disagree with you there," Katherine muttered back, as they entered the lift with Bilik.

"Hold on," the goblin grumbled, as the lift's door closed, and the elevator shifted backwards for several feet before plummeting into the earth. The lift reminded Severus of the lifts at the Ministry, going in all sorts of directions until they reached their destination.

"Hall six hundred and eighty-two," the goblin announced as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened wide. A long narrow hallway laid before them, and Bilik lead the way, passing many vault doors until they reached the 'Prince' vault.

"Vault eleven hundred and three," Bilik announced as he put the key in the hole and opened the door to the vault. Severus' eyes widened once again, at the sight of the contents of the vault. Stacks of golden, silver and bronze were so high that they seemed to reach the ceiling; books and parchment took up at least one corner of the room, while gems and jewels took up another.

"Where did all this come from?" Severus breathed, looking at the stack of books.

"Some is from your vault, some is from mine," Katherine said, as she took the coin bag from the goblin and began counting out the coins before putting them into the bag. "Some is from Uncle Albus, while there is a bit from my mother, you know, part of my inheritance from when she died."

"The jewels?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Some are from the Dumbledores, others the McGonagall side," Katherine said, as she neatly stacked a pile of coins on the small table to the left of the door. "There are some in there from your mother's side as well I believe.

"There Bilik," Katherine continued, now speaking to the goblin. "Two hundred and fifty Galleons, one hundred Sickles, and fifty Knuts."

"Very well Mrs. Prince," Bilik said.

As Katherine and Bilik were finishing their exchange, Severus wandered the vault. His eyes fluttered over the corner bindings of the never ending stack of books, then shifted his sights towards the gems and jewelry cases.

Most of the cases were flat, long boxes, indicating full jewelry sets, that more than likely including matching necklaces, bracelets, earrings and rings. But there was one box that caught Severus' eye.

A small ring box. Slytherin green in color, with a ornate silver 'P' inscribed on the lid. Quickly, he glanced back to Katherine and the goblin, only to see them still filling out the transaction, before picking the box up in his hands.

Carefully he lifted the lid, to reveal a silver ring with a large emerald as the center stone, adorned by two smaller diamonds on either side. The gems sparkled brightly in the faint light of the room, showing off their fine cuts and beautiful shapes. As Severus held it closer to him, to inspect the ring, writing on the lid's inside cover caught his eye. The writing was small and fading, but legible enough.

_"For my dearest Katherine  
>on our first anniversary.<br>All my love,  
>Severus"<em>

_'Severus and Katherine_,' Severus thought to himself. _'It appears that my uncle had quite an eye for jewelry.'_ He wondered how many times the woman actually wore the ring, and which side of the family had actually had the ring in their possession since their uncle and aunt's deaths.

"Sev?"

"What?" Severus asked, snapping the lid of the ring box closed and quickly put it back on the table.

"I'm ready to go," Katherine said, looking up at him from the vault door.

"Right," Severus cleared his throat. "Coming."

* * *

><p>The remainder of the afternoon consisted of grocery shopping and Severus' clothes hunt. He was greatly relieved that he was able to find everything he needed at <em>Fossum's, <em>well, except for his nightshirt. Severus was rather reluctant when the shop owner handed him a pair of pajama pants.

"We got rid of nightshirts long ago," Mr. Fossum said, as he rang up the total damage for the all of Severus clothes. "Most American men where pajama pants or boxers to bed."

"At least you carry frocks," Severus said, as he handed over several coins.

"Only reason is because of the Olsens..." Fossum chuckled, "and Katherine of course. You potion masters are all the same."

After a few more stops, Severus noticed Katherine was looking a bit peaky, and suggested they find somewhere to eat. Katherine led them to a small cafe that sat on the edge of town, overlooking the lake and part of the forest.

The waitress led them to a quiet corner booth and took their drink order before leaving them to their menus. They remained quiet as they looked over the list of options, but Severus mind was not on the selections. He hadn't failed to notice that Katherine had been extremely quiet since the incident at the bank this morning, and he knew it was his fault. He knew he had to apologize.

"Katherine," Severus sighed, put down his menu, so he could look at her. "I..." But his voice was cut off at the sight of tears in Katherine's eyes as she looked down at her menu.

"Katherine?" Severus asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Pregnancy hormones," Katherine said, as she put down her menu and waved him off. "What is it Sev?"

"I...just want to apologize for this morning at the bank," Severus said, swallowing hard at the sight of unshed tears still forming in her eyes. "You were right...I am a bit overcautious, but of course that's all because of the life I led up until now."

"No, Sev," Katherine sniffed, blotting her eyes with the paper napkin. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't of snapped at you. You really don't know this area or who all lives here, and that's my fault. I should had warned you before hand, before bringing you into town."

"Let's just say it was both of our faults," Severus said, reaching across the table and taking Katherine's hand in his. "Why don't we start discussing the area now over dinner?"

"Alright," Katherine said, slowly sliding out of her seat and joining Severus in his.

* * *

><p>After being in the diner for well over two hours, Katherine and Severus had one place left to visit. <em>Olsen's Apothecary.<em>

"Sven!" Katherine called as they enter the small shop, that sat on the south end of town. "You're favorite customer is back!" Katherine waltzed up to the counter, as Severus stared in awe at the shelves upon shelves of potion ingredients. His eyes flew over the labels; some were common, but there were others that were rare, very rare.

"Mrs. Prince?" a voice came from the back room, causing both Severus and Katherine to look towards the doorway. A young man, dressed in a navy blue frock, came out to the counter.

"Lars?" Katherine asked in shock. "I thought you were still at the university, finishing your apprenticeship."

"Finished just after you left," Lars smirked. "You've been gone two years you know."

"Right," Katherine shook her head. "How are you?"

"Good," Lars smiled. "Took over pop's shop, got married and have a twelve month old son."

"Merlin sakes," Katherine chuckled. "All that in two years. I really have been gone too long."

"Sure have," Lars smirked, then turned his questioning eyes towards Severus.

"Oh Lars," Katherine said, gesturing Severus to join her at the counter. "This is Severus, my husband. Sev, this is Lars Olsen. He graduated from New Salem when Septimus was a first year."

"Pleasure to meet you," Severus said, shaking the young man's hand.

"Good to meet you," Lars said. "Mrs. Prince tells me that you're a potion's master as well."

"Indeed," Severus said. "Katherine and I apprenticed under the same master together."

"Amazing," Lars said. "Not too many husband and wife potion masters around...well...anywhere for that matter."

"No there's not," Katherine said smiling up at Severus.

"Well," Lars said, going back into business mode. "What can I get for you?"

After two hours and several Galleons later, Severus and Katherine finally left the Apothecary and made their way to the apparation point to return home. They had a lot to do in five days, before their son came home.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Please, please forgive me. Time and writer's block have been my undoing. But I promise that I will try an update more often, as I believe I hit a point where ideas are flowing in my head better. Chapter 8: Union Station should be posted some time around Friday or Saturday night.**

**A big thanks to RequiemWolfenstein87, Edwardswife1988, Missyick, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, tigerlili48, grumpirah, sandradee27, LemonDropsWoolSocks, Sailor Dreamer95, MRSSPICY, Furionknight, bookivore, and lexiloo124 for their wonderful reviews!**

**Next chapter, Septimus comes home!**


	10. Chapter 8: Union Station

****************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick, Justin, Kyle, Carlos, Mike, Nurse Canter, Headmaster Mickels, Hunfrith, Olwen, Huffie, Sorsek, Bilik, Fossum, Lars and Sven) are entirely my own.****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Union Station<strong>

The week went by faster than anyone had anticipated. Back at home, Severus had the first chance at seeing Katherine's private lab in the cellar. He was amazed in the fact that the room was twice as large as the lab back at Hogwarts, and was relieved at the organization in the storage room. Since Katherine was not allowed to brew any longer, Severus set about making the anti-nausea potion, while she made her way to the gardens to check on the herbs and vegetables.

On Thursday, Christoph and Elisa stopped by again, but this time it was to discuss the kids. Katherine had made a large dinner for them, and afterwards they moved into the living room to finalize their plans.

"So we are all on agreement that Katherine will pick up Septimus on her own and Severus will be here waiting for them," Christoph said, as he leant back in his chair with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"I think that would be best," Katherine said, as she sat down on the couch and put her feet up on the ottoman in front of her. "We don't want to draw any more attention to ourselves then we possibly could."

"You're right," Christoph chuckled. "He'd probably yell 'dad' across the station, upon seeing Severus' face."

"You act as though the boy talks about me all the time," Severus scoffed, as the other three chuckled behind their cups.

"Merlin's sake Sev," Katherine said, still chuckling from behind her tea cup. "Septimus asked about you all the time."

"The last two years were unbelievable," Elisa grinned. "I don't think a day didn't go by when he would ask as to 'when do you think mom will be home' or 'do you think dad will come home with her.' I was relieved when school came around, and we were able to load him back on the train again."

"You cannot be serious," Severus frowned. "Why would he want to know about me?"

"You are his father," Katherine smiled. "It is only natural for a boy to want to know as much about his father as possible."

"Even though he's never met you, in his eyes, you are his idol," Elisa smiled at the dark haired wizard.

"I am no hero Elisa," Severus scoffed again.

"Ah...but to him you are," Christoph said, as he reclined himself further into his chair. "Katherine has only told him that you were a 'private potions tutor' for the wealthiest families in Europe, but to him you are much more than that."

"And when he finds out the truth..." Severus asked, looking around at the others.

"I guess we will have to see on Sunday," Katherine shrugged.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning came all too fast for Severus, as he was woken with a start as the bed shifted beside him. He cracked open his eyes to find Katherine pacing the room, back and forth between armoire and the dresser. Clothes were bunched up in her hands, while others were strewn about across the dresser's top.<p>

"Katherine?" Severus yawned. "Are you alright?"

"No," Katherine stated, as she continued to pace. Severus shifted on the bed and rose to his feet; his eyes blinked tiredly in the morning's light.

"Are you ill?" Severus asked, as he moved to block her path. Katherine came to a halt in front of him, but did not meet his eyes.

"No," Katherine said. "Just nervous."

"About?"

"Septimus," Katherine said, finally meeting his eyes. Her ice blue were brimming with unshed tears. "I'm afraid of what his reaction will be."

"Afraid?" Severus smirked lightly at her. "You, who faced Death Eaters, face Voldemort himself, afraid of a boy's reaction?"

"His trust means everything to me Severus," Katherine said, as a tear escaped her. "As yours. I cannot bare the thought of him never trusting me again."

"He may be angry at first, but he'll come around," Severus said, as he guided Katherine back towards the bed and gently pushed her to sit down. "We've discussed this. He deserves to know the truth now that he can know about it."

"I know, I know," Katherine sniffed, wiping her eyes. Severus carefully placed himself next to her, and pulled her into his arms.

"You know," Severus sighed into Katherine's hair. "You could have told him I did something else, rather than portray me as nothing more than a private potions tutor."

"It was the most believable thing," Katherine chuckled softly, through her tears. "Plus, it helped to spark his interest in potions. He's always wanted to be a good as you. When he was eight, I asked him why he wanted to do well in potions, and he said 'because it would make you proud.'"

"I've seen your memories Katherine," Severus said. "How could I not feel proud of the boy...but I must admit, I'm not sure how good of a father I will be to either one of them. I do not want to end up..."

"Stop Sev," Katherine said, pulling away from him to look up into his eyes again. "You are not your father. Just like I am not my mother. Parenthood isn't easy, believe me, but somehow I know you will be a wonderful father to Septimus and our new little one."

"How do you know that for sure Katherine?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow at the blonde witch.

"Because of how you are with me," Katherine smiled up at him. "You protected me and cared for me these past two years. You're not your father Sev; you're a better man than he ever was."

"I hope you're right," Severus sighed. "I guess my real first test will come this evening on the five o'clock train.

"At least," Severus smirked, as he rested his hand on Katherine's stomach. "I'll have a while to prepare for this one."

"Indeed," Katherine smiled, as she rested her hand on top of his.

* * *

><p>At four-thirty that afternoon, Severus watched as Katherine, Christoph and Elisa Disapparated from the Apparation point, with a loud crack. He stood still for a moment, thinking about what Katherine had said that morning.<p>

With a sigh, he turned and headed back towards the house. It would only be a half an hour before his son would step off the train, and probably another fifteen minutes for Katherine to collect him and Apparate the two of them back home.

Their memories were already prepared in the lake's pensieve, so there was nothing more for Severus to do; other than wait.

* * *

><p>Katherine, Christoph and Elisa arrived just outside Union Station in Chicago was a loud pop. The alley that served as an Apparation point was crowded with wizards and witches hurrying in to collect their children from the New Salem Train. The station was much more modern than King's Cross, but the entrance to Platform 7 14 was much like 9 3/4 back home.

The three followed the crowd and made their way through the brick barrier onto the train's platform. Hundreds of parents and guardians gathered there, awaiting the emerald train to arrive. The older of the wizards and witches were dressed in old world wizarding robes, while the younger, more around Katherine's age, would have been able to walk among the Muggles, without getting a second glance.

The half hour ticked by slowly, as more and more people arrived on the platform. Then finally a low whistle sounded in the distance, and a shiny emerald green train rolled into the station. Children hung from the windows, waving to the people on the platform, until the train came to a full stop.

Suddenly, it was if the flood gates opened, and there were twice as many people on the platform as there was before. Children ran to their loved ones, who enveloped them in their arms. The old students hugged each other goodbye for the summer, knowing they would see each other again in the fall; while others gave their last goodbyes, for they had graduation, and would be going off and starting the new lives.

Katherine stood on her toes to try and get a better view. Even though she was 5'9", 5'11" in her heels, she felt as though she could not get high enough to see over the heads of the crowd.

Then she saw him.

Her son.

Their son.

He had grown since the last time she saw him. Just as lanky as his father had been at that age, but with slightly more muscle in his arms. His nose, hair and eyes just like his father's as well, but ears and lips were hers.

Katherine couldn't help herself, and she trusted a hand into the air; waving it furiously to draw his attention.

"Septimus," Katherine tried to shout over the crowd. "SEPTIMUS!"

The young man stopped dead in his tracks, and glanced around him wildly. Finally, his eyes found hers, and for a moment they filled with disbelief. Katherine smiled brightly at him, as tears filled her eyes for the second time that day.

"Mom?" Septimus whispered to himself, as he stared at the smiling blonde witch. He couldn't believe it. She was home. She was really home.

"MOM!" Septimus all but dropped his trunk, abandoning it in the middle of the crowded platform. He pushed his way through the crowd, as Katherine did the same, until they meet in the middle.

Katherine threw her arms around him, as he did the same; both hold each other as tight as their possibly could. Slightly, Katherine pulled back from him, to take him all in. The boy had grown tremendously in two years time, now standing at 5'10", maybe even 5'11". His arms were stronger, but his hair style had remained the same.

"Are you home for good?" Septimus asked her, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes," Katherine smiled at him, pulling him into a hug once more. "And I don't plan on leaving again anytime soon."

"Good," Septimus sighed, releasing his mother once again.

"Grab your trunk, and we'll head home," Katherine told him. "I have a few...surprises at home for you."

"A new broom?" Septimus smirked, as he picked up his trunk and carryon bag. Katherine smiled at the sight of him. The smirk on Septimus' face was in every way Severus, and she couldn't help but smile at that look.

"No," Katherine smiled, shaking her head. "It something much better than a new broom."

"What could be better than a new broom?" Septimus grinned, as he began following Katherine towards the Apparation sight.

"You'll see when you get home."

* * *

><p>At twenty after five, Katherine and Septimus had reached the boundaries of their propriety. Septimus had talked nonstop since they had arrived north woods. He talked about school, Helena, Quidditch, and just about everything in between. Katherine smiled at him on the outside, but on the inside she was still worried about her son's reaction to the coming news.<p>

All of a sudden, Septimus went silent. Katherine, who had been watching the path beneath her feet, looked up towards her son, and found him staring off towards the lake. But it wasn't the lake he was staring at. It was the lone figure, dressed in black trousers and a plain white button down shirt, that had caught the youth's eye. A man. A tall man with black shoulder length hair.

Katherine gently took her son's hand and beckoned him to follow her. As the two reached the beginning of the pier, they stopped again. Septimus gasped and his black eyes widened, as he came to realize who the man was.

"Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry! Cliffhanger :) So Septimus is home, and in Chapter 9 we will get to see his reaction to Sev and Katherine's news. Chapter 9 should be posted some time around next Wednesday or Thursday!**

**A big thanks to tigerlili48, RequiemWolfenstein87, Missyick, Mira Serverus Sirius Black-Snape, Grumpirah, lexiloo124, , MRSSPICY, Edwardswife1988 and LemonDropsWoolSocks for their wonderful reviews!**


	11. Chapter 9: This is Who You Are

******************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick, Justin, Kyle, Carlos, Mike, Nurse Canter, Headmaster Mickels, Hunfrith, Olwen, Huffie, Sorsek, Bilik, Fossum, Lars and Sven) are entirely my own.******************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: This is Who You Are<strong>

Severus stood transfixed, as he watched Katherine lead the young wizard towards the lake. His dark eyes absorbed everything they could about the boy. The black shoulder length hair...the dark eyes...the lanky stature...the nose. Oh Merlin the nose. Just like his, except, for some odd reason it looked more at home on the boy's face.

The boy's walk and the way he held himself was Katherine's movements though. The movement of a seeker; graceful and agile. He was as tall as his mother, if not a hair more, even with her heels on.

One look at the boy and there was no denying it. He was a product of the both of them. The boy was as much as himself as he was Katherine.

"Dad." The boy's voice startled him, back to reality. Katherine and Septimus stood at the opposite end of the pier, were the land met the lake. His son's voice was much like his own at that age, but it was a tad lighter all around.

Severus slowly began walking towards the pair, his eyes never leaving the boy's. He stopped within arm's length; thoughts running wild through his mind. He never thought of being a father, but here was the living proof, standing right in front of him. His son.

"Welcome home Septimus," Severus said, as he mentally shook all his other thoughts away. The younger wizard blinked his dark eyes, as though Severus' words had startled the boy himself.

"Likewise," Septimus said, extending his hand for Severus to shake. "Welcome home sir." Severus glanced down at the offered hand, then back up to the boy's face. He smirked inwardly, for he was glad to see that the boy had manners.

Slowly, Severus raised his own hand and took a hold of his son's. He noted the strength of Septimus' grip, and for a moment something inside of Severus pulled him closer to the younger wizard. Through the one touch, he could feel it.

It was the same protective feeling he had for Katherine. He knew, just like with Katherine, he would protect his son from anything that tried to harm him. Severus noted the amount of emotion that Septimus' eyes held. They seemed to be mixed with anxiety, awe and above all fear. Severus wondered if the boy was afraid of being disapproved of, as though he did not meet his father's standards. But Severus knew from what Katherine had told him, they boy would be above and beyond any expectation.

It was then that the hand shake didn't feel like enough. Gently, he gripped the boy's hand and slowly pulled his son into a one armed hug, which the boy quickly returned. Severus glanced to the boy's right, and saw Katherine giving the two a relieved smile, while tears built up in her eyes once again.

_"You've done well Katherine," _Severus told her through their connection.

_"Thank you Sev,"_ Katherine replied, as she continued to smile at pair. "Septimus."

"Yeah mom," Septimus said, as the wizards pulled away from each other.

"Let's go and sit down," Katherine said, leading father and son towards the bench at the end of the pier. "There are some things I...we wish to discuss with you."

"Alright," Septimus said, as he plopped down onto one side of the bench, leaving the middle open for his mother and father to join him. "Are we going to discuss your research trip."

"About that Sept," Katherine sighed, as she sat down in the center, followed by Severus on her left. "There was no research trip."

"What?" Septimus frowned, looking even more like his father. "Then where were you?"

"The UK," Katherine sighed heavily. "Scotland to be more precise."

"Scotland?" Septimus' frown became more pronounced. "I don't understand."

"For the past two years Septimus, I've been in Scotland," Katherine continued. "But I was not researching for the hospital."

"You weren't?"

"We assume Septimus that you have heard of the latest news from the UK," Severus said, as he placed a reassuring hand on Katherine's knee.

"You mean the battle at the wizarding school...Hogwarts right?"

"Yes, Hogwarts," Severus continued. "Then we are to assume that you heard the names of Severus Snape and Katherine Dumbledore this week, right?"

"Yes sir," Septimus nodded. "They were killed during the fight. Their names were announced at the memorial service on Monday night at school. I believe they were the Headmaster and Deputy of the school."

"Well, your half right," Katherine said, watching the young man's eyes carefully. "What if we told you that they were not killed, in fact, they're sitting with you right now."

"What?"

"Our real names are Katherine Dumbledore," Katherine said pointing at herself. "And Severus Snape.

"You're birthright name is Septimus Severus Snape," Katherine continued, as the boy's eyes widened and glanced back and forth between his mother and father. "Your father and I were spies for my uncle Albus Dumbledore."

"Spies?"

"I think it would be best if we show him the pensieve Katherine," Severus said. Slowly, Severus rose, gesturing his son and wife to follow him to the edge of the pier. He waved his wand over the water's glassy surface, and watched as Septimus' eye widened at the sight before him.

Slowly, a large stone basin rose up out of the water; within the bowl, silvery strands whirled in twisted patterns.

"What is it?" Septimus asked, kneeling down to get closer to the bowl.

"That is a Pensieve," Severus explained. "It allows you to put memories into it, to view them. Come." Severus gestured for Septimus to step down off the pier and into the basin. The young wizard cautiously rose and stuck his foot out. As soon as he lowered it to the basin's surface, the boy disappeared before his parents eyes.

"Shall we?" Severus said, motioning for Katherine to go first. Before long the pier was standing empty once again.

* * *

><p>Memories from both Katherine and Severus whirled before them. Childhood memories, their years at Hogwarts, the change in their lives as they took the Dark Mark. Katherine watched the memories with her son, but Severus' eyes remained locked on the young man; watching the boy's expression change with each of the memories.<p>

But it was when they arrived at the scene where Katherine returned to England nearly fifteen years later, Severus noticed the boy's brow furrow. He could see the hurt and betrayal in his son's black eyes, and realized that the boy did not fully understand why Katherine hid the truth from him; from the both of them.

As the memories ended, the three were pulled out and tossed back onto the pier. Katherine and Severus remained silence for a moment, observed their son, who had his back to them. Septimus' posture was stiff and rigid, and his hands were clenched at his sides.

"Septimus?" Katherine finally asked, stepping towards the boy. Septimus spun around quickly to face them. His dark eyes had darken even further with anger.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Septimus shouted. "HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!"

"Septimus," Katherine said in a calm voice. "Please, listen to me..."

"NO!" Septimus shouted once more. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'VE LIED TO ME ABOUT...ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

"Septimus please," Katherine pleaded, as tears began to flow from her ice blue eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" Septimus continued his rant. "GO TO HELL! BOTH OF YOU!" And with those finally words the boy stormed off towards the house, leaving his mother and father alone on the deck; the first in tears, and the latter steaming with anger that he hadn't felt since he left the UK.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry about this being a day late, but I will have Chapter 10 up on Monday night already! What do you think Severus' reaction will be? Hmm...chapter 10 will reveal that and much more!**

**A big thank you to Edwardswife1988, LemonDropsWoolSocks, tigerlili48, Missyick, RequiemWolfenstein87, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, , Furionknight, sandradee27, Anastasia Lionheart, lexiloo124 and MRSSPICY for their wonderful reviews!**


	12. Chapter 10: Father & Son

********************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick, Justin, Kyle, Carlos, Mike, Nurse Canter, Headmaster Mickels, Hunfrith, Olwen, Huffie, Sorsek, Bilik, Fossum, Lars and Sven) are entirely my own.********************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Father &amp; Son<strong>

The sudden anger towards his son unnerved Severus greatly. It was the same anger he had felt towards Draco just last year, when the boy had the nerve to tell off his godmother several times.

But this was different. Katherine did not burst into tears over her godson, like she did now. She had snarled back at Draco in return, even though deep down, it probably broke her heart to do so. Severus watched as his wife sat down heavily on the pier's bench; a hand covered her mouth in disbelief, as the tears still flowed freely from her ice blue eyes.

"I expected him to be angry..." Katherine whispered through her soft sobs. "But not like this. He's never lashed out like this before..." But that was all she could get out, before a heavier sob wracked her body.

"Katherine," Severus said softly, as he moved in front of her. "Calm down, please, before you make yourself sick."

"But Sev..." Katherine sobbed again.

"Shh..." Severus whispered, as he knelt down in front of her. Gently, he took her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of her hands. "Stay here. I'm going to go talk to him."

"But Sev..."

"Katherine," Severus interrupted her. "The boy needs to fully understand the past. He didn't give you time to fully explain why you did what you did.

"Take some deep breaths," Severus continued, as he rose and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

Leaving Katherine on the dock, Severus stormed his way up the pier and through the yard towards the green cottage. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind, but one stuck out most of all. The boy said he had been lied to, but what Septimus didn't realize was that Katherine couldn't tell him the truth.

Severus stomped through the house and up the stairs that stood to the left of the stone fireplace in the living room. Katherine had shown him Septimus' room earlier that week. It was filled with Quidditch posters and banners, photos of him and his friends from school, and three bookcases filled to the brim with any type of book you could think of.

Severus stopped at his son's door, and rapped twice. But upon getting no response, he knocked again.

"Septimus!" Severus said in a low voice, but the boy still didn't respond.

"Fine," Severus said to himself. "If he won't respond to me, then we'll do it my way." Severus took out his wand, and pointed it towards the doorknob. "Alohomora." A faint click was heard from the door's lock, and Severus slowly reached out and opened the door.

The room was brightly lit, as sun poured in from the four panes bay window that overlooked the lake. That's were Severus found Septimus. He was sitting on the window seat, looking out towards the pier where his mother sat. Music, from the wireless, echoed softly through the room. Severus silently observed his son for a few moments before addressing him.

"Septimus," Severus said, taking a deep breath, trying to keep himself from exploding at the boy. "I want to talk to you."

"What if I don't want to talk to you," Septimus responded coldly. The younger wizard didn't even bother to look in Severus' direction.

"Then at least listen to what I have to say," Severus told him, as he sat down on Septimus' school trunk, that was at the foot of the boy's bed. "I know you said that your mother lied to you, but..."

"Well, she did," Septimus interrupted.

"But..." Severus snarled, but stopped himself from letting his anger rise and took another deep breath. "Septimus...your mother could not tell you the truth. If she would have, it would have..."

"Put me in danger," Septimus interrupted again. "I'd rather be in danger from knowing the truth about my parents, then have been lied to like I have my whole life."

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH," Severus snapped, his anger rising again. Septimus' head snapped towards his father. His eyes wide at the older wizard's sudden outburst, and they only became wider as he watched Severus rise from the trunk and move to loom over him.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR MOTHER WENT THROUGH TO KEEP YOU SAFE," Severus snarled. "IT'S NOT LIKE SHE..." But Severus lost his train of thought as his dark eyes focused on his sixteen old year son's. For something in the young wizard's eyes unnerved him even more.

Fear.

Panic.

Alertness.

The same look that Severus remembered on his own face and the face of his mother when they were the target of Tobias Snape's alcoholic, or even non-alcoholic, rage. Severus swallowed hard and closed his eyes; slowly taking a deep breath, once again, to calm himself.

It was what he feared too. Becoming just like his father; the man that he had hated so much in life, had seemed to come out of him at that moment of anger towards the son he had just officially met.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Septimus still staring wide-eyed at him, but with less fear, and none of the panic. Slowly, he sat down on the next to the boy, on the opposite side of the window seat. His eyes lingered out the window, focusing on what he could see through the trees.

Katherine was still sitting on the pier, probably worrying about what might be happening in her son's bedroom at that very moment. Severus took one more deep and calming breath, before turning back to Septimus. The boy's eyes were no longer on him; instead they were looking out towards the lake once again, focusing on his mother.

"Septimus," Severus said quietly. "Do you know how an Unbreakable Vow works?"

"No," Septimus muttered. "We don't learn about that type of thing until our last year of NEWT Defense."

"An Unbreakable Vow is a magical incantation in which one wizard makes an oath to another," Severus began; feeling like he was teaching class all over again. "If the person who accepts the conditions of the vow breaks them...they die."

"What?" Septimus breathed, as his head snapped back towards his father. "But mom..."

"Made two, yes," Severus sighed. "The first one she made kept her from breaking the bonds of allegiance to Voldemort, but yet allowed her to spy on him, and only relay that information to her uncle. It also contained her to keep that vow until the ultimate destruction of Voldemort occured."

"Which was last Saturday," Septimus stated, still staring into his father's dark eyes.

"Yes," Severus nodded. "The second vow, however...dealt with you."

"Me?"

"Your mother's uncle found out about you as soon as she had," Severus said, looking intently into the boy's eyes. "The vow she took did not allow her to talk about her past. It sent her into hiding in order to protect herself...me...and most of all...you. She was not allowed to disclose to anyone, except Elisa and Christoph, of who she was, what she was, or where she was truly from. Then upon her Uncle's orders, she had to return to England when called."

"So that's why she lied to me," Septimus's eyes widened. "The truth would have really killed her."

"Every letter she sent to you over the last two years put not only herself at risk, but you as well," Severus continued. "Without your mother and what she has done over the course of this war, I don't know where I would be. I would have probably never known about you, or more than likely I would be dead." Severus stopped and turned to look back down at the blonde waiting on the pier.

"She loves you more than anything Septimus," Severus said quietly. "She's barely stopped talking about you over the last week. She wanted some much to write to you when we returned, but we decided that as long as you didn't know our true identities, we would wait to talk to you until you came home. She's so very proud of you."

The two dropped into silence, both watching the witch who was their wife and mother from the window above. The music still echoed softly through the bedroom; the trees from the outside world began casting shadows across the hardwood floor.

"Dad," Septimus whispered, causing Severus to turn back towards his son. "I'm sorry. I only heard what I wanted to hear, and didn't take in the full truth...I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Severus said. "I'm sorry I missed the first sixteen years of your life, but I do plan on being around for the rest."

"So mom's really going to have a baby?"

"Yes she is," Severus stated, as he rose from the window seat. "She due around the third week of December."

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"No," Severus smirked. "We decided to wait until the child is born."

"Oh," Septimus said, looking back down at his mother. "Do you think she'll forgive me for my outburst before?"

"I think she will."

* * *

><p>Katherine sat quietly on the pier; the lake was peaceful and tranquil, which helped to calm her distress. Her eyes were still red and slightly puffy, but no more tears were being shed. The pier creaked under the weight of two pairs of feet, which caused Katherine to turn towards the sound.<p>

Septimus stood near the center of the dock, while Severus had remained behind on the shoreline. Katherine slowly rose from her seat, and fully turned to face her son.

"Mom," Septimus said quietly. "I'm sorry." Tears filled Katherine's eyes once again and she closed the distance between her son and herself.

"I'm sorry too," Katherine said as she embraced the boy tightly in her arms. "I love you."

"Love you too mom," Septimus whispered, holding her even closer.

_"Sev?" _Katherine's mind reached out to Severus, as she glanced up at her husband. _"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_ Severus smirked slightly. _"He's not the only one that loves you."_

_"I know," _Katherine smiled at him. _"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry about this being late again, but I lost another great-aunt this weekend and the visitation was last night, and the funeral was today. She had been suffering for the past four years with Alzheimer's and died peacefully on Saturday at the age of 94. **

**Chapter 11 should be posted some time around Saturday night, and hopefully things will calm down at work and in life, so that I can post by that day.**

**A big thanks to Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, Edwardswife1988, LemonDropsWoolSocks, RequiemWolfenstein87, tigerlili48, sandradee27, MRSSPICY, brandon279 and AccioSS for their wonderful reviews!**


	13. Chapter 11: OWLs

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick, Justin, Kyle, Carlos, Mike, Nurse Canter, Headmaster Jeremy Mickels, Hunfrith, Olwen, Huffie, Sorsek, Bilik, Fossum, Lars, Sven, David Suttington and Darius Prescott) are entirely my own.**********************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: OWLs<strong>

What was a three person reunion on Sunday, turned into an eight person one on Monday. Katherine and Elisa had spent most of the day in the kitchen preparing a large dinner for the eight of them, while Christoph and Severus sat down with the four children to discuss any question the kids may have had about who Sev and Katherine really were. After four long hours of answer question after question, mainly from the Fuerst boys, the women announced dinner was ready.

Severus was greatly relieved that the three Fuerst children were well behaved. He silently observed each of them over dinner, watching their actions and reactions to comments and movements alike. There was no doubt in Severus' mind that his own son would have been placed in Slytherin. The boy was cunning, intelligent and ambitious, but he was also loyal and kind-hearted, like his mother. He spoke highly of his professors when asked about school, and talked well of his classmates, never once gossiping or ridiculing or belittling others.

Helena, Christoph and Elisa's eldest child, was even easier to read. Ravenclaw would have suited her. Loyal, intelligent, caring, polite and quick witted. He also couldn't help but notice the way the young witch had gradually inched her chair closer to his son's all throughout the meal. Occasionally, their hands or arms would brush against each other, causing both teenagers' faces to redden slightly.

Heinrich, or Henry, who was Elisa and Christoph's middle child, seemed to be suited for Gryffindor. He was well mannered and, what it seemed, a bit mischievous. But the boy was also brave. Unlike his younger brother, Henry fired off question after question towards Severus, not even caring that he had only met the elder wizard a few hours before; and in return the boy seemed to hang onto every word he said.

Johan Nicklaus, or Nick, was a different story. Unlike his brother, he was quiet and patient, as well as honest and friendly. But Severus was intrigued with the boy once he got him talking. After a few questions about school and classes, the boy perked up and showed that he was dedicated to his studies and bright. Severus knew then that the boy would have more than likely been placed in Hufflepuff.

Analyzing the four children in front of him made Severus wonder what the child inside of Katherine would be like. Silently he hoped for a daughter. A little girl that looked like her mother and had both of their intelligence and ambition. A little girl with ice blue eyes and Katherine's smile.

Katherine's smile.

Severus hadn't failed to notice that Katherine's true smile was back in full force. It had been years since he had seen it; before her mother was killed, she had smiled a lot, but afterwards it had always seemed forced. When Draco was born, her smiles had at least softened for the little boy, and for the boy only.

But not now. Now her smile reached her brilliant eyes again. She radiated with happiness and love, that she seemed to magically push out towards her family and friends that surrounded the table.

"How have you been feeling Katherine?" Elisa asked, towards the end of the meal.

"A lot better since Sev made the potion for me," Katherine said.

"That's good to hear," Elisa smiled, as she set down her teacup. "Now we have something else to decide."

"What's that mom?" Helena asked quietly, as she helped Septimus clear the table.

"The four of us have decided to erect a Fidelius charm in order to protect Severus, Katherine and Septimus better," Christoph explained as he sat back in his chair.

"What's a fed...fidylous charm?" Nick asked with a frown.

"That's a fih-DAY-lee-us charm," Severus said, smirking slightly at the intelligent youth. "It's a complex and powerful charm that takes a specific piece of information, or a secret, and places it into a being's soul."

"Oh," Nick whispered, still frowning. "Will I have to take the charm dad?"

"We all will be," Christoph chuckled, as he rumpled his son's brown hair. "Your mother and I are the primary secret-keepers, you, your brother and sister, and along with three others will be secondary keepers."

"Who will the others be?" Septimus asked, as he and Helena rejoined the group back at the table.

"We decided on my employer, David Suttington, your Headmaster, Jeremy Mickels, and your potions professor, Darius Prescott," Katherine stated.

"Why Professor Prescott and Headmaster Mickels?" Septimus asked.

"Because you are around them nine months out of the year," Severus said. "We want to make sure that they are aware of your background, so that if, for some reason, our family finds ourselves in danger, they will be able to protect you better."

"Cool," Henry chimed in, with a large smirk on his face. "So we're taking this too! Does it give us a cool scar or tattoo or something?"

"NO!" the four adults snapped at once; all the them looking sternly at the fourteen year old.

"Okay, sorry," the boy muttered, looking down at the tabletop.

"Henry," Severus sighed, causing the boy to look up at him. "Both Katherine and I have lived with a mark for years. It was one that we both regretted, but we had to live with until recently. Trust me when I say, you do not want to live with a mark, no matter what it symbolizes."

"Yes, sir," Henry whispered, glancing down at the table again.

"Well," Elisa said, getting up from the table. "It's getting late, so we should head home."

"I'd say we should get those three together with us by Thursday," Christoph stated, rising from his own chair. "We should get the Fidelius charm in place as soon as possible."

"Agreed," Severus said, as he and Katherine followed the Fuerst family to the floo. "Thursday night should be fine." After one last goodbye, the family of five flooed home, leaving Katherine, Severus and Septimus to themselves.

"Well, I think I'm going to head to bed," Septimus yawned. "Goodnight."

"Night," Katherine said, as they watched their son disappear up the stairs. "Well, what shall we do now?"

"I think I might have an idea," Severus smirked, as he wrapped an arm Katherine's waist and guided her towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>After preparing themselves for bed, Severus reentered the bedroom to find Katherine lying on her side. She smiled seductively at him as his eyes raked over her body. She was wearing a green silk nightgown, that hugged every new curve tightly.<p>

Her breast were the first thing Severus noticed, as they looked bigger than even the week before. Katherine looked tired, but he could still see the yearn and love in her eyes.

Slowly, Severus slipped into bed and took her in his arms. He kissed her gently; slowly running one hand up into her blonde locks, while the other move down to cup her arse. One of Katherine's hands cupped his face, as her other moved down in between them and began to tenderly stroke his erection through his pants.

A moan escaped Severus lips, that was muffled by Katherine's. He pulled her body closer to his own, as he began working his lips downwards, along her jaw line, then down her neck to her collarbone.

He could feel the goosepimps rise on her flesh as he sucked on a sensitive area at the crook of her neck, as she squirmed in delight under his touch. Silently, he vanished their nightwear. Severus relished in the mere thought of Katherine's soft skin against his own, but to actually feel it, made he feel unbelievable.

He felt like the last week and a half had been a dream; that any moment he would wake up in his room at Hogwarts, that was still in the mist of war. During a time when Katherine wasn't there, and his son and unborn child didn't exist.

But it wasn't a dream.

This was real. He was alive, and the war was over. He had a wife, a son and another child on the way. He had a new life ahead of him; one filled with accepting friends and neighbors.

Another soft moan escaped Katherine's lips, bringing Severus back to the matter at hand. Slowly, he worked his lips down her chest to her enlarged breasts. He nuzzled one of the soft mounds with his nose, before taking the erected tip with his lips and biting down on it teasingly. Suddenly, Katherine's body stiffened and a slight hiss escaped her. Severus detached himself quickly, and looked up at her with wide-eyes.

"Katherine?" Severus asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just that..." Katherine said, pausing to take a deep breath. "It's just that they are really sensitive right now."

"What can I do to make you more comfortable?" Severus asked, as he ran a soothing hand up and down her back.

"Just be gentle," Katherine said, as she placed a kiss on his forehead and entangled her hand into his hair. Severus ran a hand carefully down her body, between the valley of her chest and down her stomach. He let his hand linger there, physically taking in the slight swell that was beginning to form. Katherine's once taut stomach muscles were becoming softer.

His hand drifted down further to her mound, and slowly dipped a finger into her heat. Severus gently plunged it in and out, over and over again; slowly gaining speed, as his lips descended on Katherine's once again.

Katherine soon climaxed, sending a powerful spasm through both of their bodies. As soon as Katherine came down from her high, she rolled her body in Severus', pushing him gently down onto the bed.

She straddled him swiftly, then leaned down to kiss him once again. Severus grinned slightly and let his hands wander down her body. Katherine took his erection in her hand, and began slowly gliding it up and down its' length. Severus bucked slightly at the soft contact, and threw his head back against his pillow, groaning loudly.

_"Sev?"_

"Yes?" Severus panted, swallowing hard.

_"Use your mind love,"_ Katherine's voice echoed in his head. _"Don't need Septimus hearing us."_

_"Good...point," _Severus told her. He was even panting in his mind. Katherine continued her ministrations; slowly at first, but then quicken the movements of her hand, pumping him harder and faster.

It became too much for Severus, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Swiftly he sat up and lifted Katherine further onto him; slowly helping her guide his erection inside of her.

"_Oh Sev,"_ Katherine moaned, as she slowly began to rock her hips back and forth. Severus thrust upward, further into her, and it wasn't long until Katherine climax once again.

Katherine screamed his name inside his mind, as her sleeve tightly gripped his length. The feeling was too much for Severus, and he soon joined her; closing his eyes, he spilt himself into her womb.

His heart was beating fast, and his body shuttered in the aftermath of his climax. Once his body was relaxed, he slowly opened his eyes, only to find Katherine still sitting upon him, with a small smile on her face. Severus gently lifted his hands from her hips and, with his own small smile on his face, rubbed them gently over her stomach again.

_"I love you,"_ Severus' voice echoed through her mind, as one hand moved up to gently cup her cheek.

_"I love you too."_

* * *

><p>Thursday came all too quickly for the family of three. Elisa had flooed over early in the afternoon and began helping Katherine prepare a meal for the coming guests. Then, at five-thirty sharp, the wards on the property shifted, signaling that Christoph had arrived with the three new secret keepers.<p>

Soon, the group, that now consisted of eleven people, were sitting around the dining room table, eating and talking cheerfully back and forth. Severus found himself analyzing the three new guests, as he took in their conservations and movements.

He found Headmaster Jeremy Mickels to be a great deal like Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was a tall dark skinned man, with dark eyes and black course hair. He had a deep voice, one that gained the commanding attention over a room; and he seemed calmed and controlled in his actions. To Severus, he seemed like a worthy Headmaster; one that was able to talk openly to his students, yet still remained firm at the same time.

Katherine's employer, David Suttington, was a different story. He was a pump, gray-haired man, who reminded Severus of Cornelius Fudge, or worse Horace Slughorn. The man rambled on about his trips and people that he had met. But Severus was relieved to hear him speak highly of Katherine, whom the man considered a great personal gain to the staff.

"I've had no better suppliers than Katherine," Suttington boasted, as he sipped from his wine glass. "I was quite disheartened when she told me that she was going aboard two years ago. I went through eight suppliers just in the past year!"

"David stop," Katherine said, rolling her eyes. "I know, and you know, that there are better potioners out there than me. You just haven't found them yet."

"We'll see about that," the wizard said, shaking a finger at her. "When can you start working again anyway?"

"Actually David," Katherine sighed. "I'd like to talk about that later in private, if we could?"

"Of course, of course," Suttington smiled gleefully, not really knowing what was in store for him.

Severus diverted his attention over to the Potions Professor. Darius Prescott was a lean man, with hazel eyes and sandy brown hair. He was quiet and listened to those around him speak with rapid attention. He was soft spoken as well, especially towards Septimus and Helena, both of whom seemed very fond of the man. Darius seemed to be in his early to mid forties, and his hands, that gripped his wine glass carefully, were covered in calluses and potion stains, the sign of a true Potion's Master.

As the dinner came to an end, the two families and their guests settled into the living room. There Christoph explained to David, Jeremy and Darius what exactly was going on, and after three long hours, Christoph was finally casting the Fidelius charm over the group.

It was well after midnight when the guest began to ready themselves for their departures. Katherine promised David that she and Severus would stop by the hospital on Monday to discuss her work situation, and Darius and Severus found each other agreeing to exchange notes on the possiblities of enhancing the Wolfsbane potion. The two then flooed one after another back to their own homes, leaving Headmaster Mickels the last one left.

"Usually these don't come out until you receive next year's letter, but," Mickels said, as he reached into the pocket of his cloak. "I thought you two might like these a bit early." Smiling, he handed both Septimus and Helena similar looking letters, which brought grins to both of their faces.

"Pleasure meeting you Severus," Mickels said, reaching out and shaking Severus' hand. "I look forward to seeing you at Septimus' Quidditch matches next year. Thank you for dinner." And with that, the Headmaster threw the powder into the fireplace and disappeared into the green flame.

"Is that what I think it is Sept?" Katherine said, with a smile.

"Yeah," the boy grinned. "I think it's our OWL scores."

"Well," Elisa beamed. "Go ahead. Open them." Helena ripped hers opened, and let her eyes scan over the page twice; her smile becoming broader and broader as she read.

"Eight Outstandings, and one Exceeds Expectations!" Helena smiled. "The E was in Divination, which really doesn't matter, because I couldn't stand that class anyways."

"Congratulations dear," Christoph said, hugging his excited daughter. Septimus remained quiet, as he glanced over the letter in his hands.

"Septimus?" Katherine asked worriedly, as she watched her son bite his lip. "Sweetheart? What's the matter?" Silently, the boy handed the paper to his mother, who had placed herself on the couch next to his father. Katherine slowly took the page from her son's hands and placed it between herself and Severus, so that they could both look at it.

_"O.W.L Scores for Septimus S. Prince_

_Astronomy: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: O_

_Herbology: O_

_History of Magic: O_

_Potions: O (note from examiner: Never have I seen anyone more astute in this subject.)_

_Transfiguration: O"_

"Oh Septimus," Katherine smiled up at her son. Her blue eyes were brimming with tears and she quickly rose and embraced Septimus is a tight hug. "Congratulations sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom," Septimus said, carefully hugging her back. Severus slowly rose from the couch and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Congratulation son," Severus said, smiling slightly at the boy, who smiled back softly. "We're _both_ proud of you."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Phew...this chapter took a lot longer than I planned. Plus it was longer in text than I planned on as well! Chapter 12 should be posted some time around Friday night!**

**A big thanks to Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, Edwardswife1988, Love me like snape loved lily ALWAYS, tigerlili48, RequiemWolfenstein87, sandradee27, lexiloo124, Veronika Says, MRSSPICY and LemonDropsWoolSocks for their wonderful reviews!**


	14. Chapter 12: St Augustine's

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick, Justin, Kyle, Carlos, Mike, Nurse Canter, Headmaster Jeremy Mickels, Hunfrith, Olwen, Huffie, Sorsek, Bilik, Fossum, Lars, Sven, David Suttington, Darius Prescott, Gerard's, Grace and Zielinski's) are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: St. Augustine's<strong>

"Septimus!" Katherine yelled from the living room, early Monday morning. Her and Severus were getting ready to floo to St. Augustine's Hospital, that was located in the wizarding section of Northern Milwaukee.

"What?" the boy's voice echoed down the stairs from the upper level.

"We're getting ready to leave," Katherine said, as Septimus' footsteps were heard from the staircase. "You're welcomed to join us, you know, if you want to."

"Are you just going to the hospital, or are you going to do some shopping too?" Septimus asked, as he rounded the corner.

"Your mother's going to show me the Apothecary on Rynek Lane," Severus stated, as he came out of the bedroom. "I said that right, didn't I...Rynek?"

"Prefect," Katherine smirked, as she finished tying her shoe. "Leave it to the Polish wizards to come up with the simple name Rynek, which actually means market in English." She looked up at Septimus, only to find the boy gaping in his father's direction. Katherine turned her head towards Severus, and gaped as well.

The elder wizard was dressed like he was ready to walk straight back into the potions' classroom and begin to hiss out instructions once again. He was fully dressed in his black trousers, white dress shirt, the black frock that was button all the way up, and the billow black robe.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" Septimus finally asked, as he eyed his father up and down. "You look like you just stepped out of the Victorian era or something."

"What are you talking about?" Severus frowned, looking down at himself.

"Do you normally dress like that?" Septimus frowned himself, as Katherine covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh.

"Yes," Severus grumbled in response.

"People are going to stare you know," Septimus said, looking towards Katherine, whose shoulders were shaking slightly.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Severus scowled.

"Love, to tell you the truth," Katherine said, composing herself. "American wizards don't normally dress like that. Plus it's going to be about seventy degrees outside."

"So how should I be dressing?" Severus sneered lightly.

"Well," Katherine said, rising from the chair. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt and a flowing blue blouse, one that wouldn't show the slight swell that was forming beneath. "For starters, you can drop the frock for today. I only wear mine to brew around here, or when I'm attending Potion seminars."

"Fine," Severus pursed his lips. "Anything else?"

"The robes," Katherine said pointedly. "Only teachers and members of the Wizarding Legislator wear them. You can wear the lightweight cloak, though. Milwaukee tends to be a little bit on the chiller side, with being so close to a large body of water."

"Fine. Just give me a moment," Severus sighed, before disappearing back into the bedroom.

"People really would have been staring you know," Septimus said again, as he put on his navy blue cloak, which had the New Salem school logo and his Quidditch Varsity patch sown on it.

"Yes, I know," Katherine sighed, turning back towards her son. "But you have to realize that he doesn't know that. European wizards don't like we do over here. We're much more modern and not as conservative as they are over there."

"Oh," Septimus muttered, as he finished putting on his shoes.

"I take it that you're going with us then," Katherine smirked at the youth.

"I don't have to stay at the hospital while you're with Mr. Suttington, do I?" Septimus asked, with a hopeful look in his black eyes.

"No, I suppose not," Katherine said, as she put on her own lightweight cloak. "Where do you plan on going?"

"I don't know," Septimus shrugged. "Here and there. I kind of want to get..."

"Want to get what?" Katherine asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"A..." It was the only word that Katherine was able to comprehend, as the rest of Septimus' sentence came out in a whisper.

"A what?" Katherine frowned.

"A birthday present for Helena," Septimus sighed, as he flopped down into a chair.

"Sept," Katherine smirked. "Helena's birthday isn't until August. It is still two and a half months away sweetheart."

"I know," Septimus mumbled. "But I wanted to get her something, you know...special."

"Special?" Katherine said, smiling coyly at the boy. "Does that mean you two are finally more than just good friends?"

"Mom!" Septimus whined.

"Well, are you?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well," Septimus sighed again. "Nothing official yet, but we have gotten...closer, during the last term. And she has kissed me a few times."

"Really?" Katherine's eyebrows shot up her forehead.

"On the cheek mom," Septimus whined again. "I just...hope that I'll be able to at least spend a little time alone with her this summer. I'd really like to go back to school with her being...being my girlfriend."

"I'm sure there'll be plenty of opportunities to ask her this summer," Katherine reassured her son, as she patted his knee lightly.

"Better?" Severus asked, as he emerged from the bedroom. He had lost the frock and robe, as suggested, but he had also changed his white dress shirt to a charcoal colored one. Severus had stayed with his black trousers, but he now wore the lighter weight black cloak, that still managed to billow behind him as he walked.

"Much," Katherine said with a smile, then gestured towards the fireplace. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Flooing into St. Augustine's was much easier than Apparating into Rynek Lane. The hospital's lobby was a bit crowded, but other than that, Severus was impressed by the overall cleanliness of the room.<p>

"Alright Sept," Katherine said, as she took a hold of Severus' arm. "We'll meet you at Gerard's Pub in two hours. Okay?"

"Right mom," Septimus said, as he looked around the lobby. "See you two later." The boy turned and walked hurriedly to the front doors, and disappeared out into the sunshine.

"Are you sure it's alright to let him go out by himself?" Severus asked, as he frowned towards the doors.

"He'll be fine," Katherine assured him, as she guided them towards the reception desk.

Three witches sat at the main desk in the lobby, taking information from patients and their family members alike; as healers fluttered about behind them, grabbing clipboards and the patients themselves and guiding them off through different doors.

A large sign hung above them; it was a large black board, with white writing on it.

_"Lower Level - ER_

_Ground Floor - Reception & Waiting Rooms_

_First Floor - Magical Bugs & Diseases_

_Second Floor - Creature-Induced Injuries_

_Third Floor - Visitors' Lounge & Hospital Gift Shop_

_Fourth Floor - Artifact Accidents_

_Fifth Floor - Potions & Plant Poisoning_

_Sixth Floor - Surgery & Intensive Care_

_Seventh Floor - Spell Damage_

_Eighth Floor - Long-term Residences & Visitors' Lounge"_

"Good morning Mrs. Prince," a young woman's voice snapped Severus' thoughts back to the receptionist at the counter. "Glad to see you back." The young red head smiled at the pair as she handed Katherine a clipboard.

"Hello Grace," Katherine said, as she took a pen and signed her name on the paper the receptionist handed to her. "Glad to see you're still here."

"Who are you here to see today?" Grace asked, taking the clipboard from Katherine and setting it in front of Severus. "Please sign in here sir."

"We're here to see Suttington," Katherine said, as she handed the quill to Severus. "We have an appointment with him at nine." Severus began to write his name into the slot, writing his first name first, but then pausing quickly before the quill continued. He had almost wrote 'Snape' instead of 'Prince,' and he inwardly cursed himself for his almost mistake.

"Okay, here you are," Grace said, handing them both 'Contractor Badges' to clip onto their cloaks. "You remember where his office is?"

"Fifth floor, room 528," Katherine smirked, as she clipped on her badge. "Thank you Grace." Katherine took Severus arm again, and led them to the lifts. The doors opened revealing a tiring looking old wizard, sitting on a stool with wand in hand.

"What floor Hun?" the elder asked, rising his hand towards the lever.

"Fifth please," Katherine said, as the two entered the lift. The old wizard twisted and turned the lever five times, causing the lift's doors to close and the box to begin rise. "What's with the drawn wand?"

"There's been a rise in security these past few weeks," the wizard said. "With the war that ended in Europe, we been put on alert to watch for illegal travel of accused wizards and witches from across the ocean." Severus shifted slightly, which went unnoticed by the older wizard, but not by Katherine.

_"Stop that," _Katherine hissed at him in his mind. _"You're protected by the government and my uncle's memories. We have nothing to worry about. Plus Suttington will protect you as well."_

_"If you say so,"_ Severus' voiced mumbled in her mind.

"Fifth floor, Potion and Plant Poisonings," the elder announced as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened. Katherine led Severus out into a long corridor; one with cream colored walls, and gray tiled floors. The two walked quickly and silently down to almost the very end of the hall, until they reached room 528. Katherine only had to knock once, as the door opened swiftly, revealing the plump David Suttington and his wide smile.

"Katherine! Severus!" the man beamed. "Good to see you again. Come in! Come in!" He stepped aside and gestured for them to take a seat in front of his desk, that was littered with papers and broken quills.

"Well now," Suttington said, as he sat behind his desk. "When am I going to get my favorite supplier back?"

"Well," Katherine started, as she exchanged glances with Severus. "I'm actually going to need a little more time off David."

"What?" Suttington flustered. "But you just got back! I understand that you want to spend time with your husband and son, but like I said on Thursday, I really could use you back soon."

"Unfortunately we really don't have a choice," Severus said. "Katherine is unable to brew at this time."

"What do you mean unable to brew?" Suttington sputtered, as he looked back and forth behind the younger couple. "Katherine?"

"I'm pregnant," Katherine said softly, shrugging her shoulders slightly. Suttington sat, staring at her, as if he was trying to comprehend what Katherine had just said. It seemed to be an eternity, before the elder wizard blinked, and a broad smile appeared once more.

"Well congratulations!" Suttington said, beaming once again. "This is good news indeed. But unfortunately that still leaves me one supplier sort."

"Actually," Katherine said, glancing back at Severus again. "We think we have a solution to that very problem."

"Oh?" Suttington said, folding his hands and placing them on the desktop.

"As we told you last Thursday, Severus is a Potions Master," Katherine stated. "And well..."

"And even though I do not need to work," Severus continued. "I will eventually drive myself mad when I run out of things to do."

"I normally ask to see a resume and credentials," Suttington said, smiling again. "But I must say, I have seen the articles you have written to Potioneers Monthly. Oh yes, I knew I heard your name somewhere before, and it wasn't because of the mess that was going on over there. It was because of those articles.

"I think the most interest one was the improvement on the Wolfsbane Potion," Suttington continued, as he leaned back in his chair. "Which I hope you will continue over here."

"So does that mean..." Katherine said, watching Suttington closely.

"You're hired Severus," Suttington smiled. "I hope you can start right away." The elder wizard reached across the desk, offering his hand to Severus.

"Of course I can," Severus said, as he shook his new employer's hand.

* * *

><p>After an hour of filling out his application, Severus and Katherine had finally made their way out into the busy street of Rynek Lane. The Monday morning shoppers were out and about in sunshine, making their way between stores.<p>

Katherine led them down the street, weaving in and out of the crowds. They passed a robe shop, a bookstore, an open air market, a bakery and about four other shops before stopping in front of a brick building with a large picture window. A small wooden sign over the door read '_Zielinski's Apothecary.'_

Severus thought that Olsen's in Amadahy had a lot, but it was nothing compared to Zielinski's. Three floors of potions ingredients, dried herbs, fresh herbs and so much more. But since they only had forty-five minutes before they had to meet Septimus at Gerard's Pub, Katherine left the list of ingredients for the hospital with the store manager and skimmed over the three floors.

At eleven o'clock exactly, Severus and Katherine found Septimus sitting at a table under an umbrella outside of the small pub. Almost all the tables in the small courtyard were already taken, and Katherine was relieved to see that Septimus had managed to snag one.

"Done shopping already?" Katherine asked, as her and Severus joined the boy under the umbrella.

"Yeah," Septimus blushed slightly. "I hope she likes it."

"I'm sure she will," Katherine smiled at her son, as a waitress came up and took their drink order.

"How did it go at the hospital?" Septimus asked, after the waitress had scampered off to get their drinks.

"Very well," Severus said. "I start as soon as all the needed ingredients arrive at the house."

"Which knowing Zielinski's," Katherine smirked. "They'll be there by the time we get home."

The three sat outside Gerard's for well over an hour and a half, talking and eating before heading back to the hospital and flooing home; where they found the four crates from Zielinski's already waiting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Yup, late again. So this is what I'm going to do; I'm not going to say that the next chapter will be on Friday or Saturday or whatever. Instead I'm just going to say that I will write one chapter a week, but it will most likely be posted sometime on the weekends. So, Chapter 13 will be posted sometime next weekend :)**

**A big thanks to tigerlil48, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, sandradee27, Love Me Like Snape Loved Lily ALWAYS, ShadowDust74, MRSSPICY, RequiemWolfenstein87, lexiloo124 and LemonDropsWoolSocks for their wonderful reviews!**

**Story Alert! - That's right, my mind has been turning, and I am beginning to make notes for my next story already. I might put up the prologue to that story in the next month, but I will not officially start it until this one is done!**


	15. Chapter 13: Potions,Snitches& Nightmares

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick, Justin, Kyle, Carlos, Mike, Nurse Canter, Headmaster Jeremy Mickels, Hunfrith, Olwen, Huffie, Sorsek, Bilik, Fossum, Lars, Sven, David Suttington, Darius Prescott, Gerard's, Grace and Zielinski's) are entirely my own.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Potions, Snitches &amp; Nightmares<strong>

The morning after their return from Rynek Lane, Severus set himself to work in the lab, while Katherine wandered off to the gardens, with Septimus not far behind.

Katherine and Severus had spent a good part of the night going over the list of potions, solutions and draughts that the hospital needed. And it was quite a list indeed. Pepper-Up Potions, Dreamless Sleep Draughts, Skele-Gro, Strengthening Solutions, Blood Replenishing Potions, and on and on it went. Severus was just thankful for the boy's help the week previous, as he and Septimus cleaned the cellar's lab.

Father and son had spent almost every morning that week, scrubbing caldrons, junking rotten or decaying ingredients and clearing dust that had settled over the two years of vacancy. In only four days, the lab was immaculate. Each older ingredient was inspected before being put back in alphabetical order, along with all the newer supplies. By the time they were all said and done, the lab looked brand new.

The simpler and most used potions were started first. Severus had made these ones thousands of time already, having made them for the hospital wing at Hogwarts. And from that morning on, the small family of three fell into a routine. Severus would wake early and begin brewing, while Katherine would start breakfast. The boy would wake around six-thirty, and to Severus' surprise, would take off on a two mile run each morning, before breakfast.

"Does he always do that?" Severus asked one morning, as he stood, with tea in hand, watching the boy through the kitchen windows. Septimus was just getting back in from his run, five minutes before breakfast was ready.

"Do what?" Katherine asked, as she levitated a plate of bacon to the breakfast table.

"Run," Severus stated. "Every bloody morning he runs. You'd think he be sick of it by now."

"Yes," Katherine chuckled. "But he's been doing it since the summer before his first year. He was so persistent about getting on the Quidditch team that he asked me to let him start training."

"Wouldn't training require a broom?" Severus frowned, as he sat down at the table.

"Not always," Katherine smirked, as she sat down across from him. "Remember how I was in school. I ran and flew every day. Running helps Septimus because of his height. He's tall, yet lanky, which means it will help him in the radius of reach, but it will slow him down otherwise. Most seekers are about five foot five in height, were as Septimus is almost six foot, so even though he's thin, he still weighs a lot more than the rest."

"So he's...what's the word you call it?"

"Conditioning," Katherine smiled. "He's conditioning himself to maintain his normal weight, while making his legs stronger at the same time. The stronger the legs, the stronger the flyer."

"Plus, if I remember right, you ran as a part to relieve stress," Severus smirked, behind his teacup.

"Yes, that too," Katherine sighed. Suddenly the back door opened, revealing a tired and wet sixteen year old. Septimus' t-shirt and shorts were completely drenched with sweat and his white tennis shoes were almost fully brown.

"Hey!" Katherine shouted at him, causing Septimus to stop dead in his tracks. "Shoes off. It rained last night, so they're probably caked full of mud and sand."

"Sorry mom," Septimus said, as he backtracked to the door and took his shoes off.

"And why don't you go rinse off quick before joining us," Katherine smirked, as they watched their son drag his feet across the room, heading towards the bathroom.

"Yes mom," Septimus muttered, as he disappeared through the bathroom door.

"So," Katherine said, as she shook her head and turned back towards Severus. "What potions are you working on today?"

"The Oculus Potion," Severus sighed, as he leaned back in his chair. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Katherine," Severus said, raising an eyebrow at her. "You know that potion requires three hands, since you have to constantly stir the bloody thing at all times."

"That right," Katherine sighed. "An hour of stirring constantly clockwise..."

"And an hour constantly counterclockwise."

"You know I would help you," Katherine said softly. "But I can't risk being down there because of the baby."

"I know," Severus sighed. "I just wish I could figure out how to do this."

"Do what?" Septimus asked, as he emerged from the bathroom, and joined his parents at the breakfast table.

"Your father has to brew a complicated potion for the hospital today," Katherine explained, as the three of them began serving themselves.

"What potion?" Septimus asked, as he went to grab a piece of toast.

"The Oculus Potion," Severus said, as he handed Katherine the plate of bacon.

"That's the potion that restores the drinker's sight, right?" Septimus asked.

"Yes," Severus said slowly, while raising an eyebrow at Katherine, who was smirking behind her glass of juice.

"I could help," Septimus shrugged, as he looked back and forth between his parents. "You know, cut up ingredients. Measure. Stir. Or whatever."

"Have you ever brewed this potion before?" Severus asked, as he turned his raised eyebrow towards the boy.

"Well...no," Septimus sighed. "It's a seventh year NEWT level potion, so we haven't brewed it at school yet. But I've read about several times in mom's potion books."

"If you've read about it, what color does the potion become when complete?" Severus asked, eyeing Septimus up as though he were the Gryffindor know-it-all, Hermione Granger. Suddenly, Severus turned into professor mode again; his arms crossed over his chest, his brow furrowed, and his lips tightly pursed.

"It should be a deep orange color," Septimus said, before popped a piece of bacon into his mouth. Katherine smirked even more, seeing her son unfazed under his father's glare.

"And what curse does it counteract?"

"The Conjunctivitis Curse."

"And what are the key ingredients to this potion?"

"Wormwood, stewed Mandrake, ground Unicorn horn, crystallized water..." Septimus was about to continue, but Severus put a hand up to stop him. The elder wizard's brow furrowed deeper in thought, as he intently watched his son's face.

"After breakfast, I want you in trousers and a long sleeve shirt," Severus said, as he returned to his breakfast. "You'll will help me chop ingredients first."

* * *

><p>After that first morning, a new routine began. Septimus would still go out for his morning run before breakfast, but as soon as they were finished eating, he would follow his father to the cellar's lab. The two worked out an arrangement; Septimus would chop and measure ingredients, while Severus began the brew process.<p>

They would work persistently throughout the morning, until Katherine would call for lunch around noon. Afterwards, Severus would release Septimus, and the boy would head out towards the lake for a just a fly or to practice seeking his modified snitch.

It seemed that every day one, if not all, of the Fuerst children would make their way through the floo and into the Prince's home. Helena would show up the most, but was usually followed by one or both of the boys, who would insist that Septimus go flying with them.

So, Helena would sit on the pier, with book in hand, or tend to the gardens with Katherine, until the boys were done flying. There were even days when Severus would emerge from the cellar, late in the afternoon, to find both his wife and her goddaughter, sitting on the dock, watching the boys practice for the upcoming Quidditch season.

"At it again are they?" Severus asked, as he joined the girls on the bench one afternoon. Henry, Nick and Septimus were high in the air above the lake; the younger boys were passing the Quaffle between them, while Septimus sat on his broom, with arms crossed, as he coached the boys on passing techniques.

"When aren't they," Helena grumbled into her book.

_"What's wrong with her?"_ Severus asked Katherine through their connection.

_"She hasn't had a moment alone with Septimus this entire week,"_ Katherine told him. _"I talked to Elisa last night, and we agreed to send the boys home for supper, while Helena can have dinner here. They need some time together without her brothers around."_

_"Good idea," _Severus said as he looked back up at the boys.

"Helena," Katherine said, turning towards the younger witch. "Why don't you stay for dinner tonight. Just you, so that way you and Septimus can do something together without your brothers hanging around."

"Really?" Helena's head snapped up out of her book. Her hazel eyes were filled with hope, at the thought of spending some time alone with Septimus.

"Of course," Katherine chuckled. "You're always welcomed here, you know that."

"Thank you Katherine," Helena said, as she threw her arms around the elder witch. "I'm going to go leave a note for mom and tell her I'll be here for dinner tonight." Helena quickly released Katherine, and bolted for the house.

It wasn't long after that afternoon, that Helena began appearing at more dinners. But Severus didn't mind; the girl, which he knew was quite intelligent, began to open up more around the dinner table. She discussed her hopes of a government job after school was done, gaining a position in the education department, which helped to fund schools, regulate and update textbooks, and also helped raise funding for children who came from poorer families.

Septimus was torn on his future after school. It took Severus weeks to finally getting it out of Septimus as to what he wanted to do. Potions and Quidditch. The boy was persistent about trying out for one of the nation's Quidditch teams, as a seeker, while at the same time he wanted to earn his potion's mastery. But Severus could tell by the look on Katherine's face, the she was worried if the boy would be able to handle both at the same time.

* * *

><p>As summer continued on, everything finally seemed to fall into place. Septimus and Helena were getting closer, much to Katherine's happiness; and Severus and Katherine seemed to fall into their own contentment. Elisa has made a point to check the baby and Katherine every three weeks, and slowly, but surely, Katherine was beginning to show more and more as the weeks passed.<p>

By day, everything was normal and peaceful. It was the nights, that were beginning to be the problem.

_"Just enjoy the view Snape."_

_"I'm only getting what I didn't get at Yule."_

_"This is what you get for taking my place in the inner circle, you filthy half-..."_

_"Severus...Please..."_

_"Avada Kedavra!" _Then a blinding green light. It was always green at the end of that particular nightmare; one that would have Severus bolting up in the bed, and sweat dripping down his face and torso.

But it was the night of the twenty-seventh of July, in which the worst night came.

_Katherine knelt before the Dark Lord in the old ballroom of Malfoy Manor._

_"Katherine," the Dark Lord snarled down at her._ _"I am very displeased with you tonight. You're flight plans were faulty and unorganized. And although we have rid of one very important Order member, you could have done much more damage."_

_"Forgive me, my Lord," Katherine whispered, her eyes never leaving the marble floor. "I…"_

_"FAILED ME! CRUCIO!" the Dark Lord bellowed, as he directed his wand towards the witch. Katherine fell to her side, withering in pain and biting her lower lip in order to keep herself from screaming. _

_"__**CRUCIO**__!" the Dark Lord screamed. Katherine's body spasm under the curse and she couldn't hold in the scream any longer. She had bit down on her lip so hard, that it was now bleeding freely, and a cry escaped her. Her scream echoed off the walls of the old ballroom, causing many of the inner circle to flinch and look away._

_Severus felt something much different. The muscles in his arms and legs clenched, while his heart raced as though he was suffering the curse as well. Katherine's scream pierced his mind, and he closed his eyes momentarily to block his mind from the scene before him._

_But he couldn't. The longer Katherine was under the curse, the weaker he felt. He looked up toward the witch and the Dark Lord, to see the latter's wand still pointed at the woman withering on the marble floor. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew it was his fault that Katherine was being punished, and he promised Albus to keep her safe. He had to keep her safe, not only for Albus, but for himself as well._

_"My Lord," Severus uttered, as he stepped forward slightly into the circle. The Dark Lord stopped the curse, to look up into the dark wizard's eyes._

_"Severus," the Dark Lord hissed. "You dare interrupt Dumbledore's punishment."_

_"My Lord," Severus said, as he slowly approached the red-eyed wizard. "Katherine is not to blame for the disaster that occurred tonight."_

_"Then who, Severus?" asked the Dark Lord._

_"I am, my Lord," Severus said, raising his chin a little. "I did not discover the entire plan that the Order had created. I knew that they would fly him out, but I did not know that they would polyjuice others to look like the boy." Severus paused, waiting for the Dark Lord to say something, but Voldemort merely looked him in the eye. Others around the circle looked away again, not wanting to be a part of what might happen._

_"__**CRUCIO**__!" the Dark Lord suddenly shouted, as he aimed his wand towards Severus' person. The curse came so hard and so fast, that Severus didn't have time to prepare himself. His legs buckled and his body fell hard to the marble floor below._

_His head hit the ground with a sickening thud, and his body jerked under the curse. The force of the hit caused his mind to lose focus, but he managed to turn his eyes towards Katherine. A white haze slowly began to form around the edges of his vision, as he watched Katherine slowly raise back to a kneeling position. He saw her right hand clutch her chest again, but he had to close his eyes as the curse seemed to become stronger and his body began to convulse more violently than before. Red eyes glared at him from above and the pain slowly got worse and worse._

Severus bolted upright, sweat pouring off of him as his body shook almost uncontrollably. But as his heart began to slow down, he glanced over at Katherine, hoping that he didn't wake her. But what he saw almost stopped his heart altogether.

Katherine sleeping form was curled into a tight ball. One hand clutched her chest while the other was wrapped protectively around her growing belly. Her body was shaking hard and sweat was forming on her forehead.

Severus quickly grabbed his wand off of the nightstand, and waved it over her person. The diagnostic showed just what he feared, Katherine's heart was slowing again, almost to the point of stopping.

"Katherine," Severus yelled, as he dropped his wand in order to shake her shoulder. "KATHERINE!" But she would wake; her body shook violently under his hand.

"What's going on?" a voice muttered sleepily from the doorway of the bedroom.

"Septimus," Severus barked at the half-awake boy. "Go floo Elisa."

"What's wrong? Is it mom?" asked Septimus, who was now more alert.

"Don't asks questions," Severus snarled. "Go get your godmother. NOW!" Severus heard the shuffle of feet, indicating that the boy had finally gotten the hint. He looked back down at Katherine's form, which was illuminated by the full moon from outside their bedroom window. Her body still shook, and her forehead was now drenched with sweat.

Slowly Severus opened his mind, and tried to force his way into Katherine's. But it was no use; whatever it was that was causing her this pain, was also blocking their connection. Suddenly there was the thundering of three pairs of feet from the living room, followed by both Elisa and Christoph bursting into the bedroom. Christoph immediately lit the room, as Elisa hurried to Katherine's side of the bed. Septimus stood frozen in the doorway, staring intently at his mother's shaking form.

"Tell me what happened Severus," Elisa said, as she began running her wand up and down Katherine's body.

"I woke up from a dream and found her like this," Severus said, as he rubbed small circles on Katherine's shoulder, hoping that she would calm under his touch.

"I don't understand," Elisa said, as she ran her wand over Katherine again. "It's not a miscarriage. The baby's heartbeat is as strong as it was this afternoon when I came by for her examination. The baby's consistent with where it should be at nineteen weeks, but Katherine's heartbeat...I just don't understand..."

"Severus?" Christoph asked. "Has this happened before?"

"Yes," Severus sighed. "Several times over the past year. Ever since..."

"Ever since what?" Christoph asked, as he closely watched Katherine.

"Albus' death," Severus murmured, as he slowly let his hand move down to take a hold of Katherine's hand, that was clutching her chest. Instantly Katherine stilled, and the three adults stared at the now quieted form. Elisa quickly ran her wand over Katherine's body again.

"It's back to normal," Elisa whispered, as she dropped her wand to her side. "Her heartbeat is leveled out. I don't understand. I've never seen anything like this before."

"Severus," Christoph said in hushed tones, so the boy couldn't hear him. "I think we need to see your memories from the night of Albu's death. I don't think this is anything normal. I think it involves something far more complex; a dark spell or even a darker curse."

"We'll do that in the morning," Elisa whispered. "Try and get some more sleep Severus. And we'll try to figure this out then."

* * *

><p><strong>an: A bit later than I would have wanted, but I finally got it done. Chapter 14 should be posted by the end of next weekend :)**

**A big thanks to tigerlili48, Missyick, blind-saint, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, Love me like snape loved lily ALWAYS, LemonDropsWoolSocks, RequiemWolfenstein87, MRSSPICY, lexiloo124 and AccioSS for their wonderful reviews!**


	16. Chapter 14: Wakanda

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick, Justin, Kyle, Carlos, Mike, Nurse Canter, Headmaster Jeremy Mickels, Hunfrith, Olwen, Huffie, Sorsek, Bilik, Fossum, Lars, Sven, David Suttington, Darius Prescott, Gerard's, Grace, Zielinski & Wakanda) are entirely my own.******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Wakanda<strong>

Morning didn't seem to come fast enough for Severus. After Christoph and Elisa left, and Septimus was finally persuaded to go back to bed, Severus pulled Katherine's body flush against his own. Not once, during rest of the night, did Severus release his hand from hers, that still rest on her chest. He didn't sleep. He never even closed his eyes once; they were solely fixed on his wife's sleeping form.

His eyes watched her face carefully, for any signs of distress or pain. Then his gazes dropped to their intertwined hands; Katherine's chest was rising and falling softly in her slumber. And finally, his sights dropped to her growing belly. Shifting carefully, he exchanged his right hand on Katherine's chest, with his left, then let his right slide down to her stomach.

The silky fabric of her nightgown stretched tightly across Katherine's belly. Her small waist was seemed to be growing little by little each day. It amazed Severus to no end at the difference between Katherine and other pregnant witches that he had seen in his lifetime. He remember how Narcissa was when she had been pregnant with Draco; the constant whining and nagging had just about drove him up the wall within minutes of being around her. But Katherine was so different; never once did she complain and she was constantly waving him off when he would ask if she should be doing certain things or if she needed help.

But he figured it was due to the fact that she had been on her own when she had been pregnant with Septimus. She was not use to being waited on or pampered; she was still just as independent with him there as she was without him. Severus realized that is what he loved about her, and deep down he knew there was something wrong with her.

And in the morning, he and Christoph would begin their search for what that was.

As the sun rose steadily over the eastern horizon, Katherine began to stir under Severus' arms. She arched her back and stretched her legs as much as she could under her confinement, then turned slightly in his arms so she could face him.

"Morning," Severus said hoarsely, his voice sounding as tired as he felt.

"Morning," Katherine said with a frown, eyeing his face closely. "Are you alright Sev? You look like you haven't slept at all."

"I am fine," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Besides being hungry and in dire need of the loo," Katherine smirked. "I'm fine. Why?"

"No dreams...nightmares, last night?" he asked, as he watched her frown deepen.

"No, not that I can recall," she said. "Why? Was I talking in my sleep?"

"No...no," Severus sighed, as Katherine wriggled out of his arms, so she could sit up. "Just forget I said anything."

"Okay," Katherine said, with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to use the loo, then start breakfast." Severus watched as Katherine gingerly rose from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Once she was out of sight, he rose and dressed quickly; Christoph would be arriving right after breakfast, and he wanted to catch Septimus before he left for his run.

* * *

><p>"Septimus," Severus said, as he caught the boy just in time, before Katherine was out of the loo. "After breakfast, Elisa is coming to get your mother and take her into town. I don't want you breathing a word about what happened last night to her."<p>

"Why?" Septimus asked, as he tied his shoes.

"Because Christoph and I are going to look into the possibility of what has happened first," Severus explained. "Please promise me that you won't say a word."

"I promise," Septimus said. "So we won't be brewing today?"

"No," Severus sighed. "Not today. Go spend time with Helena if you want."

"Thanks dad," Septimus smiled, before slipping out into the morning air to start his run.

* * *

><p>Breakfast went like it did every morning, with the exception of Severus watching Katherine closer than ever. Shortly after they finished, Elisa flooed through to retrieve Katherine for the day.<p>

"Oh come on Katherine," Elisa said, following the blonde witch around the kitchen, as Severus silently observed the two witches from his spot at the breakfast table.

"Elisa, I have a lot I want to get done today," Katherine said, waving her wand at the dishes, causing them to begin to wash themselves. "Maybe this coming weekend or something."

"This is the only day that I have off this week Katherine," Elisa said. "Plus, don't you want to go shopping for baby clothes and things. You are almost half way through."

"Yes, half way...it's not like I'm due in a month or something," Katherine said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I have a bunch of baby clothes left over from Septimus..."

"But there little boy's clothes. What if it's a girl?"

"Are you implying that it is a girl?"

"No, I not implying anything. It can only go fifty-fifty Katherine."

"Then if it is a girl, I'm sure you have a lot of Helena's old outfits."

"Oh Katherine, those are sixteen years old. Styles have changed..."

"I don't care about styles Elisa. I care more about convenience and comfort."

"What if I told you that I cleaned house a while ago, and gave them to the second hand shop in town."

"You're not going to let me win this, are you?" Katherine snarled.

"Nope."

"Fine," Katherine huffed, as she headed off to the bedroom. "I'll get my purse." As soon as the bedroom door closed, Elisa turned towards Severus will a grin on her face.

"I told you I'd get her to go," Elisa beamed.

"And thank Merlin too," Severus muttered, as he rubbed his temples. "That little scene you two just did nearly gave me a headache."

"Sorry," Elisa chuckled softly. "I'll meet her in the living room, and we'll floo from there."

* * *

><p>As soon as the two witches left, Severus flooed Christoph, and the two began their research. Katherine's study was filled with copies upon copies of Albus' books, plus many of her own. She had confessed the first week they were back, that the books she had given him for his birthday and Christmas were actually copies of ones from here. But he didn't care, as long as those books were still in his possession, that was what mattered.<p>

Every wall of the study was a bookcase, and each bookcase was ceiling to floor. Christoph began on the left side of the room, while Severus took the right, and the two began pulling book after book off the shelves that dealt with curses and dark spells. After several hours of reading and skimming, Christoph finally came across a very old and dark book.

"Severus?" Christoph asked, as he laid the book down on the desk. "Can you read French?"

"Vaguely, why?"

"I think I found something in this book," Christoph said, pointing to the print in the open book. "Can you make out these words?"

"A few," Severus said, running his eyes over the text. "Diviser l'âme, pour sauver une âme. Diviser mon âme, pour sauver celui que j'aime."

"What does it mean?" Christoph frowned.

"I'm not sure," Severus said, shaking his head. "But Katherine wrote that in herself, alongside of it. 'Wakanda' is not French. What is Wakanda?"

"It's not a what," Christoph said, his eyes widening with realization. "It's a who. Wakanda is a witch from town. An old witch. Her mother was a Native American Pauwau, or witch, and her father was a French wizard. Maybe Katherine went to her to learn this spell."

"Do you know where this Wakanda is?"

"Yes, but we'll have to Apparate there," Christoph said, as he gathered up the book and followed Severus out into the living room. "She isn't connected to the floo, and her place is in a remote area near the lake."

"Do you think that she will help us?" Severus asked, as he threw on his black cloak.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

><p>Using side-along Apparation, Christoph Apparated Severus and himself to the outskirt of Amadahy. Christoph led them down a dirt road that wound around the northern part of the lake, until they reached a small hill. On one side of the hill, overgrown brush covered up a small passageway that led to a small wooden door.<p>

Christoph knocked twice and waited a few moments, before the door opened slightly, revealing the face of an aging dark skinned, grayed haired woman. Her black eyes glistened in the sunlight that was peeking through the ceiling of the door's overhang.

"Christoph Fuerst," the woman muttered with an accent that Severus thought was something between rough American and slightly French.

"Wakanda," Christoph said, with a small nod.

"What are you..." she began, but stopped as her black eyes landed on Severus. "Ah. I see. Come in, quickly."

"Thank you," Christoph said, as Wakanda opened the door to allow the wizards passage. The small underground dwelling smelled heavily of soil mixed with herbs and incense. Jars filled with strange plants and animals filled the shelves that lined the walls, while dream catchers hung from the dirt ceiling.

"Wakanda," Christoph started again, as he and Severus joined the old witch near the small cast iron stove in the center of the room. "I would like you to meet..."

"Severus Snape," Wakanda said, interrupting Christoph. Severus' head snapped around towards the old witch. Both his and Christoph's face draining of their color, while their brows rose almost all the way to their hairline.

"Do I know you?" Severus sneered.

"No, but I know you," Wakanda smirked. "Not in person, but in soul."

"What?" Christoph sputtered, as they watched the old witch move about, plucking bottles, herbs and books off of shelves.

"You are here about your wife, are you not?" Wakanda stated, as she picked up an old leather bound book. "The one the Easterners called Katherine Dumbledore."

"Yes," Severus hissed, as his eyebrows lowered into a frown. "How do you know my wife?"

"She came to me," Wakanda said, as she threw a fist full of herbs into a cauldron that was sitting on the stove. "Two years ago. She was searching for a spell. A certain dark spell that dealt with the dividing of a soul."

"A Horcrux?" Severus muttered.

"No," the old witch hissed, as she threw the contents of a jar into the cauldron as well. "A Horcrux is meant to destroy a soul through the means of doing something of the utmost evil...Murder.

"No, no," the witch continued. "Your wife was looking for a dark spell that did deal with the soul, but it isn't meant to destroy the soul...it is meant to save a soul."

"Save a soul?" Christoph asked, with a frown. "Whose soul?"

"The soul belongs to a wizard," the witch grinned evilly. "A very powerful wizard, with hair as dark as midnight and eyes as black as obsidian. A wizard that was ordered to do a very horrible thing to someone he saw as a mentor."

"Me," Severus murmured. "How?"

"Through the dark spell, of course," Wakanda said.

"Wakanda," Christoph said, as he handed her Katherine's old book, that was opened to the page with Katherine's marking on them. "Was it this spell?"

"Ah," Wakanda muttered, as she took the book from his hands. "Yes, this is the spell. 'Diviser l'âme, pour sauver une âme. Diviser mon âme, pour sauver celui que j'aime.'"

"And what does that mean?" Severus asked with a frown. The old witch's black eyes looked up to meet his.

"Divide the soul, a soul to save," she smirked. "Divide my soul, to save the one I love."

"Katherine divided her soul," Christoph gasped.

"Ahhh...but what I sense is that she did not need to do so," the witch mused.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"Damage is only done to the soul when the murderer wishes harm to the victim," the witch explained. "Your soul remains intact, because you regret taking the life of the other wizard. But this is where things became difficult, as where Katherine's soul was still split. But only a fractured."

"Then where is that fracture," Severus snarled, his frown deepening.

"With you of course," the old witch grinned wickedly. "Tell me, how does she react when you are in pain? Does she clutch her chest? Does her heart slow so much that it almost stops?"

"Yes," Severus breathed. His frown disappeared, and was replaced by shock.

"And do you feel pain as she endures pain of her own?" Wakanda continued. "Do you muscles ache and your blood run cold when it happens?"

"Yes," Severus breathed again. "But how did she manage to do it?"

"Through touch," the witch grinned widened. "In order for the spell to work, she had to be touching you while you performed the murder. Was she touching you?"

"Yes," Severus whispered, as he closed his eyes. Behind his eyelids came the memory of that fateful night last June. He could still hear Katherine's heeled boot clicking across the stone floor, then he felt her hand grasp his shoulder.

"The shoulder," Severus murmured, as he opened his eyes. "My left shoulder."

"And what did she look like after you performed the curse?" Wakanda asked, as she began to circle the dark haired wizard.

"It looked like someone had immobilized her," Severus said softly. "Her eyes were dark and unfocused. Her lips were pursed and her right hand was painfully digging into my left shoulder."

"That means that the spell was successful," the witch said. "But unfortunately for her it was not necessary."

"Is there a way to reverse the spell?" Christoph asked. "Some sort of counter-curse?"

"There is," Wakanda smirked, as she hastily hobbled over to the bookshelves and pulled out a dusty, worn leather book. "Ahhh...here it is. 'Réparer l'âme, que je suis lié. Rendre toutes les âmes ensemble à nouveau.'"

"What does that mean?" Christoph asked.

"Repair the soul, that I am bound," Wakanda smirked. "Make all souls whole again."

"That's it?" Severus growled at the witch. "Are you telling us it's that simple."

"Not all things are simple," Wakanda said, as her evil grin reappeared. "This spell can only be performed on a day that holds special meaning to you both. You must both join hands and a bonder must repeat this spell three times while touching your hands with his or her wand."

"Fine," Severus grumbled, as he turned back to Christoph. "We'll prepare to perform this on the night that we conceived Septimus. It's only a few weeks away, so..."

"Ah ah ah..." Wakanda tutted. "I feel that there is another soul involved. Your wife is pregnant, yes?

"Yes," Severus snarled.

"Then it cannot be done until after it is born," Wakanda said. "Or the child's soul could be harmed, and your wife will not carry it to term."

"The baby would die?" Christoph asked, with a horrified look on his face.

"Unfortunately so," Wakanda said.

"Then we will wait," Severus sighed. "Katherine would never forgive me if I caused the death of our child."

"Wakanda," Christoph said. "Could we have a copy of that spell, for later use."

"Of course," Wakanda said, as she placed the tip of her wand on the page then conjured a copy out of thin air.

"Thank you Wakanda," Christoph said. "You've been most helpful."

"Yes," Severus muttered. "Thank you." He turned to follow Christoph to the door, but Wakanda's voice stopped the two one last time.

"Feel privileged dark one," Wakanda's evil grin was back. "It's not every day that a man gets to share the pain of childbirth with his wife." Severus eyes widened, as the old witch began to cackle. He felt a hand on his shoulder pull him out the door and into the sunlight.

"Well," Christoph said as soon as he had managed to steer Severus back onto the dirt road. "At least we know how to heal her now."

"The only problem is," Severus started. "Will she be alright till then?"

"No, I think the problem is, will you be able to endure her pain during birth," Christoph chuckled softly.

"Bugger off Feurst," Severus snarled at the sniggering American wizard.

* * *

><p><strong>an: So here it is! We now know why Katherine is hurting, but the question is why did she do it. That will come later in a few chapters. Wakanda is the Sioux word for Possesses Magical Powers, which I thought fit well into the story.**

**Chapter 15 will be posted some time next weekend!**

**A big thanks to Love me like snape loved lily ALWAYS, RequiemWolfenstein87, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, tigerlili48, MRSSPICY, AccioSS, LemonDropsWoolSocks & lexiloo124 for their wonderful reviews!**


	17. Chapter 15: Birthday Kisses

********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick, Justin, Kyle, Carlos, Mike, Nurse Canter, Headmaster Jeremy Mickels, Hunfrith, Olwen, Huffie, Sorsek, Bilik, Fossum, Lars, Sven, David Suttington, Darius Prescott, Gerard's, Grace, Zielinski & Wakanda) are entirely my own.********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Birthday Kisses<strong>

It was settled. After Christoph and Severus returned from Wakanda's that afternoon, the two wizards decided on confronting Katherine about her decision as soon as possible. Severus was furious at first; he was bound and determine to all but chew her up and spit her out.

Severus paced wildly across the living room, as he barked out possible dates that would work for the revising of the spell. Christoph sat in the chair with pen and paper in hand, writing as quickly as he could.

"Any dates in January?" Christoph asked. Severus' pacing faltered for a moment, but he resumed quickly.

"No," Severus stated, as a deeper scowl appeared on his face.

"Are you sure?" Christoph frowned. "Isn't your birthday in January?"

"Yes," Severus spat. "But that date does not hold meaning for both of us."

"Oh, I don't know about that Severus," Christoph said, as he leaned back in his chair. "Katherine celebrated your birthday every year. They would light a candle and say a blessing for you. They did this every year, and when Septimus went off to school...she was lost. She'd lock herself away here, alone."

"I didn't...I didn't know," Severus sighed, as he stopped his pacing. "Katherine was the only one who ever made anything out of that day. I've been a fool. I never remembered hers; I only would remember after Narcissa would send her something, and then it was usually too late."

"Look at it this way," Christoph said. "You have the rest of your life to make it up to her. Alright so, January's out. What about February?"

"No," Severus snarled. "And don't even bring up Valentine's Day. I almost lost her that day over a year and a half ago, so I rather not think about that day at all."

"Okay," Christoph muttered, as he scribbled on the paper. "March. Katherine's birthday, or..."

"The twenty-fourth," Severus murmured.

"The twenty-fourth?" Christoph frowned at first, but then his eyes went wide. "The date of your bonding."

"Yes," Severus sighed.

"That's about three months after the baby's born," Christoph stated.

"I know," Severus said, running a hand through his hair. "It will be three months too long as far as I'm concerned. But it's the closest date we have."

"Are we still going to talk to her about this today?" Christoph asked, as he threw down the paper and pen onto the coffee table.

"Yes," Severus snarled. "I want to find out why she did such an idiotic thing. She was far more important to the mission than I was. She knew more, heard more, saw more. Why would she do such a foolish thing as to risk her own life?" Both wizards dropped into silence, contemplating Katherine's choice.

"Love," Christoph stated finally.

"What?"

"Did you ever think it could be because she loves you?" Christoph asked curiously. "How many women out there would willingly split their soul to protect the man they claim to love? I think...that many would say they would, as where far fewer would actually do it.

"You and Katherine have something much stronger than most couples," Christoph said, as he ran a hand through his short sandy brown hair. "Do you how many couples would love to have the connection you two have? I would...Elisa's commented on it now and again. Katherine's love for you runs deeper than you think; and in the years I known her, I know she protects the ones she loves...fiercely. You, and Septimus, are at the top of her priority list."

Severus opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the roar of the floo flaring up. Elisa stepped out first, holding several shopping bags and grinning from ear to ear. Severus frowned at the overload in the witch's hands, but his features softened as Katherine came through the fireplace.

Katherine looked horribly tired; her eyes were squinted and her forehead was creased, as one hand clutched a small bag to her side. Her clear ice blue colored eyes looked dull and dark, and her porcelain skin was whiter than ever before. Her beautiful blonde hair hung lifeless around her face and shoulders, which were slumped heavily.

"Oh good," Elisa piped up, as she sat down her bags and brushed off her robes. "Here you boys are! You just have to see what we bought for the baby!"

"Elisa," Katherine muttered, rubbing her forehead with her free hand. "Can't it wait until later."

"Oh Katherine," Elisa scoffed. "You never were one for shopping. Are you at least a bit excited about all the things we bought?"

"Ecstatic," Katherine mumbled, her reply laced with sarcasm. "Show them if you want Elisa, but I think I going to go lie down for a bit. Our little shopping trip has made me rather tired." Katherine quickly walked over to Severus and planted a hastened kiss on his cheek, before stopping to glance into his eyes.

_"Katherine?" _Severus' voice echoed through her mind. _"Are you alright?"_

_"I'll be fine,"_ Katherine told him. _"I just need a good nap, that's all."_ Swiftly, she turned on her heels and made her way into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"I just don't understand," Elisa muttered. "She was the same way when she was pregnant with Septimus."

"Leave Katherine alone Elisa," Christoph scolded his wife. "Not every witch has the urge to shop and buy everything in sight when they're pregnant."

"Are you implying something Christoph?" Elisa snapped, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No dear," Christoph sighed. "I just thought that maybe you would like to know what we've found out."

"Wait," Severus said, waving his wand around the room, casting a spell so they wouldn't disturb Katherine.

"Anyway," Christoph said, as Elisa sat down on the couch and Severus took the other chair. "We found a book in the study with Wakanda's name in it, so we went to see her."

"And?"

"She said that it was a spell that Katherine used on herself to transfer a part of her soul to mine," Severus explained. "She thought it would make my soul whole again after taking Albus' life, but the thing was, it wasn't necessary. My soul never split due to my regret for taking his life. Because the spell was still successful, a fracture of Katherine's soul is attached to mine, which is why we can feel each others' pain."

"And can it be reversed?" Elisa said, looking back and forth between each of the wizards.

"Yes," Christoph sighed. "But it can't done until after the baby is born, because it would cause the death of the child."

"So we have no choice but to wait," Elisa sighed. "Severus, as Katherine's healer, I suggest you try to either occlude your mind or take a Dreamless Sleep Draught before going to bed. That should help with the transfer of pain during sleep."

"And what about when Katherine goes into labor?" Christoph asked, watching his wife intently.

"I don't know," Elisa sighed heavily. "But luckily we have a while to figure that out. The baby isn't due for another twenty-one weeks."

* * *

><p>After Christoph and Elisa left, Severus slipped silently into the master bedroom. The curtains on the windows and the ones on the French doors were drawn shut, casting the room into darkness, even though it was only four in the afternoon. Severus quietly padded his way over to the bed and took in the sight of the sleeping witch.<p>

Katherine had changed into a nightgown, and was currently resting on her left side under a thin bed sheet. Gently, Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully reached out to brush a few stray golden locks from her face. Dark eyelashes fluttered against the porcelain skin as he did so, but she never woke. The frown had been erased from her face, and her right hand was delicately draped over her belly.

"Why of all people did you choose me?" Severus whispered, as he tenderly caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Nevertheless, we've been through worse and have pulled through it...and we can make it through this too."

* * *

><p>A week and a half had passed by quietly. Severus would often enough occlude his mind at night before turning in, but there were some nights that he would slip himself a Dreamless Sleep Draught, only if he had a lot on his mind.<p>

The morning of Saturday, August ninth had started out like normal, but Severus noticed something different with the boy, when Septimus returned from his run. Septimus had taken more time than normal, in the bathroom; probably showering and whatnot. Then when the boy returned to the breakfast table, he acted fidgety and overanxious.

"Merlin's sakes Septimus, sit still," Severus grumbled from behind the morning edition of _The Journal_. "What's gotten into you this morning?"

"Sorry," Septimus muttered, as he picked at his breakfast.

"What time is Helena coming over?" Katherine asked, as she sipped from a glass of orange juice.

"Not soon enough," Severus mumbled into the print in front of him, which earned him a slap on the thigh, from under the table.

_"Stop that Sev."_

"About one o'clock," Septimus said. "I hope she likes my present."

"I'm sure she will," Katherine smiled softly at her son, as they continued on with their breakfast.

* * *

><p>As one o'clock rolled around, the floo flared up and emitted the slender figure of a young woman.<p>

"Septimus!" Helena called, as she brushed the soot off of herself.

"Hello Helena," Katherine said, as she walked into the living room from the study. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you Katherine," Helena said, as she moved to hug her godmother. "Where's Septimus?"

"He is down on the pier waiting for you," Katherine told her, as she released the young woman.

"Thanks," Helena grinned, as she quickly turned to head outside and down to the dock.

The sky was clear blue, without a cloud to be seen. It was a beautiful day overall, but for the young man sitting on the pier, it was a day that could possibly change his life. Septimus closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves, but it didn't seem to help much. He still felt jumpy and his hands still shook not matter what he did.

The soft crunching of grass and twigs beneath feet caused Septimus to turned his head back towards the house. There standing at the edge of the pier was Helena. A soft smile graced her face as she saw him. Slowly she began to walk towards him.

Septimus inhaled sharply as he drank her in, as she looked very beautiful to him in the afternoon sun. Her skin was kissed lightly from the summer sun, and her blonde hair showed off some of its' red tints in the bright light. She had curled her hair too today, as the soft locks hung just down pass her shoulder. Helena's hazel eyes glittered in the sunlight, emitting the different shades of green, amber and even a touch of blue.

"Hi Septimus," Helena said softly, as she approached the bench where Septimus was sitting.

"Hey Helena," Septimus said, as he rose from his seat. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Helena whispered, as she nervously tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Septimus gestured her to take a seat, then followed her down onto the pier's wooden bench. The two sat in silence for a bit before Septimus finally cleared his throat.

"Oh...um...here," Septimus sputtered, as he dug a small box out of his pocket and held it out for Helena to take.

"Thanks," Helena whispered again, as she took the box carefully from his hands and placed it in her lap. Slowly she began to unwrap it and opened the box. Helena gasped softly, as her eyes landed on the contents inside. It was a silver necklace with a silver heart pendent. It was simple, with no jewels or complicated metal work, but to her it was perfect.

"Oh Sept," Helena gasped as she took the necklace out. "It's beautiful!"

"Here," Septimus said, taking the gift from her hands and indicating for her to turn around. Gently she pulled her hair out of the way, and inhaled sharply as Septimus placed the chain around her neck; his fingers lingered for a moment on her soft skin at the base of the back of her neck before pulling away.

"Do you like it?" Septimus asked nervously, as Helena turned back towards him with a shy smile on her face.

"Yes," Helena said softly. "Thank you so much. It's so beautiful."

"Helena," Septimus continued, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Helena," Septimus said. "I was hoping you would consider, maybe, being my girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Septimus said, swallowing hard. "I would like you to be my girlfriend."

"Oh Sept," Helena said, as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him closely. "Yes."

"Really?" Septimus muttered in her hair.

"Yes," Helena smiled as she pulled back to look at him. Black eyes met hazel for a moment, before Septimus lowered his head a bit. Suddenly, his lip met her soft ones in a gentle kiss, not once but twice. He could feel Helena smiling as she kissed him the second time, and he couldn't help but smile himself. The young couple settled into each other's arms, fully unaware that they were being watched from the porch of the house, where Severus and Katherine were also sitting, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>an: So sorry about the long wait. Life and writer's block has not been nice to me this week. My grandfather has been diagnosed with Prostate cancer and my mother and myself have been taking him to his appointments, but they say that he will be just fine after he goes through certain treatmeants.**

**Chapter 16 will be posted sometime during next week, as the weekend is shot due to work and lots of catering.**

**A big thank you to Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, tigerlili48, RequiemWolfenstein87, LemonDropsWoolSocks, anon, Love me like snape loved lily ALWAYS, lexiloo124, MRSSPICY, sureves 67 epans and Edwardswife1988 for their wonderful reviews!**


	18. Chapter 16: The Green Steam Engine

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick, Justin, Kyle, Carlos, Mike, Nurse Canter, Headmaster Jeremy Mickels, Hunfrith, Olwen, Huffie, Sorsek, Bilik, Fossum, Lars, Sven, David Suttington, Darius Prescott, Gerard's, Grace, Zielinski, Wakanda, Raya Rasole & Julie Byrd) are entirely my own.**********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Green Steam Engine<strong>

It had been two weeks since Severus and Christoph's visit with Wakanda, and unfortunately for Sev, he had yet to find the right opportunity to confront Katherine. Her naps became more frequent as her pregnancy progressed, but Elisa had assured him that it was normal. But there was something else that surprised Severus even more.

Katherine's sexual appetite had doubled since she had reached the twenty week mark. It seemed that all it took was one little look or touch, and Katherine would be all over him faster than you could say 'Quidditch.' Severus was just happy that Septimus was out of the house most of the time when it would occur.

The boy had seemed to create a new schedule of his own, since Helena had agreed to be his girlfriend. He still ran and brewed every morning, but his afternoons became divided between Quidditch with Henry and Nick, or a simple walk or fly with the girl. Severus had caught Katherine several times, sitting on the porch, and watching the young couple fly around the lake or playing games on the pier.

Katherine would smile softly during those times, which made Severus feel a bit guilty. Neither he nor Katherine had ever been given the chance to experience the dating scene. Though Severus knew that Katherine had at least would have had a shot at it, considering most of the boys in Slytherin tailed her like lost puppies during their school years.

But despite Katherine's good looks, she was always one of the boys. The Dueler. The Quidditch Player. Or better yet, the Ice Princess, as the rest of Hogwarts called her. Her Slytherin teammates called her 'Hawk,' because Slughorn had said that her eyesight was the sharpest that he had ever seen.

Severus could still remember the harsh looks he received on the night of their Graduation Ball, as he led Katherine into the Great Hall as the top three students were announced. Avery's eyes nearly popped out of his head, while Mulciber and Macnair shot him looks of hatred.

Severus was snapped out of his thoughts as Fawkes landed on the railing of the porch, beside him. The poor bird had been looking dreadful for days, and Severus wouldn't be surprised if the Phoenix would burst into flames right there and then. The bird suddenly let out a soft cry and turned towards the lake.

Katherine stretched her neck while Severus narrowed his eyes, as both tried to figure out what the bird was looking at. Suddenly a small speck appeared above the western trees across the lake, flying straight for the house. Katherine rose from her seat as quickly as she could, which was slower than normal, and joined Severus near the railing. The two watched as the speck became bigger, causing wings and a tail to become visible. An owl.

"Bit late for mail, isn't it?" Severus asked, as they watched Katherine's Northern Saw-whet Owl, Hermes, swoop down to the pier and land in front of Septimus and Helena. The little owl hopped around as Septimus attempted to untie the letter that was attached to the bird's leg.

After several minutes, Septimus finally freed the parchment from its' carrier. The boy tore the letter open quickly before rising to his feet. He turned towards the house, where his parents were still watching, waving the letter in the air and a huge grin on his face.

"Well," Katherine said, smiling down at the boy. "Looks like we will be making a trip to Amadahy and Rynek Lane."

* * *

><p><em>"New Salem School<br>of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Jeremy Mickels_

_Dear Mr. Prince,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the N.E.W.T level program at New Salem School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than August 24th._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Raya Rasole  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

_(page two)_

_'New Salem Schoolof Witchcraft & Wizardry_

_Uniform:Sixth-year students will require:  
>1. Four sets of plain work robes (black or navy blue)<br>2. Two pairs of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>3. One winter cloak (black or navy blue, with silver fastenings)Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry last, andor first names._

_Course Books:_

_Mr. Prince should have a copy of each of the following:_

_N.E.W.T. Level Book of Charms (Grade 6) by Marcus Highlander_

_Advanced History of Magic by Graclyn Gladamor_

_N.E.W.T. Level Transfiguration (Grade 6) by Alatar Toggle_

_N.E.W.T. Level Magical Herbs & Fungi (Grade 6) by Bethesda Badgrass_

_Advanced Potion Making by Josephina Jung_

_Advanced Astronomy by Atlas Callisto_

_Advanced Care of Magical Creatures by Flora Founithue_

_N.E.W.T. Level Defense Against the Dark Arts (Grade 6) by Darvis Demort_

_Advanced Divination - A Guide to the Soul by Ophelia Orbs_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 3)<br>1 set of glass or crystal phials1 telescope (brass)  
>1 set brass scales<em>

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat_

_Sixth year students are reminded to sign up for Apparation Classes that will begin on November 4th. Apparation tests will be set up on the day of the student's seventeenth birthday. Class registry fee is fifteen (15) Galleons._

_Enclosed is Mr. Prince's sixth year prefect badge, Quidditch Captain badge, and train ticket."_

"Congratulations on the captain's position, sweetheart," Katherine said, as the family of three made their way through Amadahy. They had been in town since early that morning, buying books and supplies from all the local businesses. But the robes and cloak would have to wait until they visited Rynek Lane.

"Katherine, explain to me why we cannot just buy the robes here in town?" Severus asked, as they entered the small diner.

"There are only certain shops that sell school robes," Katherine said, as they sat themselves near a window. "It is a way for the school to keep track of the students, to make sure that they are getting the right amount of clothing need for the school year."

"Makes sense," Severus said, as he settled into the seat next to Katherine. They sat in silence for a moment, looking over their menus, but Severus noticed that the boy was staring more at his badges than the print in front of him. "I'm surprised you made captain as a sixth year. Don't usually seventh years hold that privilege?"

"Usually," Septimus muttered, as he turned the badge over and over again in his hand. "But there were not any sixth years on the team last year, and Coach Neilson only gives the captain position to those with experience...and leadership."

"What are the marks on the bottom for?" Severus asked, pointing at the four black dash marks doting the bottom of the silver badge.

"Each mark represents a year on the varsity team," Septimus explained. "I've been on the team since third year."

"Their seeker had graduated the year before," Katherine continued for the boy. "And after the varsity tryouts, Neilson noticed Sept at the junior varsity tryouts and pulled him up immediately to play varsity."

"Coach said I had the sharpest eyes he'd ever seen," Septimus murmured. The words hit Severus hard, sending his mind into a flashback to when he had first heard those exact words.

_'Merlin's beard Dumbledore!,' _Severus could still hear Slughorn praising Katherine. _'If I wouldn't know any better, I'd say you were part hawk! I believe you have the sharpest eyes I've ever seen!'_

"Sev?" Katherine's voice broke his thoughts, and he slowly turned his head towards his wife. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Severus muttered. "I was just..."

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" a cheerful voice chirped next to them. The table's three occupants looked up to see a plump brunette woman hovering beside them. The witch looked to be in her late twenties and was dressed in a bright yellow v-neck t-shirt and a long black skirt. A large white kitchen apron was tied neatly around her, but her brown hair was don up in a messy bun.

"Oh, um...decaffeinated tea for me please," Katherine said, surveying the woman closely.

"Alright, how's about you?" the witch said, turning to Severus.

"Earl Grey," Severus hissed, slightly pissed off at the witch for interrupting his family's conversation.

"Hot or cold?" the witch asked, scratching the order down on her note pad.

"Hot," Severus snarled slightly. "Why in Merlin's name would I want it cold?"

"We like cold tea over here," the witch shrugged, oblivious to Severus harshness. "And you?" She turned towards Septimus, wiggling her pencil in her hand.

"Um...a Cider Soda," Septimus shrugged, flipping his menu closed.

"What flavor?"

"Licorice," Septimus said, as the witch wrote the order down quickly before hurrying away.

"Cider Soda?" Severus asked, wrinkling his nose a bit at the name.

"It's a big drink here in the states," Katherine explained. "It's like America's Butterbeer, except it comes in different flavors."

"Twenty-one different flavors," Septimus smirked. "First weekend trips into Pottapaug are the worst. The third years spend most of the time trying to figure out which flavor to have first."

"Pottapaug," Severus said, mulling over the name, which was one of hundreds that he had had to learn over the summer. "The village near the school, correct?"

"Yes," Katherine confirmed. "It is also where we floo into for Quidditch games. But the Quidditch pitch is near the school that is located on an island in the Quabbin Reservoir."

"It is a good thing I have a good memory," Severus said, glaring lightly at Katherine. "Do you have any idea how many names and places you have thrown at me this summer?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Katherine smirked, just before the witch returned with their drinks. They placed their orders and talked lightly until it came. After they had finished, the brunette witch dropped their bill off at their table, and made to go back to the counter, but Katherine stopped her.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" the brunette turned back, with a smile plastered to her face.

"Is the owner around, Mrs. Gardner?" Katherine asked. "I haven't seen her in a while and I would like to say hello."

"Mrs. Gardner sold the diner a year and a half ago," the brunette said.

"Oh," Katherine sighed. "Who is the new owner then?"

"You're looking at her," the brunette beamed. "Julie Byrd, pleased to meet you." The witch offered her hand to Katherine, grinning from ear to ear.

"Katherine Prince," Katherine said, shaking the younger witch's hand. "This is my husband Severus, and our son Septimus."

"And it looks like another one on the way," Julie smiled softly at Katherine.

"Yes," Katherine smiled. "In about four months though."

"Now you I've seen around town before," Julie said, looking at Septimus. "You were helping Lars last summer, weren't you?"

"Yes ma'am," Septimus said, blushing slightly.

"But I don't think I've ever seen you two around," Julie said, turning back towards Severus and Katherine. "I moved to the area at the same time I bought the diner."

"Mom been in Europe on a research trip," Septimus blurted out quickly. It had been discussed the first week he was home; Katherine had been on a research trip and Severus had...well...

"A research trip?" Julie asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm a potions supplier for St. Augustine's, and they sent me on a research assignment," Katherine explained. "Severus was a contracted private tutor in Europe. He's been under a twenty year contract that finally came due."

"And I take it you chose not to renew," Julie smirked.

"Correct," Severus said, just before the another couple entered the diner.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all," Julie chirped again. "But I best keep moving." The brunette quickly walked away, heading in the direction of the next customers.

"She's a bit nosy," Septimus muttered, before finishing off his glass of Licorice Cider Soda.

"Septimus!" Katherine scolded him lightly.

"Indeed she is," Severus murmured, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sev!" Katherine hissed.

"Come on mom," Septimus said. "You've got to admit she was nosy."

"Fine," Katherine muttered. "Maybe a little. Well...let's get going. I want to still get your robes today too."

The rest of their day was spent flooing home and dropping off Septimus' books, before flooing to Rynek Lane. Katherine was surprised when the witch, who was taking Septimus' measurements, said that the boy had grown almost four full inches since last August. He picked out two navy blue work robes and two black, along with a black cloak. With the purchase of those five items, Septimus was ready for school.

* * *

><p>On the night of August 31st, Elisa and Christoph had Severus, Katherine and Septimus over for a farewell meal. Septimus and Helena ducked out shortly after dinner for a quiet walk, since they knew that they would rarely be alone together during the school year. Elisa shooed the younger boys off to their rooms to finish packing.<p>

Around nine o'clock in the evening, the three flooed home and Septimus said goodnight, before hurrying up to his room to finish packing himself. Severus wandered off to the shower, where he was some joined by Katherine.

Their hands roamed each other; caressing warm, wet skin beneath fingertips. Her twenty-three week belly was soft, yet firm beneath Severus' hands. Katherine moaned as one of Severus' hands wandered over her breasts and down her body to her mound. His thumb rubbed circles over her nub, as he dipped a finger into her heat.

Katherine stroked his erection slowly, gently teasing his balls with her fingertips ever so often. Severus groaned loudly, and quickly turned them around. He sat down onto the shower's bench, pulling Katherine gently down with him. He turned her around, so that he could enter her from behind.

Slowly, Katherine lowered herself onto him; stopping momentarily to allow her muscles to relax. Severus ran his hands up and down her side, letting his thumbs caress her growing belly. Gradually, Katherine began to move, rising then lowering herself back onto him. His hips thrust up to hers in perfect rhythm, carefully making sure not to enter too deep. Warm water splashed over their damp bodies, as they continued on.

Their hearts raced, their breathing became shallow as they began to move faster. Severus knew his wouldn't last much longer, and reached a hand around to the front of Katherine's mound. He pressed his thumb to her nub, circling it, causing Katherine's walls to shatter around him. Her tight sleeve gripping him, milking him hard.

After a few more thrusts, Severus followed her; spilling his hot seed into her womb. He gently kissed her shoulders and neck, as their hearts began to slow, and the breathing calmed.

"Come love," he whispered into her ear. "Let's get to bed."

* * *

><p>As Severus and Katherine laid in bed that night, he could tell Katherine was lost in thought; more than likely he knew she was thinking about the boy leaving in the morning. He spooned her from behind, wrapping her body in his arms; something that he took to doing since that horrible night back in July.<p>

Severus' eyes were barely closed when he felt something tap against his hand, that was resting on the side of her belly. He waiting a few moments, wondering if it was Katherine stirring a bit, but then he felt it again.

"Katherine?" Severus whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What was that?"

"You felt it?" Katherine asked, rolling over in his arms to face him.

"Yes." Katherine smiled up at him, and gently took his hand in hers. She placed it on her belly, just a little to the left of her bellybutton. They laid silently for a few moments, before Severus felt it again.

"Is that...?" Severus whispered, looking up from her belly to her face.

"The baby," Katherine smiled softly. "I've been feeling small fluttering movements for the past couple of weeks, but this is the strongest they've been so far. And they will only get stronger in the weeks ahead."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not right now," Katherine said. "But as they get stronger, they can." Severus lightly brushed his thumb in soothing circles over her belly, as his other hand pulled her as close as he could get her to his body.

"I love you," he whispered, as Katherine's eyes began to droop.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The morning of the first of September was quieter than normal. Septimus had brought his trunk and broom down from his room, as placed them near the fireplace. Due to Katherine's stage of pregnancy, they decided to floo to the station instead of Apparating, to prevent an accidental splinching.<p>

At eight-forty in the morning, Severus scrunch the boy's trunk and the three flooed to Union Station in Chicago. The 7 1/4 platform was brimming with people already, and they had to wind their way through the crowd to find Elisa and Christoph. It took ten minutes, but finally the two families were reunited.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Katherine asked Septimus, as Severus handed the boy's trunk to a train attendant.

"Yes mom," Septimus sighed, as his eyes wandered over the platform, looking for his friends.

"Make sure you owl me your Quidditch schedule as soon as you get it okay," Katherine continued, as she dusted imaginary lint from his shoulder.

"Yes mom," Septimus smirked, as returned his gaze to her.

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor shouted, at exactly nine o'clock.

"I got to go mom," Septimus said, just before Katherine pulled him into a hug.

"I know," Katherine whispered. "Have a good time and study hard."

"You know I will," Septimus smirked, as she released him. "Love you."

"Love you too," Katherine said, with unshed tears in her eyes. Septimus turned towards his father, and was wrapped into a quick one arm hug.

"Good luck," Severus said, as he released the boy.

"Thanks dad," Septimus grinned, before turning and jumping onto the train behind Helena. He took one last look back at his parents, before the train doors shut him in. Katherine's eyes wandered the windows of the train, until she saw him again.

Septimus hung out one of the windows with Helena; both of them waving goodbye to their parents. Severus and Katherine waved back, as the green steam engine began to pull out of the station. The train pulled out of the tunnel and into the sunlight, reflecting the emerald green paint, making it sparkle and shine.

Soon the train was out of sight, leaving Severus and Katherine home alone again...at least until the baby came.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Well, I finally finished chapter 16! It was a little longer than I planned on, but there was a long of stuff to cover. Chapter 17 will be posted some time next weekend. **

**A big thanks to Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, lexiloo124, tigerlili48, G, sureves 67 epans, RequiemWolfenstein87, Missyick, Love me like snape loved lily ALWAYS & Edwardswife1988 for their wonderful reviews!**


	19. Chapter 17: Wounds

************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick, Justin, Kyle, Carlos, Mike, Nurse Canter, Headmaster Jeremy Mickels, Hunfrith, Olwen, Huffie, Sorsek, Bilik, Fossum, Lars, Sven, David Suttington, Darius Prescott, Gerard's, Grace, Zielinski, Wakanda, Raya Rasole & Julie Byrd) are entirely my own.************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Wounds We Keep Hidden From View<strong>

Severus worked his way tirelessly through the week. Without Septimus to help him with potions in the morning, he found himself working late into the afternoons to fulfill the hospital's order in time. But that wasn't the only thing he had been working on. Severus was still trying to find the perfect time to confront Katherine about Wakanda.

Luckily for him, it came on that first Saturday, after Septimus' departure. Katherine had taken a break from the gardens and gathered herself on the porch, with a book and a cup of tea. Severus had noticed a difference in Katherine's mood with the absence of the boy; she had been quieter both physically and mentally. Gone were the simple touches and comments that often led to the bedroom. Most of the time she looked deep in thought, with her eyes glazed over and her face expressionless.

Severus stood in the doorway leading out to the deck, quietly observing his wife. The wind had picked up over the lake, chilling the air around them. A storm was coming; he could feel them now, like Katherine could. It had taken him all summer to adjust to the different weather, but he could finally feel it now. But he knew he would have to adjust again once winter came.

Katherine shivered slightly, and pulled the blanket, she had brought out with her, closer around her person. Her face was pale, except for her reddening cheeks caused from the colder air. Her eyes were locked on the book in front of her, but they were unfocused on the print.

"Katherine," Severus spoke up, as he noticed Katherine shiver again. "Come inside before you get sick." His voice broke Katherine's trance, and slowly she closed her book. Quietly, she rose and gathered her things, but not before the heavens released a few tears. A low rumble of thunder echoed over the lake from the west, as the clouds began to get thicker and darker.

Severus silently held the door open for Katherine as she quickly hurried inside to avoid getting wet. Inwardly, Severus sighed, knowing it was now or never to question her about the strange witch that had given Katherine the soul spell.

"Katherine?" Severus murmured, as he took the slightly damp blanket from her shoulders.

"Yes Sev?"

"We need to discuss something," he said, as he gestured for her to sit down.

"What is it?" Katherine asked, as she lowered herself gently down onto the settee, with Severus following her.

"How do you know Wakanda?" Severus watched Katherine's face closely, noticing that it remained expressionless at the mention of the other witch's name. Katherine's mental wall had gone up in full force, blocking him out completely. "Katherine. How do you know her?"

"There isn't a witch or wizard from around here, who doesn't know her name Sev," Katherine stated, as she held his gaze.

"But you have spoken with her, have you not?" Severus asked, as he lightly pushed at the walls with his own mind.

"Perhaps," Katherine muttered, as she focused on keeping her walls up. "Does it matter that I spoke to her?"

"Just what you spoke of."

"What are you talking about Severus?" Katherine frowned at him.

"I know about the spell Katherine," Severus growled. "I know what you have done."

"How...?"

"Christoph and I found it in one of your books," Severus snarled, as he rose angrily from the sofa.

"When did you do that!" Katherine growled.

"The day Elisa took you shopping," Severus stated with a huff.

"That was planned?" Katherine hissed.

"Yes, it was," Severus snapped. "How could you do that to yourself Katherine? Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Katherine snapped back, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes I do!"

"I think it should be obvious why I did, what I did," she snarled.

"I really don't have a clue Katherine. Enlighten me!" Severus snapped. "Why did you willingly split your soul?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" Katherine yelled. "I hated my uncle for what he made you do! He should have never put you in that position! You didn't deserve that! You didn't deserve to be treated that way!

"I knew that what he asked you to do would damage your soul, and I knew I couldn't allow that to happen!" Katherine bellowed, rising as quickly as she could from the couch. "Your soul didn't deserve to be split because of something you didn't want to do!

"That's why I did it!" she continued. Her hands clenched at her sides, and suddenly the lights in the house began to flicker and dishes in the kitchen began to rattle. "Because I love you, and I didn't want to see you suffer from Albus' stupidity! I didn't...I didn't..." It was though time had slowed, as Severus watched Katherine clutch her chest and began to pant heavily.

"Katherine?" Severus asked, his anger dissolving completely at the sight of Katherine's sudden pain.

"Sev..." Katherine whispered, just before her ice blue eyes rolled back into her head. Her knees buckled and Severus bolted forward, reaching for her just in time. Her body collapsed heavily in his arms, and her hands fell limp at her sides.

"Katherine?" Severus murmured to the unconscious witch in his arms. "KATHERINE!"

* * *

><p>Severus paced wildly outside of the bedroom door. After placing Katherine in the bed, he had flooed Elisa immediately. The healer came through quickly, and rushed to Katherine's side. But becoming frustrated with Severus' hovering as she examined the fainted witch, she banned the wizard from the room.<p>

Christoph watched the dark wizard pace like a lion in a cage, figuring if Severus kept it up, he would wear a trench right into the hardwood floor. Slowly, after what seemed to be an eternity, the bedroom door opened, and Elisa slipped quietly into the living room.

"Elisa," Severus muttered, as he leaned against the wall near the bedroom door. "Give me an occupation, or I shall run mad."

"There is nothing to be done Severus," Elisa said, as she placed a hand on his arm. "She only over-exerted herself and fainted. It's not an uncommon thing with pregnant women."

"And what of the accidental magic she displayed?" Severus asked.

"It's something else that is not uncommon with pregnancy," Elisa explained. "Katherine's hormones are fluxing and her magic is changing because of it. Since she is also harboring the baby's magic, her own magic will become more erratic with her emotions. Stress is also a factor of it; she's been dealing with a lot more than any of us realize."

"So then she's alright otherwise?"

"Yes," Elisa said, smiling softly at him.

"And...the baby?"

"Is fine as well."

"Is she awake yet?" Severus whispered.

"No, not yet," Elisa said. "She will wake when she is ready. But I don't want her to get out of that bed when she does. I want her on a week's bed rest, so this doesn't happen again."

"She won't like that?" Christoph chuckled lightly, from his spot on the couch.

"Can I go in now?" Severus asked quietly.

"Of course," Elisa said, as she nodded slightly. "We'll see ourselves out. But remember, don't try and wake her. Let her wake on her own."

"Of course," Severus said, as he opened the door and slipped silently into the bedroom. Lightning flashed outside the covered windows, and low rumbles of thunder echoed through the silent room. Rain pounded heavily on the closed French doors and the wind howled through its' seams.

The only light in the darkened room came from small oil lamp on the side table near the bed. Slowly, Severus made his way to the bed and sat down cautiously next to Katherine's form. He was glad to see a bit of color had returned to her pale face, and gently he reached out and caressed her cheek with his long fingers.

"I'm sorry Katherine," Severus whispered. "I didn't mean for you to get so upset." A soft whimper escaped from Katherine's lips and slowly her eyelids began to flutter open. Ice blue eyes met obsidian black, as she leaned into his touch.

"Sev?" Katherine murmured. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Severus said, still stroking his thumb over her cheek. "Elisa was here and checked you. She said that you're alright, but she wants you on bed rest for a week."

"What about the baby?" Katherine whispered, as she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand even more.

"The baby is fine as well," Severus said; his eyes never leaving Katherine's face. "Katherine, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would get so upset over my questions."

"No Sev," Katherine said, opening her eyes again. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. Please lay down with me."

"Katherine..."

"Please Sev," Katherine begged. Severus nodded lightly and moved to lay down with her. Carefully he gathered her into his arms; her head resting against his chest. "I do love you Severus. That's why I did the spell. That's why I took the damage for you."

"But it wasn't necessary," Severus murmured into Katherine's hair. "My soul would have never been damaged due to the fact that I regretted taking Albus' life."

"But the spell worked," Katherine said, looking up at him. "I know it did, I felt it."

"It did to an extent," Severus said sadly. "Your soul was fractured Katherine, and that fracture attached itself to me. That is why I can feel your pain and why you can feel mine. Thankfully there is a counter-curse to the spell you used."

"There is?" Katherine asked.

"Réparer l'âme, que je suis lié. Rendre toutes les âmes ensemble à nouveau," Severus whispered. "It means 'Repair the soul, that I am bound. Make all souls whole again.'"

"That's it?"

"Yes," Severus said. "But the spell can only be performed on a day that holds special meaning to us. Unfortunately, the only date I can come up with is the day of our bonding."

"We can't just do it now?" Katherine asked.

"No," Severus said softly. "Wakanda said it would harm...no...take the baby's life."

"Then we wait," Katherine said, as she settle her head back on his chest. "I don't want to lose our child."

"Neither do I, Katherine" Severus said, as he began rubbing small circles on her lower back. "Neither do I."

* * *

><p><strong>an: So very sorry that this chapter was over a week late. Work went into overdrive this week and I only saw home for a couple hours each day, which was when I was sleeping. Chapter 18 should be posted some time next weekend, and I promise I will try not to be delayed again.**

**A big thank you to Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, AccioSS, RequiemWolfenstein87, Drin Scorpio, Love me like snape loved lily ALWAYS, Missyick & Hiwatarisgurl38 for their wonderful reviews!**


	20. Chapter 18: Spoofhounds vs Sidewinders

************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize, and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Spoofhounds vs. Sidewinders<strong>

Severus didn't know what was worse - watching over an unconscious Katherine after her injury from Bellatrix, or having to live with a pissed off Katherine, who wasn't allowed out of bed for an entire week. It was getting to the point that he would have picked the unconscious one. Unfortunately.

Although Katherine worked on potion notes and research for him, by the end of the week she was bored out of her mind. She had already read just about every new book in the house, plus a few that Elisa would bring over. But those books would tend to end up on the floor after the first few pages.

"Bloody books," Katherine grumbled, as she laid in bed the following Saturday morning. A thick paperback novel slipped from her fingers and landed with a thud on the hardwood floor below.

"What's wrong with that one?" Severus asked, as he levitated the reminisce of the breakfast in front of him.

"Every books Elisa has brought over has been a romance novel," Katherine complained, rubbing her hand over her eyes. "Every one of them has been about a witch in distress being rescued by a wizard with too much muscle and the mental capability of a mountain troll."

"Then why read them Katherine?" Severus asked with a sigh, as he waved his wand and send the dishes floating towards the kitchen.

"Because I have nothing else to do Sev," Katherine snarled. "I've been stuck in this bloody bed all week long, and I've done everything I can possible think of. Except..."

"Except what?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are...are you brewing today?" Katherine asked, becoming suddenly quiet.

"No," Severus said, shaking his head. "I completed St. Augustine's order yesterday. Elisa took it with her after your checkup."

"Then," Katherine paused, "Will you come back to bed with me for a little while?"

"Katherine, you know Elisa said that we are not suppose to..."

"I'm not talking about having sex Severus," Katherine snapped lightly. "I just...I just want to discuss something important with you. That's all." She looked down at her hands in her lap, as the suddenly silence seemed to become awkward for the both of them.

"Ah," Severus muttered, clearing his throat a bit. "Just let me set a spell on the dishes and I'll be right back."

"Alright," Katherine murmured, before Severus left the room. He quickly made his way to the kitchen and set the spell for the dishes to begin washing and drying themselves. He paused for a moment, leaning against the counter, and ran his hands over his face. Severus couldn't wait for Elisa to come back today and declare Katherine healthy enough to get out of bed. Katherine hadn't displayed any signs of fainting again since last Saturday, and seemed well enough, to him anyway, but the Healer insisted she remained in bed for the whole week.

Slowly, Severus pushed himself away from the counter and padded back to the bedroom. He hadn't dressed that morning, something that he had started doing on Saturdays and Sundays after the boy left. He was surprised how bloody comfortable those pajama pant things could be, and found himself more relaxed in them as time went by.

As he returned to the bedroom, he found Katherine propped up against the headboard with the _Dumbledore Family Tree_ book in her hands. Her eyes were narrowed in on the page, quickly moving from left to right then back again.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Severus asked, as he made his way to the bed.

"Try to find a name that doesn't exist on this bloody family tree," Katherine muttered, her eyes never leaving the book. Severus sat down next to her, propping himself up against the headboard as well.

"What for?" He asked, as he pulled the blankets back over his legs and bare feet.

"Well, if you think about it, there is only about three months left until someone makes their debut," Katherine stated, while pointing to her ever growing belly. "The baby will need a name, love."

"How are we suppose to name it, if we don't want to know what it is?" Severus asked, with a raised brow.

"We just pick out a couple of boy names and couple of girl names," Katherine said, looking up at him. "And then when the baby is born we can decide from there."

Katherine summoned a quill and paper to the bed, and together, the two began creating a list of boy and girl names. But nearly three hours past and it seemed that neither Katherine nor Severus could agree on two boy or two girl names. And in the end, they agreed to disagree. Katherine had been more focused on boys' names, while Severus could only think of girls. So it was decided. Katherine would choose the name for a son and Severus would choose for a daughter. In three months, they would know for sure the name of their soon-to-be child.

Just after lunch, Elisa flooed over for what would be, hopefully, Katherine's last bed rest checkup. The Healer waved her wand over Katherine from head to toe and back again; muttering spells under her breath and occasionally murmuring 'good' here and there.

"Alright Katherine," Elisa said, as she finished up the diagnoses. "Just a few questions. Any pelvic pressure?"

"No," Katherine said, slightly annoyed by Elisa's chipper mood.

"Good," Elisa smiled, crossing it off on her journal. "Baby's movement and kicking been normal?"

"Yes."

"Any severe or persistent abdominal pain?"

"No."

"Any vaginal bleeding or spotting or watery discharge?" Elisa asked, causing Katherine to scowl at her and Severus to swallow hard, in order to keep his lunch down.

"No," Katherine snarled.

"Any pain or burning when you urinate?"

"Elisa!" Katherine snapped. "Do we really need to go through that infernal list of yours?"

"It's standard Katherine, humor me will you?" Elisa said, growing serious.

"Fine, and no."

"Alright," Elisa continued. "Any severe or persistent vomiting?"

"Only the need to from those bloody romance novels or yours," Katherine growled, causing Severus to have to stifle a chuckle. "But not because of the pregnancy."

"Any chills or fever?"

"No."

"Any blurred or double vision, or are you seeing spots or floaters?"

"No."

"Any severe or persistent headaches, slurred speech or numbness?"

"No. No. And No."

"Any swelling in your face, hands, legs or feet?"

"No."

"Any severe or persistent leg or calf pains?"

"No."

"Any more fainting or frequent dizziness, rapid heartbeat or palpitations?"

"No."

"Any difficulty breathing, coughing up blood or chest pains?"

"No."

"Any severe constipation or diarrhea?"

"No."

"And finally," Elisa smirked. "Any increase in vaginal discharge or a change in the type of discharge?"

"Excuse me," Severus muttered, raising from the bed quickly and making his way through the French doors as fast as he could.

"No," Katherine snarled. "So, am I able to get up and move about finally?"

"I think so," Elisa said, smiling softly. "Just take it easy. Rest often and no heavily lifting anymore."

"Alright, alright," Katherine said, as she slowly turned herself to place her feet on the floor. She made to get up, but the two witches were suddenly startled by Hermes' screeching, as he flew in through the French doors, with Severus flowing closely.

The little owl landed on the massive bed, tangling himself in the green sheets; his wings fluttering wildly as he hopped about in the sea of green. After several minutes, Severus finally managed to grab hold of the little bird, and untied the letter from his leg. Hermes ruffled his feather slightly, and nipped at Severus' fingers before taking flight once again.

"Bloody bird," Severus growled as he broke the seal on the letter.

"Who's it from Sev?" Katherine asked, as Elisa helped her to her feet.

"Septimus," he said, glancing over the letter.

"_Dear Mom & Dad,_

_First two week have been good. Professor Prescott had us make Draught of Living Death the first day of class. Needless to say, only two in the class actually came out right, my own and Chris Benson's. Our first Quidditch practice went well. We only needed two extra chasers this year; one went to a fifth year and the other to a four year. We're a young team, but I have a good feeling about this year. I've attached our schedule with this letter. Our first match is next Saturday at Ouachita! Can't wait! Hope to see you at the game..._

_-Septimus_"

"Oh!" Katherine exclaimed, cheering up immensely because of the letter. "Let me see the schedule." Severus moved around the bed and handed her a page that was embossed with the New Salem crest.

'_Quidditch Season 1998-1999_

_Saturday, Sept. 19 - __**at Ouachita**__ - at 1:00pm (EST)  
>Saturday, Oct. 3 - vs. Torngat - at 12:00pm (EST)<br>Saturday, Oct. 17 - __**at Belknap Springs**__ - at 3:00pm (EST)  
>Saturday, Oct. 31 - vs. Isla Angel de la Guarda - at 12:00pm (EST)<br>Saturday, Nov. 14 - vs. Ouachita - at 12:00pm (EST)  
>Saturday, Nov. 28 - <em>_**at Torngat**__ - at 11:00am (EST)  
>Saturday, Dec. 12 - vs. Belknap Springs - at 12:00pm (EST)<br>Saturday, Jan. 9 - __**at Isla Angel de la Guarda**__ - at 2:00pm (EST)  
>Saturday, Jan. 23 - - <em>_**at Ouachita**__ - at 1:00pm (EST)  
>Saturday, Feb. 6 - vs. Torngat - at 12:00pm (EST)<br>Saturday, Feb. 20 - __**at Belknap Springs**__ - at 3:00pm (EST)  
>Saturday, Mar. 6 - vs. Isla Angel de la Guarda - at 12:00pm (EST)<br>Saturday, Mar. 20 - vs. Ouachita - at 12:00pm (EST)  
>Saturday, Apr. 10 - <em>_**at Torngat**__ - at 11:00am (EST)  
>Saturday, Apr. 24 - vs. Belknap Springs - at 12:00pm (EST)<br>Saturday, May 8 - __**at Isla Angel de la Guarda**__ - at 2:00pm (EST)  
>Saturday, May 22 - <em>_**ROUND ROBIN TOURNAMENT AT TORNGAT**__ - at 7:00am (EST)  
>Sunday, May 23 - <em>_**SEMIFINALS AT TORNGAT**__ - at 11:00am (EST)  
>Saturday, May 29 - <em>_**FINALS AT TORNGAT**__ - at 2:00pm (EST)'_

"Well," Katherine grinned. "Looks like we have something to fill our Saturdays now."

"Indeed," Severus smirked.

* * *

><p>On the day of Saturday, September 19th, Severus and Katherine, along with Christoph and Elisa portkeyed into the little wizarding village of Haggerty in Arkansas. The town was located in the Upper Ouachita National Wildlife Refuge and was surrounded by lush vegetation and swampy marshes. Carriages were present at the portkey sites, which would hull witches and wizards up to the school's Quidditch pitch, that was located allow the Fish Lake.<p>

The pitch overlooked the large lake, and was adorned in orange and silver banners and flags, that blew wildly in the southern winds. Even with the strong wind, the temperatures were still well into the eighties. The two couples made their way to the visitors section to find their seat, and found themselves sitting amongst professors and other students' parents. A few sections down, students decked out in royal blue and white cheered loudly.

Katherine was greeted by many of the other players' parents, and all of them politely introduced themselves to Severus. He was surprised to learn that all four of Septimus' roommates were on the team and was relieved to hear that all of them thought highly of his son. The mothers seemed to congregate around Katherine, bombarding her with questions about her pregnancy, the baby and her due date, which Severus noticed that she answered each question calmly and with easy.

Severus and Christoph talked with the other fathers of the players, as they waited for the game to begin. Severus was surprised to learn that Richard Burke, Justin's father, was the head Healer in the Potions and Plant Poisoning division at St. Josephine's Hospital in New York; and he found himself being asked many questions by the man, about the recent 'Pepper Up' overdosing problems that were occuring in New York.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first Varsity Quidditch match of the season!" an announcer's voice boomed over the crowd, ceasing all conversations in the stands. "Today's match will be the New Salem Spoofhounds versus the Ouachita Sidewinders!"

Suddenly the crowd began cheering wildly, as flashes of orange and silver appeared above their heads, and flew into the arena. The home section of the pitch rose to their feet as the seven Ouachita players took their positions.

"Let's welcome our Sidewinders for the 1998 season!" the announcer yelled. "Keeper...Laura McKennely! Chasers...Marcus Adler, Steven Adler and Gloria O'Hare! Beaters...Team Captain Jacob Timblin and Dale Houlihan! And Seeker...Martha Lopez!" The Ouachita student section roared to life at the call of each name; waving their orange and silver banners and flags high into the air.

"Now, let's welcome the New Salem Spoofhounds!" the announcer continued. Suddenly flashes of blue and white flew overhead, and circled the arena once, before the players took their positions. "Keeper...Kyle Fuchs! Chasers...Gwen Monaco, Carlos Gonzalo and Caroline Matthews! Beaters...Justin Burke and Mike Palmer! And Seeker...Team Captain Septimus Prince!" The New Salem fans roared with excitement as their players hovered high above them. Severus watched as Katherine smiled up at their son, who was scanning the crowds for them. The boy's head finally turned towards them, and a smile broke out on his face as he waved down to them.

"The coaches for today's match are Professor John Mattzinger for New Salem and Professor Marion Ellis for Ouachita. Today's referees will be Rachel Barnsworth and Francis Algust both from the N.A. Quidditch Association," the announced called. "And I am your announcer, Ryan Redding, of the N.A.Q.A."

"Captains!" Referee Algust shouted up to the players from the field below. "Shake hands and return to you positions!" Gracefully Septimus flew forward to the center of the field and shook hands with the large, red headed beater from Ouachita, before returning to his post.

"Now I want a nice clean game from all of you!" Referee Algust shouted. "You will be allowed three fouls each, after that you will be pulled out of the game! Do I make myself clear?" After one finally look at each of the players, he continued. "Alright! Good luck to all of you, and may the best team win!"

Referee Barnsworth reached down and unlocked the clamps from the bludgers, allowing them to take off high into the air. The snitch was next, followed by the quaffle.

"The quaffle is released! And the game begins!" Announcer Redding shouted. "New Salem chaser Monaco grabs the quaffle, passes it to Matthews, to Gonzalo then back to Matthews again! Matthews passes it to Monaco ...NO! WAIT! Ouachita chaser O'Hare cuts Monaco off and takes possession!

"O'Hare passes to M. Adler, who passes it back O'Hare, who passes it off to S. Adler, then off to M. Adler! Adler lauches the quaffle towards New Salem's keeper Fuchs and Fuches misses! OUACHITA SCORES! 10 points for the Sidewinders!" The Ouachita crowd roared to life, waving the banners and flags again.

"New Salem in possession!" Redding yelled. "Matthews takes the quaffle, passes it to Gonzalo, back to Matthews, back to Gonzalo, who passes it to Monaco! OH! Monaco nearly got hit in the head by a bludger, sent her way by Timblin! Monaco passes the quaffle off to Gonzalo, who releases it towards Keeper McKennely...and McKennely misses! NEW SALEM SCORES! 10 points for New Salem!"

The parents and student section for New Salem cheered loudly, rising to their feet. Carlos' parents, who were sitting in front of Severus and Katherine, shouted their praises to their son, as he flew back down the field to get back into position again.

"Ouachita back in possession!" Redding shouted. "M. Adler to S. Adler, back to M. Adler, back to S. Adler, over to O'Hare then to M. Adler, back to...WAIT A MINUTE! There goes Prince! He must of spotted the snitch! And there goes Lopez, hot on his heel!"

Katherine rose to her feet, along with half of the parent section, as Septimus took off in the opposite direction of the field. His royal blue cape billowing out around him as he lowered himself to his broom, in order to gain more speed. Severus and the Fuersts had rose to their feet as well, trying to spot the snitch themselves.

"Do you see it Katherine?" Severus shouted over the crowd's cheering and Redding continuous shouting.

"Above Ouachita's right goalpost," Katherine shouted back, her eyes never leaving the spot where the little snitch hovered.

"How in Merlin's name can you see that from here?" Elisa asked her.

"Are you sure you're not a hawk animagus Katherine?" Christoph laughed.

"No," Katherine chuckled, "It's called years of training."

"OH! M. Adler take a bludger to the face from Palmer, knocking him off his broom! That had to hurt!" Redding shouted. "Quaffle back to Monaco, and...SHE SCORES! 10 more points to New Salem! The Spoofhounds now lead 40 to 20!"

"Prince and Lopez are now flying neck and neck!" Redding yelled, as Septimus and the Ouachita Seeker flew side by side around the field, ducking and dodging players and balls in their paths. The snitch was just within their reach, and Lopez stretched her right arm out, her fingers a mere inches from the little golden ball.

Septimus lowered himself flush with his broom, stretching his right arm out as well. It was Septimus height that gave him an advantage over the Ouachita's 5 foot 3 inch seeker, and within seconds of stretching out his arm, his long fingers enclosed themselves around the tiny snitch.

"PRINCE CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Redding hollered over the crowd. "NEW SALEM WINS! NEW SALEM WINS 190 TO 20! WHAT A VICTORY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The New Salem crowd cheered wildly, as the players landed in the center of the field and celebrated their victory. Septimus thrust his hand into the air, the shiny snitch glittering in the bright sunlight, as he smiled from ear to ear in the direction of his parents.

"Come on," Katherine shouted to Severus, as she took his hand and led them to the stand's staircase.

"Thank you to everyone for coming out on this fine day," Redding announced, as Severus and Katherine made their way to where the player's would exit the field. "Hope everyone has a safe journey back home. And remember don't drink and fly! Goodnight everyone!"

The players slowly started to trickle out of the stadium; greeting parents and friends alike. Katherine and Severus were soon joined by Elisa and Christoph, who got stuck in the crowd on the way down from the stands. Then towards the tail end of the group of players, Septimus finally emerged from the arena.

"Mom! Dad!" Septimus shouted as he ran over to greet his parents. Katherine quickly wrapped him in her arms, both smiling madly.

"Congratulations Sept!" Katherine said, as the boy pulled back slightly.

"Well done," Severus said, grasping the boy's shoulder and giving him a small smile.

"Thanks," Septimus said, panting slightly, as he was still winded from the flight and from celebrating with his teammates.

"SEPTIMUS!" a girl's voice shouted over the crowd. Septimus released his mother, just in time, as a body came lunging at him. Septimus quickly wrapped his arms around the person, and leaned back slightly to avoid tipping both of them over. In the boy's confusion, he suddenly found a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a pair of lips crushed against his own.

"Helena!" Elisa scolded her daughter. "You act as though you haven't seen him in weeks."

"Sorry, sorry," Helena muttered, as she quickly released Septimus from her hold and blushed furiously. "Just a bit overexcited I guess."

"I'll say," Christoph chuckled, earning a elbow to the stomach from his wife.

"NEW SALEM STUDENTS!" the voice belonging to Headmaster Mickels boomed over the crowds. "YOUR PORTKEY LEAVES IN 5 MINUTES! PLAYERS, YOURS LEAVES IN 10! DO NOT MISS THOSE PORTKEYS!"

"We better get going," Septimus said, turning back to hug his parent once more.

"Alright," Katherine smiled. "We'll see you again in two weeks."

"Okay," Septimus said, still winded. "Love you."

"We love you too," Katherine shouted, as Septimus and Helena took off in the direction of the portkeys.

"Well," Christoph said, turning back to Severus and Katherine and wrapping an arm around his wife. "Shall we get a bite to eat?"

"I think we better head home," Katherine said, as Severus wrapped an arm around her. "My ankles are swelling a bit, and I'd like to get a nap in...

"And I hope someone will join me in bed," she whispered only loud enough for Severus to hear.

"Very well," Christoph smirked. "We'll see you both later then." The Fuersts waved goodbye and made their way towards the village to find a place to eat.

"Somehow I don't think a nap is truly on your mind," Severus murmured, as they made their way to their portkeying location.

"Are you reading my mind again Mr. Prince," Katherine teased, as Severus lightly caressed her side with his thumb.

"I just have the feeling that you wish to celebrate our son's victory with something more than just a nap," Severus smirked, letting his hand wander down to her hip. "Am I correct?"

"Indeed you are," Katherine smiled up at him, as the two grasped their portkey and vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Well, I think I'm back on schedule for posting! We are getting closer to Katherine's due date, and their little one will make his/her appearance in about two chapters! Chapter 19 will be posted next weekend!**

**A big thank you to Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, Missyick, AdaYuki, RequiemWolfenstein87, MRSSPICY (times 3) & Love me like snape loved lily ALWAYS for their wonderful reviews!**


	21. Chapter 19: All Hallows' Eve

**************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize, and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.**************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: All Hallows Eve<strong>

With September drawing to a close, Severus found himself swamped with orders from the hospital. Cold and flu season were upon them, and the lab at one point had nearly twenty cauldrons of 'Pepper Up Potion' going at once.

While Severus slaved away in the lab, Katherine concentrated on the finishing of the gardens. The weather was becoming colder and rainy in the first part of October and the beds slowly began to diminish in size over the course of two weeks. Herbs were dried, vegetables and fruits were canned or frozen, and magical herbs and plants were prepared for storage for the winter months.

Every other Saturday was spent traveling to Septimus' Quidditch games. They had won against the Torngat Golden Eagles, but fell short by ten points against the Belknap Springs Devil Dogs. Septimus had at least catch the snitch, but, with the game lasting nearly seven hours, they were outscored 190 to 180. But it didn't seem to put the boy down too much, and he had said in his last letter that he was looking forward to crushing the Isla Angel de la Guarda Pumas on the thirty-first of October.

Katherine was now into her second week of her third trimester. And although she never complained, Severus noticed that she was physically slowing down and more tired than normal. She was also constantly stirring in her sleep, as she tried to find a comfortable position while the baby decided to stir and kick at all hours of the night. All in all, he was glad that there were only ten weeks left, but at the same time, that thought also made him a bit leery. No matter how much Katherine reassured him that he wouldn't be his father, a part of him still believed that he would be.

Elisa was now making 'weekly doctor visits,' even though her and/or Christoph were usually seen in or around the house daily. The healer seemed happy with Katheirne's progress, and then constantly questioned the witch about when she was going to get the nursery set up, which usually caused Katherine to snap and end up in a bad mood the rest of the day.

One week before Halloween, Severus, who had been delivering potions to St. Augustine's, returned with a harsh scowl on his face and a letter in his hand.

"Sev?" Katherine asked, looking up from her book. "What's the matter?"

"This is the problem," he sneered, thrusting the letter at her. Katherine quietly took the envelope from his hand, and broke the seal quickly.

_"St. Augustine's Hospital  
>cordially invites you to attend its' annual<br>'All Hallows Eve' Ball and Fundraiser_

_Saturday, the thirty-first of  
>October<br>Seven o'clock in the evening  
>The Moonstone Ballroom<br>Feldspar Hotel  
>7 Rynek Lane<br>Milwaukee, Wisconsin_

_All proceeds will fund the  
>Potion &amp; Plant Poisonings Department<em>

_Black Robe Event  
>Cocktails at 7:00 pm<br>Dinner at 7:30 pm_

_RSVP by the twenty-seventh of October"_

"Well," Katherine sighed, putting the invitation down on the coffee table. "I guess I'll have to have Elisa go shopping with me. I'm going to need a dress."

"You mean we're going?" Severus snarled.

"We have to love," Katherine said calmly, as she rubbed small circles on her protruding belly.

"We don't have to," Severus bit back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, so we don't have to," Katherine stated. "But, we should. This fundraiser is for our department, therefore it is not only funding the hospital, but us as well. It gives us extra money to buy ingredients for normal potions as well as ingredients for experimentation. It benefits us in the end."

"Fine," Severus sighed in defeat. "I guess I will have to buy dress robes as well."

"I'm afraid so love," Katherine said, smiling softly up at him.

* * *

><p>The day of the thirty-first of October was nothing short of chaotic. Septimus' Quidditch match started at noon in New Salem and of course, the game last longer than they hoped. But in the end, the Spoofhounds did indeed crush the Pumas, with Septimus catching the snitch.<p>

At five o'clock, Severus, Katherine, Elisa and Christoph portkeyed back home and rushed, as fast as they could, to get ready for the fundraiser. Severus emerged from the bathroom to find Katherine standing in front of the full length mirror.

He let his eyes wander over her form. From the back, one could hardly believe she was pregnant. Her hips had curved out a bit, but from her waist up she still looked slender. Feeling his gaze upon her, Katherine turned around to look at him.

Severus couldn't help but let his eye wander again. Katherine was wearing an sapphire blue empire waist dress, that gathered under her breast and fell loosely to the floor. It covered the protruding baby bump with layers of cascading fabric, while the halter top neckline drew the eye to her slender arms and shoulders. Her golden hair was swept up in a twisted, braided updo.

"Ready?" Katherine asked, as she walked towards him. Well, it had become more of a waddle the last couple of weeks, but in the long flowing dress, no one would know. As she stopped before him, Severus gently cupped her cheek and lowered his lips to hers.

"You look beautiful," he said, before kissing her softly.

"Thank you," Katherine said, as they parted. "But I feel as big as a house."

"We do not have to go you know."

"I know," she said, "But I want to."

* * *

><p>Severus and Katherine entered the Feldspar Hotel through the floo, arriving only seconds after Elisa and Christoph. After ridding themselves of soot, the four proceeded into the main lobby, that literally stopped Severus in his tracks. The lobby was beyond elegant, something that you would only find in the richer pureblood homes or inns.<p>

The large lobby was adorned with white marble, gold in-lays, and three large gold chandeliers that floated magically under an midnight ,starlight enchanted ceiling. Large white marble columns adorned entryways and luggage floated by itself in front of guest and hotel attendants. A large sweeping staircase allowed guests access to the second floor open balcony, that was lined with ornate gold railings and black accents.

_'If only Lucius could see this,_' Severus thought to himself, as he made to catch up with the other three.

If the lobby was something, the Moonstone Ballroom was beyond words. The starlight ceiling had followed into the large room, as well as the marble floors and gold in-lays. Hundreds of lit jack-o-lanterns floated high above their heads and the marble pillars that surrounded the room, where transfigured into black gnarled trees that disappeared into the 'night sky.'

Silver trays of hors d'oeuvres and drinks floated, by themselves, in between the congregated guests, music, from the small orchestra near the dance floor, flowed throughout the room.

"Severus! Katherine!" a voice bellowed from the direction of the small bar, causing Severus to snap out o f his trance. The two had just enough time to turn around, before coming face to face with David Suttington.

"Glad to see you could make it! Come! I want you to meet the others that will be sitting at our table for dinner!" Suttington said, as he clasped Severus shoulder and began pulling the pair towards a group of four men and three women.

"Severus, Katherine," Suttington slurred, making it more obvious that he had been there drinking for a while already. "I would like you to meet Jim and Gabriela Simone, both writers for the US Wizarding Journal; Asa and Elthia Lee, both Healers in the Creature-Induced Injuries Department at St. Augustine's; Tempest Abdima, of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes in Washington,D.C.; Alonzo Rashnu, of the Wizengamot in San Francisco; and the current owner of the Fitchburg Finches, Maximus Brankovitch, the third.

"Everyone," Suttington announced to the small group. "I would like you to meet two of my most prestigious potion suppliers, Severus and Katherine Prince."

"David stop," Katherine whispered, as she and Severus exchanged handshakes with the others.

"Prince?" Brankovitch questioned, as he shook Severus' hand. "Any relation to a Septimus Prince, that goes to New Salem?"

"Indeed," Severus said, eyeing the wizard. "He's our son, actually."

"Really!" Brankovitch smiled. "I don't want to sound imprudent, but we at the Finches have been watching him closely. Pretty much all of us on the board think that he's one of the best seekers to come out of our American schools in a long time. He'll be a shoe-in for a round one drafting spot for any of the North American teams."

"You don't say," Jim Simone said, a wide grin appearing on his face. "That good eh?"

"I thought you weren't allowed to scout students until they're of age?" Katherine said, as she plucked a cup of punch off a nearby floating tray.

"We're allowed to follow their school career and go to the matches," Brankovitch explained. "But we are not allowed to approach them or talk to them until they are of age. Believe me Mrs. Prince, I follow the Administration rules to a T."

"Well, come along everyone," Suttington announced. "Let's find our table. Dinner is about to start." As Suttington began leading the way, Katherine stopped Severus short.

"I'll be right back," Katherine whispered, before heading towards the loo.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mrs. Prince," a young woman's voice said, as Katherine exited the restroom. Katherine turned around to find Grace, St. Augustine's receptionist, right behind her. "How are you?"<p>

"Hello Grace," Katherine smiled softly at the younger witch. "I'm doing well. Yourself?"

"Oh good, I..."

"Well, well, well," a nasally high pitched voice came from behind them. "Hello Prince. Grace." Katherine and Grace turned around to tall, gangly brunette, with a turned up nose, a faked charmed tan, and too much makeup on. She was flanked by two witches who were both equally over done.

"Clarissa," Katherine sneered, as she nodded slightly towards the other witch. "Brooke, Morgan. Nice to see you three."

"You too," Clarissa said snobbishly, as she eyed Katherine's form. "I'm actually surprised to see that they let you back into the country. And by the looks of it, you either worked your way through Europe's finest and richest foods or Europe's easiest and horniest wizards."

"Clarissa!" Grace gasped quietly, as Brooke and Morgan giggled beside Clarissa.

"It's alright Grace," Katherine said coolly.

"Your son must be excited to finally get a sibling," Clarissa continued. "Obviously, since it took so long, you must not have been able to spread your legs wide enough for American wizards, but definitely wide enough for European ones."

"Mrs. Prince maybe..." Grace started, but was interrupted by a gasp erupting from Brooke.

"Clarissa! Look!" Brooke gasped, pointing in the direction near the small bar. "New wizard at ten o'clock." All five women turned towards where she was pointing. There stood Severus, talking to Christoph and Elisa.

"Who is tall, dark and handsome?" Clarissa asked, with a smirk on her face. "He's not a new healer, or I would have seen him around the hospital already."

"Maybe a supplier?" Brooke said, gaping openly at the wizard.

"Or maybe just a rich donor," Morgan said hopefully.

"He's so tall!" Brooke said, with a gleam in her eyes.

"But I bet he's worth the climb," Clarissa smiled seductively. "Look at those long slender fingers and that nose. There are so many possibilities between the two."

"Mrs. Prince..." Grace whispered again, only to be hushed by Katherine.

_"Sev?"_ Katherine said, reaching her mind out to her husband. Instinctively, Severus turned to look for her, but upon not seeing her by his side, reached out his mind to her.

_"Katherine?"_ Severus asked._ "Where are you?"_

_"Near the entryway to the restrooms_," Katherine said. Severus turned, and found his eyes come in contact with not just Katherine's, but four others as well. _"Will you come here for a moment?"_

"He's looking our way!" Morgan gasped, as they watched Severus pardon himself from the healer and the unspeakable, and begin making his way over towards the small group of women.

"Oh Merlin, he's coming over here," Brooke squeaked.

"Calm yourselves," Clarissa snapped at her two lackeys. "You might as well leave Prince. I highly doubt he would want another wizard's sloppy seconds." As Severus neared them, Clarissa pushed herself to the front of the group and stuck her hand out to him, before Severus could reach for his wife.

"Hello," Clarissa said in a sickeningly high voice. "I'm Clarissa Fairwater, and this is Brooke and Morgan. I don't believe we've seen you around here before?"

"Indeed," Severus said, shaking the woman's hand lightly and quickly. "I'm a new supplier to St. Augustine's.

_"Katherine? What is going on here?"_ Severus questioned Katherine's mind.

_"Just play along for a bit love,"_ Katherine told him, as she watched the three witches hovering around her husband.

"A supplier?" Morgan grinned, offering her hand as well.

"Potions supplier," Severus stated, shaking her hand as well while maintaining his normal demeanor.

"Oh you must work with Suttington then," Brooke inquired, as she tried to push her way to the front of the small group.

"Indeed," Severus confirmed, before glancing over at Katherine and Grace. "Ms. Grace." He said, nodding to her.

"Hello sir," the young witch said softly.

"You...you know Grace?" Brooke sputtered, turning slightly to glare at the quiet witch.

"Indeed," Severus said. "She checks me in at the receptionist desk every time I make an order delivery."

"Oh! Grace why did you say something earlier?" Clarissa scolded her, before turning back to Severus. "Well sir, you know our names, but we, unfortunately, don't know yours."

"Prince...Severus Prince," Severus smirked lightly.

"Well, Sever..." Clarissa faltered, her seductive grin sliding right off her face. "Did you...did you just say 'Prince'?"

"Indeed," Severus said, holding his hand out for Katherine. "I see you know my wife, Katherine."

"Your wife..." Clarissa sputtered, as Katherine took his hand and glided as gracefully as she could to his side. "You're...married to her. You're married...to...each other."

"For nineteen long, wonderful years," Katherine smirked, as Severus wrapped an arm around her waist. "Twenty in March."

"I...um..." Clarissa stammered. "Con...congratulation on...that. And...on the baby.

"Come on girls," Clarissa snapped, and began walking away hastily, with Brooke and Morgan in tow.

"Katherine, what was that all about?" Severus murmured, as the three of them watch their retreating forms.

"I'll tell you later love," Katherine said, smirking triumphantly.

"That was fantastic!" Grace beamed, making Severus realize that that was the loudest he had ever heard her talk. "You know she tried to talk my date out of taking me tonight. Luckily Healer Spurrier is much more mature than most of the younger healers."

"Where is Healer Spurrier by the way?" Katherine asked her, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh," Grace gasped. "Excuse me." The receptionist took off quickly towards the center of the room, becoming lost to them in the sea of wizards and witches.

"EVERYONE PLEASE BE SEATED!" a voice boomed over the crowd. "DINNER WILL START MOMENTARILY!"

"Shall we?" Katherine asked, as Severus nodded and turned them towards the table harboring Suttington and the rest of their party.

* * *

><p>The eight course dinner that was served was above and beyond anything Severus could remember from Hogwarts' feasts. The spread left everyone feeling completely stuffed and it was hard to image dancing on such a full stomach. A dinner well worth its' hundred galleon per person fee.<p>

Their first course consisted of Blue Cheese Baguette Spread - cream cheese blended with fresh chives and toasted walnuts, spread on freshly baked baguette slices and served with red grapes. Second course was a Arugula, Pear and Asiago Cheese Salad, served in a wide golden goblet. A third course of a Chilled Pumpkin Soup served with a Sourdough Crisp. The fourth course was a simple Shrimp Cocktail served in a martini glass with a slice of lemon. Fifth course consisted of Linguine Paster in a Shiitake mushroom garlic cream sauce drizzled with White Truffle Oil. The sixth course was a simple Lemon Sorbet, which allowed the guests to cleans their palates before the main entree...the seventh course of Beef Tenderloin stuffed with wild mushrooms and a flavorful shallot dressing, and served with a tomato pedal flower garnish. Then there was finally the dessert course...the eighth course of Peppermint Ice Cream, served in a tall stemmed glass, and garnished with a maraschino cherry and a fresh sprig of mint.

"My word, what a meal," said Suttington, who openly groaned as he leaned back in his seat, rubbing his full stomach. "I think it gets better every year!"

Soon the music started and the Simones and Lees left to join the dancing. Tempest Abdima and Alonzo Rashnu soon followed, only leaving Severus, Suttington, Brankovitch and Katherine, who had just returned from her fifth trip to the loo, at the table.

"Well Katherine," Suttington said, rising to his feet. "Care for a small spin around the dance floor?"

"I'm afraid I won't be much of a dance partner right now David," Katherine said, as she tried to find a comfortable position to sit in. "Besides being a bit off centered at the moment, my ankles are tad swollen as well."

"Oh well," Suttington sighed. "Maybe next year then. Unless you two decide to start working on a third right away. Well, I'll talk to you both later! Time to mingle!" His comment causing both Severus and Katherine to shift uncomfortably in their seats. The three remained in silence for a bit, until Brankovitch slid over a seat so that he sat right next to Katherine.

"If I might be so bold Mrs. Prince," Brankovitch said quietly. "When is the baby due?"

"Not until the fifteenth of December," Katherine said, smiling softly at the younger wizard.

"My wife is due any day with our first," Brankovitch smiled, looking down at his hand. "A daughter. I'm excited about it, but nervous at the same time. I didn't want to leave her tonight to come here, but she insisted. St. Augustine's is home to some of my former classmates who have become healers, plus they've done a pretty good job at patching up some of my players throughout the years.

"Speaking of players," Brankovitch continued. "I meant what I said earlier. Your son will be fought over by all of the North American teams. Suttington says he's a wiz with potions too."

"Indeed," Severus said, taking a sip from his wine glass. "He received an O on his O.W.L.s , plus a comment from the examiner about 'never seeing someone more astute in this subject.'"

"That's good to hear," Brankovitch said. "Does he plan to further his studies in potions?"

"He hasn't made any final decisions as of yet," Katherine said. "But he has stated that he would like to try and do both Quidditch and potions."

"What if I told you he could," Brankovitch said, causing both Severus and Katherine to glance up at him quickly. "Now I know that most Masters don't like their apprentices take on more than one task at a time. But I know a man who I think would be very interested in taking on your son.

"You might have heard of his," Brankovitch continued. "His name is Professor Regulus Moonshine..."

"Moonshine?" Severus questioned, with raised brows. "You mean the wizard who developed the potion that suppress hags' normal appetite for human flesh?"

"That's him," Brankovitch smirked. "He taught at Belknap Springs for years, before retiring. He's taken on a few apprentices since then, but not many. He's very picky about who he interns. But I think he would jump through fire to have Septimus under his wing." Brankovitch dug a hand into his pocket, and pulled out a business card. He silently handed it to Katherine and Severus.

"I think he would be willing to travel with Septimus in order to intern him," Brankovitch said. "No matter what team the boy goes to or if he decides to play at all. I, personally, like to see my players have a backup plan, you know, just in case."

"Just in case?" Katherine asked, with a furrowed brow.

"Umm..." Brankovitch sighed. "A few years ago, there was a player that I knew who had been drafted into the league right out of school. He didn't pursue anything else besides Quidditch, and he paid for it later on. He was a seeker, too, and took a bludger to the head. The healers told him, that if he were to play and get hit in the head again...it would cost him his life. The owner of the team released him, and he had nothing. No job, no career, no profession. I don't want to see that happen to my players, so I always encourage them to have a backup plan.

"Well, I best get going," Brankovitch said, raising from his chair and shaking both of their hands. "I would like to get home to my wife, before it gets too late. It was a pleasure meeting you both, and I look forward to seeing your son play again. He'll be a fine addition to any team. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Severus and Katherine said in unison. Both were silent for a moment, and Severus noticed Katherine's face furrowed in thought.

"Katherine?" Severus said. "What is it?"

"It was him," she whispered.

"What?"

"The wizard he was talking about," she said. "The one that got hit by the bludger. It was him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Katherine nodded. "I had taken Septimus to that game. He was hit right in front of where we were sitting. I remember reading in the 'Journal' a week later that he had been released from the team...That was him Sev."

"Do you think that Brankovitch was right about Moonshine?" Severus asked, moving his hand to Katherine's lower back, rubbing it lightly with his fingers.

"I hope so," Katherine sighed, as she stifled a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Very much so. Plus my feet and back ache a bit."

"Then let's head home," Severus said, raising from his seat to help Katherine up from hers. "It's been a long day for all of us."

* * *

><p>It was well after eleven at night before Severus and Katherine landed in bed, curling into one another. Both felt tired, but sleep wasn't coming easy to them. Both of their minds were on a different Halloween night from so many years ago. The night they lost an old friend. Lily.<p>

"Sev?"

"Hmm..."

"Does this night ever get easier for you?" Severus didn't respond right away, causing Katherine to attempt to roll over to face him. "Sev?"

"It's been easier since you have been back in my life," he said, reaching out to gently brush a lock of golden hair out of her face.

"I cried," Katherine whispered, as a tear escaped her eyes. "Every Halloween. But it wasn't just for Lily. It was for you and for their child. I often thought of what it had been us, and what would have happened to Septimus if he had been born already. I'm still somewhat angry with her, but miss her at the same time."

"I miss her as well," Severus murmured, wiping the tear from her cheek and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "But we have each other now. And our children. The pain will lessen, as long as we remember the better times with her and not the worst."

"You're right," Katherine whispered, as she slowly started drifting off to sleep in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>an: So sorry about the wait. A few explainations. 1) Maximus Brankovitch, III was a seeker for the Finches and the North American Quidditches team between 1986-1991, according to HP Wikia. 2) Clarissa, Brooke and Morgan will show themselves again, as they work as secretaries for three head healers at the hospital. 3) Regulus Moonshine is also a character from Rowlings world.**

**Chapter 20 should be posted sometime next week. And we will get to meet the newest member of the family then!**

**A big thanks to MRSSPICY, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, RequiemWolfenstein87 and AdaYuki for the wonderful reviews!**


	22. Chapter 20: A Peaceful Moon

****************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize, and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: A Peaceful Moon<strong>

The snow began to fall during the third week of November, which was followed by strong northern winds, that swept across the lake violently. The temperatures during the day merely reached a maximum of thirty-five degrees, dropping into the mid to lower twenties during the night. But the little cabin remained cozy and warm, despite the gray skies outside.

That particular week also brought along Katherine's thirty-seventh week of pregnancy. It was also the week that she finally caved in and between herself, Severus, Christoph and Elisa, prepared the nursery for the little one's arrival. Painted in soft greens and yellows, the nursery was completed as Severus levitated the last pieces of furniture into place, Septimus' old mahogany crib.

Elisa also checked Katherine's progress weekly, asking all sorts of questions and constantly reminding her to rest often and not to get up too fast. But the Healer's constant reminders were not needed, as Severus often came up from the lab to find Katherine stretched out on the sofa or in their bed, dead to the world. And though she never complained, he noticed her rubbing her stomach and back more often, along with her constant shifting in bed at night, as she tried to find a more comfortable position to sleep in.

Severus actually found himself in the lab less than he anticipated around this time of the year, which was something he was actually grateful for in the end. The days became shorter, but they still seemed to drag on forever. The two spent much of their time in the study, where they began working on the reconditioning of the Wolfsbane Potion.

As the thirty-eighth week began Katherine seemed to be more restless than usual. Getting up out of chairs or out of bed were becoming more of a struggle and her walk was more of a waddle now, than it was before. The bed would also dip at the most ungodly hours of the night, as Katherine waddled her way to the loo.

It was on the morning of December second that Severus awoke to the dip of the bed once again, as Katherine fled to the loo for probably the ninth or tenth time that night. He woke in an odd position, and when Severus went to sit up, he felt a slight, dull pain in his lower back. He grumbled under his breath, silently swearing at himself and blaming the pain on his constant leaning over the study's desk and cauldrons the past week.

Silently he summoned a potion from the bathroom, and got up to go about his day. Only thing was, the dull ache returned after an hour. Katherine shot him a curious glance, as he suddenly stiffened behind the study's desk. But Severus kept his head down, avoiding her gaze; the last thing he wanted to do was complain about pain and discomfort, which was considerably less than knew Katherine must have been going through.

The day past by slowly, and the two found themselves turning in rather earlier than normal. But at ten o'clock sharp, the bed dipped, and Severus opened his eyes just in time to see Katherine's silhouette vanish into the bathroom. Groaning, he rolled to his side. His back still ached horribly, and his was quickly becoming frustrated.

'_Why didn't the potion work?'_ Severus thought to himself, as he shifted again and finally found a more comfortable spot. He had just started drifting back to sleep, when he heard the bathroom door open followed by Katherine's footfalls crossing the room. The bed dipped once again, but he didn't feel it shift as it normally would when Katherine would fully lay down.

"Sev?" Katherine's voice seemed like a mere whisper to his foggy mind.

"Sev?" Katherine's voice came a bit louder this time, and Severus felt her shake his shoulder.

"Hmm..." he mumbled into his pillow, as Katherine continued to shake his shoulder lightly.

"I need you to floo Elisa," she said.

"Katherine," Severus said, shifting his head to look at the clock on the nightstand. "It's after ten o'clock at night. I'm not going to floo her now."

"Love, I need you to," Katherine stated, shifting slightly. "The baby's coming."

"WHAT!" Severus started quickly, but he didn't realize how close to the edge of the bed he really was. His feet and arms became entangled in the sheets and quilt, sending him backwards off the side of the bed, landing with a heavy thud on the hardwood floor below.

"Shit!" he swore, as his tailbone made contact with the hard floor.

"Severus? Are you alright?" Katherine gasped, as she tried to look over the side of the bed.

"Fine," he grimaced, as he got up as slowly as possible. "Are you alright?"

"Fine right now," she said, as she rubbed her stomach. "My contractions are about ten minutes apart right now, and my water broke in the bathroom a few moments ago."

"Alright, I'll be right back," Severus said, as he made his way quickly towards the living room to get Elisa there as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Before he could blink, Elisa and Christoph arrived through the floo, and followed Severus into the bedroom. There they found Katherine standing at the French doors, looking out towards the lake. A full moon hung high in the night sky, casting a soft blue glow over the room and the woman herself.<p>

"Katherine?" Elisa asked, as the three stopped to watch the witch closely.

"Katherine?" Severus questioned, as he slowly made his way to her. In the faint moonlight, he could see traces of tears on her cheeks. Gently he placed a hand on her arm, drawing her attention to him. "Are you alright?"

"You're here," Katherine whispered, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes," Severus said. "Katherine, what is..." But he was cut short, as a contraction rippled through Katherine's body. Severus acted out of instinct, grabbing a hold of her upper arms, trying to keep her upright.

"Sev, promise me something," Katherine said, as she breathed heavily through the contraction.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you will be here," Katherine said, choking back a sob. "Promise me you'll stay with me." Gently Severus reached out, and lifted her chin with his fingers, so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Always," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"Severus, Katherine?" Elisa's soft voice come from the other side of the room. "Katherine, let's get you on the bed, so I can check your progress." Severus helped Katherine to the bed, as Elisa sent Christoph off to retrieve necessities for when the baby arrived. Once Katherine was comfortably on the bed, Elisa began checking her over, and waving her wand to check the baby's heartbeat and position.

"You're at seven centimeters right now," Elisa said. "And Severus said your water broke about a half hour ago?"

"Yes," Katherine murmured, wincing as another contraction passed. "Oh Merlin, they're getting stronger."

"About what time did the contractions start?" Elisa asked, as Christoph walked in with a small bag.

"When I woke this morning," Katherine said. "I had some sharp pains in my back..."

_'It's not every day that a man gets to share the pain of childbirth with his wife,'_ Wakanda's words echoed through Severus' mind. He knew then that was why his back hurt so; he knew that's why the pains had not gone away after he took the potion this morning.

"...then small contractions after that," Katherine finished, rubbing her protruding belly lightly.

"WHAT!" Severus growled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you," Katherine said, as she attempted to sit up. "I was still thirteen days out from my due date, so I thought it might be a false labor."

"Severus," Elisa said, turning to the wizard. "I want you to get Katherine up and help her walk around a bit. It will help the labor to progress more quickly."

"You want this to go faster?" Severus scoffed, as he bent down to help Katherine to sit up.

"Wouldn't you?" Katherine snarled, as she grabbed a hold of Severus' upper arms and he pulled her up from the bed.

"Katherine," Elisa said, as she waved her wand at the bed, transfiguring it into a smaller and short reclined bed. "Make sure you squat during contraction, and Severus, you need to support her back as she does so. It will help widen her pelvis and encourage the baby to move downwards towards the birth canal."

"I only hope that what they say is true," Katherine said, as she began taking small steps across the room.

"What's that Katherine?" Elisa said, with a raised eyebrow.

"That the second time goes quicker than the first," Katherine stated, as she made it to the French doors again.

"Well," Elisa paused to think. "Since your already at seven centimeters, and the contractions are progressing quickly...I'd say we're looking at a four hour window."

* * *

><p>Midnight came and went, but for the four of them, time didn't move quickly enough. Severus stayed by Katherine's side at all times, helping her during her contractions and talking to her softly in order to help her relax. He noticed that with the stronger the contractions got, the worse his own back pain became. But Severus pushed it to the back of his mind, and focused his mind on Katherine.<p>

Elisa checked her every hour, and finally around three o'clock in the morning, Katherine nearly doubled over as a strong contraction wracked her body.

"Elisa," Katherine gasped, as Severus attempted to hold her upright. "I need to push."

"Severus," Elisa said, as she hurried to the bed. "Let's get you both set up in bed."

"Both?" Severus sputtered as he helped Katherine into the transfigured bed.

"Yes, both" Elisa said, as she checked Katherine's progress. "Ten centimeters Katherine. Let's get setup shall we.

"Severus, I want you to get on the bed behind her," Elisa said, as she set about prepping for the delivery. "Support her back, bring your knees up under hers and lift her legs gently up and out." Without any other comment, Severus quickly moved onto the bed behind Katherine, and did as he was told.

"Alright Katherine, ready?" Elisa asked, as she placed herself between Katherine's legs.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Katherine snarled, gritting her teeth as she felt another contraction building up.

"Alright," Elisa said, ignoring the comment. "Take a deep breath, and remember to hold it for ten seconds...and push!" Katherine propped herself forward, and bore down, as Elisa began counting to ten.

"Follow her forward Severus," Elisa said, between the her counting. "And wrap your arms around her lightly, to keep her against your chest." Severus did as he was told, but a sharp pain to his back made him stiffen suddenly. It was the strangest pain he had ever felt in his life; something that was just a step down from the Cruciatus, but focused only in one area. He could feel Katherine's muscles tighten and work fiercely under his arms as the contraction pulsed through her body and she struggled to push.

"Relax, Katherine, relax" Elisa said. "That was ten." Katherine sagged back against Severus' torso. She was panting heavily, and sweat began to form on her red face.

"Let's go again Katherine," Elisa said, in a soothing voice. "Deep breath and PUSH!"

And it started all over again; Katherine bore down as Elisa counted to ten, and Severus forced himself to close his mind off to the pain building in his lower back. Then twice more after that, the process continued, as Katherine grunted and groaned through two more contractions, until suddenly she gasped just after the fifth time of pushing.

"Relax, relax Katherine," Elisa said. "The baby's head is crowning. And look at all that black hair." The healer let out a soft chuckle, as Katherine snorted while trying to catch her breath.

"Why doesn't...that surprise me," Katherine said between deep breaths.

"Alright back there Severus?" Elisa asked, as she waved her wand quickly to check Katherine and the baby's heartbeat.

"Is there anything else I can do for her?" Severus asked, as Christoph handed him a cold compress to wipe down Katherine's forehead with.

"Nope, just keep supporting her back and we'll be done in about three pushes," Elisa said. "Alright Katherine, the head is about halfway out, and I need you to push harder this time. Ready? And PUSH!"

Katherine gritted her teeth and bore down even harder; making Severus wince as the pain in his back felt like his muscles were on fire. After the ten seconds, Katherine slumped against Severus' chest, panting hard.

"Good Katherine, the head is out," Elisa said, waving her wand once more. "Two more pushes and the little one will be out. Ready?"

"I can't..." Katherine whispered, leaning into Severus. Unshed tears were building up in her eyes as she forced herself to take deep breaths. Severus stared down at her red face; he didn't think he had ever heard those words come from her mouth before.

"Yes you can Katherine..." Elisa said.

"I can't," Katherine interrupted her. "I feel too weak."

"You're not weak Katherine," Severus said, pressing his cheek against the side of her head. "You've face much worse things than this. You've survived working around monsters like Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. You've dueled powerful wizards and witches, risked your life spying for your uncle.

"You brought our son into this world and raised him on your own. You are far from weak Katherine. You are one of the bravest and strongest witches I have ever known. I've always thought that there was nothing that you couldn't do. It's one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you. It's one of the reasons why I love you."

"I love you too Sev," Katherine whispered, as the tears now spilt from her eyes, trailing down her red cheeks. Severus kissed her hair and held her as close as he could.

"Come on Katherine," Elisa said, as she wiped tears away from her own eyes. "Two more pushes, I promise."

As Katherine bore down, Elisa helped guide the baby's shoulders out first. Then on the last push, Severus watched as the rest of the baby slithered out into the Healer's waiting hands. Elisa quickly suctioned out the baby's mouth and nose, until the little one took its' first breaths on its' own. The baby's grayish wrinkled skin turned to a healthy pink, and the top of its' head was matted with slick, wet black hair.

"It's a girl," Elisa smiled, as she laid the baby on Katherine's belly.

"A girl," Katherine smiled, as she laid a gentle hand on the tiny body. "We have a daughter Sev."

Severus remained silent as he took the child...no...his daughter in. She remained quiet under Katherine's hand, whimpering only slightly, like her brother had done in Katherine's memories. The little girl squirmed lightly, and her pale eyelids opened, revealing ice blue orbs beneath.

"One more small push Katherine," Elisa said softly. "For the afterbirth. Then we're all finished."

Before any of them realized it, it was all over. Elisa quickly tied off and cut the umbilical cord, as Severus gently slid out from Katherine's form, allowing her to rest against the soft pillows propped up behind her. Elisa took the little girl for a moment, handing her to Christoph, so he could weigh and measure her, in order to record it on the birth certificate.

Elisa finished examining and cleaning Katherine up first, then moved onto their daughter. Severus sat on the bed next to Katherine, still rather in shock from the whole experience. He only snapped out of his daze, when Elisa approached him with the baby wrapped in a soft yellow blanket.

"Congratulations you two," Elisa smiled, as she placed the warm, tiny child in his arms. She helped Severus position the baby's head and body, so he would hold her the right way, then stepped back towards Christoph to let Severus and Katherine have a few private moments with their new daughter.

"She has your hair," Katherine murmured softly, as she reached out to gently stroke the little one's black hair.

"But she has your eyes," Severus said, staring down at the little girl. "And your nose thankfully."

"Both could change love," Katherine smiled, her eyes half-lidded.

"No," Severus muttered. "My nose wouldn't be right on a little girl." Suddenly the newborn began to squirm again, pressing her face into Severus' chest.

"What is she doing?" Severus asked, with a raised brow.

"She's probably hungry," Katherine said, shifting slightly, so that she could take her daughter in her arms more easily. "Give her here love." Severus carefully handed the baby to Katherine, who unbuttoned the front of her nightgown to expose her left breast.

"Are you hungry, sweet pea?" Katherine murmured, as she carefully positioned her daughter's cheek near the nipple. The two watched the little one grope around clumsily with her mouth until finally she found Katherine's nipple and took it in her mouth. The little girl began suckling softly at first, but it grew stronger by the minute and fell into a steady rhythm.

"Thank you," Severus murmured, as he lightly brushed a damp stray hair away from her face.

"Whatever for?" Katherine asked, looking up into his dark eyes.

"For many things," Severus said, as he brushed the back of his fingers down Katherine's cheek. "For our children. For saving my life. And for giving me a chance at a new life...a better life."

"Sorry to interrupt," Christoph said, clearing his throat slightly. "But I have to finish filling in the birth certificate, so I can file it at work in..." He paused to look down at his wristwatch, while blinking tiredly. "...four hours."

"Did we keep you up Christoph?" Katherine smirked.

"No," Christoph chuckled softly. "I much rather see my goddaughter come into the world than sleep. Only four hours of sleep won't kill me, unless our department decides to conduct an illegal immigration raid today."

"Oh Christoph really," Elisa said, swatting her husband's shoulder lightly. "Well, she weighed in at six pounds, four ounces and was nineteen and a half inches long. For being two weeks early, she's just about the right size."

"So Severus?" Katherine questioned, biting her lower lip.

"So what?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a girl, so you get to name her," Katherine said with a grin. "To tell you the truth, it's a good thing it wasn't a boy, because I never really did think of one I liked the most. So?"

"Serenity," Severus said softly, looking down at his daughter, who had fallen asleep against her mother's breast. "Serenity Selene."

"Peaceful goddess of the moon," Katherine smiled, as she stroked the baby's cheek. "I like it. Did you have that planned all along?"

"Her first name, yes," Severus explained. "Her middle name just kind of fit in tonight." He gestured towards the French door, where the December full moon could been seen peeking through the window panes. It's reflection was seen on the surface of the lake, clear as crystal, and it's glow illuminated the pure white blankets of snow that surrounded the small cabin. And although the night air was cold, the skies were clear, exposing millions of twinkling and dancing little stars that hovered in the ebony heavens above.

Katherine softly place a kiss atop the little one's head and whispered, "Welcome to the world, Serenity Selene Prince."

* * *

><p><strong>an: It's a girl! Okay so Serenity isn't a Roman name, but the reason for Severus naming his name Serenity will come in the next chapter. Also for those of you who were a little disappointed that Severus didn't experience more during the childbirth, there is an explaination for that as well, which will also come in the next chapter. Chapter 21 will be posted some time next weekend, and should be quite long.**

**A big thanks to Missyick, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, tigerlili48, RequiemWolfenstein87 and Love me like snape loved lily Always for their wonderful reviews!**

**a/n2: Find me on Pottermore! Screen name: ChaserFeather3967! **


	23. Chapter 21:A Letter,A Bond and The Witch

******************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize, and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.******************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: A Letter, A Bond and the Witch<strong>

A huge storm swept across New Salem School, burying the school in pure white snow, just two weeks before the students were scheduled to depart for the holidays. The large dining hall was brimming with students that Friday evening. They fluttered between tables, while some studied for upcoming mid-term exams and yet others sat stuffing their faces with that night's dinner. Friends chatted happily between each other about the upcoming Quidditch game the following weekend, and also the nearing of the Christmas holidays.

The day had went by like any normal school day, and currently Septimus sat with Helena and his varsity teammates at the sixth years' table. They quietly discussed their game plan for the following week against Belknap Springs. Everyone was too occupied with their own doings; never noticing a little owl as it swooped down from an open window, carrying an envelope in its' claws. Everyone except Helena.

"Sept?" Helena questioned, as she watched the little bird flew towards their table.

"Yeah?" Septimus muttered, as he and Carlos looked over their notebook full of plays.

"Isn't that Hermes?" she asked, nudging his shoulder slightly in order to get his full attention. Septimus turned towards her with a frown, that soften slightly upon seeing the owl flying towards them.

"Yeah, it is," Septimus said, raising a questioning brow. "What's he doing out in this weather?" Hermes swooped down lower, and landed, not so gracefully, in a bowl of salad; scattering the lettuce and its' toppings everywhere. Those who saw the crash, chuckled as Septimus hastily plucked the bird from the bowl.

"You're embarrassing, you know that?" Septimus muttered darkly to the little bird, as he sat it down on the table in front of him. Hermes ruffled his feathers angrily, sending snow and drops of water all over the surrounding students.

"Oh Sept, stop it," Helena murmured, as she broke off a piece of biscuit for the owl. "Can't you see he's freezing?" Septimus quickly undid the letter for the owl's leg, before Helena scooped the bird up and wrapped him up in her outer robes. Septimus sat quietly for a moment, staring at the spidery script on the envelope's front.

"Who's it from Sept?" Justin asked, as he, Mike, Kyle and Carlos paused their discussion to watch Septimus open his letter.

"It's from my dad," Septimus frowned, as he ran his thumb along the seal and pulled out the letter.

_"Thursday, December 3rd_

_Dear Septimus:_

_Your mother and I are pleased to announce the birth of your sister,  
>Serenity Selene. She was born early this morning at 3:17 AM,<br>weighing 6 pounds, 4 ounces, and was 19 1/2 inches long. _

_Your mother requested that I enclose a photo, which I have. She  
>has also wished to send her regrets that she will not be able to attend<br>your match next weekend, but I shall be there. Elisa has requested, since  
>your sister was born two weeks early, that she not be exposed to<br>the cold weather so soon, but your godmother said that both will be  
>able to attend the next match in January.<em>

_We are looking forward to your homecoming on the twentieth.  
>Give our best to Helena and the boys.<em>

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father"_

"Your father?" Helena giggled, as she read the letter over Septimus' shoulder.

"I don't think Dad is use to calling himself 'dad' just yet," Septimus chuckled slightly, as he reached for the envelope again. "Now, where's that photo?" He continued, opening the envelope and pulling out a small colored magical photograph of a squirming infant with a tuff of black hair on its' head and ice blue eyes.

"OH!" Helena squealed with delight, as she snatched the picture from Septimus' hands. "She's adorable! Look Sarah!" The boys at the table all groaned as the girls around them cooed over the photo of the little girl.

"Looks like Christmas is going to be very interesting this year," Septimus smirked, before turning back to his teammates and their game plans.

* * *

><p>Elisa had set up a bassinet next to the bed so that neither Severus or Katherine had to move too far in order to get to Serenity. The healer had also shown Severus how to properly change a diaper before both Christoph and herself left for the rest of the night. Serenity had been placed back in the bassinet, so that Katherine could get a couple hours of sleep before her daughter's next feeding, but for Severus, sleep didn't come as easy.<p>

He sat on his side of the bed, which had been transfigured back into their normal queen size mattress, pondering over what had occurred in the last twelve hours. He watched Katherine and Serenity sleep peacefully, as astonishment washed over him. He was a father. Well he already was a father, but to a teenage boy who could take care of himself. This was...different. He was now a father of an infant; something that needed his full attention and protection.

Although he had felt the protectiveness course through his body the moment he laid his eyes on his daughter, that feeling seemed to only grow every time he held her. As he watched his daughter sleep soundly in her cradle, Severus couldn't help but think how well her name fit her.

He had chosen the name 'Serenity' with one thought in mind. She was the beginning of his peace, and she would be brought up in a better world, hopefully a more peaceful one. 'Selene' came simply to him tonight, as the full moon that hung heavily in the sky at the time she was born, was now fading behind the western horizon across the lake.

A soft whimper from the cradle broke his thoughts, and Severus slipped quickly and quietly from the bed and over to where the child was laying. Serenity's ice blue eyes were shining up at him, as he hovered over her bed. Her tiny arms and legs moved erratically under the pale yellow blanket, that Christoph had brought in from the nursery.

Gently, Severus picked her up and held her like Elisa had shown him, before bringing her back over to the bed. Serenity's soft whimpering quieted and she stilled in her father's arms, as Severus resumed his previous position on the bed. Her blue eyes unfocusedly watched his black ones, as Severus carefully opened the blanket to look his daughter over. Her tiny face was pale skinned like both his own and Katherine's, but the little girl most definitely had her mother's eyes and nose. Her little tuft of black hair was no longer matted and wet looking, but was now wispy and soft under Severus' fingers as he tenderly reached out to stroke her tiny head.

Slowly, he ran a finger down one of her tiny arms to her hand; marveling over her little fingers. Serenity's fist opened after a gently prodding from his own finger, but they only close again, capturing her father's finger with a forceful grip. Severus' eyes ran down the rest of the little's one body, observing the jerky movements of the little legs to her petit feet and toes, that were constantly curled.

"Hello Serenity," Severus started, looking back up into her little blue eyes. "Your mother said I am suppose to talk to you. Something about it helping stimulate the brain." Serenity stared up at him with wide eyes, as Severus brought her closer to his chest.

"Don't worry though," Severus continued. "I won't babble nonsense at you like your godmother Elisa did just a few hours ago.

"It's hard to believe that at this time last year..." Severus paused, as Katherine stirred slightly in the bed next to him. "At this time last year, I was living in the darkest of worlds; playing the pawn for two masters, all the while trying to protect those who were most important.

"If your mother hadn't been there for me..." Severus continued. "I don't know where I'd be right now. We, you, your brother and myself, are lucky to have to her in our lives." Serenity suddenly began to whimper softly again, and turned her head further into Severus' chest.

"I take it that you are hungry?" Severus asked, adjusting himself on the bed. "You know that means that I will have to wake your mother." Gently as he could, Severus reached over with one hand, and shook Katherine's shoulder lightly.

"Katherine?" Severus said. "Wake up. Our daughter's hungry." Katherine's eyes opened heavily, as she stifled a yawn. She gingerly sat up in the bed, and smiled at the sight before her; of her husband bonding with his daughter.

"Are you hungry sweat pea?" Katherine asked the little girl, as Severus gently passed the baby to her, so she could settle her in for her feeding. "There we are." The two sat in silence, as they watched the little girl suckled greedily from her mother's breast.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked, as Serenity continued to feed.

"Tired...a bit sore," Katherine smirked. "But fine none the less. It's amazing what I few spells can do, isn't it?" Katherine continued, nodding downwards towards her once again flat stomach.

"Although, spells can't take it all away," Katherine said, shifting Serenity to the other breast. "Between breastfeeding and bit of exercise, I'll be all back to normal in no time."

_'Normal_," Severus thought. He knew that wasn't fully true. Katherine wouldn't be truly back to normal for at least three more months, when they would be able to heal her damaged soul. But what Severus was still contemplating was about what had happened a few hours ago. The pain he endured during Serenity's birth wasn't nearly as excruciating as what Katherine had gone through. And he only hoped that he and Christoph could get to the bottom of it soon.

* * *

><p>Elisa arrived a little after one in the afternoon, with Christoph trailing right behind her. As the healer went to check up on Katherine and the baby, Christoph and Severus slipped out and headed towards the Apparation point. From there they Apparated to the outskirt of Amadahy and quickly made their way down the all familiar dirt road that wound around the northern part of the lake until they came to the small hill.<p>

The small passageway to the wooden door was covered in dead brush and snow, and an incense perfume hung in the air around them. Christoph knocked twice and the two waited for the aging witch to answer it. Slowly, the wooden door cracked opened, revealing the aging dark skinned, grayed haired woman.

"Fuerst. Snap...or should I say Prince, now, is it?" Wakanda smirked, as she opened the door wide enough to allow them in.

"It is," Severus snarled. "But that's not why we are here. I want to know why I didn't feel what you told me I would. Why did my wife endure such excruciating pain during childbirth, yet I only endured a slight back pain."

"If you don't know why, then you didn't listen to me close enough," Wakanda cackled, as Severus and Christoph glared down at her.

"What are you talking about?" Christoph said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What do you two not understand?" Wakanda huffed. "Remember? Katherine's soul was split. But only a fracture. That fracture had attached itself to you."

"Are you saying," Severus frowned. "That the reason that I did not feel the same amount of pain as Katherine, because..."

"Because of that fracture," Wakanda finished for him. "You only experience that fraction of the pain, a very small fraction, while your wife experience your pain tenfold. Because the small fracture takes on full force of your pain, and sends it back to the damaged portion of hers."

"A fraction of a soul equals only a fraction of the original pain," Christoph muttered. "It makes sense."

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HER!" Severus spat angrily. "HOW DARE YOU GIVE HER..."

"Do not blame this on me, Dark One," Wakanda snarled, as she rounded on Severus. "Katherine Dumbledore knew very well what she was getting into. Being a student of the Dark Arts, she should have realized it herself that this could have happened. She should have recognized your remorse!"

"DO NOT PUT THE BLAME ON HER!" Severus growled, reaching for his wand. "She received the translation for the spell from you. You were..."

"She sought me out!" Wakanda spat, pulling out her own wand and pointing it towards both Severus and Christoph. "She came to me for the spell. I did not seek her out Dark One."

"Severus..." Christoph muttered, back towards the door a bit.

"You have the counter curse Severus Snape," Wakanda snarled, as she began to advance on them. "So I suggest you take your leave. Leave my home NOW!"

"Or what..." Severus spat. "I've faced things much worse than an aging, senile witch."

"Senile, am I?" Wakanda cackled madly. "You underestimate me Dark One. I am rather good with curses. Would you like to see?

"Hmmm?" Wakanda asked, her dark eyes turning wild and angry as she backed Severus and Christoph closer to the door. "What curse shall it be? The loss of a limb? Loss of your hearing? Your sight? Your voice?

"Or maybe..." Wakanda grinned evilly. "The loss to pleasure your wife and produce your heirs."

"Severus come on," Christoph said, as he reached behind himself to grab the door's handle. "I'd for one like to keep my boys attached."

"You better listen to him Dark One," Wakanda warned, still grinning evilly. "Go home to your wife and newborn daughter before I curse you on the spot. I pretty sure your wife would not appreciate the sudden pain I would place on you."

Severus' eyes widened at her words. He had almost forgotten that any curse the witch would place on him, would affect Katherine as well. And it wouldn't be good on her system right now, not right after giving birth so soon. She was too weak to endure more pain, and the extra pain could make the situation that much worse.

"This isn't over with yet crone," Severus snarled, as he lowered his wand and headed towards the door, where Christoph had already disappeared through. Severus slammed the door shut with such force, it cause a few books and jars to fall from their resting place and smash onto the floor. He left so quickly that he never heard Wakanda's last comment.

"How right you are Dark One," Wakanda snarled quietly, as she watched Severus and Christoph trek back up the path through the knee deep snow. "We shall see each other soon than you think...or want."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Please, please forgive this tired writer, but work and writers' block have gotten the better of me. As I told Missyick, I'm at the point in my story that is unfamiliar territory for me, as I do not have any kids myself. So bare with me as I write the next few chapters. Chapter 22 should be posted, hopefully, within the next week, as long as my brain can process it. I will also be posting a prologue to another story that has popped into my head, and yes, it is another Sev/OC (but it isn't Katherine this time).**

**A big thanks to all of those who have been adding this story to their favs and/or alerts. And an even bigger thanks to Missyick, tigerlili48, esmeralda023, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, AdaYuki, RequiemWolfenstein87, Brilliant Sunrise and AccioSS for their wonderful reviews!**


	24. Chapter 22: Christmas Shopping Chaos

********************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize, and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.********************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Christmas Shopping Chaos<strong>

For two weeks, Severus couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong, but he tried as best as he could to push that feeling aside. It was, at least, a bit easier considering that a cry would wake both Katherine and himself about every two to three hours during the middle of the night. To tell the truth, he hadn't felt this tired in almost seven months.

The snow fell heavily around the small town of Amadahy, only a day before Septimus' return. That Saturday marked Serenity's first outing into the big world. Severus and Katherine flooed into _Olsen's Apothecary, _to avoid the Christmas shopping crowd, then proceed to the many variety of shops that the wizarding village had to offer.

Katherine dug into her pocket, after handing Severus Serenity in her carrier. They had placed a warming charm along with a weather proofing charm on the baby's carrier so the snow couldn't fall onto the blankets and soak them.

"Well, we might as well start at Quiner's," Katherine said, looking over the Christmas list that she had created the night before. "All three boys are on the list for there."

"Does Septimus really need any more Quidditch supplies?" Severus asked, as they began weaving their way through the crowded street.

"I noticed that his Broomstick Servicing Kit was getting low on supplies during the summer," Katherine said as they stopped before a small shop with a broomstick hanging above the door. "Plus all three boys could use new gloves."

The small shop was packed with parents, pushing and shoving to get as close as they could to the front counter. Severus growled as he was bumped into slightly. The small movement caused Serenity to whimper quietly, and Severus quickly whipped out his wand and placed a barrier around himself and the carrier to prevent it from happening again.

"What in Merlin's sakes is the matter with these people?" Severus snarled, as he followed Katherine as best as he could.

"No idea," Katherine muttered, before a woman to her left tried to push her out of the way in order to reach the front.

"OI! WATCH IT!" Katherine snarled at the shorter brunette woman, with a turned up nose. The brunette crept back quickly at the sight of the tall, blonde, angry witch, then disappeared back into the sea of people. "What is going on here?"

"The new _Firebolt II_ is being release two days before Christmas," a portly man beside Severus told them, as he was being staggered back and forth by the crowd.

"But it is only the nineteenth," Severus snarled, as stout woman dragging a small, whining child, pushed by him.

"This is for the reservation of one," the wizard said. "There are only hundred being sold in the US. Quiner's only getting two."

"TWO!" Katherine said in shock, her eyes widened. Severus knew that look, and he knew it would only be a matter of seconds before...

"Katherine!" Severus shouted after her, as his wife began pushing her way through the crowd. "Katherine! Wait!" Severus pressed forward, and managed to catch Katherine by the arm before she got too far.

"Severus! Let go!" Katherine growled lightly, as she tried to pry her wrist from Severus' grip.

"The boy doesn't need a new broom," Severus stated, as he tried to hang onto both Katherine and Serenity's carrier at the same time.

"I know that," Katherine hissed, as she continued to try to break free.

"Then why are you rushing in there like a madwoman," Severus hissed back, as he accidentally jostled Serenity. A soft cry came from the carrier, causing both Severus and Katherine to still instantly.

"Oh sweet pea," Katherine sighed, as Severus dropped her wrist. She quickly moved to the carrier, and carefully plucked the baby girl from within. "Shh...it's alright." Severus sighed, berating himself for his quick temper due to lack of sleep in the past couple weeks. As if someone had cast a silencing charm around them, Severus somehow managed to block out the chaos surrounding them and could only see and hear his wife and daughter before him.

"Katherine," Severus said quietly. "Forgive me. I just don't want to see the boy spoiled is all."

"I'm not trying to spoil him Sev," Katherine sighed softly, as she soothed Serenity in her arms. "I'm just trying to give him things that we didn't have at that age. I wanted him to have a better time growing up than what we had. Can you truly tell me that is what you saw this summer? A spoiled child?"

"I can't say that I had," Severus muttered only loud enough for Katherine to hear. He stood still for a moment, his dark brow furrow in thought. "Stay with Serenity," he said, handing Katherine the carrier.

"Sev? What?" Katherine started, but it was too late. The blonde witch stood dumbfounded as she watched her husband disappear into the crowd of crazed parents.

"Good morning everyone!" a loud, deep voice boomed over the heads of the large crowd that inhabited the shop. Quentin Quiner, a tall and lanky man, had perched himself upon the front counter so he could see out over the group.

"As most of you know, we are taking the reservation today for two brand new Firebolt II's. There are only one hundred being sold in the U.S. due to the government regulations that are still banning the sale of European items. They have however allowed us to sell a hundred of these wonderful new racing brooms.

"These brooms are being hailed as the lightest and the fastest model that has ever been made in the world! Since we only have two to sell, we will handling the reservations this way. For everyone who walked through the door, a piece of paper with their family name appeared in the enchanted bin behind me," Quiner paused, and gestured to the large round bin behind the counter.

"My wife, Gladys, will draw two slips from the bin, and they shall be the recipients of these two fine brooms," Quiner continued, signaling his wife to begin picking the first name. "Good luck to everyone, and here we go." Gladys reached down into the large bin and pulled out the first slip of paper. She then handed it up to Quentin so he could read the fist name.

"The first broom goes to..." Quiner shouted. "The Michael Kurtow family." The stout woman that had been pulling the small child along with her earlier, squealed with delight as she pushed her way to the front counter to pay and receive her broom.

"Congratulations Mrs. Kurtow," Quiner smiled wryly at the overly excited witch. "The second broom goes to..." Quiner continued, as he took the second slip from his wife.

"The Steven Nettlebeck family," Quiner shouted as he held up the second slip in his hand. A short, thin man, who gave no expression of excitement, wound his way through the crowd slowly until he reached the front counter.

"Thank you everyone!" Quiner continued. "If I shall receive anymore brooms in the next few weeks, I will post an ad in the _Amadahy Weekly Newsletter_. Happy Holidays!"

As the crowd began to disperse, Katherine found Severus wandering slowly back to where she stood.

"It was a fair system of handling it," Severus said, but was still frowning.

"Indeed," Katherine said, giving him a small smile as she placed a now quieted Serenity back into her carrier. "Shall we continue with our shopping."

"I suppose," Severus mumbled, as he picked up the baby's carrier and began following Katherine toward the Servicing Kits, until a voice in the crowd stopped them.

"Katherine! Severus!" Quiner called out to them, as he pushed is way through the sea of customers.

"Hello Quentin," Katherine said, reaching out to shake the wizard's hand. "Happy Holidays."

"Happy Holidays," Quiner smiled, as he shook her hand, then reached out again to shake Severus'. "Shopping for the boys' Christmas' gifts?"

"Indeed," Severus said, shaking Quiner's hand.

"And this must be the little one I heard about from Christoph," Quiner said, stepping closer to the carrier to get a better look.

"Yes it is," Katherine smiled at the little girl. Serenity was wide awake, staring up at the tall shopkeeper with her big ice blue eyes.

"Eyes just like her mother," Quiner said, grinning down at the baby. "What's her name?"

"Serenity," Severus said, as he quickly side stepped the stout woman once again.

"Don't hear that name too often in the wizarding world anymore," Quiner said, as he too side stepped the stout woman. "But it seems to fit her well."

"She's a very good baby," Katherine said. "As quiet as her brother was at that age. Rarely ever cries except when she's hungry or dirty."

"Or when being jostled about," Severus snarled lightly, as he side stepped yet another customer that tried to bowl the small group over.

"Understandable," Quiner said, shaking his head at the chaos surrounding them. "Why don't you two follow me into the back, away from all this nonsense. We'll get your items from the storeroom."

"That would be wonderful Quentin, thank you," Katherine sighed, as Quiner gestured them to follow him into the back room. The three wove their way through the madness, until they reached a small door at the back of the shop. As Quiner lead them through, and shut the door behind them, the insanity of the customers was complete left behind.

The back storeroom was filled with large wooden shelves that stretched from floor to ceiling, and were brimming with boxes of supplies. Boxes marked with all sorts of labels from all over the world. Bludgers, whose heavy steel boxes were chained up, and snitches that were presented in their own private glass cased boxes. Brooms, that were separated by their origins.

"Well, what can I get for you today?" Quiner asked, as he lead them deeper into the storeroom.

"Umm..." Katherine murmured, as she pulled her list back out. "All three boys are in need of self sizing Quidditch gloves."

"Alright," Quiner muttered, as he summoned three pairs of the charmed gloves. "Anything else?"

"Septimus needs a new Broom Servicing Kit," Katherine said, as Severus walked along quietly beside her, observing the shelves around him.

"Okay," Quiner said, summoning the kit as well. "Anything else? Practice snitches? Weather goggles? A new broom?"

"A rather ridiculous question isn't it?" Severus muttered, raising an eyebrow in Quiner's direction. "A new broom," he scoffed.

"Sev," Katherine chuckled lightly. "Quentin, Septimus already has a _Firebolt_. Are you starting to forget the older you get? You sold it to me for his birthday not more than four years ago when they first came out."

"No, I remember selling you that broom quite well," Quiner smiled, turning back towards them. "You bought it with the intentions of showing him how to fly it before school started. And I think it has lasted him well enough over the last four and a half years, but maybe it's time for a new one."

"But like Katherine said," Severus stated, frowning at the shopkeeper in confusion. "The boy already has a _Firebolt."_

"I wasn't talking about the original _Firebolt_," Quiner smirked. "I was talking about the new _Firebolt II_."

"Quentin?" Katherine frowned. "Have you gone mad? You just sold the only two _Firebolt II_s that you had."

"Correction," Quiner smirked, as he rocked on his heels. "The only _Firebolt II_s that the rest of the customers believed I had."

"What?" Severus and Katherine said together.

"What?" Quiner shrugged. "You didn't think that I would let my best customer down, did you? I knew that you two would come in for Christmas presents sooner or later, and I knew that I wanted to see Septimus on that broom. So I made a deal with Everett Engel from Engel's Broom Emporium and he agreed to trade one of his _Firebolt II_ with me.

"Of course, when the third addition of the broom comes out," Quiner continued. "I will have to give one of mine to him. But I think that this is worth it. Your son is worth it. That boy is going to take the wizarding world by storm. No matter what he decides to do with his life.

"And if he is drafted onto one of the National Teams, with a broom like that, he'll blow away the competition. And not just here in the U.S., but all around the world." Quiner turned from them again, and summoned a long narrow box into his awaiting hands. The shopkeeper twisted back around and handed the box to Katherine.

Katherine attentively ran a gentle hand over the black box's gold embossed letters, before popping the top to look inside. There, within the depths of the black box, laid a brand new, mahogany handled broom, pillowed on a bed a black velvet. _Firebolt II,_ written in gold, glistened on the dark wood of the handle.

"Quentin," Katherine muttered. "I don't know what to say."

"All I have to say," Quiner said, smiling at the looks on both Severus and Katherine's faces. "Is that we don't usually get that type of talent out of these neck of the woods. Plus, I'd rather see it go to a local instead of someone from out of state. The woman that got the first broom I've never even seen before. And Nettlebeck looks like one that will have his on the black market in no time; selling it for triple than what he paid for it."

* * *

><p>The rest of their shopping trip had gone by uneventfully. To Severus' surprise, they had finished rather early, and decided on a quick late lunch at the cafe near the lake. The small cafe held only a few customers, since it was well past the normal lunch hour. Severus groaned inwardly. He knew what that meant. The less customers in the establishment, meant...<p>

"Oh! Look at the cute little one!" a voice squealed with sickened delight, that made Severus cringe. The moment they had set foot into the cafe, Julie Byrd, the owner, had nearly jumped over the counter and had almost ran over an elderly witch just to get to them.

"Hello there you cutesy wotesy wo," Julie babbled down at Serenity, causing Severus to cringe even more. The infernal woman reminded him of a sickening cross between one Delores Umbridge and a woman from a Muggle book that Lily had once read to him; Mrs. Charlotte Jennings Palmer from _Sense and Sensiblity._

"Oh! She's got the cutest widdle eyes and nosey!" Julie babbled on, as Serenity was now awake again, and staring wide-eyed at the gibberish talking witch.

"Katherine," Severus growled softly.

"Yes," Katherine stated, placing a hand on his arm to calm him. "Julie?"

"Yes you are you..." Julie paused, as Katherine's voice snapped her out of the baby babbling trance. "Yes Katherine?"

"Do you mind if we sit down," Katherine asked, gesturing to herself and Severus. "It's been quite a long day, and Serenity needs to be fed."

"Oh! Of course, right this way," Julie beamed, and lead them to a corner table. "Can I get you something to drink? Milk for the wee one?"

"I have her milk Julie," Katherine said, as they sat down and place Serenity's carrier on the spare chair. "We'll have our Earl Gray. Hot, please."

"Be right back!" Julie said in a sickeningly sweet voice, before heading off the kitchen to retrieve their drinks.

"I detest that woman," Severus snarled as he picked Serenity up, out of her carrier and handed her to her mother.

"She means well Severus," Katherine sighed, as she took Serenity in her arms and summoned the bottle of milk from her bag.

"She may mean well," Severus snarled lightly again as he picked up his menu. "But I still cannot stand her. She's nosey, gossipy and completely indiscreet."

"You forgot noisy, love," Katherine said, causing Severus to look up at her, only to find a soft smile on her face.

"That too," Severus smirked, before returning to his menu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I'm back. Writing is going a bit slower than I hoped for, but I will try to get a chapter posted at least every week, if not every two. Chapter 23 will see the return of Septimus for Christmas vacation. Thank you everyone for your patience.**

**A big thank you to lexiloo124, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, Missyick, RequiemWolfenstein87, AdaYuki & AccioSS for their wonderful reviews!**


	25. Chapter 23: A Family Christmas Part 1

********************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Serenity, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize, and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.********************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: A Family Christmas Part 1<strong>

The large green steam engine rolled into Union Station at five o'clock in the evening, bringing with it hundreds of students that were coming home for the holidays. Parents rushed forward to claim their children and luggage, before whisking them off to the Apparation point that was located a block down from the station.

Severus and Christoph collected the four children by themselves that Sunday afternoon, since Serenity was still too young to travel by Apparation and Elisa was called away on an emergency delivery. Luckily it didn't take long for the wizards to find the kids amongst the crowd.

"Good Lord," Christoph muttered. "I think that boy's grown five inches since we saw him last."

It was true. Seeing Septimus getting off the train, the sixteen year old towered above the rest of the students. Clinging to the boy's arm was none other than Helena, who was beaming and waving happily to her other friends as they headed towards their fathers. Nick and Henry bounded merrily behind the couple, chatting away a mile a minute; that was until they was their dad.

"DAD!" they shouted in unison, and bolted past Helena and Septimus. The boys broke into a full run and launched themselves towards Christoph; attaching themselves one on each side, which nearly knocked the poor wizard over.

"Dad!" Nick shouted as he clung to Christoph's left side. "We got to sit up front with the older kids!"

"And we talked about Quidditch and brooms and..." Henry babbled, clinging to his father's right.

"And I think that two boys used up their entire allowance on the train's snack cart," Christoph said, as he looked pointedly up at his daughter, while the boys continued to ramble on. "Helena, I asked you to please watch your brothers while on the train, so that they didn't get into trouble."

"Sorry," Helena muttered, suddenly turning sheepish. "At least they were in the same compartment as us."

"Dad! Dad? Are you even listening to us anymore?" Nick asked hastily.

"Urghh...your mother's going to be furious," Chirstoph groaned, as he attempted to pry the boys off of him.

"Hey dad," Septimus said, as he chuckled lightly at the two younger boys. "Where's mom?"

"At home with you sister," Severus said, as he collected Septimus' trunk and shrunk it to a smaller size. "Since Serenity is two weeks premature, Apparating is a greater risk."

"Elisa was going to watch her, so that your mother could come with, but," Christoph paused, as he shrunk his own children's trunks. "She was called out on an emergency delivery."

"Who dad?" Helena asked as she picked up her pint sized trunk and put it in her pocket.

"Mrs. Jonson," Christoph said, as he pocketed the boys' trunks.

"But I thought she wasn't due till the middle of February?"

"She wasn't."

"Oh no," Helena gasped. "What happened?"

"Don't know," Christoph sighed, as the group began making their way to the exit. "All I know is that the Floo flared up minutes before we were ready to leave, and your mother hustled out with her things quickly after that."

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Helena asked. Her eyes were tearing up as she looked at her father with sorrow.

"Your mother will do everything that she can to make sure nothing will happen to them," Christoph said, wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Well, let's get moving, shall we? Apparation Point is probably going to be a bit busy."

* * *

><p>The group of six Apparated easily back to the southeast region of Amadahy; as Severus side-along Apparated Septimus and Helena, while Nick and Henry went with their father. From there, they parted ways, as Christoph led his children to the southernmost end of the lake, while Severus and Septimus headed north.<p>

Their hike back to the house was a quiet one, as neither wizard talked. All that could be heard was the crunching of the snow beneath their boots, as they walked along the old dirt road. The sun had already sunk below the horizon, lighting the sky with pinks, blues and then faded into dark purples, to finally the blackness of the east.

The large pines hung heavily with the freshly fallen snow and creaked under their weight. A north wind blew around them, causing Septimus to shiver slightly. The boy pulled his cloak closer around him, trying not to catch the attention of his father. But Severus being the former spy that he was, noticed the slight movement, and quietly muttered a wandless warming charm over both of them.

"Thanks," Septimus murmured, releasing his tight grip on his cloak.

"You're being awful quiet this evening?" Severus said, as they neared their property's trail. Septimus just shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch his feet crunch the snow beneath him.

"What's troubling you?" Severus said, clearing his throat slight. Talking about one's emotions still wasn't his best area.

"I guess I'm just nervous is all," Septimus said quietly, still looking at his feet.

"Nervous about what?"

"Just stuff, I guess," Septimus muttered. Severus abruptly came to a halt at the entrance to the wards, which caused Septimus to stop as well. Severus held his wand in hand, ready to disarm the wards, but decided to wait. He wanted to find out what was wrong with the boy, before he saw his mother. Needless to say, Severus didn't really need to deal with a distraught Katherine tonight as well.

"What is it?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow in his son's direction.

"I don't know," Septimus said, refusing to meet his father's eyes. "Lots of stuff."

"Enlighten me Septimus," Severus said, crossing his arms and going into his former professor mode.

"Lots of things," Septimus exasperated, throwing his arm out, which reminded Severus of something that Katherine would do. "Helena...Quidditch...all these NEWT projects for school...Professor Prescott's extra study sessions that I'm thinking about taking...Dueling club...Prefect duties...

"...the baby," Septimus whispered out those last words.

"What about your sister?" Severus frowned, eyeing his son closely.

"I...I just," Septimus groaned, running his hands over his face.

"You're worried about being pushed aside, are you not?" Severus asked.

"Something like that," Septimus muttered, as he slumped against the nearest tree trunk.

"What makes you think that we would just push you aside?" Severus asked, only getting another shrug of the shoulders for his son. "I realize that you've been an only child for so long, and have been the main center of attention from your mother. But I guarantee that we would never do that to you. Your mother hasn't stopped thinking about you. She was thoroughly depressed when Elisa wouldn't allow her to attend your last match and she was the one who insisted that I write to you only moments after your sister was born. She has not forgotten about you Septimus."

"Sorry," Septimus said softly. "I guess I'm just being stupid."

"No you're not. I think it is a normal feeling for anyone in your position," Severus sighed, as he uncrossed his arms and quickly waved his wand to shift the wards. "I wouldn't know from experience since I was an only child, but I have seen it first hand with many students that have come through Hogwarts. So I do not think that you are the only one to feel that way."

"Thanks dad," Septimus grinned lightly, as he moved to follow his father into their wards.

"Now come on," Severus said, as Septimus made to keep up with his father's long strides. "Your mother was preparing to have dinner ready by the time you got home. Keeps muttering how she cannot wait until her running partner is back."

"Really?" Septimus grin widened.

"Indeed," Severus smirked. As the two neared the house, they saw the lights shining brightly through the windows of the kitchen and sitting room. Smoking billowed out of both the fireplace's large chimney and the smaller kitchen's chimney.

Severus caught a whiff of Katherine's homemade Bangers and Mash; the first home cooked meal that she had ever tried out on him when she was first living at Spinner's End. The quiet little house was so peacefully set within the deep snow, that it made Severus feel that this was still all some dream. But luckily he had three reminders that made him know it was a reality; Septimus...Serenity...and above all, Katherine.

Upon thinking about her, a lone silhouetted figure appeared in the doorway of the house.

"MOM!" Septimus shouted upon, seeing the woman's figure. The boy bolted towards the house, as soon as the front door opened. They met half way, as Katherine pulled her son into a bone crushing hug, that nearly sent them both tumbling into the snow.

"Oh Septimus," Katherine whimpered, as she held the boy tight against her. "I'm so glad to have you home."

"I'm happy to be home," Septimus murmured.

"And look how tall you've gotten," Katherine said, as she pulled away from him and smoothed down some of his hairs that had gone astray. "I can barely reach."

"Mom," Septimus muttered.

"As much as I am enjoying this little reunion," Severus said sternly, as he withdrew his cloak from his own shoulders and placed it around Katherine. "I think we should move back inside, before your mother catches a cold."

"Oh Sev," Katherine waved him off. "I'm fine."

"You say that now," Severus scoffed, looking down at the witch, who was dressed in a short sleeved blouse, a dark green skirt and a pair of slippers that she wore without stockings. "But just remember that when you do fall ill and cannot take a PepperUp Potion."

"Severus," Katherine stated, placing her hands on her hips. "It's almost eighty degrees in that house, between the cast-iron stove and the fireplace going. And I've already cast two cooling charms on the ground floor."

"Katherine," Severus scowled, as he took a step closer to his wife. "Elisa told you to take it easy with your magic until you've fully regained your strength."

"I am not weak Severus," Katherine snarled lightly, as she closed the distance between them. But Severus noticed that her eyes betrayed her anger. Her ice blue orbs shined wildly with lust and need. It had been almost three weeks since the last time they had had any intimate relations, and it was wearing heavily on Katherine.

Before Severus could retort, however, Katherine's arms were suddenly around his neck and pulling him down till his own lips crashed into her waiting ones. He tried to regain his composure, but failed miserably. As soon as Katherine's soft, warm lips made contact with his cold ones, he had lost.

Severus' hands acted upon their own accord; reaching out and sliding themselves around Katherine's, once again, tiny waistline. He pulled her body towards him, molding her form to his own.

The kiss itself was full of want and need, demanding the attention that was so sorely missed by the both of them. Lips parted and tongues dueled, seeking taste within its' passion. Severus could feel his arousal growing as he pressed Katherine closer to himself.

"Ahem..." a voice cleared its' throat from beside them. Severus' eyes snapped open and he pulled back from Katherine quickly. But Katherine refused to let go so easily. Both turned their heads in the direction from where the noise had come. There, to the left of them, stood Septimus with a raised black eyebrow and mouth set in a thin line.

"If you two don't mind, I'm going inside now," Septimus said firmly. "You can stay out here...in the cold...and neck all you want. But I'm freezing." The boy turned quickly and made for the house. Both Severus and Katherine watched him go, the former with mouth somewhat a gape.

"And by the way," Septimus said, as he stopped just inside the door. "I'm not totally oblivious you know. I've figured out what you two had been doing when I left the house during the summer. Don't go dramatizing my sister to soon. Okay?" And with that Septimus disappeared into the house, leaving his parents standing out in the snow.

Katherine couldn't hold it any longer. She turned her head back towards her husband and buried her face into his chest, chuckling lightly. Severus' eyes were still narrowed on the door where his son had disappeared through; his mouth still slightly gaping.

"What the bloody hell in 'neck?'" Severus finally growled, as Katherine continued to laugh.

"That's the first question you have?" Katherine chuckled, as she pulled back to look at his face. Severus' eyes left the door and glared down at his wife. "Neck or necking, is the America slang for snogging."

"And where the bloody hell did his bluntness come from?" Severus growled again, as Katherine detached herself from around him. She continued to laugh as she wrapped his cloak around herself tighter.

"I believe he gets that from you, love," Katherine snickered as she made her way to the door. "From the look of it, if I hadn't been paying too close attention, I'd say it was a sixteen year old you standing there again." She disappeared through the door, leaving Severus glaring at the empty doorway.

He stood there for a few moments before realizing that the sky around him was completely black, and small twinkling stars began to appear in the black velvet above him. The boy was right, it was damn cold out there. Severus shook his head slightly, before following his wife and son into the house.

The little house was comfortably warm and smelled of Katherine's home cooking. He could make out the sense of sage, marjoram and thyme that Katherine's used in her homemade Bangers and sweet, yet savory smell of minced pies baking in the wood burning oven.

At the end of the small hallway, Katherine was leaning against the doorframe, looking into the sitting room. Severus untied his boots and stepped out of them, careful not to get any snow on the hardwood floor. He patted slowly down the hallway to his wife, to find out what she was watching so intently. The sight before him, made smile softly and his chest swell with pride.

Septimus was kneeling next to Serenity bassinette, that Katherine had brought into the sitting room. He was leaning against the frame of the cradle, as the long slender fingers of his right hand carefully stroked the little one's black tuff of hair. The teenager smiled softly down his sister, who had now opened her blue eyes, and was observing him closely.

"So you're Serenity," Septimus said softly, not realizing that he was being watched. "I'm Septimus...your brother. I never thought I'd be a brother after all these years. Helena can't wait to meet you. When you get older, mom and I will teach you how to fly, and dad and I can teach you how to brew potions."

"Sept?" Katherine said softly, as she took Severus' hand and lead him into the room with her. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Yeah," Septimus breathed, getting up from his kneeling position, and quickly settling himself on the couch. Severus set himself down into the chair closest to his son and watched quietly as Katherine carefully picked up their daughter and settle herself down on the couch, next to the boy.

"Hold your arms like this," Katherine quietly instructed Septimus, as she carefully set the little one into his arms. "Support her head and cradle her gently to your chest. That's it." The fire crackled merrily in the hearth before the small family, and the wireless paid softly in the background.

Severus couldn't help, but think, for the first time in his life, that he was actually looking forward to a real Christmas among family...and friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, so sorry about this being so late. Well, two months late. Life has been crazy, and writer's block still plagues me greatly. Thank you all for your patience as I try and gather my thoughts. I will try to update more often.**

**A big thank you to Missyick, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, grumpirah, RequiemWolfenstein87, lightbabe, Little-Khaleesi, AdaYuki and Gypsy1888 for their wonderful reviews! And thank you to everyone who is following and/or fav'ed this story!**


	26. Chapter 24: A Family Christmas Part 2

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Serenity, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize, and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.**********************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: A Family Christmas Part 2<strong>

The first couple of days at home past by quickly enough. Between the Fuerst family flickering between households and Katherine now joining Severus back in the lab, life fell into an easy pattern for all of them.

Helena often stopped by to help Katherine with Serenity, as the young witch was eager to babysit the new baby. This gave both Katherine and Severus the much needed rest they both craved after the first three weeks since their daughter's arrival. Septimus usually perched himself on the couch during those time, quietly observing his girlfriend coo over his baby sister, while the two girls laid together on the living room floor.

Katherine also returned to her daily exercise routine; running with Septimus before breakfast, which left Severus and Serenity home alone. Needless to say, it left the elder wizard paranoid for the first few days. Every little sound or movement the infant would make, Severus would be at the bassinet's side in a heartbeat. He became so paranoid to the point that on the second day, Katherine and Septimus returned home to find him sitting in his chair, in the living room, just staring at the child, unblinking.

"Severus," Katherine smirked lightly, as she and Septimus removed their shoes at the backdoor. "What in Merlin's name are you doing, love?"

"You instructed me to watch our daughter whilst you were away," Severus murmured, as he finally broke eye contact with the crib.

"When I asked you to watch her, I didn't mean to sit and stare at her for the entire hour," Katherine stated, as she planted herself on the arm of Severus' chair.

"Every time I walk away from her, she moves or makes a noise," Severus grumbled. "Do you realize how much she truly does that?"

"About probably the same as you do when you sleep," Katherine replied with a smirk. "Do you know that I only slept about a half hour the first night I was back in a bed with you? I had forgotten how much you moved and grumbled in your sleep." Severus' only retort was the roll of his eyes, as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Mom?" Septimus asked, as he joined his parents in the living room. "Can we please talk about this again?"

"Septimus," Katherine sighed irritably. "We discussed this throughout the entire run this morning, and my answer's still no."

"But mom..." Septimus whined lightly, as he crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking his father's actions.

"No," she stated again. "Sept, we went over this. Town is too busy this time of year for you to go in by yourself. If something would happen, you would have no way of defending yourself since you are not of age."

"I'm only five months out of being seventeen though," Sept huffed. "And the law states that I can use spells to defend myself if something happens."

"Be that as it may," Katherine said, glaring lightly at the boy. "But I do not want to see it come down to that. Plus you only know a handful of spells that will help defend you. The answer is still no. Now end of story."

"But..."

"Your mother said 'no' Septimus," Severus stated sternly, glaring up from his seat to where the boy stood. "End of discussion."

"You two went shopping by yourselves when you were my age," Septimus stated, throwing his hands up and raising his voice a little. "And that was London! That's a lot bigger than Amadahy!"

"First of all Septimus Severus," Severus stated, his voice lowered back into his old teaching habits. "Lower your voice before you wake your sister. Second, your mother and my situation was entirely different from your own. Our home life was completely different from yours.

"Now then..." Severus paused, waiting to see if Septimus had finally stopped his insolent whining. "I have to go into town anyway today, to see Lars about supplies. If you wish to join me, we can do your shopping from there."

"That's my only option, isn't it," Septimus sighed, as he uncrossed his arms in defeat.

"Indeed."

"Alright," Septimus said quietly. "I'll go get changed." Katherine and Severus watched as Septimus sulked quietly from the room and disappeared up the stairs to his room.

"What was that all about?" Severus frowned, leaning back in his chair and pulling Katherine into his lap.

"I'm actually not quite sure," Katherine said, furrowing her brow in the direction of the stairwell.

* * *

><p>In ten minutes the boy was ready. Septimus bounded down the stairs, still wearing the scowl that he had left with earlier; as the boy was still unhappy about being sixteen and still needing to be chaperoned.<p>

He turned towards the living room, expecting to see his father waiting at the fireplace, ready to Floo to the Apothecary. But Severus wasn't there. Instead Septimus found him standing at the back door, waiting with his heavy winter cloak on.

Severus had taken to dressing in his high collared black frock, trousers and boots once winter had arrived. The bitter winter winds of the Northwoods reveled the ones of Scotland, with high temperatures in the mid twenties and lows in the single digits, but sometimes dipping well below zero due to the wind coming in off of the lake.

"We're not flooing into town?" Septimus asked with a frown, as he grabbed his own heavy winter cloak from the closet.

"No," Severus stated simply, offering his son no further explanations. His arms were crossed over his chest and a deep frown wrinkled his dark brows.

"Why aren't..." But Septimus was not able to even finish his sentence, as Severus had stormed out the backdoor before Septimus could even get his cloak on. The boy hurried to fasten his cloak as he attempted to rush after his father.

By this time, Severus had made his way hastily up the path, despite it being covered with several new inches of snow. Septimus bolted after him, determined to catch up with his father's long strides. The bitter cold was making his cheeks turn red and his breaths came out ragged against the winter air.

"Dad!" Septimus shouted, his voice echoing through the quiet forest around them. "Wait!"

Severus finally slowed to a stop, and turned on his heel to face the boy, who was still trying to catch up with him. His face was set in a scowl usually reserved for first years who had just ruined their potion for the fifth time that month. Septimus halted to a stop upon seeing his father's face. The boy's eyes widened upon seeing the coldness in the elder wizard's black orbs.

"Dad?" Septimus muttered, his brow furrowing slightly.

"I cannot beginning to describe how completely horrible that was of you back there," Severus said, his hands clenched as his sides. "Your insufferable whining was worse than that of Moaning Myrtle's."

"Who...?"

"Never mind," Severus snarled. "All I am trying to tell you is that your mother should not have to endure that unbearable whine. All because you wanted to go into town shopping on your own."

"I'm sorry," Septimus muttered. "I'm just sick of being treated like a little kid. I want to be treated like an adult and not be watched every moment of the day. I want to be able to go to town by myself and do other things by myself without having to have anyone else make my decisions for me."

"That day will come soon enough Septimus," Severus said, relaxing his posture slightly. "But for know you are still an adolescent...and if you continue to act as you did earlier, you will be treated as one until you have gained that sort of trust. The trust of showing us that you can act like an adult."

"Yes sir," Septimus muttered again, looking down at his snow covered feet.

"Well...come along," Severus said, resuming his route back towards the Apparation point. "It's already noon, and I wish to finish our shopping before dark."

* * *

><p>To say that the little town of Amadahy was crowded, was an understatement. A big understatement. The main street was flooded with wizards and witches, who were carting children and packages alike. Carolers tried with all of their might to sing over the loud noise of the shoppers, but were failing miserably.<p>

Severus decided to hopefully make their trip shorter, by stopping at _Olsen's Apothecary_ first and dropping a list of needed ingredients off to Lars. But it was in vain, as the crowds only became worse as the sun in the sky began to make its' descent.

Septimus' first stop was _Klingbeil's Joke and Toy Emporium_; where he picked up a few new select games for Nick and Henry, and also a plush calico kitten for Serenity. Severus was wise to remain outside of the shop while Septimus gathered his presents, as the boy looked extremely frustrated as he left the shop.

"What?" Severus asked, as Septimus handed him the shopping bag to shrink.

"Now I know why you wanted to wait outside," Septimus grumbled, as he began walking towards _Carnelian Jewelers._ "Mobs of people grabbing at anything they can get their hands on. I don't know who was worse! The little kids or the adults!" Severus chuckled lightly, as he followed his disgruntled son into the tiny jeweler shop.

The store was no very big on the inside, but luckily there were only two other customers. Severus silently thanked Merlin that the shop was quiet as he watched Septimus browse through the case that held bracelets.

"May I help you young man?" an elderly witch from behind the counter asked. The little old witch smiled sincerely at Septimus and Severus, waiting patiently for the boy to make up his mind. Severus couldn't help but muse a little bit at the witch's appearance. She was dressed head to toe in midnight blue robes, and was adorned in more jewelry than Narcissa on a major holiday.

"I...um...I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend," Septimus mumbled, as his eyes never left the bracelets. "I was kind of thinking about a bracelet, maybe a charm bracelet..."

"Gold, silver or copper?" the little witch smiled.

"Silver," Septimus said. "Definitely silver."

"Alright," the witch said, and with a wave of her wand, all the silver bracelet appeared in front of them on the counter. Septimus' eyes roamed over the selection, before picking up a simply silver bracelet with a heart charm hanging off of it. The heart, in itself, is what caught Septimus' eye. It wasn't flat like the one that adorned Helena's necklace, but bubbled and it held a small, but beautiful amber gemstone.

Septimus carefully plucked it from the counter to take a closer look. From far away, all you could was the golden stone, but upon closer inspection, Septimus could see a small heart within the stone itself. The tiny heart glittered greens and blues, which reminded Septimus of Helena's eyes.

"Unique piece, isn't it?" the witch commented. "Just came in yesterday. The bracelet itself is simple, but it's the charm that is the most unique about it."

"And what is so unique about it madam?" Severus sneered, hoping that his son was being, as the muggles say, taken for a ride.

"The amber stone is charmed," the witch smiled. "When the gift giver gives the bracelet to the special person it is intended for, it will recognize that person only. So whenever the gift giver thinks about that wearer, the stone warms causing it to glow slightly."

"What about the small heart inside the stone?" Septimus asked, still holding onto the bracelet.

"That is the most interesting piece of all," the witch said, as her pale grey eyes lit up. "As the amber stone warms and glows, it also warms the small heart. The greens and blues become magnified, and if the wearer is holding the charm in hand, they can feel it pulse like an actually heartbeat; but in reality it matches the heartbeat of the gift giver's own heart."

"Wow," Septimus breathed, as he stared at the charm in his hand. "How...how much is it?"

"Twenty Galleons," the witch said, as she waved her wand, vanishing the other bracelets back into the case.

"Tw...twenty Galleons," Septimus sputtered, as he carefully set the bracelet back on the counter. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his coin pouch. He knew twenty Galleons was a lot of money, but he also knew Helena was worth it. To him, she was worth all the Galleons in the world. Septimus plunged his hand into the pouch and laid all of the coins he had left on the counter. From his hand fell seventeen Galleons and fourteen Sickles. He was two Galleons and three Sickles short.

"I guess I'll keep looking," Septimus muttered, as he went to collect his money from the counter. But before he could, three Galleons dropped onto his small pile of coins. Septimus spun around quickly, and found his father tucking his coin pouch back into his cloak.

"Dad..."

"Take it," Severus said, putting up a hand to stop his son from trying to give the coins back. "Consider it an advance on your allowance that you are given for helping in the lab."

"Thanks," Septimus smiled, before turning back to the elderly witch. "I'll take it."

"Would you like it gift wrapped?"

As Septimus waited for the witch to finish with the sale, Severus browsed the cases. He had purchased a few small items for Katherine for Christmas, but nothing of the personal nature. He wasn't sure about jewelry, as potion masters were discouraged from wearing rings because the metal could affect certain ingredients. And Severus rarely saw Katherine without her mother's locket, and she almost never wore earrings or bracelets.

"Can I help you?" a man's voice sounded above him, as Severus was glancing at the case that was full of diamond engagement rings. "Looking for an engagement ring for your girlfriend?"

"No," Severus said, straightening up to glare at a young wizard with blonde hair, that was standing behind the counter. "I'm just waiting for my son. And besides, I'm already married." Severus towered over the boy, who looked to be no older than his own sixteen year old son.

"Oh, sorry sir," the boy paled immensely upon seeing Severus' intimidating posture. But before the boy could say anymore, Severus turned on his heel to rejoin his son.

"I can't believe you just did that," Severus heard a young woman's voice mutter. "I mean, we know his wife. She comes in here quite a bit to have Carnelian appraise certain jewelry."

"Who?" the young wizard's voice asked quietly, but not quietly enough for Severus to hear.

"That leggy, blue eyed, blonde, you're always eyeing up," the woman hissed. "The one I told you that was too old for you."

"Her?!" the boy hissed. "He's married to her?!"

"Yes," the woman snarled lightly. "Their son looks just like him."

"How was I suppose to know she was married?" the boy questioned hoarsely. "I've never seen a ring on her finger."

_A ring._ Those words stuck in Severus' mind as the voices from behind him faded. He had never even considered it before. They had been in the mist of war when he and Katherine had married, and the exchange of rings had never occurred. Plus, if either had been spotted wearing one, questions would arise and their missions would more than likely be compromised.

Severus' gritted his teeth at the thought of the young salesman eyeing up Katherine. It unnerved he to think that there were other wizards out there as well, who thought that she was still available; even though he knew she would never be disloyal, but then again, look what Lucius had done even though Voldemort had set her off limits.

He decided then and there that he would find Katherine a proper wedding ring. His mind raked over the possible rings that would suit the blonde witch; he knew upon seeing the rings in Carnelian's cases, that Katherine would think that they were too gaudy and tacky for her liking. She would want something simple...something that would hold a special meaning to her. Something like...

"Dad?" Septimus' voice broke Severus' train of thought. "I'm ready." Severus glanced down, noting the small gift wrapped box in the boy's hands. The package was wrapped with a glittering silver ribbon and bow that shone brightly as it held the paper of magnificence emerald...

"Emerald..." Severus whispered, as he stared at the green present. Septimus was staring at his father in confusion, but started suddenly as Severus quickly turned on his heels and strode out of the shop without muttering another word.

Septimus quickly followed, but as he exited the store, he noticed his father had gone to the left, instead of to the right in order to head back to the Olsens.

"DAD!" Septimus shouted weaving in and out of the crowd of shoppers that still lined the street. Finally he caught up with Severus' long and purposeful strides. "Where are we going?"

"The vault."

* * *

><p>The ornate wooden sign outside of the <em>Superior Bank<em> fluttered in the cold northern wind, as Severus and Septimus made their way past the burgundy cloaked security guards and through the large wooden doors at the building entrance. The white marble floors glistened in the fading light that was still peeking through the tall windows that flanked either side of the building. The goblins behind the counters were finishing up the last of their transactions for the day, as the bank would close in only a half an hour.

Severus and Septimus made their way to the withdrawal window, where an unpleasant looking Sorzek sat, scribbling on a long parchment on his desk.

"Sorzek," Severus said curtly, as he placed his small silver key down on the counter in front of the goblin.

"Mr. Prince," Sorzek greeted him in a rough voice. "And young Mr. Prince."

"I need to make a withdrawal from my vault," Severus said.

"Very well," Sorzek grumbled, just as he did on the first day Severus had met him. "Bilik will show you down."

"Thank you," Severus nodded, as he watched Bilik take the key and beckon the wizards to follow him. Septimus quietly followed the pair as they entered the lift.

"Hold on," Bilik grumbled, as the lift's doors closed, and the elevator shifted backwards for several feet before plummeting into the earth. The three remained silent as the lift descended further down, until Septimus finally broke the barrier.

"Why are we going to the vault?" he asked his father, whose face remained expressionless as the lift continued to plummet.

"There is a certain article I wish to obtain for your mother," Severus said, just before the lift came to a halt.

"Hall six hundred and eighty-two," Bilik announced as the doors opened wide, and the goblin lead them out into the narrow hallway and down to the 'Prince' vault.

"Vault eleven hundred and three," Bilik announced again, as he put the key in the hold and opened the door to the vault. Severus strode in, with determination, and stopped beside the table that was filled with gems and jewelry. His black eyes scanned the table quickly, until they came to rest on a small ring box, that was Slytherin green in color, with an ornate silver "P" inscribed on the lid.

Severus quickly plucked the ring box from the tabletop and opened it to inspect the ring inside. There, settled in the black velvet material, sat the emerald and diamond silver ring. The stones sparkled just as brightly as they did on the day that he first saw them.

"Bilik," Severus said, striding back over to the goblin at the door. "What do you know about this ring?" Quietly, the goblin took the ring box from Severus' hand in order to inspect the ornate ring.

"Hmmm..." Bilik mused. "The silver is goblin made, but it is very unusual."

"How so?"

"The silver is made of the correct metallic elements that we use to make weapons, armors and jewelry, but there is another element interlaced within it. One they call Potion Master's Silver."

"What's that?" Septimus asked, from where he standing and examining the piles of old tomes.

"It is a special element that will not allow the silver to interact with potion ingredients," Bilik explained. "It is very rare Mr. Prince, very rare. Possibly the only one to even exist."

"And what of the stones?" Severus asked.

"I am not an expert on gems and stone Mr. Prince," Bilik said, handing the ring box back to the wizard. "I believe Mrs. Carnelian would be able to tell you more about it than I."

* * *

><p>Carnelian was just about to close up shop for the night, when Severus and Septimus reentered the store for the second time that evening.<p>

"Back again," the elderly witch smiled. "Can I interest you in something else tonight?"

"Not quite," Severus said, as he reached inside of his cloak and pulled out the green ring box. "What can you tell me about this ring?" The witch carefully took the box and opened it. Her pale brown eyes lit up at the sight of the beautiful ring nestle in the black velvet.

"Oh my," Carnelian gasped. "This ring is magnificent! Goblin made silver, if I'm not mistaken. And the emerald!"

"What about the emerald?" Severus asked, as both he and Septimus leaned in closer to look at the ring as well.

"The emerald itself is over two and a half carats," Carnelian said, as she turned the ring in her hand. "And the diamonds are a carat each. With brilliant cuts and qualities.

"Emeralds, themselves, are said to have healing properties," Carnelian continued. "Healers use them to help heal the heart, and their powers are at the highest at the full moon. Others have claimed that they are heal any disease of the eye. You simply place the emerald in a glass of water overnight and then pour the water into the eyes the next day, and it will cure the ailment.

"Seeing that this was a anniversary gift makes sense," Carnelian stated, as she noticed the inscription on the box's inside cover. "Emeralds are thought to preserve love and are a symbol of hope. And others consider it to be the stone of prophecy and a tranquilizer for a troubled mind. It is said to bring the wearer reason and wisdom, and faithfulness."

"Wow!" Septimus muttered, as he watched his father take back the ring and box.

"What about the diamonds?" Severus asked.

"Now diamonds," Carnelian smiled, as she pointed at the two smaller stones. "Do not have a specific healing nature, but it does supplement the energy of other stones. The diamonds will increase the power of the emerald to a higher level, but care must be used when wearing them as they can block the energy flow if the wearer has negative thoughts or feelings.

"They are a symbol of innocence and constancy," Carnelian exclaimed with a smile. "That is a very rare and unique ring mister...umm..."

"Prince," Severus said, as he put the ring box into an inner pocket.

"Well Mr. Prince," Carnelian smiled widely. "I would appraise this ring at about...ohh...twelve thousand Galleons."

"Twel...twelve thousand Galleons," Septimus sputtered, as both wizards stared at the elderly witch.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked, his pale face remained unreadable, but inside his mind was turning.

"Quite positive Mr. Prince," Carnelian said, watching the pair of wizards with a glimmer of amusement. "The emerald alone is worth three thousand Galleons; the diamonds at five hundred a piece. The silver about three thousand, craftsmanship about three thousand, and finally the spell and charm work around two thousand."

"Spell and charm work?" Severus asked, his brow furrowing.

"There are several complicated protective charms on that ring," Carnelian explained. "Including a locating spell and a self sizing charm. Whoever had this ring made truly wanted to protect someone very important."

"Important?" Septimus asked.

"Oh like a government official's or president's wife," Carnelian said cheerfully. "Or a dignitary or legal supporter to an important changing movement."

"Who would have been that high up in our family?" Septimus asked his father. "And why did they need that much protection?"

"I think I have a good idea why," Severus muttered, knowing that he would find himself back in the study later on that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize greatly for my absents. Life has become completely chaotic around my place between work and the holidays. Chapter 25: A Family Christmas Part 3 will be the next segment of this story. **

**A big thanks to grumpirah, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, lightbabe, Missyick, AdaYuki, lexiloo124, RemaSofiRuin, adellameeka and xxyangxx2006 for their wonderful reviews!**

**I hope to have the next chapter out around Christmas. Thank you for your patience!**


	27. Chapter 25: A Family Christmas Part 3

************************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Serenity, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize, and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.************************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: A Family Christmas Part 3<strong>

_Wednesday, December 23rd, 1998 (Scotland):_

"Are you sure you are ready for this Headmistress?" Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt asked, as he stood beside Professor Minerva McGonagall, who was staring at a large wooden door. The two stood quietly for some time in the Headmistress' office; the only noise around them was from Albus' old silver instruments that whirred and blew small puffs of smoke. Minerva had been using the office since the day after the final battle, but the room beyond the door in which they stood before, had yet to be entered.

As try as she might, Minerva couldn't bring herself to enter that room before this moment. It was the Head's private quarters, but no one had set foot in their since the last Headmaster's death. She had cried so many tears since Severus and her niece's, Katherine, deaths, that she just couldn't bring herself to rifle through their personal belongings. Which was why she had warded the doors to both of their private chambers in the dungeons, preserving them from the outside world. But with the Head's quarters, she knew she had no choice.

"As I will ever be Minister," Minerva sighed, as she slowly pressed forward; grabbing the silver door knob in her hand. Gradually, she turned the handle and pushed the door opened. The old door groaned and creaked with protest as it opened fully for the first time in nearly seven and a half months.

Silently, Kingsley lit the fireplace, emitting a soft orange glow to the darkened room. A thick layer of dust had settled over the quarter's furniture. Books were still piled high on side tables; a half bottle of Odgen's Firewhiskey rested on the coffee table in front of the fire.

Drapes over the windows still drawn shut, blocking the midday sun; journals laid strewn on the floor on the right side of the large four poster bed. Green linen sheets that looked to have been pushed back hastily and a black silk nightgown was thrown across the back of a chair. Creases in their pillows still shown the spots where their heads had laid gently just hours before.

The large mahogany wardrobe stood tall in the corner of the room. Its' doors still hanging wide open, revealing several pairs of black robes, a dress robe and a few gowns, that were now dulled by the dirt that had settled on them. Boots and heels lined its' floor, and heavy woolen cloaks hung on hooks on their doors.

The matching dresser was in a similar state of disarray. Drawers were pulled open; a white blouse peeking out of its' confinement. A small jewelry case sat on top of the dresser; its' lid lifted revealing a matching sapphire necklace and earring set.

"What do you wish to do with their belongings Minerva?" Kingsley asked, as Minerva waved her wand and silently drew back the curtains. She quietly studied the room once more before breathing a long and shuttered sigh.

"I do not know," the Headmistress said softly, as she quickly blotted her tearing eyes with a handkerchief. "A part of me still cannot bare to get rid of their possessions."

"You are not the only one to feel that way," Kingsley said, as he picked up an old tome to inspect its' cover. "Arthur, Ms. Granger and myself have placed numerous wards over Severus' old home on Spinner's End, to protect it from looters, but none of us dared go inside quite yet."

"Then I guess we will do the same here," Minerva sighed. "Shrink their belongings and pack them away. We will place them in their dungeon quarters and reward the portraits."

"All of it?"

"Yes, all of it," Minerva said, running her fingertips along the opened jewelry case. "Except for this. I believe it should be returned to someone who Katherine deemed important to her."

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, December 24th, 1998 (Wiltshire, England):<em>

"Bobbin!" a cold, clear voice rung through the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. A small pop announced the presence of the house elf, whose large tennis ball size eyes stared up at his mistress.

"Yes, Good Mistress Narcissa," Bobbin said, bowing slightly to the witch before him. "What can Bobbin do for good mistress."

"Take this list and make sure that it is completed before six tonight," Narcissa Malfoy said, as she stood near the large fireplace, going over the long, handwritten list in her grasp. Carefully the house elf took the list from her, and disappeared with another pop.

The witch was just as beautiful as she always had been, but the last six months had been anything but kind to her. She had lost a lot. Friends. And family. Both her and Draco had been placed on house arrest for a short time after the war, that the Minister had lifted a week before the start of the new school year. But her husband Lucius, hadn't faired so well.

With the Dark Mark still branded on his left forearm, Lucius was taken into custody soon after the battle. As Narcissa, Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall returned from the Shrieking Shack that day, the Aurors arrested Lucius and placed him, along with several other surviving Death Eaters, into holding cells at the Ministry.

He had been allowed to attend Severus and Katherine's funeral, but the Aurors escorting him to and from the service. And finally on Tuesday, June 30th, Lucius was brought before the Wizengamot. But even with statements given by Harry Potter, himself, Lucius still found himself headed to Azkaban. Luckily only for two years; which was a lot shorter sentence than most.

So Narcissa had lost her husband for two years; at least he would come back. But she had also lost a sister; a brother-in-law, that she had never really known; and a niece, that she had never met. And of course...

"Mother?" Draco asked, startling Narcissa from her thoughts as she gazed intently out one of the large manor windows.

"Yes, darling," she said, her eyes never leaving the path that lead up to the house.

"Why is Bobbin setting the table for five?" Draco questioned.

"Well, two for us of course," Narcissa explained. "And then Andromeda has said that she will join us, and will be bring little Teddy with her. And of course Katherine and Severus will be joining us as always."

"Mother..." Draco started; his eyes creasing with worry and concern for his mother's frame of mind. This hadn't been the first time that this had happened. His mother had been in denial ever since their funeral; often she would send letters to Hogwarts or Spinner's End thinking that they would respond, or sometimes she would even see them walking the grounds towards the house. But once again when she would realize that they were not there, Narcissa would break down. "The professor are..."

"Coming early," Narcissa said, her gazes still on the drive. "I told them to come early so that Katherine and Severus could get settled into their room before dinner."

"No, mother," Draco sighed, placing a hand on his mother's shoulder. "The professors are..."

"Oh, there they are," Narcissa said smiling. "Coming up the drive. Oh, and it looks like the Headmistress is with them. Come Draco, lets tell Bobbin to set one more place and then greet them at the door."

"Mother!" Draco called out to her, as Narcissa hurried from the room and to the main entrance of the manor. Narcissa wasted no time in throwing open the front doors, but the smile she had been wearing faltered. But Katherine and Severus were not standing on the other side of the door; there was only Minerva McGonagall.

"Hello Narcissa," Minerva greeted the younger witch, with a small, sad smile. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Narcissa said. She turned to let Minerva through, but her eyes searched the grounds for where Katherine and Severus had gone.

"Minerva? Where did Katherine and Severus go?" Narcissa asked, turning her eyes towards the elder witch. "They were walking with you when you were coming up the drive. Where did they go?"

"Narcissa," Minerva said softly, as tears began to form in her green eyes. "Severus and Katherine are not with me. My dear, they're gone. You know that."

"No," Narcissa breathed, looking back out to the drive. "No. They were there with you. I saw them. Walking next to you; arm and arm."

"Mother," Draco said, placing a hand on her shoulder again and trying to lead her away from the door. "The Headmistress is right. They're gone, remember mother."

"No..." Narcissa whimpered, as her eye steel blue eyes still searched the grounds. "They owled earlier. From Hogwarts."

"Narcissa, dear," Minerva said quietly. "I am the one who owled you from Hogwarts. Remember? I told you I would be bring this to you." The elder witch gently pulled out an elegant jewelry case from her cloak and placed it in Narcissa's hands. "I think she would have wanted you to have it."

Carefully, Narcissa opened the box, revealing the sapphire pendant and earrings that she had given Katherine as Christmas presents the past two years. The memories began flooding back into her mind.

The Forbidden Forest .

Severus' plea for her to find Katherine.

Katherine's pregnancy.

Katherine announcing Severus' death.

Katherine protecting her and her family during the last stand in the castle.

Katherine's departure to retrieve Severus' body.

Minerva, Poppy and herself finding Severus' and Katherine's forms in the Shrieking Shack.

The blood. So much blood.

The funeral two days later.

The black granite stone.

The mahogany caskets.

Tears. She could feel them. Cold and wet. Running down her pale cheeks.

Narcissa's knees gave way, and she sunk heavily to the floor. The tears were real; spilling out of her blue eyes. Draco quickly knelt next to her and pulled her into his arms, as she began to sob heavily. The jewelry box slipped from her fingers, causing the necklace and earring to tumble out onto the ornate rug that adorned the hall.

"Gone," Narcissa whimpered between sobs. "Gone..."

"They may be gone mother," Draco whispered gently, as he pulled one of his mother's hands to his chest. "But they will always be with us in here."

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, December 24th, 1998 (Amadahy):<em>

"Katherine," Severus sighed, as he sat back into his chair and closed his eyes. "You outdid yourself."

"I don't even think I can move," Septimus muttered, as he sprawled himself out on the couch, with one arm resting over his eyes and the other on his stomach.

"Oh it wasn't that much," Katherine said, as she sank down in her chair, with Serenity in her arms. "Besides, we'll be having another meal bigger than mine, tomorrow at Christoph and Elisa's." The comment only left the wizards groaning from their seats, at the mere thought of more food. Katherine had gone with a traditional Christmas eve dinner, of roasted turkey, boiled potatoes and gravy, chipolatas, buttered peas and brussel sprouts, chestnut stuffing, cranberry sauce and, of course, flaming Christmas pudding and brandy sauce.

"Ohh...no more food," Septimus mumbled.

"Not tonight anyway," Katherine smirked, as she tapped Septimus' foot with her hand. "Come on Sept. Get up and hand out the presents."

"Do I have to?" Septimus asked. "Can't we just levitate them over to us?"

"No," Katherine chuckled. "Come on. Up with you." Septimus groaned as he gently rolled himself off of the couch and made his way to the Christmas tree. The seven foot tall tree stood in a corner near the fireplace. They had retrieved in two days earlier and brought the Balsam Fir home, decorating it with red candles, silver baubles and a silver star on the top. Four green stockings hung from the fireplace's mantle; each adorned with their names written in silver thread.

Septimus began passing out the gifts, and slowly the pile around the tree diminished until each one had been handed out. They went one at a time, each opening one gift before the next person could go. Septimus had gone first, unwrapping his new broom servicing kit.

"I really needed a new one," Septimus smiled. "My old one is almost empty. Thanks!"

In the end Septimus had received not only his servicing kit, but a new pair of Quidditch gloves, "_Quidditch Through the Ages"_ by Kennilworthy Whisp, several pounds of sweets that he planned on taking back to New Salem with him, and a few new sets of clothes for his continuing growth spurt.

Katherine smiled happily at her gifts. A box of her favorite fudge and chocolate turtles, along with a new Eagle Self-Inking Quill from Septimus. From Severus she received a new midnight blue robe set and an ornate silver picture frame that held a picture of Septimus and Serenity sitting together in front of the Christmas tree.

"When did you take this?" Katherine asked, as she blotted her eyes with a tissue.

"This afternoon, while you were busying yourself in the kitchen," Severus smirked. He, himself, held four gifts on his lap. A box of cashew brittle and two dragon hid journals from Septimus. From Katherine he received a box of luxurious crystal vials that were made for experimental potions, and a new pocket watch, since he had never replaced the one that had broken on the night of the final battle.

Even Serenity had received a few gifts of her own. A plush snowy owl from her brother. And from her parents, a few cloth baby books and a handmade blanket, that Katherine had knitted herself. But there was still one more thing...

"Sept," Katherine said quietly, as she began rocking Serenity to sleep. "I think you missed a present back there." Septimus frowned at his mother, before getting up once again from the couch and going to inspect around the tree again. His eyes widened at the sight of a box wedged up between the tree and the wall, which he knew hadn't been there before.

He slid the box out and returned to the couch. The long slender package was wrapped in gold paper with a green bow, and a tag that read _'Happy Christmas Septimus. Love Mum and Dad."_ Slowly Septimus, slid his fingers along the paper's seal, carefully unwrapping the box.

Katherine and Severus watched intently, as their son ran a careful hand over the black box; fingertips stopping on the gold embossed letters that read _'Firebolt II." _His mouth was hanging open like a fish out of water. Quickly, he popped the lid of the black box, and took in the sight of a brand new, mahogany handled broom, pillowed in a bed of black velvet.

"A Firebolt II," Septimus whispered, running his hand lovingly along the dark wooded broom. "How...? There's only one hundred being sold in the U.S."

"We have our sources," Severus smirked.

* * *

><p>It was well after eleven in the evening before Septimus retired for the night. The boy had fond over his new broom since opening it, wishing it wasn't so late so he could have tried it out. Katherine had put Serenity down a half an hour earlier, and now her and Severus were readying themselves for bed as well.<p>

Severus emerged from the bathroom to find Katherine standing at their bedroom's French doors. A gentle snow had started to fall again, adding more to the several inches that already covered the ground. Severus exhaled deeply, as his right hand gently patted the pocket of his pajama pants. He felt the squared edges of a small ring box, and exhaled once again before slowly making his way over to his wife.

Katherine was standing with her back to him; her body wrapped in her green robe and her blonde hair had been undone from its' earlier up do. Gently, Severus slid his arms around her waist and brought her back against his chest. He buried his nose into her golden locks, inhaling deeply only to smell the ever familiar scent of cherry blossoms.

"Katherine," Severus murmured, as he gently turned her around in his arms.

"Hmm...?" Katherine hummed, as she turned her face up towards his. His dark eyes met her ice blue ones, that danced and sparkled in the candlelight.

"Septimus wasn't the only one who missed a gift tonight," Severus said. Katherine frowned at his comment, then felt him push something into her hand. Katherine's frown only deepened as she glanced down to find Severus releasing a small green ring box into her hand.

"Sev, you didn't have to..."

"I know," Severus said, cutting her off. "But you deserve to have it." Slowly, Katherine held up the box in front of her, noting the ornate silver 'P' inscribed on the lid. She glanced back up at Severus, meeting his soften black orbs once more, before carefully opening the lid. A small gasp escaped her lips as her eyes came in contact with the emerald and diamond ring cushioned in black velvet.

"Sev," Katherine whispered. "I don't know what to say. You shouldn't have..."

"I know Katherine," Severus said softly. "But I believe it was always meant for you. Look on the inside of the lid." Her eyes glanced up away from the ring and her eyes seemed to widened further.

_"For my dearest Katherine  
>on our first anniversary.<br>All my love,  
>Severus"<em>

"Sev..." Katherine shook her head, looking back up into his obsidian eyes. "I don't understand. Our first anniversary isn't until March."

"I realize that," Severus smirked. He knew Katherine was tired, as her mind wasn't as sharp as it usually was. "That ring belong to Katherine _Winifred _Prince, given to her by Severus Arcadius Prince, who is technically now...the first."

"Oh Sev," Katherine breathed, as he took ring from the box, and then gently grabbed her left hand. Gracefully, Severus slid the silver band onto her left hand's ring finger. He smirked once again, at the small gasp Katherine released, as she not only watched, but felt as well, when ring magic resized itself to fit her finger perfectly.

"Will you?" Severus asked, as he lifted her chin up to look into her blue orbs once again.

"Will I what?" Katherine frowned.

"Marry me," Severus said.

"Sev," Katherine chuckled lightly. "You do remember that we are already married, right?"

"I do," Severus said, his eyes never leaving hers. "But I want to do it right this time. That is why, when we do the counter-curse on the day of our anniversary, we will also renew our bond."

"Really?" she asked softly, as her eyes began to well up with tears. Severus nodded, smiling lightly at the sight of her.

"Then yes. I will marry you...again," Katherine said, before rising on her toes slightly, and brushed her lips across his. "And, I believe, you also have one more present to open."

"Oh?" Severus eyebrows rose slightly, as he watched Katherine carefully set the ring box aside, then grab his hands and place them on the cords that held her robe closed. He glanced up at her face one last time, before gently pulling at the knotted cords. The green cloth fell open loosely, exposing nothing but pale flesh beneath.

"Happy Christmas Sev," Katherine said, smiling seductively at him and letting her robe fall to the floor. "Elisa cleared me the other day when you and Septimus went into town."

Severus let out a groan, and pulled Katherine into a tight embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as his lips descended on hers. Her hands were twining their way into his shoulder length hair, while his eagerly slipped inside her robe and began caressing her sides lightly. He moaned heavily, as Katherine grounded her hips against his.

He broke the kiss, momentarily, so he could pick her up and carry her to their bed. Katherine was breathing heavily, as Severus gently placed her into the bed of green linen. Her ice blue eyes never left his obsidian ones, as Severus slipped out of his pants.

Katherine shifted herself to the center of the bed, as Severus slid in next to her. Eagerly his mouth descended on hers once again, as he pressed his naked body close to hers. Their moans lost within each others' mouths, as their hands began to roam again.

His thumbs lightly brushed over her nipples, before cupping them fully. Katherine moaned and arched her back; the touch sent waves of pleasure through her groin. Severus' lips left hers, and began brushing them down Katherine's neck to her breasts. One of his hands left her breast, and slid lower to her mound, exploring her heated, wet nether lips.

Katherine's breasts smelled of milk. Serenity was only three weeks ago, so of course Katherine was still breastfeeding her. His teeth gently tugged at one of her nipples, causing a few drops of milk to appeared. He swiped his tongue across the tit before beginning to descend his full mouth on it, but was stopped by a pull to his hair.

"Sev," Katherine panted, as Severus shifted his eyes and face up to hers. "If you don't stop now, you will let down my milk. And I need to be able to feed our daughter in a few short hours."

"Alright love," Severus murmured, as he gently rolled them over, pinning her beneath him. She spread her legs wider, allowed Severus to cradle himself between them. His cock stood erect and proud against the juncture of her thighs. He moaned heavily, at the feeling of his erection pressed tightly against her hot, wet center.

Katherine reached up and pulled his mouth to hers once more, as she ground her hips against his manhood. At the sound of her whispering his name as she moaned from the contact, Severus wasted no more time as he slowly began to slid into her. She arch up into him, stilling for a moment as his member began stretching her newly healed core.

As soon as Severus was wholly in, he stilled as well, relishing over the flexing and gripping of her inner walls. Only when he felt her relax, did he then start to move again. Severus began thrusting in and out at an unbearably slow pace, making sure to hit that special spot each and every time.

_"Ohhh..."_ Katherine moaned inside his mind, which nearly made him lose control right there and then. And they only became louder in his head, as she quickly neared her climax. _"Oh. Oh Merlin...Sev...Oh SEVERUS!"_

Upon hearing her shout his name in his mind, he lost the control he was fighting so hard to keep. His pace quickened; his balls lightly slapping her bum with each thrust. Severus' pace only prolonged Katherine's climax, as she continued moaning and screaming his name in his mind.

Severus' buried his head in the junction of Katherine's neck and shoulder, as she continued to shudder around him. Suddenly, Severus sank his teeth into her flesh, as his body went rigid. Between the pain and pleasure, Katherine came again as Severus' seed shot deep within her. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily against her shoulder.

"Forgive me," Severus' murmured against her skin, as his lips brushed against the spot that he had bitten down on. He had not broken the skin, but the bruise that was left was quickly turning from red to a deep purple.

Katherine ran her hands up his back and into his hair, as Severus silently summoned a healing salve for her bruise. Gently he rolled off of her and applied the cream. With a satisfied smirk, he noted Katherine's eye drooping, and pulled her into his arms.

"Happy Christmas, love," Katherine mumbled into his chest.

"Happy Christmas, indeed."

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, December 25th, 1998 (Amadahy):<em>

"Merry Christmas!" Elisa and Christoph greeted them, as Severus, Katherine and the children flooed into the Fuerst home, a half an hour before Christmas day lunch was to be served. Helena quickly grabbed Septimus, and disappeared into the den; while Katherine handed off Serenity to her father, and turned to follow Elisa into the kitchen.

"Christoph," Severus sighed, as he shifted his daughter in his arms. "There's a cot in the bag Katherine brought. Do you mind finding it and unshrinking it for me?"

"Not a problem," Christoph chuckled, as he began searching the handbag for the crib. He found it quickly, and enlarged it, before placing it next to one of the chairs in the living room. "Glühwein?"

"I beg your pardon?" Severus frowned, as he placed Serenity in her cot.

"Mulled Wine, Severus," Christoph smirked, as he summoned two glasses and a bottle of the mulled wine to the coffee table.

"Is it like British mulled wine?" Severus asked, as Christoph poured him a glass and handed it to him.

"In a way," Christoph contemplated, as he poured himself a glass. "Elisa starts with heated red wine, then spices it with cinnamon sticks, cloves, star aniseed, citrus and a bit of sugar." Severus took a hesitant sip, letting the wine sit on his palate before swallowing and letting its' warmth overtake his throat. He could taste the oak of the wooden barrels that the wine had aged in, along with the spices and the citrus. "Good?"

"Very."

* * *

><p>At exactly noon, the two families gathered at the large dining room table. Platters of roast goose and roast carp; bowls of roasted potatoes, kale, brussel sprouts and red cabbage; mounds of marzipan and Lebkuchen; and plates of rye bread, Christstollen and Dresdener Stollen.<p>

The meal was filled with laughter and conversation, but Severus noticed that Katherine had suddenly gone silent as the chatting continued on around her.

_"Katherine..."_ Severus said, reaching his mind out to hers. _"Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine Sev,"_ Katherine replied, as she smiled softly at him. But Severus didn't believe a word of it. Her mind was turning so much that he could actually feel it. Slowly, he reached out and grasped her hand underneath the table.

"_Katherine..."_

_"Narcissa," _Katherine whispered in his mind. _"Do you think that Draco and her are ok?"_

"_As long as they have each other, they will be,"_ Severus answered, but a part of him wondered the same. He couldn't even begin to image what type of Christmas their friend and godson were having this year. But as he looked around the table before him, he couldn't help but smile softly at the thought of it being his first real family Christmas.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the families gathered in front of the Christmas tree in the living room. Presents were exchanged; Nick and Henry eagerly ripping the wrapping paper, as Katherine and Severus traded gifts with Elisa and Christoph.<p>

The four adults watched intently, as Septimus handed Helena her gift. He was already holding his own gift from her; tickets to the next professional Quidditch game, the Fitchburg Finches versus the Moutohora Macaws. She smiled softly at him as she began unwrapping the emerald green paper, revealing a flat, square box.

Lifting the lid carefully, her hazel eyes widened at the sight of the bracelet. Without hesitation, she launched herself into Septimus' arms, squealing with delight.

As the afternoon wore on, Severus and Katherine sat snuggled together on the loveseat, with Serenity, sleeping in Katherine's arms; while Christoph and Elisa occupied the couch, and all four kids were on the floor in front of the fire, playing a game of Gobstones.

The wireless played Christmas songs quietly in the background as the fire crackled and popped. The snow blew outside the large picture window, collecting on the ledges, as the sky grew darker and darker.

It definitely was a wonderful first Christmas together.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Yup, okay...late again. Anyway, Chapter 26 has already been started, so I'm hoping for finishing it within the next two weeks.**

**A big thanks to Missyick, Grumpirah, RemaSofiRuin, AdaYuki, lightbabe, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, xxyangxx2006, lexiloo124 and 'guest' for their wonderful reviews! Thanks again!**


	28. Chapter 26: Starting a New Year

**************************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Serenity, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize, and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.**************************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Starting A New Year<strong>

The Christmas break went all too fast for the family of four, and before they knew it, they were back at Union Station. Septimus, along with Helena and the boys departed on the green stream engine, in the late afternoon of January 3rd, as class would resume on Monday.

New Year's Eve had been spent with the Fuerst family again. Katherine had prepared a large dinner for the group, and at midnight Christoph had lit fireworks off over the lake. Brilliant reds, yellows, greens and whites; shocking pink-wheels, rockets with long tails of silver stars, and a fire-breathing dragons...

'_Wait!' _Severus thought to himself, as he stood beside Christoph on the pier. '_These look awfully familiar.'_

"Christoph?" Severus asked, glancing over at the fair-haired wizard. "Where did you get these fireworks?"

"Well...I, umm..." Christoph stuttered, before shooting off another rocket. "I purchased a few of them, the rest are from storage at the office."

"Storage at the office?" Severus asked, raising a questioning brow. "Forgive me, but these fireworks look awfully familiar."

"Doesn't surprise me," Christoph said quietly, as he handed Severus a small label with the familiar "WW" stamped on it. "The sale of international fireworks is illegal in the U.S., and those who try to smuggle them in usually get caught. The fireworks go into storage at headquarters and those of us higher up have the say in what happens to them."

"And do they usually end up being used for personal enjoyment?" Severus smirked at the firecracker in his hand.

"Most," Christoph chuckled, as he lit another one. "And they're not the only thing that gets confiscated at the immigration ports." Casting a quick glance around, making sure the children weren't watching, Christoph reached into his inner cloak pocket.

Severus was shocked when Christoph suddenly thrust a bottle of _Odgen's Firewhisky _into his hand. He raised an eyebrow in the fair-haired wizard's direction, only to see a smirk spread across the other man's face.

"Happy New Year, Severus," Christoph grinned, as he sent off another firework.

"Happy New Year, Christoph."

* * *

><p>On the morning of January ninth, Katherine had outdone herself once again. Not only was Severus awakened with a wonderful birthday snog, before being interrupted by a whimpering infant; he was also welcomed by the sight of his favorite breakfast items set out before him at the kitchen table.<p>

Katherine had forgone her morning run that day, as nasty blizzard had settled itself over the area, and busied herself around the kitchen most of the morning. Poached eggs...fried tomatoes and mushrooms...bacon and sausages...grilled oatcakes...bubble and squeak...and finally potato cakes and black pudding.

Feeling overly stuffed, Severus gave no resistance as Katherine ushered him back into the living room soon after they had finished. With Serenity placed in his lap, Katherine disappeared into the study. Severus inhaled deeply as he sank further back into the chair, holding Serenity close, as she started to drift back to sleep after her morning meal.

Severus had only just closed his eyes himself, when a faint tapping sounded on the living room's French doors. Cracking his eyes open, he saw Katherine reappear, carrying a small green and silver package in hand.

Katherine smiled softly and hurried to the doors; throwing one of them opening quickly. A large black barn owl swooped in gracefully and landed cleanly on the coffee table in front of Severus' chair. Hooting loudly, the bird lifted its' leg out towards the wizard, as almost demanding him to remove the infernal small box that someone had attached to it. Severus frowned deeply; the owl looked oddly familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out why.

"You're early," Katherine chuckled lightly, as she summoned a piece of bread, from the kitchen, for the bird. She quickly untied the package, then offered the owl its' treat. It hooted gratefully in reply, before taking wing again and disappearing through the French doors and out into the blustery snow.

"Katherine," Severus said, still frowning at the spot where the bird once sat. "Why did that owl look familiar?"

"Onyx belongs to Christoph," Katherine smiled, while she exchanged the two boxes in hand for her daughter. "It's his retired government owl. You've probably seen him around here during the summer."

"No," Severus said, his frown growing deeper. "I've seen it somewhere else."

"Just open the packages Severus," Katherine demanded softly, as she settle into a chair with Serenity.

Mumbling under his breath, Severus untied the twine that held the brown paper in place. The wrapping feel away easily, relieving it containments within; a pair of black dragon hid gloves and a small pocket-sized leather journal. Severus stared dumbfounded at the two gifts, as his mind drifted into the past.

A black owl...black dragon hid gloves...a pocket-sized journal...and something else...something else. Severus grabbed the present from Katherine, and uncharacteristically ripped off the wrapping quickly and slid the box open.

There, laying in a bed of green tissue paper was a raven feather quill surrounded by six small crystal ink wells filled with fresh ink; two black and four red.

For a moment Severus swore he was back in the Great Hall on the morning of his birthday. Looking up from his cup of tea and the morning _Prophet,_ to see a black owl flying towards him, with two packages attached to his legs. Every year the owl came, like clockwork; and it always carried a new pair of black dragon hid gloves, a pocket-sized journal, a raven feather quill and the six inks. Always with two black inks and four reds, as though someone knew how he loved to mark the dunderheads' papers in bold reds.

But there were never any notes or greetings that accompanied them, just the black banded owl that no one else recognized either.

"It was you," Severus whispered, as he let his fingers flutter over the crystal ink wells, but something below them caught his eye. Pushing one of the ink wells aside, he slowly pulled out a small stack of gift tags. There were about fifteen tags in all, with the first three in Katherine's writing.

_'Happy Birthday Severus...Love Katherine,' _is all they simply said. But it was what was on the fourth tag that made Severus' chest tighten. The penmanship was not great, as some of the letters were bigger than others; and it seemed to be written in Muggle children's crayons, something he remembered from his childhood at Lily's.

_'Happy Birthday Daddy...Love Sepitmus and Mommy.'_

Slowly, Severus sifted through the others. The farther in the pile he went, the neater the writing became. But the message remained the same, with the exception of 'Daddy' going to 'Dad,' and 'Mommy' going to 'Mom' on the eleventh tag.

And finally on the fifteenth tag, Severus paused. The birthday message was the same, but there was something extra written on the very bottom, in Katherine's writing.

_'I'll see you soon...' _

"Septimus did not realize it at the time," Katherine said softly, causing Severus to look away from the gifts and up into her eyes. "But he wanted so badly to make a tag for the gifts, so that you knew who it was from. But at the last minute, I always had to extract it from the package without him seeing me. It was dangerous enough for us to be sending the gifts to you. Merlin knows what Uncle Albus would have done to me if he found out that we had been sending those to you all these years."

Severus was shocked to say the least. He remembered the first time he had ever received the two gifts, on the ninth of January in 1982. He had first confronted Narcissa, asking her if she was behind them. But after she denied being the sender, he had consulted Albus, making sure there were not any hexes or curses placed upon them. Severus never would have thought that Katherine was behind them for all these years.

Carefully placing the gifts on the coffee table in front of his chair, he rose swiftly and made his way over to Katherine's side. She was looking up at him; her ice blue eyes, he noticed, brimmed with a few tears. Guilt flooded his chest at the sight of them, as he berated himself for never remembering hers until it was too late.

_'Never again,'_ Severus thought to himself. _'Never again will I forget hers.'_

"Thank you," he said softly, as he gently reached out and with his thumb, brushed a single tear off her cheek. "Thank you for always remembering me."

* * *

><p>The day was far from over though. Severus had forgone working in the lab that Saturday, as he and Katherine had to attend Septimus' Quidditch match in Isla Angel de la Guarda. Katherine seemed a little worried that morning, but Severus could hardly blame her. It was the first time that they would be portkeying with Serenity, and it had Severus himself on edge.<p>

At exactly one thirty in the afternoon, the three met Elisa and Christoph at the Apparation site. Katherine had Serenity secured in a sling around her front, and Severus carried a small pack, that had an extendable charm place on it. He patted his cloak pocket once more, making sure that the vial of stomach soothing potion was still there.

The portkey itself was nothing more than a manky old boot, and as soon as all four of them where touching it, the snow filled pine forest disappeared and was replaced with dry sandy mountains and the smell of salt water.

Hastily the four removed their heavily winter cloaks, and replaced them with lighter ones, before making their way towards the school grounds. The school itself was nestled in the middle of the mountains on this large island; and unlike all the other schools, there was no town nearby or mode of transportation to and from the island, except by portkey or floo.

They soon found themselves in the stands, among the sea of parents and New Salem staff members. Katherine and Serenity were surrounded almost instantly, as most of the mothers cooed over their infant daughter. And Severus found himself being congratulated by many of the fathers of the group as well.

"Severus?" a voice came from behind him. Severus turned around to find Professor Darius Prescott sitting behind them.

"Congratulations," the professor said softly, offering his hand to Severus.

"Thank you," Severus said quietly, still feeling a bit out of place with all the attention he was getting because of his daughter.

"Well, here they are," Prescott said, as he pulled out a small notebook and handed it to Severus. "Part one of my notes for the improvement on the Wolfsbane Potion."

"Excellent," Severus replied, as he pulled out a small notebook of his own. "Here is the first part of mine as well." It had surprised Severus, when during the Christmas holidays Prescott flooed the house to talk to him about the improvements on the potion. And after two long hours the two had agreed to have a first draft of notes ready for exchange on the day of the first Quidditch match after the holidays.

"I looking forward to reading them," Prescott smiled slightly, as they watched Katherine rejoin them on the bench.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," a voice boomed overhead. "WELCOME TO THE FINAL GAME OF THE FIRST HALF OF THE SEASON!" Both sections of the stands cheered excitedly; waving banners and flags in seas of blue and white on one side, and purple and silver on the other.

"Today's match will be the Isla Ángel de la Guarda Pumas versus the New Salem Spoofhounds!" the announcer's voice rang across the stadium. Severus frowned noticing a slight delay in the announcer's voice, as though there was an echo of another voice in the arena.

"Katherine," Severus muttered to his wife. "Is it just me or is there a second announcer announcing at the same time."

"No," Katherine said, looking around the stands. "It is just one announcer, but he's using a translation spell, so that way both schools can understand him at once. Isla Ángel de la Guarda is mainly a Spanish speaking school. Most of the students can speak English, but most of their parents do not."

"Let's welcome the Spoofhounds for the match!" the announcer yelled, as the visiting section of the pitch rose to their feet, as the seven New Salem players took their positions. "Keeper...Kyle Fuchs! Chasers...Gwen Monaco, Carlos Gonzalo and Caroline Matthews! Beaters...Justin Burke and Mike Palmer! And Seeker...Team Captain Septimus Prince!"

"Katherine," Severus shouted over the cheering crowd, as he watched his wife struggle a bit between trying to cheer herself and steadying Serenity in her arms. He knew how overly excited she became at these matches. "Why don't I hold Serenity during the match."

"Thank you," Katherine smiled softly, as she gently place their daughter in his arms.

"Let's welcome our Pumas for the match!" the announcer yelled, as the home section of the pitch roared to life; waving their purple and silver banners high into the air. "Keeper...Horacio Duarte! Chasers...Christopher Martinez, Josie Carmichael, and Isabella Avis! Beaters...Sandra Fernandez and Team Captain David Garcia! And Seeker...Grace Juarez!

"The coaches for today's match are Professor Marie Bonilla for Isla Ángel de la Guarda, and Professor John Mattzinger for New Salem. Today's referees will be Gabriella James and Mario Schakelford, both from the N.A. Quidditch Association," the announcer continued. "And I am your announcer, Daniel Falk, of the N.A.Q.A."

It was a long and hard game for both sides, along with several injuries. The Matthews family had left the stands early in the game, as their daughter Caroline had taken a Bludger to the back and had been rushed to the Infirmary. And even one of the Beaters on the Pumas team had taken a nasty bludger to the shoulder, knocking him from his broom.

And what made the game even worse, was the fact that neither team seemed to score much. After two hours, the score was only twenty to ten, with the Pumas in the lead. Then finally, as the fourth hour approached, Septimus and Juarez streaked off towards the opposite end of the pitch. Both sections of the pitch rose to their feet, and watched as the two players ducked and dodged players and balls in their paths.

Both Septimus and Juarez were almost in reach of the little golden snitch, then all of a sudden, a scream jostled Septimus from his concentration. He glanced to his side to see Juarez's broom take a bludger to its' handle, sending her spiraling downwards towards the ground, and one of her own teammates, a Beater, hovering close by with a worried look and a raised bat in hand.

Without a second thought, Septimus stopped his pursuit of the snitch, and forced the handle of his _Firebolt II_ down into a dive. He lowered himself flush with the broom, gaining speed, until he was just underneath Juarez. He slowed his broom quickly and managed to snag the young girl out of midair and still keep his broom in the air. Carefully, Septimus guided his broom to the ground and placed Juarez on her feet.

"¡Gracias!" the girl panted. "But why would you give up the snitch to help me?" she continued, with a thick accent.

"Because that bludger wasn't meant for you," Septimus said, breathing hard. "Your beater was aiming it at me, but you moved ahead and blocked it."

"Thank you again Prince," Juarez said, still panting slightly.

"You're welcome Juarez."

Two hours later, Septimus finally caught the snitch, with the final score being one hundred and seventy to thirty. All in all, both teams suffered greatly. Caroline had, luckily, not broken her back, but she was surely going to be sore for the next couple of days, and Mike had suffered a broken arm during a midair bludger battle with a Puma.

Septimus greeted Severus and Katherine outside the pitch shortly afterwards, but the boy seemed in no mood to stick around and talk. Severus couldn't blame him; after being in the air for almost six hours straight, he knew the boy was probably both tired and sore.

* * *

><p>It was well after eight in the evening when Severus and Katherine returned home. Both were happy that the stomach soothing potion was not needed, as Serenity had endured the portkey quite well. But Severus had noticed that Katherine had gone quiet on their journey home; but he shrugged it off, figuring that she was just tired from the long day. They had grabbed a quick bite to eat at the pitch, so neither wanted nor needed any supper for the night.<p>

"I'm going to put Serenity down, then make us some tea," Katherine said quietly, before making her way to the stairs that led to the nursery. Severus shrugged off his winter cloak, and made his way to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

After Katherine had put Serenity to bed, she made her way back down to the kitchen, to start the kettle. A loud tapping on the kitchen window, caught her attention; and hurrying to it, found Hermes perched on the ledge.

Throwing the window openly quickly, Hermes swooped in, ungracefully, and landed on the kitchen table.

"Who's sending a letter at this time of night," Katherine said out loud to herself, and she walked over to the tiny owl. But it was no letter resting in his claws...it was his dinner. Well, half of it anyway.

"Hermes!" Katherine scolded the tiny owl, as she tried to shoo him from the kitchen. "How many times must I tell you not to..."

The whiff of rotten flesh caught her nose, making Katherine stop instantly in her tracks. It made her sick to her stomach; she couldn't get rid of it. The smell infiltrated her nose, her eyes, her mouth, her pores. Everywhere...it was everywhere. As though someone or something was blowing it towards her face.

Suddenly, her chest became heavy; her arms felt like lead weights. Her feet were rooted on the spot, as her hips leant against the counter near the sink. Her hands grasped the edge so hard that her knuckles went white. Despite the warm robe wrapped around her, her body felt cold as ice, and a shiver went down her spine.

Whispers...she could hear them, but couldn't see who they were coming from. They were laughing at her...taunting her. She could faintly hear Severus yelling for her, as he tried to reach her; only to be overcome by them.

Katherine could hear _his_ footsteps get closer; _his_ disgusting breath whispering across the exposed flesh of her neck. _His _hands slipping silently onto her hips. Her heart began to race, and her eyes widened in panic and fear.

She could feel it. Hands grasping her waist; a warm body pressing against hers.

'_No,'_ she thought, as tears began cloud her eyes. _'Not again. Not ever again.'_ Without a second thought, Katherine lashed out; her hands releasing their grip on the countertop. She spun swiftly on her heels, and raised her arm and fist, ready to strike out against _him._ She swung full force and made direct contact with the intruder.

"Ahhh..." a voice cried, as Katherine's fist made contact with a nose. The sound made Katherine snap back into reality. "Katherine?"

There standing before was not who she had thought it was. Long blonde hair was black. A mere five foot ten inch arrogant frame was a tall six foot one inch slim body. Cold grey eyes were now obsidian. Katherine let out a straggled sob as her legs gave way from under her. For it wasn't Lucius Malfoy that she was fighting off...it had been Severus.

Severus stood there stunned at Katherine's outburst, as his hands clutched his possibly broken nose. But it wasn't his nose that was hurting him the most, it was the look on Katherine's face, as she pulled herself flush to the side of the sink cabinets, and pulled her knees to her chest. She was sobbing hard now, so hard that it shook her small frame violently.

Quickly, Severus grabbed his wand from his pants pocket and silently cast the _Episkey_ spell on his nose. He felt it go very hot, then very cold, and then gently raised a hand to feel that it had been mended. Stowing his wand away, Severus dropped to his knees next to his wife.

"Katherine," Severus whispered, as he gently lifted her chin to see her face. Upon see her tear-stained cheeks, and red and puffy eyes, Severus' mind immediately went into the past; exactly one year ago to date. She had been having a flashback of the night that Lucius had violently taken her; the night that had changed so many things.

Wordlessly, Severus once again slid his hands under her knees and lower back, and gently lifted her from the kitchen floor. And just like the last time, her fragile body shifted with his movements, and her hands clutched the front of his dark grey pajama shirt; and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

He was thankful that Katherine had put Serenity down an hour early, as he made his way through the living room and into their bedroom. He settled into the bed with Katherine still in his arms; holding her close and whispering words of comfort to her.

"It is alright love," Severus murmured into her golden locks, as Katherine still cried earnestly into his neck. "You're home...

"You're safe..."

* * *

><p>It was well over a half an hour before Katherine had cried herself to sleep in his arms. But for Severus, sleep wouldn't come easy enough. He mentally slapped himself for not noticing Katherine's distress earlier in the day. She had been on her feet all day, constantly on the go. Her hands and feet were always in motion. And her smile...it didn't seem to quite reach her eyes today. Though she had tried.<p>

It explained all of the fussing over him and their daughter today. And the constant fidgeting at the Quidditch match. Katherine had been trying to put it out of her mind, but in the end, something had triggered the flashback.

Severus sighed heavily, as he leaned back against the headrest of their four-poster bed. Katherine was still clutching his shirt, but at least not as tight as before. Her face had finally relaxed, but the reminisce of tears still stained her pale cheeks. Absentmindedly, Severus stroked her hair as he listened to the harsh winter winds knock at the bedroom's French doors.

A soft cry from the upstairs nursery, broke him of his thoughts. Severus carefully unhinged himself from Katherine's grasp and gently rose from the bed. He quickly grabbed his wand off the nightstand, and padded hastily across the room and up the stairs to the second floor.

The nursery was faintly lit by the magically production nightlight near the door, and Severus could just make out the form of his tiny daughter crying softly in her cot. Using his wand to increase the lighting, he swiftly made his way across the room and peered into the crib.

Serenity instantly stopped crying at the sight of her father's face. Her big blue eyes shone brightly up at him, and her little arms and legs flailed excitedly under the blanket.

"What seems to be the problem?" Severus asked, as he gently scooped her up into his arms. But her extremely warmed bottom had answered his question for her. "Alright, let's get you changed then."

It had only been a month since she had been born, but caring for the infant had easily become almost second nature for Severus. He just kept reminding himself not to become his father. Katherine had been so excited earlier in the week when Serenity had started grasping toys that were placed in her tiny hands. And Severus had also noticed that their little girl had started cooing, gurgling and there were even a few small laughs once in awhile.

In no time, he had Serenity changed and dressed again in her warm pajamas. But the child looked far from sleepy. Her blue eyes were still holding his own gaze, and she cooed softly as he picked her up off of the changing table. Sighing, Severus sat heavily down in the rocking chair and summoned a bottle from the kitchen.

"Well, since you do not seem tired," Severus addressed his daughter, holding her gaze. "Maybe you are hungry instead." Placing a warming charm on the bottle, he positioned Serenity correctly in his arms and settled her down with her bottle. Elisa was pleased that Serenity was taking five ounces of milk during each feeding, considering she had been born early.

After finishing off her bottle and being burped, Severus sent the empty bottle back to the kitchen, and continued to rock her in his arms. Blue still holding the black, as the winds outside rattled the windows.

"Are you not even the least bit tired?" Severus asked, only to receive a gurgle in response. He frowned down at her; a part of him knowing that his eyes were too tired to attempt reading to her, and he knew there was another option, but...no he couldn't. He had never before in his bloody life...well...except for when he had to participate in that silly song at Hogwarts. Katherine was the one that would sing to Serenity, not him. But unfortunately his wife was in no position to do so tonight.

"Bare with me," Severus muttered, settling Serenity further into his chest.

_"Lay your head down,  
>And sleep on my shoulder.<br>Lay your head down,  
>And start a new dream.<br>And for tonight,  
>The moment is over.<br>Drift in a lullaby,  
>Here where the stars reside,<br>And angels are always seen._

_And lay your head down,  
>The stars they have whispered.<br>Hear what they say,  
>And know that it means.<br>The moon is your guide,  
>The stars they have kissed her.<br>As she goes gently by,  
>Light as a baby's sigh,<br>Safe on a fairy tale stream._

_And start a new dream..."_

He couldn't believe himself; he had actually remembered the words, but his voice was nowhere near as melodic as Katherine's. But he had to admit, it wasn't that awful. Severus smiled softly down at his daughter, who had finally drifted off into dreamland. Gently, he rose from the chair and settled her back into the cot, but not before planting a soft kiss on her little forehead.

"Sleep well Serenity," Severus whispered, before dimming the lights once more. He took one more moment to gaze at his daughter, before a small noise from the hallway, caught his attention.

"Sev?" Severus turned around to find Katherine standing in the doorway. Her robe was wrapped tightly around her person, and Severus could see that she had rid the tearstains from her face.

"You remembered..." she continued, as she moved into the room, to stand beside him at the cot.

"No," Severus murmured, so he would not wake Serenity. "Draco remembered."

"Draco?" Katherine whispered.

"Yes," Severus said, watching Katherine's face closely as she looked down at their daughter. "A year ago. On this very night actually. He recited it after we returned to Hogwarts. He remembered you singing it to him."

"He did?" Katherine asked, looking back up at Severus, who nodded in reply. "I am so sorry about earlier love. Is your nose alright?"

"It's fine," he whispered, as he pulled Katherine into his arms. "I am the one who be sorry for not remembering."

"I tried to block it Severus, but I couldn't," she mumbled into his chest, trembling a little. "I just couldn't..."

"Katherine, listen to me," Severus said quietly, as he brought a hand up to lift her chin. "I know it still hurts, but like you told me once, it is in the past. We are safe here. And I will do everything in my power to never let any harm come to our children or you, ever again."

"We're still young Sev," Katherine whispered, as her eyes held his. "We still have a lifetime of challenges ahead of us."

"Then we will face them one day at a time. Together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so, so sorry. I know two months again, but life and writer's block are still being unkind. But I am slowly getting back into the writing, even though I am writing little bit by little bit everyday. **

**Now for the explanations! **

**1) Bubble and Squeak is a traditional English dish made with the shallow-fired leftover vegetables from a roast dinner, mainly made with potatoes and cabbage, and sometimes carrots, peas and Brussel sprouts.**

**2) Grilled oatcakes are a type of cracker or pancake, made from oatmeal, and are cooked on a griddle.**

**3) Isla Ángel de la Guarda is an island in the Gulf of California, and is a part of the country of Mexico. It is also called Archangel Island or 'Xazl limt,' which actually means 'homes of the pumas' in the Seri language.**

**4) The song Severus sings to Serenity (image Alan Rickman sing in Sweeney Todd as you read it...it helped me envision it anyway) is from Trans-Siberian Orchestra's Beethoven's Last Night Album and is called 'A Final Dream.'**

**Whew...I think that's all...Anyways, on with the 'THANKS!'**

**A big thank you to RemaSofiRuin, Missyick, lightbabe, adellameeka, Reader123, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Furionknight, xxyangxx2006, Backward Mind (x4), Hataki Manahaki, and PMtheHBP fan for their wonderful reviews!**

**Also thank you to all who have added 'Forever Yours' to their alerts and/or favs! Chapter 27 will be a full of drama, as a certain witch returns!**


	29. Chapter 27: Re-Bonding & Re-Healing

****************************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Serenity, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize, and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.****************************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Re-Bonding &amp; Re-Healing<strong>

January ended with an unusual warm streak, but February left them in more snow and even colder weather. Severus swore he hadn't seen the sun the whole month, as it either was snowing or overcast. And colder weather meant more colds, and more colds meant more hours in the lab.

Serenity had grown leaps and bounds since his birthday, and it made Severus, himself, happy to see Katherine smiling again; even if it was over their daughter's small milestones. A week after his birthday, they were rewarded with her first gummy, toothless smile, followed by several different facial expressions, most of which imitated her father. Severus also noticed that her eyes followed movements much more and she was beginning to reach out for her mobile that hung above the crib.

By the time she reached ten weeks old, Serenity was now sleeping about six hours at night, much to her parents' happiness. Her hands had also become a new fascination, and she was mainly putting them into her mouth; and she was able to lift her head and hold it for a short time as well. Severus and Katherine had even starting a new nighttime routine with the little girl, as every other night Katherine would sing to her and on the other nights, Severus would read her to sleep.

With Katherine's birthday just around the corner, Severus' adrenaline went into overdrive. He was spending most of his days cooped up in the lab, and was finding it difficult to get out alone to find her the perfect gift. What was even more of a problem, was figuring out what that perfect gift was going to be.

Books were out; as Katherine had so many in the study to begin with. Not to mention the few hundred or so that were still being stored in the vault at the Superior Bank. Books were definitely being crossed off the list.

New robes were a no go as well. Although Katherine loved the set of midnight blue robes that he had purchased, under Elisa's pushy influence, at Christmas; Katherine usually stuck to something simpler at home.

'Jewelry,' Severus snorted in his head. He knew that was out as well, even though he was thoroughly glad to see her wearing the emerald ring at all times. Besides the ring, all she ever really wore was her mother's locket and a pair of small silver earrings, which never left her person; unless there was a fancier occasion that they had to attend.

Christoph had suggested wedding bands, but Severus had turned that idea down altogether. Both he and Katherine had discussed that a while ago, and even made a point to go to the vault and see if someone had left a matching pair.

Unsurprisingly enough, a pair of matching wedding bands that had belonged to Severus' third great grandparents were found hidden amongst the small pile of jewelry boxes. The goblins even confirmed them to be the same type of metal used in the Prince ring that Katherine already wore.

"Why not have the re-bonding ceremony as a part of her birthday gift?" Christoph asked, as he and Severus stood in the lab one afternoon. Christoph had stopped by, to inform them both that a government official had been appointed to do the handfasting.

"That would be a bit, what do you call it?" Severus muttered over a simmering cauldron. "Tacky."

"Oh, I don't know Severus," Christoph shrugged as he tapped the glass on a jar of what looked like eyeballs floating in green slime. "Don't most women want a dream wedding? You know...beautiful flowers...huge wedding cake...one of a kind dress; those type of things?"

"Katherine is not most women," Severus stated, as he carefully stirred the bubbling potion.

"No truer words spoken," Christoph said, as he returned to the table where Severus was working. "I mean, you wouldn't have to have a big to do, you know. It could be just the two of you, with the two of us as your witnesses of course...the government official as well..."

"Christoph," Severus sneered into his cauldron. "You're flying off course. We were talking about Katherine's birthday, not the bloody re-bonding ceremony."

"Alright, alright," Christoph sighed, as he leaned against the table. "What about just taking her for a night out then? Maybe take her out to dinner, and still find a nice romantic spot for the ceremony."

"The only romantic spot that I have planned is the comfort of my own home," Severus snarled, as he increased the fire under his cauldron.

"Oh please Severus," Christoph scoffed. "The cabin's nice and all, but it is far from romantic."

"You're right, it's not," Severus said in a serious tone, looking up at the other wizard. "It is about comfort and safety."

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Christoph rolled his eyes. "Comfort and safety? What in Merlin's name are you worried about? The weather? The fresh air?"

"What I am worried about is the safety of my family," Severus said sternly. "I fear that one false move or even one blink of the eye and they'll be gone. Christoph, a year ago this all was nothing more than a dream. A dream that would plague me...no, mock me in my sleep. I still fear that this isn't real...that I will wake up one morning and I will be back in the dungeons of Hogwarts, still in the mist of war. Where there is no cabin, no children and, most of all, no Katherine."

"Severus," Christoph sighed, as he gazed into the dark haired wizard's black orbs. "I realize that you have those fears. You are not the first wizard that I have had to relocate. I seen mean go mad by fear.

"I..." he paused, swallowing hard and looking away from Severus. "When I first started with the relocation program at work, I was assigned to an older wizard, who was being relocated here in the state from Italy. He...he had been trailed by a group of wizards, whom claimed that he knew too much information. Whatever that information was, I was not privileged to.

"Anyway," Christoph paused again to collect himself. "He had a wife, a daughter, who was a squib, and a grandson, all of who he brought with him during the relocation. We placed them in a small town, much like Amadahy, and figured that they needed some time to adjust and meet the people there. His family, after a couple of months, began opening up to their neighbors and making friends in the town. But, unfortunately, the husband didn't.

"I would do my monthly rounds, checking in the family, and every time I visited, the man became more and more distant. His wife finally told me that he was still plagued by nightmares and that he would sometimes have flashbacks during the day; seeing the wizards in his home, attacking his family.

"And then we got a floo call," he stopped; swallowing so hard that Severus could see his Adam's apple bob considerably. "The Aurors in the area where the family lived received a call saying that neither the wife, daughter nor grandson had been seen in few days. So they called us, and I made my way over there. Do you know what I found?"

Severus found himself not being able to speak, let alone shake his head, as horrible thoughts filled his head.

"Dead..." Christoph sighed heavily. "All four of them. The wife and daughter had...had been killed with a severing curse. Both had been in the kitchen. Merlin there was so much blood. The grandson, a two year old, had been suffocated with his own pillow on his bed. And the wizard..."

"He..." Severus didn't know whether Christoph was even able to continue. "He was hanging from the rafters in his grandson's room."

"Had the other wizards found them?" Severus asked carefully, watching Christoph's face closely.

"No," Christoph shook his head. "We worked in the house for days; checking for fingerprints or any other forms of DNA we could find, but found nothing. Then we found the man's wand. It was found underneath a dresser in the grandson's bedroom. We examined it and found that the severing curse had come from his wand. And there was only one set of fingerprints on that wand...the man's own.

"We figured that he had finally snapped," he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "Severus, he allowed his fear to overtake him. I know that you are not as bad as he was, but you've got to remember to allow yourself to live now. Allow yourself to move forward, and remind yourself that this is real. Your son is real...your daughter is real...this place is real...

"...Your wife is real," Christoph stated, now holding Severus' gaze again. "It's time to let go of that fear that they are not here. It's time to move forward.

"It's also time for you to stop taking Dreamless Sleep Draught before bed," Christoph smirked lightly at Severus' widened eyes.

"How did you...?"

"Katherine found the bottle," Christoph continued. "She's worried about you. She just wasn't sure how to broach you on the subject."

"It is just a precautionary," Severus sighed, as he leaned against the workbench next to Christoph. "I planned on stopping after Katherine's soul had been healed."

"You'd better," Christoph chuckled lightly. "Or you'll get the same scolding you gave Katherine a little over a year ago."

"But in all fairness," Severus stated, "she was doing it for the same reason that I am now."

"True," Christoph smirked. But his smirk soon died away into a frown, as his nose caught a whiff of something that smelled almost rancid. "What's that smell?"

Severus and Christoph both glanced at each other both turning back to look at the workbench that they were leaning against. The cauldron that Severus had been working on was bubbling and spitting out green-fowling smelling murk, as the pot itself began shaking violently above the largely lit flame.

"SHIELDS!" Severus shouted, as both wizards quickly conjured up protective shields and duck under the workbench.

Within seconds, the cauldron exploded with a force so great that it shook the house. Rattling windows and breaking the glass jars that lined the room. The cauldron exploded into a million pieces, sending the chunks of pewter and green globs in every direction.

Slowly, Severus and Christoph emerged from under the table, both staring at the damage around them. Thundering footsteps could be heard barreling down the cellar steps, before the lab door flew open, revealing a slightly disheveled Katherine.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WAS THAT?" Katherine shouted, as she surveyed the damage.

"Sorry, sorry," Christoph apologized, as both he and Severus lowered their shields. "My fault. I distracted Severus from his work."

"Are you both alright?" Katherine asked, as she moved further into the room.

"We're fine," Severus sighed, as he pulled Katherine to him and wrapped her in his arms. "Everything is fine."

* * *

><p>On the night of Katherine's birthday, Severus Apparated the two of them to Rynek Lane, where Christoph had helped him to make dinner reservations at The Standish Resort, a popular weekend spot for wizards.<p>

Even though when Severus had told Katherine of his plans earlier that morning, she had said that he needn't make a big deal for her birthday; but Katherine's eyes betrayed her. Severus could see her ice blue eyes sparkle with excitement, at the mere thought of an actual 'date.'

So, promptly at six in the evening, Severus and Katherine left Serenity with her godparents and Apparated to the wizarding section of Milwaukee. Rynek Lane was fairly deserted that Monday night, which allowed Severus to feel more at ease, as the two made their way to the end of the street.

Katherine's face lit up at the sight of the large resort that sat overlooking Lake Michigan. Severus, himself, hadn't known what to expect, as they had never ventured this far down the lane. But he was surprised to see an older Victorian building, painted in white, with large windows and balconies overlooking the lake.

If the outside was impressive, the dining room nearly blew him away. As they stood waiting for the hostess, Severus took in the expansive dining area. Group tables and intimate tables adorned with deep red table clothes and porcelain plates, with gold rims. Golden goblets and utensils, and freshly pressed white linen napkins, with the Standish logo embroidered in red were placed perfectly on each table; as well as a lit red and gold candle sat in the center.

A large stone fireplace was centered in the middle of the room; its' flames dancing lively within. Three large French doors opened up onto a large balcony that was adorned with more tables with a magnificent view of the lake. Soft music filled the air, as diners eat and talked quietly.

"Can I help you?" a young wizard in dress robes asked, as he approached them from the dining room.

"We have reservations," Severus said, watching the young man search the guest list.

"Name?"

"Prince."

"Ah. Here we are," the host exclaimed. "Follow me please."

The wizard led them through the dining room, and out onto the balcony. He sat them at a one of the small tables that lined the rail of the veranda, and quietly handed them their menus.

"Can I interest you in the wine list tonight?" the host asked. "We have some newly imported Elf-made wine from Europe that has recently arrived."

"That will be fine," Severus said, "We'll take the bottle."

"Excellent," the host smiled, before disappearing back into the dining room, leaving Severus and Katherine with their menus. Before long a young waitress appeared with the wine, and quickly took their order, before vanishing back into the building.

The two sat in silence as they looked out onto the lake. Severus silently thanked Merlin that the balcony had a warming charm placed on it, as a gentle breeze blew in off the tarn.

'_So this is what an awkward first date feels like,'_ Severus thought, as the silence between them stretched on. He slyly snuck a glance at Katherine, noting that she was still taking in the lake. Her golden hair was done up in a loose bun with a few locks hanging down, framing her slender face; and emerald studded earrings sparkled on her lobes. Her mother's locket still adorned her neck, and her emerald diamond engagement ring glittered brilliantly on her alabaster skinned finger.

Severus caught his breath slightly, as he drank her in. She had worn an emerald green satin dress, with a wide portrait neckline. The beautiful faux-wrapped skirt cascaded to one side, hugging just all the right curves. Taking a sip of his wine, Severus cleared his throat, causing Katherine to glance back at him.

"You look beautiful tonight," Severus said quietly, trying to hold Katherine's gaze as best he could.

"Thank you," Katherine replied softly, before the two drifted back into silence once more.

"Katherine..."

"Sev..."

Both started, but dropped their gazes quickly. Severus cursed himself silently, for behaving like an awkward teenager again. His long, pale fingers fiddled with the stem of his wine glass, as he continued to mentally berate himself. His eyes were downcast towards his empty plate, willing the food to appear soon.

He flinched suddenly, as he felt something brush lightly against his hand that was occupying the glass. Severus' eyes shot up, and came in contact with Katherine's blue ones.

"You don't have to do this you know," Katherine said, as she gently pried his digits from the stem and took them firmly in her hand.

"Do what?" Severus asked in a sharp, yet quiet voice. His black eyes looking away from her once more, as her thumb began to caress the tops of his fingers.

"Try to make small talk," Katherine grinned slightly. "We've known each other for thirty year Sev; we're well pass small talk."

"I'm sorry Katherine," Severus sighed, as he leaned back in his chair, but not far enough to pull his hand out of hers. "I'm just not use to this."

"Neither am I," Katherine smiled softly at him.

"But you had plenty of chances," Severus pointed out. "Half the male population at Hog...at school followed you around like lost puppies. You could have dated any of them."

"But I didn't want to date any of them," Katherine said sincerely, causing Severus to look back up at her. He noted how clear Katherine's eyes truly were at that moment. Those ice blue eyes full of truth; full of love. "I only ever wanted what's right in front of me."

But before Severus could respond, the waitress arrived with their meal. The night seemed to pass by easier after that, and Severus wondered if he would close his eyes, that he would find himself back at Spinner's End...in the kitchen...sharing a meal...talking about potions...talking about everything.

If Severus had thought the meal at the Halloween Benefit's food had been impressive, he was even more astonished with the resort's. They shared an appetizer of Casaba Melon and Prosciutto Di Parma, followed by Sautéed Veal Medallions with Sweetbread Crepinette, Hazelnut Polenta Cake and Brandied Shiitake Cream for Katherine; and Spice Rubbed Breast of Muscovy Duck with Sweet Potato Puree, Tuscan Kale, and Fig-Port Glaze for Severus.

It was well after eight in the evening when they left Standish's; declining dessert, claiming to be too full from the wonderful meal. The sun had well since set, cooling off the land around them. Small flame-lit candles danced lively in their globes that hovered above Rynek Lane. Shops had closed for the night, with the exception of the local pubs and restaurants; even St. Augustine's seemed quiet, as they passed by.

"Thank you for the wonderful birthday Sev," Katherine said, as they reached the Apparation Point. "It was an amazing night."

"The night is far from over," Severus whispered, as he offered her his hand.

"What?" Katherine breathed, as he pulled her into his arms.

"Do you trust me?" Severus asked softly; mirroring the words Katherine had asked him nearly a year ago.

"With my life," Katherine replied without hesitation. Severus turned them swiftly on their heels, and disappeared with a pop into the darkness.

* * *

><p>A loud crack echoed throughout the vast field, as Severus and Katherine reappeared in the darkness. A gentle breeze disturbed the long grass around them, allowing Katherine to catch the faint scent of pine, flowers, and earth.<p>

"Severus?" Katherine asked, as she pulled her wand from the concealed pocket of her skirt. "Where are we?"

"About twenty minutes from home," Severus smirked, as he casually lit his own wand.

"Twenty minutes," Katherine murmured with astonishment. "That cannot be. The scent of flowers I'm picking up shouldn't be blooming until later in July or early August."

"Trust me," Severus said, before the crunching of grass beneath feet made them both turn on their heels.

"Mr. Prince..." A gentleman around their age appeared before them in the darkness; holding a wand in one hand and a lantern in the other. The gangly-tall man seemed soft spoken, and had short, wavy graying hair. His clothes were a bit battered and rumbled, and covered in dirt.

"Mr. Desrosier," Severus said, as he reached out to shake the man's hand.

"Bit earlier than expected," Desrosier stated, with a slight smirk.

"Yes, well thankful we had the restaurant pretty much to ourselves," Severus said, before indicating to Katherine. "Desrosier, this is my wife, Katherine."

"Nice to meet you," Desrosier said, shaking Katherine's hand before turning back to Severus. "Everything is set and ready to go, just as we discussed. Have a good evening." Without another word, Desrosier turned on his heel and headed back in the direction he had come from.

"Sev?" Katherine asked, now pointing her wand in the direction where the other wizard had disappeared. "What's going on?"

"Follow me," Severus smirked, as he began walking off in another direction. But Katherine stay rooted where she was; refusing to move while she figured out what was going on. Realizing Katherine wasn't following him; Severus paused and looked back over his shoulder.

"You told me you trusted me," Severus said, slowly extending his hand out towards her. Katherine turned to face him; hesitation still in her eyes, and her mouth set firmly as in thought. "I would never lead you into harm intentionally Katherine."

Slowly Katherine walked towards him, and grasped his hand firmly. Severus led them down a narrow, grass covered path, and in the light from his wand, Katherine could make out the shapes, of what appeared to be, large yellow sunflowers. Some were shorter than others; some were at eye level, while others towered over even Severus' six-foot-one frame.

Suddenly the path opened up, revealing a large grass covered clearing. And directly in the center of the clearing, was a tan canvas tent that was surrounded by numerous floating colored lanterns. Severus smirked lightly at Katherine's look of astonishment, before leading her towards the tent.

Katherine gasped lightly upon entering the tent; there was a small sitting room, but no chairs or settees. Instead large cushioned pillows surrounded a small square coffee table in the center of the room. Three softly lit candles hovered a few feet above the table; fresh wild flowers rested gently in a vase in the center of the table's black granite slab, while a platter of her favorite fudge and chocolate turtles, adorned with a bottle of elf-made champagne accompanied it.

"Look up," Severus whispered softly to her. Her ice blue eyes slowly looked upwards, and the sight caused Katherine's eyes to widen even further. At the center of the large ceiling, the canvas was invisible, revealing the dark blackened sky and its' millions of tiny, tinkling stars.

Katherine gently let go of Severus' hand, and walk further into the room. She noted a decent sized bedroom, with a large mahogany bed, peeking through an opening on the right of the sitting room, and to the left, a small dining area and kitchenette.

Severus silently summoned two glasses from the dining room, and then he made himself comfortable on one of the many pillows in the middle of the living room. He observed Katherine quietly, as he poured the champagne, and then waited for her to join him.

Minutes had passed by before Katherine realized that Severus had moved from his previous spot, and finally she moved to join him. Wordlessly, Severus handed Katherine a filled glass and raised his own.

"Happy Birthday Katherine," he said, clinking his glass with hers, before taking a sip of the bubbly.

"Severus," Katherine whispered, her eyes finally resting on Severus who was sitting next to her. "What is all this?"

"I thought you deserved a proper birthday for once," Severus said softly, before motioning to the tent itself. "This is ours for the night."

"The night!" Katherine exclaimed, her eyes growing wider. "But what about Serenity? What about..."

"Elisa and Christoph are taking care of her," Severus explained calmly. "She'll be fine for one night."

"You didn't have to do all of this you know," Katherine said. "I was more than satisfied with our dinner tonight."

"But I wanted to," Severus said sincerely, as he took Katherine's left hand in his, and brushed his thumb over the emerald and diamond ring. "I have numerous birthdays to make up to you Katherine..."

"Sev..."

"No, let me finish," Severus said, cutting her off. "I could never remember your birthday until it was too late. Usually Narcissa's gifts were a reminder for me, but...I don't know Katherine. A part of me feels guilty for all the years I missed it."

"It's alright Severus," Katherine stated, shifting closer to him on the pillow. "You had other things on your mind at the time. Plus, you never were good with remembering birthdays anyway." She smirked softly at him, earning a snort from him.

"Yes...well...whatever could I do to make those birthdays up to you?" Severus asked, slipping an arm around Katherine's waist, and pulling her closer to him.

"Umm," Katherine hummed, pressing against Severus' side. "I have a few ideas."

* * *

><p>After a few glasses of champagne each, accompanied with the chocolates and the occasional snog, Severus led Katherine to the bedroom. They both had long since shed their traveling cloaks and footwear, and Severus had even relaxed so far as to rolling up the sleeves of his collared white shirt. He gave a small smile, relishing in the fact that there was no longer anything to hide under them. The pale skin of his left forearm sat before him, unblemished...untainted.<p>

Upon entering the bedroom, his shirt was removed by nimble fingers and lips descended on his. Severus pulled Katherine into his arms; running his hands up her hips and around to her back. His agile fingers quickly found the dress' zipper, and slid it down slowly, as he gently nipped Katherine's bottom lip.

Katherine stepped back out of Severus' embrace, and let her green satin dress fall to the floor. If Severus thought that he was hard before, the sight before him made his trouser unbearably uncomfortable. Katherine's slender pale body was adorned with a black lace corset and matching knickers.

He groaned loudly, as he pulled her to him once more; pressing her barely clad body hard against his own. His lips descended on hers once again, as he backed her towards the bed. Their lips only parted for a moment, as Katherine settled herself into the middle of the sea of white silk sheets; her corset a stark different between her flesh and the ashen mass surrounding her. She had removed her hair from the up-do that it was in earlier, and the golden locks were now fanned out around her.

Climbing onto the bed, Severus quickly covered her body with his. His arousal was pressed hard against her, as he attacked her lips once more. Slowly, Severus kissed down her neck, while running his hands down her body.

Severus paused for a moment, when his eyes came into contact with the corset' laces. He watched Katherine's breast rise and fall quickly, as she struggled to control her own arousal. Smirking slightly, Severus took the cord between his teeth and slowly began undoing them, lace by lace.

Katherine's breathing sped up even more, as Severus' shoulder length hair brushed against her top of her breast. It was torture; she thought this was how his Christmas presents must feel, as he peeled the ribbons and wrappings away as slowly as possible.

Finally Severus finished with the laces, and pulled the corset from her body. His rough, potion-stained hands gently massaged her breast, causing a soft moan to escape her lips. But her soft moan soon turned to a loud gasp, as Katherine felt Severus' tongue swipe across a nipple.

"Oh, Severus," Katherine moaned softly, causing Severus to chuckle against her breast. He could sense Katherine was trying to restrain herself from being too loud; as though she feared someone would hear her.

"No one can hear you here, love," Severus said, before gliding his tongue over the other nipple. "No children..." his tongue trailed down her stomach slowly. "No friends calling...We are completely alone out here."

Katherine let out a cry of frustration, as Severus' tongue stopped just above her waistline of her knickers. Slowly, he rose onto his hands and knees, and slid down to the end of the bed. Katherine opened her eyes and looked down at him. Severus sat back on his haunches, and gently grabbed a hold of her right ankle. He raised it from the bed, and undid the strap on her high heels. Unhurriedly, he slid the heel from her foot, and tossed it over his shoulder.

His eyes never left hers, as he tenderly ran his lips along the arch of her foot. His lips slowly began moving north; kissing up Katherine's delicate ankle, up her calf, over her knee, and continue along her thigh. But he stopped short of where Katherine wanted him the most, causing another cry of frustration to escape her lips.

"Severus..."

"Not yet," Severus smirked, as he slid down to the edge of the bed again to continue his assault on her other leg. But this time he didn't stop his ascent, and allowed his nose and lips to press lightly against Katherine's soaked knickers.

"Please, Severus..." Katherine moaned, as she tried to rub herself against him.

"Please what, love?" Severus asked, smirking against her black-clad core.

"Make..." she breathed heavily. "Make love to me..." Severus chuckled lightly, as he slid back up her body; making sure that his own person rubbed against her all the way up.

"Is that what you want for your birthday?" Severus asked innocently, as he grasped her hips firmly.

"Yes..." Katherine moaned, closing her eyes once more. "Take me...Severus. Make me cum..."

Those words stopped Severus dead in his tracks. They were the same words that she had said in his dream nearly two years ago. But he that it wasn't a dream this time; this time, it was real. A growl echoed through Severus, as he quickly undid his trousers and pulled them off along with his boxers.

Katherine squirmed beneath him, as he hastily pulled her knickers done her legs and threw them across the room. Severus covered her body with his once more, and ground her arousal against his hardness. He kissed her gently as he pushed into her; both moaning into each other's mouths.

Severus began moving slowly, pushing himself deep within her. Moaning loudly, Katherine moved her hips upward, allowing him to sink deeper into her. Severus could feel her inner walls begin to tighten around him, and he reached down between them to press his thumb hard against her pearl.

"Severus!" Katherine cried loudly, as she came. He moaned loudly, feeling her tighten even more around him, and began thrusting into her harder and faster. Their breaths quickened, as Katherine came again, harder than before.

"SEV!" Katherine cried out loud, causing Severus to lose control. He drove forward once more, and came inside her. His body shuddered under the force of his climax, and he fought to gain control of his person once more. Slowly, he kissed Katherine gently, before pulling out of her, and rolling off to one side of the bed.

"I love you Katherine," Severus said, taking a deep breath to calm his body. "Happy birthday."

"Umm..." Katherine hummed happily, as she leaned over to kiss him gently again. "I love you too."

"Are you tired?" he asked, pulling her against him.

"Not quite," she said, smirking as she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. "I'm just getting warmed up, love..."

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, March twenty-fourth was there. Katherine and Severus, along with Serenity, Elisa and Christoph, Apparated back to the fields that were just north of home. The morning after Katherine birthday, Severus had told her that he had reserved the same clearing for their bonding ceremony. She smiled brightly at him, and her ice blue eyes sparkled with excitement upon see the vast fields of sunflowers surrounding their tent in the morning light.<p>

After an hour of pestering the morning of the ceremony, Katherine had agreed to let Elisa transfigure her dress into something more suitable for a wedding. Severus and Christoph, themselves, dressed in formal dress robes, while Elisa wore an emerald green knee length dress. As the reappeared within the fields of sunflowers, Severus never thought Katherine looked more stunning, as she stood before him in the green clearing.

Elisa has put her in an ivory colored strapless dress that was adorned with a lacey bodice and short train. An emerald green sash was tied around her petit waist, with the small bow in the front. Her blonde hair was done up in curls, showing off her slender neck and shoulders. Severus smiled softly at his daughter, who Elisa had dressed in a miniature gown like her mothers.

Christoph had introduced them to William Davis, a grumpy, portly wizard who was several inches shorter that Katherine, and never smiled once. Severus eyed the wizard carefully, but brushed off his bad feelings, figuring that the man just wanted to, as the muggles say 'get on with the show.'

"Let us begin the re-bonding Handfasting ceremony," Davis said, as Severus and Katherine moved to stand before him. Christoph took his place on Severus' right, while Elisa, who was now holding Serenity, moved to stand on Katherine's left.

"Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to reenter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real, the ideals which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage.

"With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to renew your handfasting, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers.

"The promises made today and the ties that are rebound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and live of each soul's growth.

"Do you still seek to reenter this ceremony?" Davis asked, looking back and forth at the wizard and witch.

"Yes, we seek to enter," Severus and Katherine both stated, as they turned to clasp their left hands together.

"In times, past," Davis continued, "it was believe that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is the belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communications of the heart, mind, and body. Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home. The heat of the heart's passion. The light created by both. To lighten the darkest of times.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake. The swift excitement of the river. The refreshing cleansing of the rain. The all encompassing passion of the sea.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North. Firm foundation on which to build. Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives. A stable home to which you may always return.

"Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union.

"I bid you look into each other eyes." Black found the blue, which held them equally. Davis raised his wand and began the re-bonding.

"Severus, will you cause her pain?

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Katherine, will you cause him pain?

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Will you both share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"Yes." Severus and Katherine said together.

"And so mote it be." Davis stated as he touched the tip of the honey oak wand to the couple's joint hands. A thin ribbon of light sprung forward and wrapped around their hands.

"Katherine, will you share his laughter?"

"Yes."

"Severus, will you share her laughter?"

"Yes."

"Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?

"Yes." The couple stated together.

"And so mote it be." Davis stated as he touched the tip of the wand to the couple's joint hands once again. A second thin ribbon of light sprung forward and wrapped around their hands.

"Katherine, will you burden him?

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Severus, will you burden her?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Will you both share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"Yes." Severus and Katherine answered again.

"And so mote it be." Davis stated as he touched the tip of the wand to the couple's joint hands for a third time. Another thin ribbon of light sprung forward and wrapped around their hands.

"Katherine, will you share his dreams?"

"Yes."

"Severus, will you share her dreams?"

"Yes."

"Will you both dream together to create new realities and hopes?"

"Yes." The couple answered.

"And so mote it be." Davis stated as he touched the tip of the wand to the couple's joint hands. A fourth ribbon of light sprung forward and wrapped around their hands.

"Severus, will you cause her anger?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Katherine, will you cause him anger?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Will you take that heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"We will." Severus and Katherine answered.

"And so mote it be." Davis stated as he touched the tip of the wand to the couple's joint hands. The fifth ribbon of light sprung forward and wrapped around their hands.

"Katherine, will you honor him?"

"I will."

"Severus, will you honor her?"

"I will."

"Will you both seek to never give cause to break that honor?"

"We shall never do so," the couple stated in unison.

"And so mote it be." Davis stated as he touched the tip of the wand to the couple's joint hands. A sixth ribbon of light sprung forward and wrapped around their hands.

"Will you Severus Arcadius Prince, willingly re-bond your soul to Katherine's, for the rest of your lives, and in death, willingly follow her into the darkness?"

"I will."

"And will you Katherine Ariana Prince, willingly re-bond your soul to Severus', for the rest of your lives, and in death, willingly follow him into the darkness?"

"I will."

"And so mote it be." Davis stated as he touched the tip of the wand to the couple's joint hands for a final time. A seventh ribbon of light sprung forward and wrapped around their hands.

"The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords, but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always; you hold in your own hands the making of breaking of this union.

"You are bound not only by these knots of marriage, but by your souls as well. Now that both of you have given yourself to each other by the promises you have exchanged; I now pronounce you, husband and wife...again" Davis finished. He extended his wand high into the air above Severus and Katherine, shooting off colored sparks, over the field of sunflowers, to signify the marriage.

The seven small threads of light that bound their hands together, faded into their skin. Severus' eyes never left Katherine's throughout the whole ceremony, just like the last time, but at least this time Katherine was smiling, and her blue eyes were filled with several different emotions. Severus pulled her to him, and gently placed his lips upon her smiling ones.

_"I love you,"_ Katherine told him silently.

_"And I you,"_ Severus replied, as they pulled apart.

"Severus, Katherine," Davis continued, "Shall we continue with the re-healing spell?"

"Of course," Severus said, as Davis handed them their wedding rings. Quickly slipping them on one another, Davis directed them to place their wands in their left hands, and lay them over each others' hearts.

"Ready?" Davis asked, and was replied with a nod from both. "Réparer l'âme, que je suis lié. Rendre toutes les âmes ensemble à nouveau."

A bright, white ball of light began to glow beneath both of their hands. Severus watched as it grew steadily larger, engulfing their fingers then wrists, before spreading slowly down their arms towards their chests. He could feel something stir in his torso, as though it was trying to break free. His heart gave a quick jolt as he felt a cold wave wash over him; and suddenly the dull ache in his chest was gone.

"Réparer l'âme, que je suis lié. Rendre toutes les âmes ensemble à nouveau," Davis continued the spell, the white light growing brighter and brighter. "Réparer l'âme, que je suis lié. Rendre toutes les âmes ensemble à nouveau."

Severus glanced back up at Katherine, expecting to see the light, that had surround them begin to fade. But for some unknown reason, it wasn't.

"Prenez sa vie de douleur de son corps. Sentez-vous la douleur au sein de votre propre," Davis continued, chanting an entirely different spell.

"Davis!" Severus could hear Christoph shouting beside him, but his cries sounded faint. "What are you doing? That isn't the same spell!"

A sudden pain ripped through Severus' body, one so strong that it brought him to his knees. He closed his eyes in agony and clenched his teeth; never noticing that his hand was still attached to Katherine's chest, and hers to his.

"Prenez sa vie de douleur de son corps. Sentez-vous la douleur au sein de votre propre," Davis continued, despite Christoph's protesting.

Pain rippled through Severus' body again, like a thousand knives piercing his person. He could hear Katherine calling to him, and Elisa yelling at Katherine, telling her not to release her hand from his chest. Severus wrenched open his eyes, and was surprised to that Katherine was now on her knees as well. Her ice blue eyes were wide with fear, and were searching his dark orbs as though trying to understanding what was exactly going on.

Severus' heart began to race, as he held her gaze. The outside world disappeared around him, as he began to fall into the depths of ice blue. He could still hear Christoph and Elisa's shouts of objection, but it was so faint that he couldn't even make out the words.

"Prenez sa vie de douleur de son corps. Sentez-vous la douleur au sein de votre propre," Davis chanted a third time.

The world exploded in a flash of brilliant white, and the pain grew more intense. Severus closed his eyes in misery once more; but instead of being greeted by the familiar blackness flashes of color and then images appeared behind his eyelids...and in his mind.

Pain first rippled through his right arm, as he saw a familiar young girl fall out of a tree and land awkwardly on the same arm. That pain was followed by several smaller stinging ones that occurred on his legs, feet, hands and arms.

Then the pain began to change, becoming more severe, as he saw the same girl being hit with spells, hexes, bats and bludgers. Bones felt as though they were breaking; his skin tingled and burn as though it was being sliced open.

Pain ripped through his ankle, as though someone had drove two metal rods into it. Pain flowed through his face next, feeling as though someone had punched him several times. The pain kept growing worse and worse, as the girl, in the images, aged. It was then that he heard it; a high hissing voice within his head.

_"Crucio!"_

Severus' could feel his body wither in pain, as the curse worked its' way through his person.

_"CRUCIO!"_

His body convulsed under the spell, and more pain shot through his pain. He could barely hear Christoph, Elisa or Katherine now, as their voices were only a whisper now. The hissing voice overpowered them, repeating the curse over and over again. A cackling woman's voice soon joined the hissing one, which threw in random curses here and here.

Then suddenly the pain shifted; this pain was different, as it started out as a sharp pain in his back. A horrible sharp pain, that grew and grew with each passing second. The sharp pains were soon replaced with strong waves of pressure and throbbing through his lower torso. It kept building up and up, until it was suddenly just gone, and replaced once again by the two voices hissing the Cruciatus Curse at him.

Curse after curse sent ripples of pain through his body, until they were once again replaced by the sharp stabbing pain in his back; followed by the waves of pressure and throbbing. Then, suddenly, it all stopped. The images of the girl, now woman, began to fade. He felt his body grow heavy, and with all the strength he had left in him, Severus cracked open his eyes to find his wife.

Katherine was still kneeling before him; tears streaking down her pale cheek, as she was silently calling to him. But Severus couldn't hear her, as her cries were drowned out by loud cackling. He shifted his eyes towards Davis, only to find the last thing he expected to see.

Davis' face and body was shifting; his body bubbling beneath his skin. The wizard was shrinking; morphing into a petit body of a woman. Dark brown short hair lengthened into grey locks. Pale skin darkened and wrinkled. Soft grey eyes became beady, black, and they stared down at him with amusement and insanity.

_'Wakanda...' _It was Severus' last thought, before the darkness overtook him.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Hello! I'm back! I know, I know; it's been over two months since I've update, and I apologize greatly for it. Work's been crazy, and I've been running back and forth between my real job, and giving tennis lessons and piano lessons on the side. So finding time to sit down (without falling asleep) and actually writing has been a nightmare.**

**Alright, explanations for this chapter are in order...since it's so, so long. Phew...**

**1) Casaba Melon & Prosciutto Di Parma - Casaba melon is a type of muskmelon, closely related to honeydew and cantaloupe. It is native to Asia Minor, but is commercially grown in South America and the Southwestern US (mainly in California and Arizona). It has a very thick rind, with a smooth, yet wrinkled skin; and often bright yellow in color. It has a juicy flesh with a cucumber-like flavor. Prosciutto Die Parma, or Parma Ham, is a dry-cured ham that is thinly sliced and served uncooked. The sweetness of the melon and the salty meat is a simple and elegant appetizer.**

**2) Sweetbread Crepinette - Sweetbreads are (if you have a queasy stomach, you might not want to read this) are, in culinary terms, names for the thymus (the throat, gullet or neck sweetbreads) or the pancreas (also called heart, stomach or belly sweetbread). Crepinette is a term meaning a small, flattened sausage. The sweetbread from the calf is ground or minced then wrapped in Caul fat (the thin membrane that surrounds the stomach of the calf) and usually cooked with an outer coating of bread and sauteed in butter.**

**3) Hazelnut Polenta Cake - basically it is a ground hazelnut, cornmeal porridge cake, with a pleasantly crumbly and grainy texture.**

**4) Brandied Shiitake Cream - basically you sautee shallots, mushrooms and sun-dried tomatoes in a large skillet. Once sauteed, add garlic and sautee quickly. You add brandy and bring the mixture to a boil. Then add beef stock and cream, and return the mixture to a boil, until it reduces in volume, and gets thick enough to coat the back of a spoon.**

**5) Muscovy Duck - a large duck native to Mexico, Central and South America, but there are small, wild and feral breeding populations in the US, particularly in Texas. The Muscovy duck has a unique taste; it is lean, meaty, tender and flavorful. They also have less fat and less calories per pound than turkey!**

**6) The sunflower fields where Katherine and Severus spend their wonderful evening really exist. The fields are located at the intersection of Hwy 63 & County Hwy E, in Northern Wisconsin.  
><strong>

**7) Réparer l'âme, que je suis lié. Rendre toutes les âmes ensemble à nouveau - translates roughly to 'Repairing the soul, that I am bound. Make all souls together again.**

**8) Prenez sa vie de douleur de son corps. Sentez-vous la douleur au sein de votre propre - translate roughly to Take her life pain of her boy. Feel pain in your own.**

**Phew...okay, my culinary background is weaving its' way into my writing. Sorry for that...**

**A big thanks to RemaSofiRuin, SweetieCherrie, lightbabe, adellameeka, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, AdaYuki, PMtheHBP Fan, xxyangxx2006, rissmuso (I'm not a professional writer, so I know my writing isn't prefect and I'm not out to make money on this story, so...yeah...believe I've read stories with worse grammar and spelling than mine - extremely worse...sorry, didn't mean to rant...anyway), The Eve of Ten-Thousand Mists, and Tara Cytherea (times 28!), for their awesome reviews!**

**Also thank you to all who are reading and/or following and favoring this story! It means a lot to me that you all have been so patience with my writing! Thanks again, and I'll will start writing on Chapter 28!**

**-FonzFan**


	30. Chapter 28 Forgiveness Begins theHealing

******************************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Serenity, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize, and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.******************************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Forgiveness Begins the Healing<strong>

Pain.

So much pain, that his body still felt like it was on fire. His muscles spasm under their own accord. Fingers clenched and unclenched; teeth ground against each other. His stomach rolled as nausea washed over him. He could feel the vile rising in his throat, and swallowed hard to force it back down. His chest throbbed; his heart thumping wildly within. His limbs felt heavy, and his head pounded.

Then, all of a sudden, it stopped.

Severus could feel his heart resume a steady beat; his breathing calmed and his muscles relaxed. He could feel a cool breeze wash over him. He could smell grass and fresh lake water. He frowned, for Severus knew that they were nowhere near a lake. And he couldn't smell the sunflowers either.

Cracking open his eyes, he found himself staring at a bright blue sky. But that shouldn't be, he thought. He remembered slumping forward, and Katherine's arms wrapping around his person.

"Katherine," Severus gasped, bolting upright into a sitting position. He looked around frantically; his eyes scanning the surround area quickly to find her. But she wasn't there.

No one was there.

No Christoph.

No Elisa.

No Serenity.

No Wakanda.

And no Katherine...

No Katherine at all.

Then Severus saw something that made his heart stop all together. A castle...a large castle with towers and turrets; sitting in a valley, with sloping lawns in front of it. Mountains surrounded the valley; a large lake sat to the south, and an eerie, dark forest extended around the west side of the fortress...Hogwarts.

"No," Severus whispered, as though the wind had been knocked out of him. His stomach rolled again; he knew it was too good to be true. Fate had been cruel to him once again; giving him a bit of happiness for almost a year, only to have it ripped away from him. Had it even been a year, he thought. Maybe only a couple of days...hours...or worse, minutes.

"No," Severus said a bit more loudly, as he ran his hands through his hair and gripped the strands tightly between his fingers. His breath was becoming ragged again, and his eyes scanned the area rapidly. "NO!"

His yell echoed through the valley. Severus quickly got to his feet, and reached for his wand, only to find it not on his person. Something wasn't right; he never went anywhere without his wand. He spun on his heels swiftly and noticed something else. There weren't any students or staff members walking about the grounds. Hagrid's hut was dark and the chimney smokeless; the Black Lake eerily still. Even the breeze had stopped.

There wasn't a sound to be heard, except for the beating of his, own heart. Severus closed his eyes as he felt the tears weld up in his obsidian orbs. The mere thought of never seeing his wife or children again, made his throat swell up and a straggled sob to leave his person.

Suddenly, the wind picked up again, blowing a cool breeze across his pale face. A faint pop sounded behind him, causing Severus to spin on his heels towards the noise. Shock was replaced with anger, as he stared at the sight before him.

Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello my boy," Albus said, his smile barely reaching his sparkling blue eyes. Severus found himself mentally cursing the old man, but physically was unable to speak or do so. There were so many things he wanted to say, no, yell at the former Headmaster, but he felt as though he had been hit with a tongue-tying hex. He thought he had finally lost it.

"Do not worry Severus," Albus continued, as he moved towards the dark haired wizard. "You are not going mad."

"Are you quite certain about that Headmaster?" Severus asked, finally finding his voice. The only reply he received from the old man was a chuckle. As Albus stopped before him, Severus noticed several things. For one, Albus' cursed hand was no longer blackened with the dark curse that had once plagued it. Another, the old man was missing his half-moon glasses, and for some reason he looked younger in years.

"Most certain Severus," Albus replied, as he rested a hand on Severus' left shoulder.

"Why am I here, Headmaster?" Severus asked. "Why have your brought me back here?"

"I was not I who brought you here," Albus chuckled. "And there is no need to be so formal with me, Severus. We are, after all, family now.

"You are looking well, my boy, "Albus continued, his smile still remaining. "I would have to say that family life has been good to you. As well as Katherine's cooking; you are looking well fed and less stressed by the pressures you were once under."

"How do you know Katherine and I married?" Severus asked.

"Just because I am dead Severus, it doesn't mean that I am not watching over you, my niece and your two children," the elder wizard implied. "And by the looks of it, your son is growing into a fine young man; and your daughter will be a very beautiful witch."

"Headmas...Albus," Severus swallowed thickly. "Am I...dead?"

"No Severus," Albus replied. "You are not dead."

"Is this even real then?" Severus snapped lightly. "Or is it rather some horrible nightmare happening inside my head?"

"Of course it is happening inside your head," said Albus, chuckling lightly. "But why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

"Enough of this," Severus said harshly. "Where is Katherine? Where is my wife?"

"She is closer than you think," Albus smirked. "She is always with you, and she always will be."

"I know," Severus said, as he lightly rubbed his chest where the pain, that he usually endured while she was hurting, subsided.

"That is not what I am implying, Severus," Albus said, as he gently took Severus' hand and removed it from the young wizard's chest. "That tiny bit of her soul is no longer a part of you. I am referring to 'Animus materia.'"

"Animus materia?" Severus frowned, as Albus' allowed his hand to drop back to his side.

"Soul mates," Albus smiled again, as Severus rolled his eyes. "It is very true Severus, and you know it is. The day you both physically joined as one, you united not only your bodies, but your minds, hearts...and souls as well.

"You see Severus," Albus continued, gesturing to the sky above them. "Our soul mate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction. When you're two balloons, and together your direction is up, chances are you've found the right person. Our soul mate is the one who makes life come to life.

"They are the one who have the locks to fit our keys, and the keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for whom we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise."

"Does Katherine make you feel that way Severus?" Albus asked his sparkling blue eyes rested upon the dark haired wizard again.

"All of that, and much more," Severus said. "Where is she, Albus? I need to make sure she is alright."

"As I said before, my boy," Albus said, now gesturing to a large beech tree that rested along the lake front. "She is closer than you think." Severus looked from the tree back to the old wizard; as he began to open his mouth to ask another question, a soft noise made him stop. The two wizards turned back towards the tree, and the sound came again. Crying. Someone was crying under the shade of the tree.

"Go," Albus said, nudging Severus slightly forward in the direction of the tree. "Just remember Severus, forgiveness begins the healing."

"What are you...?" Severus began, but as he turned to face Albus once more, he discovered the old man had disappeared. Shaking his head, he turned back towards the beech tree, and slowly made his way down the sloping lawn.

The closer he got, the louder the sobbing became; and then within a few feet of the towering beech tree, he stopped. There, sitting at the base of the tree, was a woman. A young woman, with golden blonde hair and pale skin; wearing a Hogwarts' school uniform trimmed in green and silver.

"Katherine?" Severus whispered, causing the girl to start and jump to her feet. She was younger than Severus that was for sure, as he figured her to be about eighteen or so.

"Who are you?" younger Katherine spoke, as she reached into her robes for her wand. "What do you want?"

"Katherine," Severus said quietly. "It's me, Severus."

"Sev?" Katherine whispered, her ice blue eyes looking him over. "No it can't be. You're too old to be him."

"Katherine," Severus said softly, as he moved closer to her. "It is...me." His obsidian eyes locked with her ice ones, begging for recognition. He felt a slight pull at his mind, as Katherine's eyes bore into his.

"It is you," Katherine said, her eyes widening in shock. "How...how is that possible?"

"At the moment I am wondering the same," Severus snorted, rolling his eyes, causing Katherine to chuckle lightly.

"It really is you," she smirked, as she wiped her face with the sleeves of her robes.

"Katherine, why were you crying?" Severus asked, as he reached up to wipe away a stray tear that she had missed.

"I've failed you," Katherine implied, as tear began welding up in her eyes again.

"How have you failed me?"

"I failed to keep you safe," she stated, stifling slightly. "I failed to keep you away from the dark."

"Katherine, I'm not following you."

"I almost had you out, and Uncle Albus made me push you back into the dark," Katherine said, wiping her eyes furiously this time. Out of instinct, Severus moved closer to her, and gently took her in his arms. He felt Katherine stiffen at the contact, but soon relaxed into his embrace and buried her face into his robes.

"You've changed," Katherine mumbled into his chest.

"How so?"

"You are not usually the one to initiate hugs," she pointed out. "And you always stiffened when receiving one."

"True," Severus said, burying his nose into her golden locks. "But it was you that changed me."

"Me?" Katherine asked, backing up, but not breaking the embrace. "When?"

"When you said you loved me," he said, his eyes locking with hers once more. "Do you love me Katherine?"

"So much," Katherine breathed without hesitation. "Can you ever forgive me Severus?"

"For what?"

"For my greatest mistake," she stated. "For allowing you to fall into the dark. For allowing you to take his mark."

"There is nothing to forgive Katherine," Severus said, as he gently cupped her face in his hands. "It was not your fault; it was my decision, and my decision alone to follow Voldemort."

"No," Katherine said, shaking her head in his hands. "I pushed you into it. I could have kept you out. I regret taking that vow with Uncle Albus; I never should have done it."

"Katherine, listen to me," he said, lifting her chin to look her in the eyes again. "It is not your fault." Severus paused as something whispered in the back of his mind. Albus' words 'forgiveness begins the healing,' stuck out. That was it; Katherine's greatest regret was being unable to keep him out of Voldemort's ranks. The Katherine standing before him was the piece of soul that had been ripped from her body and settled into his. A moment of great regret had been the key to the spell that she had used, and only the forgiveness of the person who held that piece of soul could heal it.

"Katherine, I love you," Severus said gently, as his eye refocused back on the blonde haired witch before him.

"You do?" Katherine's eyes widened at his declaration.

"I do," Severus said, before leaning in, and gently brushed his lips across hers. "And...I forgive you."

Suddenly, all around them, the world began to disappear into a thick fog. Trees vanished...Hogwarts castle disappeared...the Black Lake evaporated...and then Katherine, herself, faded away as well. Then there was nothing, but blackness.

* * *

><p>"Severus?" a soft woman's voice whispered. He could feel someone gently running their fingers through his hair, while an arm cradled him. "Sev, can you hear me?"<p>

"I think he's coming round," another woman's voice said. "Severus?"

"Don't move," a man said; his accent distinctly American. "You're under arrest for attempted murder and for impersonating a government official." A soft whimper sounded next to him, causing the hand that was still stroking his hair, to pause.

"Shh...it's alright, sweet pea," the first woman's voice murmured quietly. "Come on Severus. Come back to us."

Severus tried to move, but his body felt like dead weight. A soft groan escaped his lips, before he attempted to open his eyes. Cracking them open slightly, he was temporarily blinded by bright sunlight that was until a shadow passed over him.

"Sev?" the woman's voice came again. Slowly, Severus opened his eyes a bit more; trying to focus them on the shadow from above. He found himself staring into a pair of ice blue eyes; ice blue eyes that had looked into only moments ago, but these ones were different. These eyes held wisdom and experience beyond their years; were as the others only held innocence.

"Katherine," Severus said hoarsely. His throat felt dry, and his mouth like sandpaper.

"I'm right here, love," Katherine said, as she resumed her meditation of caressing his black hair. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by the bloody Knight Bus," he replied, before swallowing hard, trying to bring moisture back to his mouth and throat. "Serenity?"

"She's right here with me, Severus," Elisa's said, finally coming into Severus' line of view. "She's just fine."

"Wakanda!" Christoph hollered from somewhere off to the side of them. "I warned you once, do not move!"

"Wakanda!" Severus' eyes flew open as he growled, causing both women to start. He quickly rolled himself out of Katherine's embrace, despite his muscles and joints' protests, and clambered as best as he could to his feet.

"Severus..." Katherine protested, but it was too late. Forgoing his wand all together, Severus rounded on the old witch who was being held at wand point by Christoph.

"You," Severus snarled his voice low and dangerous. His onyx eyes bore madly into the beady black ones of the aging witch, as he continued his pursuit on her. The air crackled around them with uncontrolled magic, as Severus clutched his tightly into fists.

"Severus..." Christoph said as calmly as he could, hoping to ease the dark haired wizard's anger down a bit. But Severus paid no heed, as he stopped within a foot of the dark skinned, gray haired woman. Wakanda quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand; but with over a mere flick of his wrist, Severus sent her willow wand flying off into the nearby sunflowers.

Wakanda's black eyes grew wide and she made to take a step back from the wizard; but Severus wouldn't have it. He reached out quickly, and snatched a hold of the witch's robes; pulling her closer to his person.

"Snape..." Wakanda sputtered, but Severus quickly cut her off.

"Are you amused yet?" Severus asked sinisterly. "Did you enjoy my pain back there?" The old witch began to tremble, and her eyes grew even wider.

"Do you think this is a game?" Severus continued, gripping her robes tighter in his fist. "Do you enjoying watching others suffer under your bloody curses?

"I say this now," Severus snarled; his black eyes shining dangerously. "Leave...leave and never bother my family and friends again. You got what you wanted out of me, and now it is finished.

"If you ever hurt anyone I have come to care for...," he paused, "...I will hunt you down...and torture you like you have me."

"You wouldn't," Wakanda muttered, still trembling in Severus' grasp.

"Wouldn't I?" he asked, smirking harshly. "I am an ex-Death Eater after all. I may have left that life behind me, but I still know every curse, every hex that I have ever use to inflict pain upon others. It would be all too simple..."

"Severus..." A small hand gently took a hold of his shoulder; bring Severus out of his trance. He turned his head slightly to the side, and the sight that greeted him caused his furrowed brow to soften. For there, standing beside him, was Katherine. Her ice blue eyes gazed up at him with worry and sadness.

"Sev," her voice was calm, though it betrayed her eyes. Severus' gripped loosened its' hold on the aging witch, which allowed her to slip out of his grasp completely and quickly Apparated away.

"It's alright Severus," Katherine said, as she moved to stand in front of him. "We're safe. The children are safe. My soul has been healed."

"Are you positive that you are alright?" Severus asked, as he gently reached out and took her in his arms.

"I am, now that you are," Katherine smiled lightly, as she placed her hand gently on his pale cheek. "You had us worried."

"I'm fine, love," he said, as he pulled her closed to him.

"Then let's head home..."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Hello! I know, bit of a short chapter, but this chapter was just the ending to the cliffhanger from Chapter 27. Chapter 29 will be longer! Septimus will return home for the Easter holidays and bring about some interesting decisions!**

**A big thank you to xxxMadameMysteryxxx, AdaYuki, Tara Cytherea, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, PMhteHBP fan, Missyick & xxyangxx2006 for the wonderful reviews!**

**I am aiming for another chapter within a month, or soon, seeing as I am finally getting some days off at the beginning of July! Thanks again to all of those who have added 'Forever Yours' to the favs and/or follow list!**


	31. Chapter 29: A Big Decision

******************************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Serenity, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize, and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.******************************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: A Big Decision<strong>

It was a routine that Severus was, indeed, now use to. On Sunday, March 28th, both he and Katherine, along with the Fuersts, Apparated to the small alley behind Union Station to collect their children from the school train. The Easter holidays were upon them, but unlike the Hogwarts' holidays, the students of New Salem were only given a week of vacation.

Severus watched, as his son and the boy's friends sulked their way off of the green steam engine. Septimus still towered over much of the student body, but Severus was glad to see that some of the boy's dorm mates were finally gaining some extra inches. All except for poor Kyle Fuchs, who was, undeniably, the shortest of the group of boys.

The group retrieved their trunks, and said their goodbyes for the week; knowing that they would be seeing each other again the following Monday. Helena and Septimus walked side by side, both looking drained from the long ride; while Nick and Henry brought up the rear. Severus frowned upon looking over the two younger boys, who were normally more talkative and energetic upon arriving home; but they were just as tired looking as their sister

"Hi," Septimus said quietly, as he approached his parents. Severus' frown only deepened as he looked over the boy. His shoulder length black hair was hanging lifelessly around his face, and his normally healthy glowing skin was white and pasty looking. There were dark circles under his obsidian eyes and his shoulders were slumped.

"Hello Sept," Katherine said, as she gently pulled Septimus into a quick one armed hug; carefully avoiding squishing the sleeping baby in her arms. "Are you feeling alright? You look ill?"

"I'm fine, mom," Septimus muttered, as Katherine released him. "Just tired is all."

"I would say that exhausted would be a better word," Severus said, as he took Septimus' trunk as shrunk it to fit his pocket. "Come along. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Despite the cold February, spring had come early in the Northwoods. The maples and oaks were beginning to bud out, and the ground foliage was slowly becoming green again. The morning still had been cold enough though that Severus had to cast a light warming charm over the gardens.<p>

"I'll talk to you later," Helena said softly to Septimus, before the two families split at the Apparation Point. All Septimus could manage was a nod of his head, before joining his parents on the walk north to the cabin. The trek was fairly quietly, with only the soft coos from Serenity breaking the silence every once in a while.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Katherine asked her son once again. Septimus walked between his parents, shuffling his feet and hanging his head.

"I'm fine," Septimus muttered from behind his raven haired curtain. "Just tired."

"We've established that already," Severus said, rolling his dark eyes. "I have an inkling that school is becoming a bit hectic this time of year."

"You could say that," the boy said quietly, just as they reached the wards of the property. Severus paused, waiting for Septimus to elaborate a bit more; but upon receiving no other response, he waved his wand, lowering the wards around their home.

The sun was starting to set in the west, as they arrived at the front door to the cabin. Bright pinks, purples and gold lit up the large lake; shadowing its' western shores from the great pines that surround it. Severus cast one more warming charm over the gardens, before following his wife and children into the house.

The smell of beef roast intruded his senses upon entering the kitchen. Katherine had prepared the meal earlier before leaving for the station; placing a stasis charm on the food before heading out. Removing his boots and cloak, Severus wandering into the kitchen, where he found Katherine levitating their dinner and plates to the table. He looked around noticing that Serenity had been placed in her chair between his own and Katherine's, but Septimus was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Septimus?" Severus asked, as he placed himself in his seat at the table, next to his daughter. Serenity cooed lightly and looked up him with her big ice blue eyes; her little arms waving erratically in his direction.

"I sent him off to wash up before dinner," Katherine said, as she levitated the last of the food to the table, before crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you think he looks ill?"

"I don't think he's ill Katherine," Severus replied, as he allowed one of his long digits to be captured within his daughter's grasps. "I think he's just stress with all of his exams coming."

"I hope that's all it is," Katherine sighed, before joining Severus at the table.

"Why?" Severus asked, raising his dark brows in her direction. "What do you think is wrong?"

"It's nothing," Katherine said, waving him off.

"Katherine," he warned her; knowing that Katherine's mind was working up something more than what the problem really could be.

"It's just that," Katherine sighed again; her blue eyes meeting Severus' black ones. "Helena looked a bit ill tonight and...I don't know...I just hope they haven't done anything rash."

"I'm sure they haven't done anything...rash," Severus stated, as he gently pried his finger from Serenity's hand. "They're not that foolish."

"We weren't much older than them when we had our first time," Katherine whispered.

"Yes, but there is an enormous difference between them and us," Severus pointed out. "They have or had a choice...we were forced." Upon the words leaving his lips, Severus realized how that must have sounds to his wife. It had sounded as though he regretted what happened between them.

"Katherine," Severus faltered slightly. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded..."

"No Sev," Katherine piped up, cutting him off. "You're right. We were forced into our first time..., but I like to hope that it still would have happened regardless of that fact."

"You know there can be no certainty that it would though," Severus commented. "Although looking back now, I wish I would have realized your feelings earlier. I might not have been stuck with that mark for all of those years. So many things might have been different, but I don't know if I would have wanted it to change."

"So you don't regret what happened that night all those years ago?" Katherine asked; her sapphire blue eyes searched his obsidian ones.

"I don't think that we would have continued on as we did..." Severus sighed, as he reached across the table and took one of the Katherine's hands in his own. "Or married...and remarried if I did regret it."

Their conversation died away, as the sound of footsteps thundered down the stairs. Septimus had changed out of his Muggle clothes and opted for a pair of pajama pants and an old faded t-shirt, sporting the logo of the Fitchburg Finches. The boy still looking completely drained, as he plunked himself down at the kitchen table.

"Hungry Sept?" Katherine asked, as she smiled softly at their sixteen, almost seventeen, year old son. But she only received a slight nod in reply, as he accepted a bowl of boiled potatoes from Severus. Septimus' eyes remained downcast, as he began to fill his plate, causing Katherine to glance at Severus worryingly.

_"Sev," _Katherine whispered in his mind. _"Something is wrong..."_

_"Patience,"_ Severus hissed inside her head. _"Just give me a moment."_

"Septimus," Severus started, but only received a slightly lift of the head from his son. "How is Dueling Club coming along?"

"Fine, I guess," Septimus mumbled; his head still down.

"How are your NEWT projects going?" Katherine asked; her eyes still searching for the reason behind the boy's quietness.

"Good," the boy whispered.

"Sept," Katherine sighed heavily. "If there is something bothering you, you know you can talk to us. Right?" Septimus only nodded once again, causing Katherine to sigh once more. It was obviously to Severus that this wasn't normal behavior for the boy, and he could almost feel Katherine's heart breaking. Dinner went on in silence, with only the clinking of silverware and Serenity soft cooing filling the void. Just as they were nearing the end of the meal, the boy finally spoke up.

"Mom. Dad," Septimus said, clearing his throat softly. "I have something to tell you." Severus glanced over at Katherine, who had gone a few shades whiter at the simple statement. A thought prickled at the back of his mind, that it had really did have to do with the boy and his girlfriend, but he mental shook himself knowing...no...hoping that that wasn't the case.

"What is it Septimus?" Severus asked, knowing that Katherine would never get the words out as her mind hummed loudly against his own. He knew she was thinking of all of the possibilities that something was wrong.

"Well," Septimus started, as his fingers fumbled with his fork. "Every year, Professor Prescott chooses two sixth year N.E.W.T students to accompany him for two weeks on a research and gathering trip. He takes them to three different locations were rare ingredients grow and they harvest them and learn more about them...

"And he's asked me to be one of his two students to accompany him," Septimus said in one long breath.

"Well Sept..." Katherine smiled, as she released the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. "That's wonderful!"

"Indeed," Severus said, offering his son a small smile, before returning to his meal. "And where are these three destinations that Professor Prescott is taking the two of you?"

"Well um..." Septimus stuttered. "We're going to be gone for fifteen days. Five days, we're going to be in Venaco, Italy searching for Hellebore; then another five days in the Black Forest of Germany, hunting for Death Caps...

"And then five days looking for Aconite in..." But Septimus suddenly stopped; his eyes were glued on his plate, determined not to look at his parents.

"In where Septimus?" Severus asked, as both he and Katherine raised their eyes towards the boy.

"In...in Scotland," the boy swallowed; his black eyes now flittering back and forth between his parents. "Can I go?"

Severus and Katherine glanced at each other, and he could see the color drain away from her face once again. They had expected the boy to have had a problem with school or his girlfriend, but this absolutely shocked them both. Severus could feel Katherine's mind prickling against his; he could feel her anger towards Septimus' professor for even deciding a trip to Scotland, especially since they both knew where the Aconite could only be found.

"No Septimus," Katherine spoke out first; her face hardening slightly as she directed her ice blue orbs on the boy. "I am sorry, but you cannot go."

"Wh...What?" Septimus stuttered; his black eyes widening and his mouth hung open like a fish. "Why not?"

"It is too dangerous in Scotland and the UK as of yet," Katherine said firmly. "If they discover who you are, there is no telling what could happen to all of us. You will have to tell Professor Prescott that you will not be joining him."

"But...but," Septimus exclaimed, as he drew his black eyebrows together. "Dad!?"

"You heard your mother Septimus," Severus stated. "She is correct. Traveling to the UK is still too dangerous. You will not be going."

"That's not fair!" Septimus hollered, causing Serenity to fuss in her seat.

"Well, it may have escaped your notice," Severus sneered. "But life _isn't_ fair. Your mother and I know this very well."

"You do realize that I was one of only two chosen for this right?" Septimus carried on, as he stood up quickly from his chair. "This is really important to me! I want to go!"

"Sept," Katherine growled slightly, as she picked up Serenity and tried to calm her. "It is just too dangerous..."

"For who?" Septimus lipped. "For me? Or for the two of you?"

"Watch your tone boy!" Severus snarled, rising slowly from his seat.

"You know what," Septimus barked back. "Fuck this."

"Septimus Severus," Katherine scolded. "Watch your language. You know better than that."

"I know one thing," Septimus hissed. "I'll be of age in a few weeks. Then I can not only use magic outside of school, but I can make my own decisions. And my first one is that I'm going on this trip."

"While you are under this roof, you are under our rules," Severus stated firmly, his voice going even lower. "And not only are you not going, but you're grounded for the rest of the week as well."

"Grounded!?" Septimus cried out in disbelief. "Seriously!? I'm sixteen!"

"Would you like your broom taken away as well?" Severus challenged him, matching his son's scowl.

"Fine," Septimus growled. "I'll be in my room." The boy turned quickly on his heel and fled the room. Severus, who was still seething, turned back towards Katherine; but the sight that greeted him, quickly melted the anger away. Katherine was still sitting in her seat, with Serenity resting against her shoulder. Her face was ashen and her free hand covered her mouth. Her blue eyes glazed over with tears.

"This is the last thing I ever expected," Katherine mumbled from behind her hand. "I've never seen him like this."

"I would like to know what Darius was thinking when he made those arrangements," Severus growled, as he sat back down in his chair. "Do I go too far with the boy?"

"No," Katherine said, before sighing heavily. "I don't know Sev. He's never acted out like this before...,but then again I did miss two years of his teenage life."

"That is no excuse Katherine," Severus grumbled, as he ran a pale hand over his face. "He needs to understand the danger that this trip would hold. If Darius was here right now, I'd wring his neck."

"Well you can do that on Thursday then," Katherine said, as she stood and placed Serenity in Severus' arms, so she could start clearing the table.

"I had almost forgotten that he was coming over," Severus muttered, as he shifted Serenity in his arms.

"Just don't wring his neck too hard Sev," Katherine snarled, as she levitated the dishes to the sink.

"And why is that?"

"Because I would like a chance to throttle him as well."

* * *

><p>As Thursday night rolled around, Katherine shooed Septimus off to the Fuersts for the rest of the evening; even after another short spat between the three of them. She stood in the living room waiting for Darius Prescott to floo himself over, and at exactly seven o'clock, the floo flared up. Darius stepped and brushed himself off, before looking up at Katherine with a soft smile.<p>

"Hello Katherine," Darius said, shifting his notes in his hands. But the smile slid quickly off of his face, as he looked at her. Katherine's face was hard; her mouth set in a thin, firm line. Her ice blue eyes were dark and cold; and her brow set in a scowl.

"We are in the kitchen," she said simply, then turned on her heel and headed in that direction.

"Alright then," Darius muttered, as he followed Katherine into the kitchen. There he found Severus sitting at the table, scribbling away on a piece of parchment; his nose only inches away from the books on the tabletop.

"Hello Severus," Darius greeted the dark haired wizard warmly.

"Prescott," Severus sneered in greeting; his eyes never looking up from his work. Even Katherine had yet to truly greet Darius the way she normally did. Instead, she remained silent as she plucked Serenity from the playpen, and settled in at the table with the child in her lap.

"Such a warm welcome," Darius muttered as he placed his book and papers on the table, before planting himself across from Severus. The dark haired wizard had still yet to raise his eyes, which were currently intently focused on his writing. His quill flowing flawlessly across the parchment, never missing a beat.

"Septimus enjoying the break?" Darius finally asked; as he was getting a bit annoyed by the lack of discussion.

"Well enough," Severus muttered from within the pages of his writings.

"Where is he?" asked Darius, as he eyed Katherine and Severus cautiously.

"At the Fuersts," Katherine said sharply, as she kept her eyes on her work, while cradling the sleeping infant against her chest.

"Oh," Darius said softly, as he began to separate his notes. "I was kind of hoping he would be here, so we could all discuss the trip to..."

"He will not be joining you on the trip," Severus said firmly, stopping Darius from finishing his sentence.

"Sorry?" Darius stammered, his hazel eyes widened and his mouth a gaped.

"Septimus will not be joining you on the potions trip," Severus snapped. His black eyes were now dangerously cold; glaring daggers into the boy's potions professor.

"Not...not going?" Darius breathed, looking back and forth between Katherine and Severus. "Why not? He seemed very excited about it when I asked him to join me."

"Katherine and I believe it is too dangerous for him to go on such a trip," Severus hissed violently, causing Darius to flinch.

"Dangerous?" Darius questioned; frowning towards the other two. "How in Merlin's name is this trip dangerous?"

"What are you thinking Darius?" Katherine sneered. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I haven't," Darius replied sternly; his dark hazel eyes hardening towards the two. "Septimus is extremely intelligent in Potions, and it's something he wants to do in his future. I'm just trying to give him a head start. He'll benefit from this travel greatly."

"But why Scotland for Merlin's sake?" Severus growled; his grip on his quill tightened so much, that the tip broke off and shattered.

"Scotland is the only place to harvest Aconite during that time of the year," Darius exclaimed. "You both very well know that."

"Yes, we do," Katherine frowned. "And we both know exactly where it is found. It's just...it's just too close."

"And where exactly did you plan on staying while there?" Severus asked; his brow and eyes narrowing even further.

"I, well...I have a contact with another Potion's Master that I met years ago," Darius stuttered, suddenly becoming interested in the linen tablecloth. "He offered us some rooms in trade for some Death Caps from the Black Forest."

"Who is it, Darius?" Severus growled again.

"Horace...Slughorn," Darius muttered. His eyes were still on the table and his quill fidgeted in his finger tips.

"NO!" Severus said, his voice rose with anger. "Absolutely not. He will definitely not be going."

"Let's see reason Severus," Darius said exasperated, dropping his quill onto the table.

"There would be too many questions raised," Severus snarled. "The student body would still be there during that time; there will be too many that will notice the resemblance between the boy and myself."

"The boy is smart enough," Darius stated, becoming quickly frustrated with the other two. "We derive a story, something simple and believable, but believable enough to be accepted by others."

"And what if it isn't accepted?" Katherine whispered in a dangerously low voice, as she still held Serenity close to her person. "What if something slips out and we are found? The wizarding world in the UK will not accept the fact that we are alive. We are still murderers by their books, and they will have us arrest and trialed as soon as we are found. What will happen, Darius? What will happen to our children after that?"

"Katherine, Severus," Darius sighed heavily, trying to push his frustration aside. "You know I would never try and put Septimus, or your family in the path of danger. If I didn't think we could make the trip there, I wouldn't have even insinuated it. You have my word that I will keep him safe; and not because of that vow, but because I see him as a son, one that I never had." The three fell silent; all contemplating the effects and outcomes of such a trip.

"I can see that we won't get any work done here tonight," Darius said softly, and began gathering his notes and quills. "I'll owl in a week or two, after we've all settled down a bit, and discuss an evening to get together to go over the Wolfsbane notes again. Goodnight."

Pushing himself up from the chair, Darius tucked his notebook and folder under his left arm, before turning towards the living room. But before he could even place a foot into the next room, Severus' soft, velvet voice halted him in his tracks.

"We will let you know what we decide before the week is out," Severus murmured; his face now softened a bit as he lightly brushed the bits of broken quill off of his parchment.

"That's all I ask," Darius breathed, before quickly stepping towards the fireplace and flooed from the cabin.

* * *

><p>That night had been unbearably cold, both physically and mentally. Septimus arrived home shortly before ten in the evening, and without a word, went straight to his room, and Katherine followed suit shortly after putting Serenity down for the night. Severus knew that this was hard on her; he could read her like a book. And ever since their souls had been healed a week ago, her mind had been fully opened to him. Their souls may have been no longer attached physically, but he could still feel her emotions wash over him like a tidal wave.<p>

Their bedroom was partially dark when he entered around eleven; the only light being that from the soft orange glow of the small fireplace. The little flame danced lively shadows across the room and the furniture within, and Severus could just make out the faint outline of Katherine's form, which was sprawled out across the bed. Her legs were twisted within the top sheets and her golden hair was fanned out wildly across both of their pillows.

Sighing quietly, Severus reached out and gently brushed a stray lock away from her face. Her pale eyelids fluttered for a moment from the soft contact, before opening completely.

"Sev," Katherine whispered, as she looked up at him with sad ice blue eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Katherine," he muttered, as Katherine shifted back to her own side of the bed, so Severus could get in. He gently eased himself in next to her, and allowed Katherine to wrap herself around his person. Despite the warm fire, the master bedroom felt horribly cold that night.

"A part of me wants him to be able to go," Katherine mumbled into Severus' chest. "So he can get the experience of being out in the field and so he can get a better chance to exceed in his studies."

"And so he is not mad at us anymore, correct?" Severus asked quietly, as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Yes...that too," Katherine sniffed softly.

"Katherine," Severus said, pulling her away from his person slightly, so he could look her in the eyes. "I, too, want to see our son become accomplished in his studies, but I have been talking to Christoph. England is not safe enough yet. There are still rouge Death Eaters and Dementors at large, and Hogwarts has not even been fully restored yet. He could not successfully defend himself if attacked.

"If we had more time...," but he didn't finish, and instead opted for pulling Katherine back against him.

"If we had more time what?"

"If there was more time," Severus sighed again. "Perhaps we could have taught him the spells that he would need."

* * *

><p>Easter Sunday was a quiet affair. Septimus had fled the breakfast table as soon as he had finished, and made his way out to the lake to fly. Katherine busied herself in the kitchen, preparing the leg of lamb for dinner that night; while Severus took Serenity with him into the sitting room to work some more on the Wolfsbane researching.<p>

It was the first sunny day they had had all week, and the sun shone brightly through the large picture window that overlooked the lake. Severus placed Serenity gently down in her playpen, before seating himself in his chair. From there he could see Septimus flying gracefully above the tarn's glassy surface. Severus ran a weary hand over his face; he didn't know how much more of this silence he could take. He remembered all of the times he wished for silence like this at Hogwarts, but never received it; especially with the Golden Trio running amuck. But this setting was different; it was his family.

Katherine called Septimus in just shortly before noon, and the boy grudgingly obeyed; sulking all the way up to the house. It was just the four of them for this holiday, as the Fuerst family had left to spend the day with Elisa's older brother, who lived in the state of Washington.

Katherine had laid out a elegant, yet simple dinner, consisting of roasted leg of lamb, spring vegetables and cabbage, Jersey Royals, fresh mint sauce, and Hot Cross buns. Simnel Cake followed the meal; one that was finished quietly, only to be interrupted by a now fussy Serenity, who demanded to be feed herself. Septimus downed his cake quickly, and began to rise when Severus stopped him.

"Septimus," Severus addressed sternly, causing the boy to stop in mid-movement. "Sit." The boy hesitated for a moment, before doing what he was told.

"There is something we need to discuss," Severus proceeded, as he folded his hands around his teacup. "Your mother and I have come to a decision, and we have agreed to let you join Professor Prescott on the Potion's trip."

"You...you really mean it?" Septimus stuttered; his black eyes widening immensely. "I can go!"

"Yes, but there are a few ground rules that we must go over before then," Severus paused for a moment, to take a sip of his tea. "First, we will discuss a proper history for yourself and our family, so if anyone should ask about us, you will have a plausible story to go by.

"Second," Severus continued. "Both your mother and I wish to go over the spells that you already know. Since you will be seventeen in a few short weeks, you will be able to perform magic outside of school. The week between the end of school and the beginning of the trip, you will perform each of the spells that you know for us and we will work to strengthen them.

"And finally," Severus paused once more. "You will be taught the Patronus Charm before you leave."

"But that's a seventh year spell," Septimus gasped. "And Professor Lindt said that more than half of his NEWT students fail to produce one by the end of the year."

"Indeed," Severus said, leaning back in his chair and slyly observed Katherine out of the corner of his eye. "But it can be achieved. "

"Go floo Professor Prescott, Septimus," Katherine said, as she smiled lightly at the boy's sudden happiness. "Tell him that we've given you permission to join him."

"Thank you!" Septimus cried, leaping from his chair and into his mother's outstretched arm. "Thank you so much!"

"Just promise me that you will be careful," Katherine muttered, as she hugged him to her person as best she could.

"I will," Septimus laughed lightly, before releasing himself from his mother and flinging himself towards Severus; attaching himself in a full hug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Severus said, stiffening a bit. He had gotten use to the boy giving him a causal one arm hug, but this was still new to him, and still caused him to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Now go floo your Professor."

"Right," Septimus breathed, as he released his father from his grasp, and made a beeline to the living room.

"Do you think he'll be able to produce a Patronus in time for the trip?" Katherine asked, as she lifted Serenity to her shoulder, in order to burp her.

"We managed to produce one within a week," Severus pointed out; his black eyes watching his wife and daughter closely.

"Yes," Katherine sighed lightly. "But we had very little happy memories to go by. Sept has had a much better and happier life than we had by that age."

"True," Severus said, before sipping his tea. "Let's just hope that he can think of the right memory quickly then."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Okay, I know...it's been way too long. Life has been chaotic. I had been planning on having this chapter done a while ago, but things have happened in my life. My best friend, who is more like a sister to me, lost her youngest brother in a motorcycle accident this summer, and I've found myself helping her and her family out a lot. It's been a hard summer all around.  
><strong>

**Anyway, on to better news! Chapter 30 should come quicker, and will be centered around an important day in Septimus' life! **

**A big thank you to xxxMadameMysteryxxx, AdaYuki, RemaSofiRuin, xxxyangxx2006, Missyick, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, lightbabe, PMtheHBP fan and Tara Cytherea for the wonderful reviews! And thank you to all who have been patiently waiting and following this story!**


	32. Chapter 30: Coming of Age

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Serenity, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize, and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: "Coming of Age"<strong>

"Mr. Prince," Professor Darius Prescott called out over the heads of his students. "Please stay behind for a moment."

Septimus, Helena and his friends started; for they had never heard their professor speak so loudly before. The dark haired teenager swallowed heavily at the sight of the elder's face, which was set firm and cold. The friends all glanced at each other warily, before quickly retreating to the classroom door, leaving Septimus standing all alone.

"Come forward please," Prescott said firmly. Septimus frowned slightly; his potions professor had never spoken to him like that before. The professor was always soft spoken, even when reprimanding his students.

"Sit," Prescott said briskly, as his conjured up a chair in front of his desk. Slowly Septimus sank into the wooden spindle seat, and let his book bag drop to the floor with a great, heavy thud.

"I want to have a discussion with you about the trip," the professor stated, as he folded his hands on the top of his desk; his dark amber eyes studying Septimus' black ones carefully.

"Oh! Is that all," Septimus exclaimed, as he released the breath the he had been holding.

"I did not give you permission to speak yet Mr. Prince," Prescott snarled lightly, causing the boy's eyes and head to snap back up to attention. Septimus' mouth snapped shut quickly; his black eyes widened with a bit of fear.

"I must confess, I am disappointed in you," Prescott lectured, as he stepled his fingers. "In the six years I have known you; I have never known you to be a whiny, self-centered brat." Septimus' mouth remained shut, but his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Last Thursday when I was at your home, I was under the impression that there had been a rift between you and your parents," Prescott continued firmly. "Is this a correct assumption, Mr. Prince?"

"Ye...yes," Septimus stuttered.

"What was that, Mr. Prince?" Prescott asked with a light sneer.

"Yes, sir."

"That's better," Prescott said; his eyes never leaving the boy's. "Now. On Monday afternoon, I flooed your parents to discuss more about the trip with them, and they told me of your behavior from the week before. Your father seemed extremely disgusted by your behavior...as am I.

"Septimus," Prescott sighed heavily, his face softening a bit. "You are going to be seventeen soon. You're a perfect. A top student. A phenomenal Quidditch player, and one hell of a dueler. But I never thought I'd see the day you would become a spoiled brat.

"And..." Prescott paused; hardening his face once more. "If I see that type of display here at school...I will remove you from the trip list and find someone else. Understood."

"Yes, sir."

"Good," the professor exclaimed, as he summoned a small black handbag to himself. "Now then. Your father and I discussed a few things concerning the state that UK is still in, and he has come up with a list of spells and even a few hexes that he would like you to know before the trip."

"What's in the bag?" Septimus asked quietly, as he was still uncertain if the professor would start in on him again.

"Books," Prescott said simply, as he handed the bag over to his student. "About twenty in all. I've highlighted all of the spells that your parents wish for you to learn. We would like you to study and practice them as much as possible, especially the Patronus Charm."

"Twenty books?" Septimus frowned, as he held up the small midnight colored handbag; which didn't even look like it could hold one, let alone twenty. "In here?"

"An undetectable extension charm, Mr. Prince," the professor chuckled, as he waved his wand, clearing the chalkboard behind him. "Your mother's idea actually. She said she used it herself while in school. Makes it a lot easier than carrying twenty books by hand, especially the ones that are in there."

* * *

><p>"Septimus!"<p>

"Hey Septimus!"

The thunder from the feet of four boys flooded up the corridor. Brooms in hand, the weather had become considerably better over the last few weeks; and it was on most of the students' minds. Except for one.

"Come on Sept!" Kyle Fuchs shouted, as he and the other three burst into their dorm room. "Weather's nice! Let's go down to the ..."

All four boys came to a dead stop in the center of the room, peering at the sight before them. Their dorm mate and Quidditch Captain was sitting amongst a pile of books and parchment and broken quills; frantically writing down the last passage that he had read.

"Sept?" Justin Burke asked slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Studying," Septimus replied simply, as he brushed his long black hair out of his eyes.

"For finals already?" Mike Palmer chuckled. "They're not for another month!"

"And you never have to study that hard," Carlos Gonzalo laughed along. "You're naturally smart."

"It's not for finals," Septimus muttered, as his eyes scanned over the text in from of him.

"Not for finals?" Justin frowned, as the others ceased their chuckling. "Then what the hell are you studying for?" The four boys glanced at each other before Mike cautiously approached Septimus' bed and carefully picked up a book.

"_Self-Defensive Spellwork,_" Mike said, as he read the title of the book in his hand, before grabbing another. "_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts."_

_"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," _Carlos read the cover of the book closest to him. "_Defensive Magical Theory. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. The Dark Arts Outsmarted."_

_"Curses and Counter-curses," _Justin frowned, as he picked the book up and started flipping through it. "_Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions. Confronting the Faceless. Asiatic Anti-Venoms._

_"Guide to Advanced Occlumency. Secrets of the Darkest Art. Magick Most Evile," _Kyle read, and then frowned deeply. "Sept, is there something we should know?"

"No. Why?" Septimus murmured from within the book he was now holding.

"Well, it's just that..." Mike paused, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You've been holing yourself up the last couple of weeks, and now we find you reading books about defense and Occlumency and...and the Dark Arts. What are you getting into?"

"It's nothing," Septimus said, waving them off. "I'm just doing some extra reading that's all."

"Extra reading," Carlos snorted. "Come on Sept, this stuff is not light reading. We've been roommates for six years, and we never lie to each other. What is going on?"

"And we want the truth," Justin stated, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Septimus slowly looked up from his books on Patronuses, and met the hard stares of his four roommates. He knew they were right, but he also knew he couldn't tell them the full truth. He probably never could.

"Alright," Septimus sighed, as he threw the book down in defeat. "I'm reading them for the trip this summer."

"Sept, that's a Potions trip," Justin commented, still frowning. "What does...Patronuses and...Counter-curses have to do with your trip?"

"Fine," Septimus groaned, as he settled back into his pillow. "Mom and dad are a bit paranoid about me going; especially since we are going to Scotland. They're afraid that there are still some major problems over there despite the war being over."

"Scotland?" Kyle questioned. "What does Scotland have to do with that war?"

"You idiot," Mike snorted. "Hogwarts is in Scotland. That's where that big battle took place."

"So...," Kyle shrugged, flopping down onto his bed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Yeah," Justin agreed. "It's not like Prescott is sending Septimus out to duel dark wizards or something."

"But my dad said there's still threats over there," Mike replied. "Not all of that dark wizard's followers were captured at the battle."

"That's what Aurors are for, dummy," Kyle snapped back, throwing his pillow at Mike's head.

"They can't..."

"Will you guys shut up!" Septimus barked, as one of his hands gripped his quill tightly, and the other ran through his midnight hair. "I'm still trying to read here!"

"Jeez, what's up your butt?" Justin scoffed, as he leaned on his broom's handle.

"I just really have to learn all of this," Septimus sighed heavily. "Okay!? And I only have four and a half more weeks to do it."

"I think you're going a bit overboard Sept," Carlos said. "I mean, Zach's not even studying like this, and he's going with you. Why kill yourself studying over something that probably won't happen?"

"Because if I don't learn most of this by the time the trip happens, I'm not allowed to go," Septimus snapped, throwing the book on Patronuses down onto his book-covered bed.

"Not allowed to go?" Mike frowned. "Who says?"

"My parents..." Septimus grumbled. "And Prescott. They'll be testing me the week before I leave, and if I don't pass, I can't go."

"Geesh," Kyle huffed. "Why are they so worried? It's not like anyone is targeting you personally. Zach's parents aren't even that nervous about him going."

"That's because his parents are Muggles," Justin said, as he leaned his broom against the wall next to his bed. "They don't know much about our world."

"Listen," Septimus sighed, piling up the papers in front of him. "It's just what I promised them that I would do this. And I really want to go on this trip. So I'm going to do whatever it takes to make it. Okay?"

"Will you at least put it aside on Sunday?" Carlos asked, as he unhooked his navy blue cloak.

"Sunday?" Septimus frowned, looking towards his roommate.

"Your birthday, Sept," Mike chuckled. "You're the last one of us to come of age!"

"Yeah," Kyle smirked, summoning his pillow back to him. "We gotta do something fun at least."

"Or are you going to hole yourself up with Helena and find a nice dark corner somewhere?" Justin grinned, as he made kissing noises at the dark hair boy.

"Like you're one to talk," Septimus mocked, throwing his own pillow at him. "Don't you remember that it was me who caught you and Becca Ames necking on the third floor last week?"

"Damn you prefects," Justin grumbled. "I almost got to second base with her that night too. I had just gotten my hands up inside the bottom of her shirt when you showed up."

"Does her boyfriend know this?" Kyle teased, just before receiving a pillow to his head by Justin.

"I keep telling you, they've broken up!" Justin snarled at the laughing roommate.

"And you just jumped right in, didn't you?" Mike smirked, as he leaned against his own bed.

"Who could blame me," Justin grinned widely. "She's freaking hot! And she's got the best..."

"Okay!" Carlos shouted. "We get it! We've all seen her you know! You don't need to give out any details."

"Well some of us would like to know," Kyle beamed, as he sat up and turned his attention to Justin. "Not all of us have girlfriends like you and Sept, you know."

"Speaking of my girlfriend," Septimus said, rolling his dark eyes at his roommates. "I am going to spend some time with her on Sunday, but we'll do something in the morning together."

"Sounds like a plan!" Mike smirked, with a plan already running through his head.

* * *

><p>On Sunday morning, Septimus found himself being awoken by his four roommates piling on top of him. All too soon, he was opening bags of Acid Pops, Chocolate Frogs, Peppermint Toads, Licorice Wands, and a few dozen boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.<p>

After breakfast, the boys grabbed Caroline and Gwen, along with Nick, Henry and fifth year, Lynn Hazelwood; and the ten of them headed out to the pitch for a little five on five Quidditch game. Helena, Becca, Carlos' girlfriend, Marna Dowd, and several others sat in the stands, cheering on their little game.

By the time lunch rolled around, the group headed in for a bit to eat. They were all sitting in the dining hall, when Helena spotted her father's large black barn owl swooping in through an open window.

"Septimus!" Helena exclaimed, tugging on Septimus' sleeve. "Look!" Septimus turned around to find the black owl flying straight towards him, with two large packages in it's' grasp. The bird landed gracefully in front of him, hooting loudly in annoyance.

"Alright, alright," Septimus chuckled, as he and Helena undid the strings. "They must have been too heavy for Hermes."

"This one's from mom and dad," Helena said, as she eagerly handed a small box to him. Ripping the brown packaging off quickly, Septimus found himself staring at an enchanted razor and a Sneakoscope.

"Thought the latter would be useful on your trip. Happy Birthday! Love Christoph and Elisa," Septimus read off of the card. "Guess I'll have to read the instructions on how to use this one."

"Go on Sept," Justin smirked, as the group eagerly watched Septimus. "Open the next one!" Septimus grinned lightly, as he grabbed the second package and opened the card.

"Happy 17th Birthday Septimus!" Septimus read. "It is a tradition in the wizarding world, that a wizard or witch receives one when coming of age. This belonged to your father's family. Keep it safe. Love Mum, Dad and Serenity."

Septimus gingerly picked up the small package and carefully undid the green wrapping. The case inside was wooden and very old, but the item inside, Septimus figured, was even older.

Nestled in a bed of black velvet was a silver pocket watch. Its outside cover was ornately inscribed with what appeared to be serpents surrounding a beautifully engraved 'P' in the center. Carefully opening the lid, Septimus' eyes found a face of mother of pearl and silver hands, but it was the back of the cover that fascinated him the most. A list of names...with his at the bottom.

_'Septimus Severus Prince, I (b: 1680; d: 1795)  
>Severus Septimus Prince (b: 1700; d: 1820)<br>Severus Damius Prince (b: 1734; d: 1824)  
>Damius Severus Prince, I (b: 1755; d: 1864)<br>Arcadius Severus Prince, I (b: 1778; d: 1880)  
>Damius Severus Prince, II (b: 1800; d: 1932)<br>Arcadius Severus Prince, II (b: 1825; d: 1950)  
>Severus Arcadius Prince, I (b: 1852; d: 1885)<br>Arcadius Octavius Prince (b: 1885; d: 1885)  
>Saxon Damius Prince (b: 1884; d: 1992)<br>Severus Arcadius Prince, II (b: 1960)  
>Septimus Severus Prince, II (b: 1982)'<em>

"Wow..." Septimus breathed, as he stared at the three hundred year old pocket watch that now belonged to him.

* * *

><p>"You were named after someone from your dad's family?" Helena asked, as she and Septimus finally found a quiet spot together out on the grounds. The two had settled down, on a blanket, next to an old oak tree, that sat along the banks of the Pottapaug Pond. They were some distance from the school, but still within the grounds; and here they knew, that they were less likely to be disturbed.<p>

"Apparently," Septimus said, as he leaned back against the tree. "If I'm figuring it right, I'm named after my tenth great-grandfather."

"Your mom seems pretty proud of your family legacy," she smiled, as she settled into Septimus' side.

"I wouldn't know," Septimus muttered, as his eyes scanned over the still water. "They don't really talk about their families...especially their parents."

"Why?" Helena asked, as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I really don't know," Septimus sighed. "I just know that neither my mom nor dad got along with their dads; and both their moms died when they were young."

"That's too bad," Helena whispered, settling further into Septimus' embrace. "I wonder if their dads are still around?"

"I don't think they are," Septimus said, as he took out his wand and began flicking it in a familiar motion. "At least that's the way I take it."

"Hmm," she sighed, as her eyes followed Septimus' wand movements. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing my wand movement," he uttered. "I just can't seem to get this spell down."

"What spell?"

"The Patronus charm," Septimus grumbled, as he put his wand down in his lap.

"But that's a seventh year spell," Helena pointed out, as she sat up to face him. "And not even half of the..."

"I know," Septimus groaned. "Not even half of the students that attempt the spell can produce one."

"You're really nervous about not being able to go, aren't you?" she questioned quietly.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I feel like I have to get everything right for them. I owe it to them to improve myself before the trip."

"Did you apologize to them?"

"Not yet," Septimus sighed. "But I really should, shouldn't I. I acted like a jerk that week."

"Yeah, you did," Helena giggled, then gasped lightly. "Oh, I almost forgot your present!"

"I didn't have to..."

"Of course I did!" Helena exclaimed, as she dug into her bag. She pulled out a thin, rectangle package, wrapped in deep plum paper, and handed it to him. Septimus smiled gently at her, as he undid the wrapping to reveal a small leather bound journal.

"It's a two-way journal," Helena explained, as Septimus ran his hands over the black leather cover. "You have one, and I have one...and wherever we are, we can talk to each other through this."

"This...this is great Helena," Septimus smiled. "Thank you!"

"I figured you can use it on the trip," she went on. "That way we can still talk to each other, even if we can't see one another. You know if I wrote something when your little 'S' in the corner starts glowing; and my 'H' will glow when you write to me.

"I...I'm really going to miss you when you're away," Helena whimpered, looking down at her lap.

"Helena," Septimus chuckled, as he raised his fingers to her chin and gently lifted it up. "I'm only going to be gone two weeks. It's not like I'm going to be gone for a year or more!"

"I know," she sighed heavily. "But we've never been apart that long."

"I know..."

"And I can't stand not seeing you almost every day, because..." she paused, sniffling a little.

"Because?"

"Because...," Helena paused again, before meeting his black eyes with her hazel ones. "I love you."

"You...you do?" Septimus breathed, gaping lightly at his strawberry-blond girlfriend.

"Yeah," Helena smiled, even though a tear escaped her eyes. "I think I always have."

"I love you too, Helena," Septimus whispered, as he drew her into his arms and brought his lips to hers.

The sun began to slowly set over the tarn, as the two teenagers remained in each other embrace. For the day couldn't have been better for the now seventeen year old. He had his parents, his sister, his wonderful girlfriend and great friends. But for many others, the second of May held a very different meaning...

* * *

><p><strong>an: I know...a bit of a cliffhanger, but the next chapter will bring back Severus and Katherine, along with some old familiar faces! :) Hint, hint...**

**Disclaimers for this chapter are the book titles! All of the books that are mentioned in this chapter belong to Rowling! **

**A big thank you to xxxMadameMysteryxxx, Guest, Tara Cytherea, lightbabe, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, Missyick, xxyangxx2006, PMtheHBP fan & Backward Mind for your wonderful reviews! Also thank you to all who have added this story to your follows and/or favs! **

**Chapter 31 had been started, and I hope to have it finished before Thanksgiving!**


	33. Chapter 31: I Remember You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Serenity, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: I Remember You<strong>

_May 2, 1999 - London, Borough of Islington:_

The screams.

The bright lights from the spells and curses.

They were everywhere.

Everywhere.

His heart hammered in his chest; his breathing hitched and shallow. He could feel the sweat trickling down his face and body. Blood littered his clothes and the ground. Walls exploded around him; and fire engulfed the turrets' peaks.

He saw them.

He always saw them.

The lifeless faces of Remus and Tonks, as they laid side by side in the Great Hall. Fred's face just before the stone wall collapsed on top of him. Lavender's stilled form as it was being feasted upon by Greyback. Collin's corpse sprawled out of the ground in the middle of the courtyard.

_"Look...at...me..."_

Those black eyes unnerved him the most. He had done nothing, but watch as the man died, and take his memories from him. The memories that now sat in a small crystal bottle on the dresser in his bedroom. Those eyes were now burned into his mind and soul. He could still see the ripped flesh of the wizard's neck; the blood that stained the black haired wizard and a blonde haired witch, as well as the floor surrounding them.

But it wasn't just one wizard that still haunted him; it was the voice of another that did.

_"Give me Harry Potter...and none shall be harmed..." _The cold voice hissed. _"I shall find you...and I shall punish every man...woman...and child who has tried to conceal you from me..."_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _And green light flooded his vision as a scream escaped him.

Pale eyelids flew open, revealing emerald green orbs within. Harry Potter bolted upright in his bed; sweat poured from his face and torso. His body shook from the sheer shock. It was always the same.

Throwing back the covers of his queen sized bed; Harry slid off the mattress and padded across the room. He did not need his wand anymore to see where he was going, for he now knew the house like the back of his hand.

About a month after the final battle, Harry had gone back to London. To Number 12 Grimmauld Place, to be more exact. Ron and Hermione had joined him there at first, but she had stayed only a few weeks before leaving to retrieve her parents from Australia. Ron had remained though, and he now occupied Regulus Black's old bedroom, while Harry slept in Sirius'.

Harry quietly slipped out into the hallway, and tip-toed down the stairs, while Ron's snoring echoed through his close door. Harry passed the next three floors quickly, and then silently slipped through the ground floor, trying with all of his might to avoid waking Walburg Black's portrait. They had still yet to figure out how to remove that damn painting.

As he reached the kitchens, Harry paused to look around. It was the first room that they had redone when moving in. There was, now, fresh paint on the walls and new wallpaper as well. The furniture had been dusted and polished, and the counters had been replaced. The pantry was filled to the brim, and even Kreacher's den had been remodeled, by Hermione of course.

The grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed five in the morning. Harry sighed, knowing that Ron would not be up for another couple of hours, he would take his breakfast alone this morning. He began digging through the cupboards, searching for a simple breakfast of cereal and a croissant, when a sudden noise made him stop.

"Master Harry is hungry," Kreacher's voice came from his doorway. Harry turned to find the aging house elf standing there, watching him intently. "Kreacher will make Master his breakfast."

"It's alright Kreacher," Harry sighed, as he ran a hand through his unruly black hair. "I can get my own this morning. Ron will be up later, and you can make his then."

"Of course," Kreacher muttered, as he began to return to his room. "Kreacher lives to serve good Masters."

Harry sighed again, as he retrieved a bowl and the cereal from the cabinet; then summoned the milk to follow him to the table. He sat heavily down in his chair, and poured his breakfast, before looking up at the four contents that were lying on the table before him. Two letters and two small boxes.

The first letter was a joint invitation from Headmistress McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt...

_'To Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley,_

_Please join us for a Memorial Service  
>honoring the Lives of Those Lost<br>during the Second Wizarding War_

_Sunday, the second of May  
>nineteen hundred and ninety-nine<br>at eleven o'clock in the morning_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

_ Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt Headmistress Minerva McGonagall  
>(Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin, First Class) (Order of Merlin, First Class)'<em>

The second letter was from Mrs. Weasley...

_'Harry,_

_Please join us for Sunday dinner  
>after the Hogwarts' Memorial Service.<em>

_Dinner will be a 5pm sharp._

_Love,  
>Molly &amp; Arthur'<em>

Life had become different after the battle at Hogwarts. Both he and Ron became Aurors, along with Neville, Seamus and several others. Hermione, Ginny and Luna had gone back to school in September in order to finish out their N.E.W.T.S., so most Saturdays were spent in Hogsmeade seeing the girls.

The three of them had each received an Order of Merlin, First Class, about a month after the war; while several others of their classmates received second and third class Orders. But the two boxes sitting before him had been the hardest to get.

Granted they were Order of Merlin, First Class; it had taken forever for them to be approved. They would be the last Orders to be given to two heroes of the war, and they would be given out today at the Memorial Service.

The only thing was the two that would be receiving them would not even be present.

* * *

><p><em>May 2, 1999 - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry, Scotland:<em>

It was an hour before the service was to begin, but Headmistress Minerva McGonagall already found herself standing before the graves of those who had lost their lives a year ago to that date. She had already privately visited Remus and Nymphadora Lupin's, as well as Mr. Creevey's and Ms. Brown's; and she had spent nearly twenty minutes at Albus' grave.

But now she stood before a stone that would forever haunt her. Buried beneath her feet were two people that she had come to hate during their last year of life, but that hate quickly fled after finding out the truth. She had cried so many tears over the past year; so many sleepless nights went by as she sat with Albus' portrait and learned the truth.

She ran a pale hand over the black granite and sighed heavily. Time had moved forward without them, and it would continue to do so. But today, it seemed to have had at least slow down, as the morning had seemed to drag on forever.

The soft crunching of grass behind feet caused Minerva's head to turn away from the headstone, and focus on the direction of the noise. Her green eyes squinted in the morning light, before finally settling on an aging figure.

"You're out early, Minerva," the voice of Aberforth Dumbledore stated, as he slowly made his way over to his sister-in-law.

"I felt as though I needed a few private moments before the ceremony began," she said quietly, as Aberforth came to stand beside her in front of the grave.

"Aye," he muttered. "It is hard to believe it has been a year already."

"It is indeed," Minerva sniffled lightly, as she brought out her handkerchief and gently dabbed her eyes. "I can believe how awful I was to them, in their last moments."

"You were not the only one," Aberforth said, as he placed a frail hand next to hers on the stone. "I never even allowed myself to know my daughter, Minerva."

"Nor did I," the Headmistress replied. "I wish, now, that I could go back and come to know her better. It was not her fault that my sister and I did not speak with each other."

"Neither was the fact that she looked like Ariana," Aberforth sighed. "I threw away me chance at a family. I may have lost my wife, but I could have had a daughter...and a son-in-law and grandchild. If only I hadn't pushed her away..."

"I know Ab," Minerva whispered. "I know...

"Come," Minerva said softly, as she patted his aging hand. "The guests will be arriving soon, and I wish to greet them properly."

* * *

><p>A loud crack sounded just beyond the Hogwarts' gates, and a feminine figure and the silhouette of a small creature now stood in a once empty spot.<p>

"Thank you Bobbin," Narcissa Malfoy said quietly. "I will call for you when I am ready to return."

"Yes good mistress," the small house elf said, bowing lowly to his mistress. "Bobbin will return when called." And in an instance, the creature evaporated into thin air.

Narcissa sighed heavily, as she turned to face the magnificent entrance. The wrought iron doors had been rebuilt after the war, and the two columns were once again flanked with their winged boars. Slowly making her way to the gate, Narcissa paused and rested her hands upon the iron.

She wouldn't be able to get inside the grounds by herself, as her wand still belonged to the Ministry. It was also the reason to why her loyal house elf had brought her here; by law, she was still being tracked, but at least it was only for another month. Then she would have her wand and freedom back...for the most part anyways.

"Hello Narcissa," a firm voice said, causing the pale blonde witch to look up suddenly.

"Headmistress," Narcissa greeted Minerva kindly, as the elder witch waved her wand and opened the gates. "Are you well?"

"As well as one can be, on a day like this," Minerva responded, as she offered her hand to the younger witch. "Andromeda said that she would be joining us today, along with little Teddy."

"Yes," Narcissa replied, as she swallowed a sob. "I talked to her this morning, after I...I..." But Narcissa couldn't finish her words, as she broke down in tears.

It had happened again this morning; she had seen Katherine and Severus on the path, walking towards the house again. She had been in the master bedroom, slowly getting ready for the memorial service, when she saw them through the windows. It was always the same; the two of them walking arm in arm towards the house, and they were always chatting and smiling at each other.

"Narcissa," Minerva said softly, as she tried to comfort the sobbing witch.

"Mother?" Minerva turned to find Draco rushing towards them. He stopped quickly, just in time before his mother wrapped her arms around him tightly. "It happened again, didn't it?" But Narcissa couldn't respond through her sobs; all she could do was merely nod her head.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you..." Minerva started, but the loud crack of Apparation startled all three of them. The headmistress squinted in the direction of the sound, only to find a female figure dressed in black and carrying a small child.

"Cissy?" Andromeda Tonks called worryingly, as she hurried forward into the school's grounds, with her grandson on her hip.

"Oh...Dromeda," Narcissa sobbed, as she released her son and embraced her sister. The younger witch clung to the dark haired witch, as Minerva struggled to get Teddy out of the way before being crushed.

"Shhh...it'll be alright Cissy," Andromeda said soothingly. She, too, had grieved for the loss of her family, but she thanked Merlin everyday that she still had her grandson. "It'll be alright."

"I...shouldn't...be," Narcissa gasped between sobs.

"And I told you this morning Cissy," Andromeda told the younger witch firmly. "Just because they were not blood, doesn't mean that they were not family. They were as much as family to you, as Ted, Dora and Remus were to me. They loved your son enough to accept the honor of being his godparents, and you know Katherine cared greatly about you. You were the sister that she never had. And she needed you as much as you needed her."

"I...just...miss them so much," Narcissa sniffled.

"I know you do," Andromeda said calmingly. "And you always will. But the pain will lessen with time. Be thankful that you still have your son, and remember the good times you shared with them."

* * *

><p>A crowd had gathered beside the lake; a crowd full of survivors and heroes. The sun was shining brightly that late morning and the lake's glassy surface was calm. Rows of white chairs had been conjured near the shores, which were now occupied with students, staff and civilians.<p>

The front rows had been reserved for families who had lost loved one during the war, along with the Minister and the Golden Trio. Minerva sat beside Aberforth, while Narcissa and Andromeda sat in the row behind them. The entire Weasley family took up the rest of the second row

Kingsley rose from his seat, and slowly made his way to the podium. A hush came over the crowd as he cleared his throat to begin the ceremony.

"Thank you all for coming to help us celebrate the first anniversary of the end of the wizarding war," the Minister began.

"Today we pause to remember all those who made the ultimate sacrifice for our world, the fallen heroes who never came home to their families and friends. May second is the one day each year on which we will reflect on the tremendous sacrifices made by our fellow wizards, witches, and all others that call our magical world their own.

"We were a world at war. A world divided simply because of blood and power. And sadly, more than fifty men, women, children and other magical beings had given their lives in the cause of freedom. We mourn the loss of each member of our wizarding family.

"Our world survived that bloody war, and went on to become a beacon of hope for millions of others around the world.

"The fruits of their labors can be seen throughout the world. We have come together to heal the negative corruption that have gone on too long. We have come together as equals in our world. Our world fought proudly, but we know the cost as we see the graves before us, where the remains of our fallen heroes reside.

"Some of our best and brightest have given their lives on the blood-soaked corridors of Hogwarts, the dark grounds of the forbidden forest and even in the skies over both England and Scotland. They have fought and fallen in the school's courtyard and in the village of Hogsmeade. And they have fought in the final moments in the Great Hall.

"Only those who have seen the horrors of war firsthand can ever truly know what these heroes went through in their final moments. Perhaps they were charging out onto the grounds amongst the giants, with no place to hide and no chance to retreat. Or maybe they were taken out on broom, plunging to the earth as they were unable to escape the curse that hit them.

"Each of them knew what their duty was, but surely each of them also dreamed of going home to the people that they loved and the life they cherished. Each of them had families waiting eagerly to see them again. We know that they were forced to leave their hopes and dreams behind when they went off to war. They parted with them forever when they died.

"As you walk through the rows of gleaming white and black headstones, look at the names and the dates inscribed on them. Behind each name is a story of grief and loss that came to a family, a child, a town. Eventually, the day will come when no one is left behind who knew the story behind that headstone. But we will never forget what they did for our world.

"Today we honor all those who left us too soon, whose lives were cut short on this battlefield. And so, as you celebrate this anniversary with family and friends, I urge you to take a moment to reflect on those who sacrificed their lives so we could enjoy a beautiful day like today. This moment of remembrance is something each of us can do to keep their memory alive in our hearts. Surely we owe them nothing less than to remember, and to give thanks for all they have done on our behalf. On behalf of our world, we honor them, and pledge that we will never forget. Thank you."

The crowd applauded as Kingsley finished; a light breeze had picked up, rippling the lake's glassy surface. Family and friends held each other close, as it had been a long year for everyone.

"Before we continue," Kingsley spoke up again. "Please, let us take a moment of silence, as we honor those who had died one year ago to date. For each one of these names, the Hogwarts' bell will toll once. One strike for each individual lost during the battle.

"Fred Weasley." The bell rang once; echoing eerily across the grounds and throughout the school. Arthur Weasley held his wife, Molly, close as their son's name was announced. Their eyes, along with the eyes of their other children, family and friends, filled with tears.

"Colin Creevey." His brother, Dennis, sat in the third row with Colin's camera in his lap. He sat clasping the hands of his parents, whom had been granted special access onto the grounds that day, despite being Muggles.

"Lavender Brown." Parvati Patil, whom had become Lavender's best friend while in school, sat crying in the arms of her twin Padma, as the bell rang again. The names continued on; each one followed by the toll of the bell.

"Remus Lupin."

"Nymphadora Tonks Lupin." Andromeda grasped the hands of Narcissa, who sat on her left, and of Lyall Lupin, Remus' aging father, who occupied the chair to her right. Lyall held his grandson, Teddy, whom had turned his hair pink, like his mother use to do.

"Katherine Dumbledore Snape. " Narcissa grasped Andromeda hand even tighter than before, as Draco took her other. The blonde witch trembled lightly in her sat, as a soft whimper escaped her.

"And Severus Snape." The last bell's toll hung harshly in the air. Narcissa closed her eyes, finally letting a new batch of tears seep for her steel blue orbs.

Silence hung for a moment more before Kingsley summoned Harry, Ron and Hermione forward. Hermione's eyes were red from crying and she clutched one of Ron's hands as though she would drown. Both Harry and Ron stood stock still, but both swallowed harshly as they fought to keep their emotions in check.

Harry gripped the two small boxes tightly in his hands, as he stood next to Kinsley. He hated being the center of attention; he craved for a normal life for so long, but he knew that even through the war was over, he would always be a focal point in public.

"Today," Kingsley continued, "we will be presenting the last two Orders of Merlin, first class, to two of the most under acknowledged individuals. To many, they were viewed as Voldemort's highest ranking Death Eaters; but to those who know the truth, know what they truly were.

"Heroes," Kingsley said firmly; raising his chin, challenging anyone who said otherwise. "They risked their lives every day; every time they stood before Voldemort, they knew their lives were on the line. But they played their parts well, so well that even Voldemort himself thought that they were loyal to him and only him until the very end.

"They were half-bloods amongst multitudes of pure; ousted by blood on one side, and ousted by association on the other," Kingsley paused. "Severus Snape and Katherine Dumbledore.

"I was a few years behind them in school," Kingsley continued. "They being fifth year Slytherins, when I was sorted into Ravenclaw. I remember a graceful Katherine on the Quidditch Pitch, and one of the quickest wand draws from Severus in dueling club. I don't ever recall a time I didn't see the two together. Whether it was in the Great Hall for meals or in the corridors.

"I remember sneaking out with the older boys to watch the Slytherin team practice, and Severus would be sitting in the stands while Katherine flew the pitch," Kingsley paused again, collecting his thoughts. "They were close; as close as friends could be without being considered together. But apparently they fooled us there as well.

"There are very few that knew the real Severus and Katherine," the Minister stated. "The ones without the masks; the ones that were not the spies, the ones that were not the cold, heart professors. But without them, where would we be today?

"So today," Kingsley smiled sadly. "We honor them; we honor their strength...their courage...and their sacrifice. Here to accept the awards on their behalf today is Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Aberforth Dumbledore." Minerva and Aberforth rose from their seats in the front row, and made their way onto the platform.

"Headmistress McGonagall and Mr. Dumbledore," Kingsley continued. "On behalf of the entire Wizarding World, please accept these medals on behalf of Headmaster Severus Snape and Professor Katherine Dumbledore, as a symbol of their bravery and sacrifice."

Kingsley gestured for Harry to open the two boxes, before carefully plucking the golden medals from the velvet cushions. Turning back towards the two honorary recipients, he handed Severus' medal to Minerva and Katherine's to Aberforth. Together, the two turned towards the black granite headstone behind Kingsley, and with their wands levitated the medals before it. With complex sticking charms, the medals welded themselves into the dark stone; just above both of their names.

"As we go forth today," Kingsley stated. "Let us remember all of whom we have lost, and celebrate the freedom they have given us. Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>May 2, 1999 (6AM) - Northwoods, Wisconsin:<em>

Drops of sweat trickled down his back, as Severus grunted and released his seed into the witch below him. His heart raced, his head throbbed, and his breathing was ragged; as he collapsed on top of her. Katherine's arms and legs were still wound around his person; her hands soothing his tense back muscles that were still twitching from his strong climax.

Severus nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck; relishing in the feeling of Katherine's pulse fluttering rapidly against it. Her tightened muscles still held him in, even though his arousal had depleted some. It had been her hardest orgasm of the night so far.

Had that been the third or fourth time he had come that night?

He couldn't really remember; the last few hours had been pretty much a blur. The last thing he could truly remember was that damn dream that woke him.

He could hear the screams in the distance.

The pain that shot through his body as Nagini's venomous fangs pierced his neck.

The blood.

He had bolted upright in the bed; panting heavily as the cold sweat rolled down his face and chest. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, he had sworn silently to himself. _'Two fucking a.m.'_ It was then that he had noticed the cold bed beside him.

Untangling himself from the strewn bed sheets, Severus had headed straight for the nursery. He found her there, as he somehow knew he would; sitting next to the crib, watching their almost six month old daughter sleeping peacefully.

Without a word, he plucked her from her seat and glided her to the door. He glanced back at Serenity for a moment, before leading Katherine back downstairs to their bedroom. They had held each other close as they laid in bed. Clothes were shed; hands and fingers caressed marred pale skin. Lips met; tongues dueled, and quickly they joined. It had been frantic and rough, but not unwanted.

And now it was hours, and couplings, later. Katherine wriggled under Severus' person, arousing him from his thoughts. Her hands continued their soothing menstruations over his scarred back. Her cheek was pressed against his own, and her warm breath fluttered his black hair that hung down near his ear.

"I love you," Katherine whispered, as she pressed her lips to his ear. Severus planted a kiss to her collarbone before lifting his head. But the sight that greeted him was not what he was expecting. Tears had escaped from the corners of his wife's ice blue eyes; eyes that were mixed with several different emotions. Gently, he reached out with his right hand and brushed the tears away. A flashback hit him, taking him back to one year ago today. The day that changed both of their lives for the better.

"I love you as well," Severus spoke softly, offering Katherine a small smile. Gingerly, he rolled over; pulling her with him and into his arms again. Their legs intertwined; bare skin was pressed flush to bare skin. Katherine burrowed her face into his chest, while Severus rested his chin on the top of her head.

Glancing about the room, he noted the light beginning to peek through the windows. He figured it be another hours before they had to get up for the day. Serenity had been waking up around seven the last couple of mornings, and he was quite positive that Christoph and Elisa would invade the house as soon as they had the chance. And he couldn't forget Septimus today, as it was the boy's seventeenth birthday.

He closed his eyes for a moment and clutched Katherine tighter to his person.

Silently, he prayed.

He prayed to Merlin; something he hadn't done in a long time.

Praying for the safety of his godson and the boy's parents; for Minerva and the staff of Hogwarts, whom he had come to consider family. He prayed for Avery, and the wife and child that the wizard had left behind.

He thanked Merlin for Katherine's safety and his children. For his second chance at life, and for the new friendships that had become of it. For Albus' sacrifice to keep them safe, even though he still wished to throttle the old codger for his manipulating schemes.

And finally, and a bit reluctantly, he thanked the 'bloody boy-who-lived.' Even he couldn't deny that his new life wouldn't be possible if it were not, partly, for Potter. He wouldn't be here holding Katherine in his arms. He would have never met his son, and his daughter probably would have never lived. He was pretty confident that they both would have been killed if the Dark Lord had survived.

Severus could feel himself drifting off into sleep, as the sun began its' ascent on the eastern horizon. He could feel Katherine's breathing even out, as she too surrendered herself to dreamland. Sighing contently, Severus buried his nose into her blonde locks and breathed in the sweet subtle scent of cherry blossoms. Just before succumbing to sleep, he prayed one last time.

He wished to Merlin that all was well... with Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Hello all! I'm back! Sorry about the wait, but things have been hectic again. So here it is Chapter 31! Hope you all enjoy it :) Chapter 32 has been picked at already and I'm aiming at a three week goal. Hopefully :) **

**A Big Thanks to xxxMadameMysteryxxx, lightbabe, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, Missyick, Backward Mind, xxyangxx2006, and *Guest* for their wonderful reviews! And as always, thank you to all who have add 'Forever Yours' to their favorites and/or alerts!**


	34. Chapter 32: Training Days

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Serenity, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Training Days<strong>

The last days of school for Septimus and his friends came quickly enough. Between studying for exams and his training, and extensive Quidditch practices, Septimus was finding himself rather overwhelmed by the time the Round Robin Tournament began on Saturday, May 22nd. Katherine had left Serenity with Elisa and Christoph that day, so the little girl wouldn't have endure the two day long weekend sitting in the Torngat stands.

The Spoofhounds found themselves three to one by the end of the day, and Sunday proved no different for the team, as they earned themselves a date with the championship the following weekend. Septimus and his teammates found themselves facing off against Belknap Springs on the twenty-ninth of May; the team that they had first lost to in the beginning of the season.

Both teams played hard. Chasers pushed themselves to the max, causing the fans to only see streaks of royal blue and white or red and black blaze pass where they sat. Beaters swung their bats violently, sending wild bludgers in all directions; while Keepers fought with all of their might to keep the Quaffles from their goals.

Septimus had hovered for what it seemed like hours; his black eyes hungrily scanned the pitch for any signs of the little golden Snitch. Finally a glisten of gold caught his eye, and in a heartbeat, Septimus sped off after it. But he hadn't been the only one; the Devil Dogs' Seeker, Sarah Jameson, had seen it too.

The two raced neck and neck; banging into each other every so often, in hopes to throw the other off course. But in the end, Septimus' chase had been in vain, as he was thrown off course by a Devil Dogs' bludger that was head straight for him. He had managed to veer out of the way in time, but it was enough to allow Jameson to grab the snitch and win the game.

270 - 120.

Katherine had fled to the boy's side after leaving the pitch; immediately pulling him into a tight embrace. Severus watched as Katherine spoke soft, encouraging words to their son, whom was trying not to break down in front of the crowd of people. After a few moments, Septimus left his mother's arms and threw his arms around his father. Severus stiffened slightly, but eventually relaxed and gathered his son in closer.

"I'm so glad you're here," Septimus murmured, still refusing to let the elder wizard go.

"So am I," Severus whispered. "So am I."

* * *

><p>A week had passed by quickly after that. Septimus, Helena and the rest of the students found themselves sitting their final exams for the year's end; while Severus, Katherine and Darius Prescott devised their lesson plans for Septimus' following week.<p>

The emerald green train arrived back to Union Station on Sunday night; bringing home the first through sixth years only. The seventh years were still back at the school, but for the last time, as they would graduate today.

The first Monday in June was considerably warm, and the weather was promising for the first day of training. Professor Prescott had Flooed in quite early that morning, and between himself, Katherine and Severus, outlined the schedule for the upcoming week.

At exactly six in the morning, Katherine and Septimus had hit the backwoods trails for their morning run. Darius and Severus, on the other hand, began to set up the dueling area in the yard. The house had been given extra wards, just in case, and the trees and gardens had been given extra protection as well. The last thing Severus wanted to do was repair the cabin due to a wayward blasting spell.

By the time Katherine and Septimus had returned, everything was set. Serenity had been deposited into Helena's care at the Fuersts, and Septimus, with wand in hand, took his position in front of his parents and professor.

"Are you prepared?" Severus asked sternly; his posture shifting into former professor mode. Both Katherine and he had crossed their arms in front of their chests, and their eyes bore into the blacks of their son's. All three adults stood stiffly; mouths set in firm, straight lines, and brows furrowed slightly.

"I guess so," Septimus shrugged lightly; not quite sure of what to expect from the three of them.

"You...guess...so," Severus sneered; his lips turning upwards in disgust to the simple answer. "Unfortunately there is no time for _guessing_ in a real life situation. Over the course of the next week you will be learning and relearning the many varied spells of protection and defense against the Dark Arts. The Dark Arts, themselves, are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating and indestructible.

"So..." his voice lowered, causing Septimus' eyes to widened and slouch slightly under his father's glare. "First things, first. A simple blocking spell. You will first learn to block unfriendly spells, such as Expelliarmus or Stupefy, and the like."

"We learned those second year," Septimus said, shrugging a bit.

"Good," Severus stated sharply with a scowl. "Then this will not take long." Within seconds of Severus finishing his last word, Katherine had her wand withdrawn from her robes.

"_Expelliarmus_," Katherine shouted; aiming her wand at the boy. Septimus' oak wand leapt from his hand and flew into his mother's outstretched one.

"Hey!" Septimus shouted in surprise. "I wasn't ready yet!"

"You have to be ready at all times!" Severus hissed, rounding the boy quickly. "This is not dueling club. There is no one giving you the ready, set, go. You have to be prepared to defend yourself at all times."

"Throughout this week, Septimus," Katherine said lowly. "You will be learning everything from the simplest of defensive spells to the most complicated one. Some that even are not found in books."

"We have one week Mr. Prince," Darius finally spoke up. "We know this is a lot to take in, but you have the capability to master all of them. Remember, we are scheduled to leave next Monday."

"With that said, let us begin," Severus said, as he withdrew his own ebony wand.

* * *

><p>"Arghhh..." Septimus groaned in frustration, before flopping down onto the grass. "I can't do this!"<p>

"Yes you can," Severus said dryly, from where he sat upon a tree stump.

"I can't," Sept growled lightly. "I've been practicing for the last month, and I still can't get it right! And there's only two days left!"

Severus sighed heavily, running a pale hand through his midnight colored hair. The boy had achieved every spell they had thrown at him; all except the Patronus charm. He knew it was going to be difficult, and a part of Severus wondered if his son would ever truly be able to produce a corporeal one. So many couldn't, but he was at least satisfied that Septimus could produce a shield; it would help at least fight off two, or maybe three Dementors.

"I don't mean to pry," Severus said softly. "But what are you thinking of when trying to conjure your Patronus."

"Anything and everything," Septimus sighed, as he sat up, in the grass, to look towards his father.

"Give me an example," Severus snorted lightly, as he fought off rolling his eyes.

"Flying," Sept stated. "The first time I ever flew a broom by myself."

"That's not strong enough," Severus sighed. "Try again; give me a different memory."

"The first time I ever made a potion on my own," Septimus groaned.

"Still not strong enough," Severus muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "What was the last memory you used yesterday? It seemed to put out the strongest barrier I have seen all week."

"Oh, um..." Septimus murmured, looking down to study the grass around him; as if it had suddenly become very interesting. "It's kind of stupid."

"Apparently not as much as you think it is," Severus stated, as he watched his son intently.

"It was..." Septimus paused. "It was the first time I kissed Helena. We were eight and it was just on the cheek, but..."

"You were out on the pier I believe, were you not?" Severus asked, as his black eyes remained focused on the boy.

"How do you know about that?" Septimus asked; his eyes shooting back up to meet his father's.

"About two years ago, your mother let the memory slip from her mind while we slept," Severus smirked slightly.

"Ughhh..." Septimus groaned again, flopping back into the grass. "She saw us!"

"She did," Severus chuckled lightly. "Up with you now. Let's try again."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes," Severus stated. "Come on. Up!"

Septimus groaned a third time, as he rose to his feet and took his stance. Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes and focused on the memory. He could see it as plain as day; even after eleven years, it was still fresh on his mind.

_He was sitting next to Helena on the pier, looking out over the lake. They were talking quietly with one another, having just finished a game of Gobstones. He turned to look at her and finally made up his mind. Quickly, he leaned towards her and planted a soft, hurried kiss on her cheek before pulling back. He felt himself go pink, but regardless of his actions, Helena smiled softly at him. Her hazel eyes were shining brightly in the setting sun. Somehow, even then, he knew he loved her._

"_Expecto Patronum,"_ Septimus whispered, waving his wand with steady movement. A bright light burst forth from Septimus' oak wand. The shield grew and grew as Septimus held onto the memory, but it didn't seem to be enough to become a corporeal one. After several minutes, Septimus let his wand hand drop back down to his side.

"Better," Severus said encouragingly.

"But it still wasn't a corporeal," Septimus sighed in frustration. "What if I never get it?"

"You will," Severus stated.

"Can...can I see yours?" Septimus asked quietly, turning his eyes back to his father. Severus rose silently from the stump and withdrew his wand. Taking a deep breath himself, he allowed his arm and wand flow through the motion of the spell.

"_Expecto Patronum,_" Severus whispered. From his wand, a silver fox emerged and darted about the forest floor, before fading off within the thick of the trees. "The fox represents one whom has patience, wisdom, intelligence and adaptability. Those people can be high strung or exceedingly calm, charismatic or mysterious...prone to stand out or blend in, keep peace or make mischief. They tend to be partially rooted in the spirit world, living day to day in sort of a 'world between.' Foxes are a strong symbol of femininity, shape-shifting, illusion and magic."

Septimus frowned at his words. He opened his mouth to ask what exactly his father meant by what he said, but stop at the sight of his father's soft smile.

"Your mother," Severus said, confirming Septimus' question. "We share the same corporeal Patronus, but it belonged to her first. Mine adapted into hers' mate because of the love I hold for her."

Septimus mulled over his words for a time, before turning to his father again. "Can I try again?" Severus' black eyes held the boy's for a moment, before nodding his consent.

Taking his position once again, Septimus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Focusing his mind on a happy memory, he waved his wand in the correct motion.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ Septimus exclaimed. From his wand, the silvery light burst forth once more; but ever so slowly, it began to take shape. Wings appeared, large claws with sharp talons emerged and the body of the light shifted into shape.

A hawk.

A Broad-winged Hawk.

"Clear-sighted," Severus whispered in awe, as the two watched the silvery hawk soar about the clearing. "Observant, with a far-memory. Those with a hawk represent guardianship, courage, wisdom and illumination. They are able to see the larger picture of life. They are creative, experience, and yet are wise and speak only of the truth. They easily overcome problems; have a keen recollection and visionary power.

"They are defensively strong and constantly search for fulfillment in life," he continued. "They are the messenger, bringing forth messages from spirits and recall past lives. The hawk represents nobility and new life."

A sudden gasp shook both wizards out of their thoughts, causing the hawk to fade into the trees after his father's fox. Turning towards the sound, they found Katherine standing on the steps of the backdoor. Tears were streaming down her porcelain face as she slowly made her way towards her son.

"Mom?" Septimus asked, with slight worry, but his next question died from his lips, as Katherine pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you," Katherine said through her tears; but a smile was plastered on her face. Slightly she pulled away, just far enough to take his face in her hands. "So very proud of you."

"Did you use the memory from the lake?" Severus asked quietly, as he conjured a handkerchief for Katherine.

"No," Septimus said, shaking his head. "I didn't really use a memory. I just thought of Helena...and the both of you, along with Serenity, Christoph and Elisa...Henry, Nick...and the rest of my close friends. I just pictured us all together. I just pictured everyone I really cared about, and everyone who has ever cared about me."

"That means you are ready," Severus said softly.

"You mean...I can go?" Septimus asked cautiously, his black brows rising slightly.

"You completed every spell we have thrown at you, have you not?" Severus asked, with a raised brow. Septimus nodded slowly, hoping he knew what the answer would be. "Then...you can go."

* * *

><p><em>Monday, June 14th, 1999<em>

"You have all of your clothes?"

"Yes mom."

"And your books that Professor Prescott asked you to bring?"

"Yes."

"And you remember everything we went over about what you can and cannot tell people about your family?"

"Yes mom," Septimus sighed heavily, running a hand through his shoulder length black hair. "I have everything and will remember everything we went over."

"I just want to make sure..."

"Katherine," Severus sighed as well. "He is only going to be gone for two weeks. Everything will be fine."

"Well, alright," Katherine muttered, as she shifted Serenity on her hip. The four of them were making their way to the Apparation Point, where a portkey awaited them. It would take them to New Salem, where Septimus was to meet up with his Professor and classmate.

Septimus had said his goodbyes to Helena earlier, promising to write to her with his journal as often as he could. After several kisses later, Severus finally pulled the boy away, before they would miss their portkey.

A clipped dinner plate is what they found there; dirtied from the mud soaked ground, cause by the heavy rains the day before. At exact ten o'clock, the plate glowed blue, and the Apparation Point was void of life once again.

Professor Prescott and Zach Winters were already waiting for them when the four popped into the grounds of New Salem. The skies were overcast; the darkened clouds threatened to burst open at any moment.

After they final hug goodbyes, the professor and his students clutched a hold of their portkey and vanished before Severus and Katherine's eyes.

"Do you think he'll really be alright?" Katherine asked, leaning into Severus' side as she cradled Serenity close to her.

"He's a clever boy," Severus stated, as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "I believe he will be just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Hello again! I'm back! I got a bit sidetracked this past month, as I found myself working a bit on the prequel to "PM&HBP." That's right I said prequel :) I've been working on it for a while now, and tend to write a chapter every so often. I mainly do this, so I don't lose track of the facts from my other two stories, and then hope that they will all link up correctly in the end.**

**Anyways, a big thanks to xxxMadameMysteryxxx, lightbabe, HarukaJKGG, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, PMtheHBP fan, Tara Cytherea (times 2!), xxyangxx2006 and Missyick for their ever wonderful reviews! Also thank you to all who have added this story to their favs and/or alerts! **

**Hopefully Chapter 33 will be posted with a month! Thanks for being patience :)**


	35. Chapter 33: Dodging Hogwarts, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Serenity, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Dodging Hogwarts, Part 1<strong>

_June 12, 1999_

_Dear Helena:_

_Today is our last day here in Venaco and I'm kind of sorry for leaving. The mountains are amazing, and there are so many small towns hidden within them. We've been staying with Potions Mistress Concetta Fiore and her family just outside of the village. Her home is incredible! They have a small stone house with a huge balcony that overlooks the valley. We've spent every night out on it, sitting around a fire and eating real Italian food. The island may belong to the French, but there are several Old Italian families living in the area._

_Nearly every morning we've spent in the mountains harvesting Hellebore. I think we harvested about a hundred plants just on the first day! The afternoons were mainly devoted to exacting the syrup, seeds and drying the plants. I know, I know, you're not into this as much as I am, but it is really amazing! _

_Mistress Fiore told us that we were only going to harvest in the morning because of hot temperature during the afternoons. Yesterday it was 94 degrees, and it's been that way most of the week! But it does drop down in the fifties at night. _

_Well, I have to get going; I still have to finish packing before our portkey leaves for Germany. Love you and miss you._

_Septimus_

* * *

><p><em>June 17, 1999<em>

_Dear Helena:_

_These past five days we've spent most our time in the Black Forest, here in Germany. Potions Master Wolfgang Weiss has been kind enough to us, but most of his conversations steer towards Professor Prescott alone; so Zach and I have spent most of our nights mainly playing wizards' chess or reading._

_Master Weiss lives near the small town of Seebach in the district of Ortenau in Baden-Wurttemberg in Germany. I know, it's confusing, but I think I got that right. He lives on the Acher River in a small white-washed wooden beamed house. It's been in the 70s for most of the week, dropping down into the low fifties to high forties at night. _

_The area is very beautiful, but rather creepy at night. Master Weiss told us that the forest it home to bears, wolves, foxes, as well as magical creatures like Bowtruckles, Erklings and even Werewolves. I'm kind of glad that we only venture out during the day to collect the Death-Caps. _

_Well, that's all for now. We leave in about an hour for Scotland. I got to tell you that I'm a bit nervous about it. I love you, and I'll see you on the 23rd. _

_Septimus_

* * *

><p>In the blink of an eye, they had left the dark damp forests of Germany and popped into existences amidst a cool sea breeze and warm, setting sun. Their chipped dinner plate portkey was shrunk and placed within the traveling cloak of Professor Prescott; who turned himself towards two large iron-rod gates flanked with winged boars.<p>

Septimus looked around him, taking in the vast forest off in the distance and the large flowing valley sweeping up towards the surrounding mountains. The great lake simmered brightly in the sun and he could see the winding path that lead down towards a small town.

"Hello there! Hello!" a voice called out, causing the three to turn towards the gates. A large, balding old chap making his way towards them, with an enormous giant of a man followed closely behind him.

"Hello Horace!" Prescott shouted back, as the other wizard waved his wand, opening the large entrance. "Good to see you again!" The two men shook hands vigorously, slapping each other on the back lightly.

"Good to see you too! Good to see you!" the walrus of a man laughed merrily. "Oh, this is Rubeus Hagrid. He's our professor for Care of Magical Creatures and also the Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you Professor Hagrid," Prescott said, shaking the large hand of the huge man.

"Don' 'ave ta call me professor sir," he said, clasping the small hand of the potion professor and shaking excitedly. "Jus' call me Hagrid!"

"Will do," Prescott replied, before turning towards his students. "Horace, Hagrid...I'd like you to meet my students. This is Mr. Zach Winters." Zach stepped forward and warmly shook the hands of the two Hogwarts' professors.

"And this is Mr..." Prescott began as he placed a hand on Septimus' shoulder, but was cut off quickly by Horace.

"Severus..." the man gasped. The sudden outburst caused both Prescott and Septimus to stop in the tracks and the Hogwarts' professor's eyes to widen. Prescott gripped his student's shoulder tightly in warning not to speak, as he collected his thoughts of what had just occurred.

"Umm...no Horace," Prescott started, regaining his composure. "This is Mr. Septimus Prince."

"Oh," Horace said, deflating a bit as he reached out for Septimus' hand. "Forgive me, my boy. It's just that you look an awful bit like a former student of mine. Uncanny really."

"Boys...this is Horace Slughorn," Prescott said softly, as Septimus' stepped back for the professor. "He's Hogwarts' resident Potions Master and Professor of Potions. We've known each other for about twenty-five years."

"Merlin's beard," Slughorn exclaimed quietly, as he still watched Septimus closely. "Has it been that long? Well...I suppose it has. Time always keeps marching forward, doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does," Prescott smiled softly.

"Yes, well..." Slughorn sighed, before gesturing them inside the gates. "Come along...we'll show you where your quarters are and then we'll retire to the Great Hall for dinner. The house elves have prepared a special meal for tonight, in honor of your arrival."

"Thank you Horace," Prescott said, as he and the boys followed Slughorn and Hagrid up the winding path.

* * *

><p>The small group spent most of their hike in silence, with the professors leading the way. The sun had sunk below the horizon, casing pinks, purples and gold across the few clouds that littered the heavens. Tiny stars began to peek out in the black velvet that was beginning to consume the eastern skies, as the group stopped in the clearing just outside of the tall pines.<p>

Septimus' eyes widened at the sight before him; a large castle with many towers and turrets stood magnificence before them. Windows filled with glittering lights and a bell striking seven, washed over the valley.

"Mr. Prince, Mr. Winters...welcome to Hogwarts," Slughorn said, smiling lightly at the boys' reactions.

"Whoa," Zach whispered next to Septimus, as they began walking forward with the professors.

"The castle, itself, was built in the late Early Middle Ages," Slughorn boasted, seeming to forget his early deflation. "It has seven floors, excluding the ground floor, the basement and the dungeons of course. The castle is supported by magic and is protected by numerous ancient spells and incantations. It's unplottable and bewitched so that, if Muggles approach the fortress, all they will see is a mouldering ruin with a sign warning them to keep out.

"To our south you can see the Black Lake," Slughorn continued. "It is home to a giant squid, Grindylows and a colony of Merpeople. And to the west is the Forbidden Forest."

"Yeh don' wan' ter go inter there without a professor," Hagrid said, lighting his giant lantern. "Mighty strange t'ings in there I tell ya."

"What...what kind of things, sir?" Zach stuttered, eyeing the forest cautiously.

"Acromantulas, there are," Hagrid continued on. "Blood-Suckin' Bugbears, Centaurs...an' o' course Fluffy."

"What's Fluffy?" Zach asked hesitantly.

"A Cerberus," Hagrid smiled widely, beaming with pride. "Bough' 'im meself fer Dumbledore 'bout eigh' years ago."

"A Cerberus," Septimus stated, speaking for the first time since they arrived. "You mean a large, vicious, three-headed dog lives in there."

"Aye," Hagrid confirmed as they reached the large woodened entrance doors. "But I haven' seen 'im in ages, plus I knowns 'ow ter calm 'im. Jus' play 'im a bit o' music, an' he goes righ' ter sleep!"

"Don't worry boys, don't worry," Slughorn said, waving them into the hall. "Professor Prescott, Hagrid and I will be with you in the forest. So not to worry."

"We're going in there?" Zach squeaked, his eyes widening.

"Of course!" Slughorn exclaimed, as he began leading them down the hallway towards a grand staircase. "Where did you think Aconite grew?" Bidding Hagrid farewell, Slughorn lead them up a massive staircase to the first platform; hundreds of portraits surrounded them, covering the walls in the towering room.

"Look sharply now," Slughorn said, pointing upwards from where they stood. "The staircases like to change, so if you go wandering about, be in mind that they move from platform to platform every few minutes. Most first years get lost the first couple of weeks because of them."

He led them up two more moving staircases to the third floor, and then proceeded along a corridor to his left. They passed classrooms, the clock tower and even a trophy room, before coming to a stop in front of another wooden door.

"Here we are," Slughorn said gleefully, opening the door wide. "Boys, this is your room and Darius, yours is opposite of theirs.

"My quarters on the sixth floor unfortunately," Slughorn continued. "And these are the only available guest quarters right now."

Zach, who hated heights, immediately flopped down on the bed closest to the door. Septimus cautiously entered the room, and dropped his bag on the other bed. But his sights weren't on the comfy mattress, but rather the large picture window in front of him. From it he could see the mountains and forest clearly, along with the Quidditch pitch near the lake.

"Wow," Septimus breathed, as he stepped closer to the window.

"Magnificent isn't it," Slughorn said. "There isn't a more beautiful view than that at Hogwarts. Well boys, you best get washed up. We'll meet with the Headmistress just before going to the Great Hall for dinner."

* * *

><p>Slughorn led the three of them back down the winding staircases to a small hallway; before stopping in front of a door marked '<em>Staffroom<em>.' Ushering them all inside, they were greeted to the sight of a tall, severe-looking woman wearing emerald-green robes and a pointed hat that was cocked to one side. Her graying black hair was done up tightly in a bun; small squared frames outlined her green eyes and her mouth was set in a firm line. She wore a face that reminded Septimus of his mother.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, as she stepped forward to shake each of their hands. "My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am the Headmistress of the school."

"Professor Darius Prescott," Prescott said, before turning towards the boys. "My students, Mr. Zach Winters and Mr. Septimus Prince." As McGonagall turned to shake Septimus' hand, she paused quickly and stared intently at the young man's face.

She was a few inches shorter that himself; but as he took in the shape of her eyes and nose, and the thin lips parted slightly, he definitely saw his mother in this woman.

_'She must be mom's aunt,_' Septimus thought as he smiled lightly at the elder witch. "Nice to meet you Headmistress," he said, startling the Headmistress out of her train of thought.

"Oh, yes...forgive Mr. umm..." McGonagall stuttered slightly. "Prince, did you say?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're not related to an Eileen Prince are you? Or any of the Princes from here in the UK?" she asked, with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

"No ma'am," Septimus lied. "At least not that I'm aware of. My family is all in the U.S."

"Oh, of course," McGonagall said, clearing her throat a bit before turning back to the group. "I hope you all enjoy your stay here, and that the rooms are satisfactory to your needs?"

"The rooms are wonderful Headmistress," Prescott said, smiling lightly. "And the view from them is incredible."

"Why thank you Professor," McGonagall exclaimed, finally smiling for the first time. "Before we retire to the Great Hall for dinner, I would like to go over a few things for your students, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, Headmistress."

"First off boys," McGonagall addressed Zach and Septimus. "Students are not permitted to leave the school grounds, unless with a professor. This Saturday, though, is a Hogsmeade weekend, and you will be permitted to go into the village with the older students if you wish. The visit starts after breakfast and last until curfew, which is at ten o'clock at night; but you are not permitted to leave Hogsmeade, except to return to Hogwarts.

"Second," she continued sternly. "Students are forbidden from faculty areas, such as the kitchens, staffroom and offices, unless granted permissions to be here. This also includes classrooms when a class is not in session. Also you are not allowed access to the common rooms or dormitories to the houses, unless invited by a student from that house."

"Curfew," McGonagall said. "Is at ten o'clock for all sixth and seventh year students on the week days. And you may not leave your rooms between that time and six in the morning."

"The Forbidden Forest is expressly forbidden to all students," she continued. "Unless accompanied by a faculty escort. And the Black Lake is off limits for swimming unless a staff member is present. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," the students replied, as McGonagall turned back to the professors.

"Horace and I will introduce you to the staff and students before we eat," McGonagall said to Prescott, before ushering them all to the door leading to the Great Hall. "If you and your students could please remain in here until we settle the students, then we'll call you in."

"Of course," Prescott said, as the stopped just before the wooden door. "Thank you again for allowing us to stay here."

"You're quite welcome Professor," McGonagall replied softly, before she and Slughorn disappeared in to the Great Hall.

"Septimus," Prescott said, turning to face his dark haired student. "A word in private please." Septimus silently followed his professor to the opposite side of the room; leaving Zach standing near another large window that overlooked the lake. Quickly casting the _Muffiato_ charm, Prescott turned towards Septimus with a concerned expression on his face.

"They know something sir," Septimus said quickly, not even giving Prescott time to speak first. "They see how much I look like Dad. They know something's up."

"Calm down Septimus," Prescott insisted, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders in an attempt to calm him. "Everything will be fine. We just need to stick to the story that your parents and you have come up with."

"But what if something slips," Septimus uttered. "What if I mess up?"

"You won't," Prescott objected. "You're a smart kid Septimus. It is only five days. Just calm yourself and remember the plan. Everything will be fine." Septimus sighed heavily, before nodding stiffly. Cancelling the charm, the two made their way back over to the door.

* * *

><p>"ATTENTION STUDENTS! ATTENTION!" McGonagall called out over the sea of students, who quieted immediately. "You are probably all wondering why I have made this meal mandatory this evening. The reason is that we have three guests in the castle over the next five days."<p>

At one of the long tables, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood sat huddled together, listening intently. The House Tables system was only used on the first and last day of school, so students were free to intermingle with those from other houses.

They all watched as a lean man, with hazel eyes and sandy brown hair entered the room; followed by two younger men. The three stopped before the head table and the view from the platform allowed Septimus to take in the Great Hall for the first time.

Thousand of lit candles floated in midair over four long tables, where the students sat. The tables were laid with glistening golden plates and goblets. The professors were sitting behind them at a similar wooden table, neatly facing the student body. Septimus looked up with wide eyes, and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

_'To think Mom and Dad ate in this hall as students and professors at one point,' _Septimus thought to himself as McGonagall moved forward to introduce them.

"Students and staff," she announced loudly. "Please give a warm welcome to Professor Prescott of New Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; and his students Zach Winters and Septimus Prince." The student body broke out into a whisper after Septimus' name had been called. Frowning deeply, Septimus somehow knew in the back of his mind what they were whispering about.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other warily; for they too had noticed something interesting about the boy named Septimus Prince.

"Students! On your feet!" McGonagall shouted, causing the student body to quiet again. "And let's entertain our guests the best we can!" With a groan, the students rose to their feet and faced the front of the room. A tiny professor, standing on a very tall chair, waved his wand causing a line of words to appear above them.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald,  
>Or young with scabby knees,<br>Our heads could do with filling,  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot."<em>

The voices of the students rang out over the hall, but there seemed to be no standard rhythm to the song. Everyone seemed to be singing how they liked to; some fast and high pitched, while others were slow and deep.

_'No wonder why Dad said he hated that song,'_ Septimus thought, wincing slightly. He had been warned before hand by his parents about the ridiculous school song; both telling him how much they had despised it while they were both students and professors. And it was no wonder why they did!

"Thank you everyone, please be seated," McGonagall announced before turning to her guests. "Professor Prescott, there is a place for you at the staff table between Horace and myself. You two boys can join the students at the other tables."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny watched as the dirty, blonde boy make his way over to a group of Ravenclaw boys, who had been sitting near the front; but the boy with shoulder length black hair seemed to glance hesitantly around looking for a place to sit.<p>

"Unnerving, isn't it?" Hermione murmured, as they watched the boy leave the platform and slow make his way towards the tables.

"He looks a lot like him," Ginny whispered back. "Ask him to sit with us."

"Do you think I should?"

"I think we should," Ginny replied. "He looks a bit unnerved himself."

"Alright," Hermione said, as she raised a hand and waved it in the direction of the boy. Quickly catching his eye, she beckoned him over. He was a tall, lanky boy, with dark eyes and hair, but his walk was graceful and he seemed to have strong shoulders and legs.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Hermione asked, sliding over on the bench allowing him a place to sit.

"Thanks," his voice was deeper than most boys his age, but it had a slight melodic tone underlining it.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said introducing herself, before gesturing to the others. "That's Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood."

_'Oh no,'_ Septimus thought as the girl introduced them. _'Granger, Weasley, Lovegood! Dad would have a heart attack if he knew I was sitting with them.'_

"Nice to meet you," he said quietly. "I'm Septimus Prince."

"Nice to meet you Septimus," Ginny replied, shaking his hand.

"The Headmistress said you're from New Salem in the States," Hermione stated as the food appeared on the tables. "What's it like there?"

"It's a great school," Septimus exclaimed, as he accepted a bowl of mashed potatoes from Ginny. "Though it's not as big as Hogwarts seems to be. Our castle is smaller, but we only have about three to four hundred students attending there."

"We have about a thousand here," Ginny said, as she forked a piece of chicken. "Why don't you have so many?"

"Well, there are five school in North America," Septimus explained. "There's Ouachita School in Arkansas, Belknap Springs School in Oregon, Torngat School in Canada, Isla Angel De La Guarda School in Mexico and then there's us...New Salem in Massachusetts."

"Are all the other schools the same size as yours?" Hermione asked, clearly already fascinated by this new information.

"About," Septimus shrugged, silently thanking Merlin that they were asking about school and not family. "Torngat and La Guarda are a bit bigger due to the language barrier. Torngat students are fluent in both French and English, while La Guarda speaks both Spanish and English. But both are the only schools in the countries, so that makes a difference."

"What's your favorite class there?" Ginny asked, as she sipped from her golden goblet.

"Potions," Septimus smiled, as he helped himself to the salad bowl. "That's why we're here with our professor. We're on a potions retreat for fifteen days. You see, each year Professor Prescott picks two sixth year students to accompany him to gather potion ingredients, and he only picks his highest ranking students. Zach and I are both in the running, so far, for Valedictorian next year."

"So's Hermione," Ginny smirked, as Hermione threw a bit of her roll at the red head. "Plus she's Head Girl."

"Ginny," Hermione scoffed, before turning her attention back to Septimus. "Do you live near New Salem then?"

"Umm, no," Septimus replied, knowing that now his parents' story would have to kick into gear. "I'm from Wisconsin. What about the three of you? Do you all live in Scotland?"

"Luna and I both live in Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England," Ginny explained. "We grew up just over the hill from one another."

"I'm from London," Hermione stated. "My parents and I live out near Paddington, where their dentistry office is."

"Dentistry?" Septimus frowned, as Ginny giggled slightly behind her hand.

"Yes, they're dentists," Hermione laughed. "They tend to people's teeth. Don't worry it confuses just about everyone who doesn't have family members who are non-magical."

"About about your parents Ginny?" Septimus asked, hoping to keep them talking long enough so they wouldn't be asking questions themselves.

"Dad works for the Ministry of Magic, and is the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office," Ginny began, as she finished off her carrots. "Mum stays at home."

"She's never worked?" Septimus asked.

"If raising seven kids isn't work, than no," Ginny laughed. "If you knew my brothers than you would know why she didn't need to go out and look for work!"

"Ginny's the only girl," Hermione stated, as she picked at her dinner roll.

"That's right!" Ginny smiled widely. "The only and the youngest. There's Bill, he's the oldest, followed by Charlie, Percy, George, Fred..."

"...And...and Ron," Hermione finished for her, as Ginny's smile slipped from her face. The girls' faces grew somber and the group quieted suddenly.

"I'm...I'm sorry, did I ask something wrong?" Septimus asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"No, it's alright," Ginny sighed, putting down her fork. "Fred was George's twin. We lost him in the battle here at Hogwarts a little over a year ago."

"I'm sorry," Septimus repeated, clearing his throat lightly.

"Don't be," Ginny remarked. "He'd died fighting for what was right."

"Do you know about the war?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Somewhat," Septimus lied; shrugging as he put down his own utensils. "Our school held a memorial service for those who died, but as for the details, we really weren't given much to go by."

"Oh," Hermione muttered, but didn't seem to want to go into too much detail at the moment. "What about your parents? What do they do?" she asked, as though trying to avoid the earlier subject.

"They're Potion Masters," Septimus said, knowing that his story would officially start now. "Private suppliers for St. Augustine's Hospital."

"That's fascinating!" Hermione exclaimed, as the meal began disappearing from the tables and was replaced with dessert. "Have they been doing that long?"

"Well...mom has," Septimus said, as he took a piece of chocolate torte. "Dad was a private tutor for about fifteen years before that, but he quit after mom found out she was pregnant with my sister."

"Is your sister older than you?" Ginny asked, as she helped herself to the blueberry pie.

"Umm...no," Septimus said, before swallowing heavily. "She's...umm, seven months."

"Oh," Hermione muttered and blinked rapidly. Both she and Ginny looked up slowly with surprised looks on their faces. "So she's your youngest sibling then?"

"My only sibling actually," Septimus replied, looking back and forth between the two girls.

"That's quite an age difference," Hermione remarked; still slightly stunned from his answer.

"I think she was more or less a surprise," Septimus shrugged. "Mom said they had given up hope of having another kid years ago."

"It must be strange having a sibling that much younger than you," Ginny said, but then shrugged. "Then again, I am eleven years younger than Bill."

"Yes, but you do have sibling in between you two," Hermione pointed out.

"True."

"I guess it was strange at first," Septimus stated, as he finished off the torte. "But, I've really only been around her about three weeks totally so far. It will definitely be an interesting..." Hermione and Ginny had both stopped eating the last of their desserts upon wondering why Septimus hadn't finished his sentence. Upon looking up, they realized why.

Septimus was frowning in the direction of the table behind Ginny; his dark brows drawn down and his obsidian eyes were set in a firm stare. His eyes were locked on a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair and pale skin. The boy cold grey eyes had been intently watching Septimus' every move all evening, and it had been grating on Septimus' nerves.

"Why does he keep staring at me?" Septimus growled slightly, causing both Ginny and Hermione to flinch slightly.

"Umm..." Ginny muttered, thinking that the boy had sounded too much like Professor Snape at that very moment.

"It's because he thinks you look like him," Luna Lovegood stated, causing the three to gape at her. It had been the first time she had spoken all evening, and Septimus found her voice to be soft and dreamy, like she was off in her own little world.

"Look like who?" Septimus asked, even though he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Luna," Ginny scoffed awkwardly, as she avoided Septimus' questioning look.

"Well, you have to admit that he does," Luna replied, smiling slightly. He protuberant grey eyes seemed to be dreamily distracted as she toyed with her odd looking necklace.

"Look like who?" Septimus repeated.

"He probably thinks," Hermione began, but paused to take a deep breath. "That you look like Professor Snape."

_'Shit,'_ Septimus thought to himself, and began demising a plan in his head. Quickly, he looked towards the staff table, and rapidly scanned the heads of the teachers.

"You won't find him up there," Ginny confirmed quietly. "He's..."

"AH, Mr. Prince!" a voice called out, interrupting Ginny's sentence. The group turned to find Professor Slughorn promenading towards them. Septimus had noticed that both Professor Prescott and Zach were now standing near the large wooden door at the entrance of the Great Hall, talking to a squat witch wearing a patched and battered hat.

"You've been lucky enough to sit with Misses Granger, Weasley and Lovegood, I see," Slughorn grinned.

"Yes sir," Septimus replied, as Slughorn patted him on the shoulder.

"Good, good," Slughorn continued. "Well Mr. Prince, if you have finished with your dinner, I wish to go over your schedule for the next couple of days, if that's alright?"

"Of course Professor," Septimus said. He stood to leave, but before following Slughorn towards the doors, he turned back to the girls. "Thank you for letting me sit with you."

"You're welcome," Hermione replied. "Maybe we'll see you around the castle or even in Hogsmeade on Saturday."

"That'd be great," Septimus smiled shyly. "See you then."

* * *

><p>"Here you go boys," Slughorn said gleefully, as he handed both Zach and Septimus two large glass mugs, filled with a hot foaming liquid. "Butterbeers!"<p>

"Butterbeer?" Zach frowned as he looked into the large white foam cloud at the top of his glass.

"Oh yes! A favorite amongst the students here at Hogwarts!" Slughorn exclaimed. The four had retired to Slughorn's quarters on the sixth floor, and the professor happily handed out drinks among them. The portly professor's office was fairly roomy; with two large sofas surrounding a warmly-lit fireplace. A round dinner table, big enough to sit ten, sat off to one side, and two enormous glass French doors opened up to a private balcony.

"Darius, what can I tempt you with?" Slughorn asked, rummaging through his liquor cabinet. "Gillywater, Wine, Meade...ahh...Ogden's Old Firewhiskey! The finest whiskey in Europe!"

"I think I'll just stick with a nice glass of Merlot, if you have it," Prescott replied, as he sat before the roaring fire.

"Oh, well, alright," Slughorn sighed dramatically, as he poured Prescott a healthy glass of red wine. "Well now boys, let's get down to business, shall we?

"Tomorrow, I teach classes in the morning," Slughorn continued as he joined the three on the sofas. "But I have none scheduled for after lunch. Between one and six o'clock, we will be the lab, preparing vials and stasis jars for the aconite we will be picking on Sunday."

"Sunday?" Septimus asked with a slight frown.

"Yes, we would have gone on Saturday, you see," Slughorn paused to sip his Firewhiskey. "But I have be scheduled for Hogsmeade duty, and with several threats still placed on the school and surround community, just about every professor is required to chaperone."

"But, the two of you will be welcomed to join the older students in Hogsmeade for the day," Prescott said. "Just make sure to follow the curfew rules though."

As the night wore on, time grew close to the curfew hour. The drinks were well gone, by the time the four rose from their seats and made their way to the door. But Septimus was stopped short by the pictures on Slughorn's mantle. There were various photographs for the overweight professor posing with students in different dress. Others were of a Quidditch team, and some were just portraits of other witches and wizards.

"Ah, found something interesting Mr. Prince?" Slughorn asked; as he came to stand belong side Septimus.

"Septimus, we should be going," Prescott called from the door, where he and Zach stood.

"It's alright Darius," Slughorn chuckled, waving Prescott off. "I'll see the boy back. Not to worry."

"Well, alright," Prescott replied. "But not too long Septimus."

"Yes sir," Septimus said, before turning back the pictures.

"Mine," Slughorn beamed proudly. "All mine."

"Who are they?"

"Most of the students you see here are or were in the Slug Club," Slughorn said as he pointed his chubby fingers at one of the portraits. "You see here! My first group from when I came back out of retirement. Melinda Bobbin...her family owns a large chain of apothecaries. And there's Cormac McLaggen. His uncle Tiberius is well connected within the Ministry of Magic.

"And there are two familiar faces that you should recognize," Slughorn continued. "Hermione Granger, the best student in her year, and Ginny Weasley, very talented duelist and potion maker. And there...standing between them is the one and only Harry Potter. But I'm sure you've heard of him."

Septimus decided to just smile slightly instead of replying. Slughorn continued to point out student after student, but Septimus' eyes fell on two very familiar faces in an older frame. _'Mom and Dad.'_

"Ah, I see you found my 1978 collection," Slughorn smiled sadly. "You see the young lady up there in front. Lily Potter...Harry's mother. Tragically killed with her husband back in October of 1981. And there behind her...Katherine Dumbledore and Severus...

"Forgive me, my boy," Slughorn sighed heavily. "The young man in the picture is the reason for my outburst earlier today. Severus Snape...I think he was most brilliant potion student that there ever was. Excellent student all around actually.

"You look very much like him you know," Slughorn continued, pointing to yet another photograph. "There...there he is again. Captain of the Dueling Club in his seventh year, with Katherine of course. And there, Valedictorian of his class. He succeeded me as Potions Master in 1981 and even became Headmaster last year."

"Did...did he resign?" Septimus asked, even though he knew the true answer.

"No," Slughorn sighed again. "No...both he and Katherine Dumbledore were killed in the war last year."

"Oh..."

"Two brilliant potioneers...gone from this world," Slughorn said, glancing at a Quidditch photo. "Katherine was an amazing flyer. Best seeker Slytherin ever had; she had eyes like I hawk I tell you."

"Slytherin?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you boys about the four houses here," Slughorn gasped. "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each named for one of the four founders of the school!

"Now the Gryffindor house values bravery, daring, nerve and chivalry. Its' colors are scarlet and gold, and their house banners are flanked with a lion. Most notable members include Albus Dumbledore, Headmistress McGonagall, and of course Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"Hufflepuffs value hard work, patience, loyalty and fair play. Their emblematic animal is the badger and you'll find yellow and black colors on the banners. Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, is their Head of House. The most notable member is Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, a well-done Auror, who lost her life last year as well.

"Ravenclaws value intelligence, knowledge and wit. Their symbol is the eagle and their colors are blue and bronze. Professor Flitwick, the Charms instructor, is their Head. Miss Lovegood is a member of their house, along with Misses Chang and Patil, whom I'm sure you will run into later.

"And then there's my house," Slughorn said, smiling proudly. "Slytherin. Those who value ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. Our symbolic animal is the serpent flanked with emerald green and silver. I was Head of House, the first time around, from 1935 to 1981, and then again this year. Severus was their Head from 1981 to 1997, and Katherine filled in the gap between 1997 and 1998.

"Such brave souls," Slughorn whispered, as his stubby fingers ghosted across the portrait of the Dueling Captains. "They had married, we found out. Just last year...only months before their deaths. And we were told that they had found out, the morning of the final battle that they were to be parents. Such a sad tragedy."

"You said she was a Seeker?" Septimus asked, as he watched Slughorn's face closely. He could tell that the old wizard had quite an attachment to his parents.

"Oh yes," Slughorn replied, still beaming proudly. "Best Seeker Slytherin ever had! Do you play my boy?"

"Yeah," Septimus smirked slightly. "I'm a Seeker too."

"Ah!" the professor exclaimed delightedly. "If you've brought your broom, you should ask Miss Weasley for a game. Chaser, she is! A very skilled flyer; I believe she'll even be recruited for a professional league!

"Well, it's getting late," Slughorn sighed, patting Septimus on the shoulder. "Best get you back to your room. We've got a busy weekend ahead of us."

* * *

><p>Friday passed by rather slowly for Septimus; he had joined Hermione and Ginny for breakfast in the Great Hall, before wandering about the castle. Finding himself on the moving staircases, Septimus climbed and climbed until he couldn't anymore. The last stairway was a winding, wooden stairs that lead up to a large landing, that was surrounded by a parapet and graced itself with a magnificent view.<p>

Slowly, he stepped towards the railing and looked out across the sunlit valley. It was quite peaceful up here; he watched students wander about the grounds as they went to and from their classes. The Black Lake glistened under the cloudless sky and he could see the Groundskeeper, Hagrid, out milling about in his garden.

'_It must be an amazing view up here at night,'_ Septimus thought to himself, as he turned around to look about the opened-aired room. A memory hit him like a ton of bricks as he took in the landing. He knew he had seen this area before...it was in his parents memories. It was here that his father took his great-uncle's life on the old man's orders. It was here that his mother tried to split her soul to save his father. And it was here that their lives changed forever.

The clock tower bell shook Septimus from his thoughts; tolling twelve times for hour. Lunch had started in the Great Hall and he had to meet with Slughorn at one. Rushing from the room and back down the wooden stair, Septimus hoped that the girls would be in the usual spot, because he had a favor to ask of them.

* * *

><p>After several hours of cleaning and prepping, the group of four was prepared for Sunday morning's harvesting. Friday night drifted by in a haze, but by Saturday morning, the students were all bright and chipper, and ready for their day at Hogsmeade.<p>

Septimus ate a quick breakfast with Hermione and Ginny, both of whom agreed to guide him around the village for the day; then the three gathered Luna and proceeded to the gates. With the professors doling out the rules one last time, the herd of students began making their way into town.

The four chatted quietly about classes and the difference between their schools, until the trees thinned out. Before them stood a picturesque little village of cottages and shops. In a way it reminded Septimus much of Amadahy; it was small, but comforting.

They passed by 'Potage's Cauldron Shop' and 'The Magic Neep,' but stopping at a sweet shop called 'Honeydukes.' Septimus bought a few sweets; mainly ones that he never heard of, that he would take back home with him to share with Helena and the boys. He figured Nick and Henry would get a kick out of the Chocolate Frogs and Fizzing Whizzbees.

Hermione was eager to show him 'Tomes and Scrolls,' causing Septimus to walk away with a few new books, including 'Hogwarts: A History,' which had been thrust into his hand by the curly haired witch. He gladly followed Ginny into 'Spintwitches,' and the two found themselves in there for well over an hour.

"What type of broom do you have?" Septimus asked, as the two flipped through racks of professional Quidditch t-shirts.

"A Nimbus 2001," Ginny said, as she pulled out a Holyhead Harpies tee. "It's Harry's old broom, but I hope to get a Firebolt by next year. What about you?"

"A Firebolt II," Septimus said, as he pulled out a Fitchburg Finches shirt. "I just got it for Christmas."

"Ughh..." Ginny groaned. "You're so lucky! I've heard they're amazing!"

"I've brought it along," Septimus stated. "You could take it out for a fly when we get back."

"That'd be brilliant!"

As noon rolled around, the three girls lead him away from the hustle and bustle of the main street, and down a narrow alleyway to a small, shady looking building. A broken sign hung above the door baring the name 'Hog's Head Inn.'

"Sorry that we're not taking you to the 'Three Broomsticks,' Hermione apologized, as she opened the door. "But we promised the boys that we would meet them for lunch; and with all the chaos at the other inn, it's best that we just meet here."

The inn's bar was very small...and very dirty. The dingy room had bag windows that were so encrusted with filth that you could barely see through them. The bar was filled with rough looking wooden tables that were flanked with stubby candles sitting upon their surfaces. The stone floor was so dirty that it looked as though it was only earth. And there standing behind the counter was a tall, thin man, with a great deal of long, stringy grey hair and a beard. But it was what was hidden behind his dirty spectacles that unnerved Septimus the most...his mother's eyes.

"Hello Aberforth," Ginny, Hermione and Luna all chimed as they took a seat at one of the larger tables.

"Four Butterbeers please," Hermione said softly, causing the barman to grunted in reply. The four sat quietly, as the clicking of bottle filled the void. Before long, the old wizard appeared before them with four dirty, dusty bottles on a dingy tray. Silently, he passed out the drinks; the girls thanked him quietly as he shuffled along towards Septimus.

"Thank you," Septimus said, as the barman set down the drink in front of him. But the old, withering hand lingered for a moment, causing Septimus to look up at the man's face. His ice blue eyes bore into the young wizard's face; taking in every detail of Septimus' face. Then without a word, he left just as quickly as he came.

"Sorry about that," Hermione apologized again, as she wiped the bottle of with her sleeve.

"It's alright," Septimus shrugged slightly. "I'm kind of getting use to it."

"It's just that Professor Snape would have been Aberforth's son-in-law," Ginny stated softly. "But he died, last May..."

"I know," Septimus interrupted gently, as he wiped down his own bottle. "Slughorn told me he had been killed, but he didn't say how."

"We'll explain everything later tonight," Hermione whispered. "Somewhere more private."

The four chatted quietly among themselves, with most of the conversation steering towards Luna and something called 'Wrackspurt,' when the tiny bell above the front door rang out.

"Hello Neville," Luna smiled dreamily, as a tall, well-build boy with buck teeth came to stand beside her.

"Hi Luna," the boy named Neville smiled back, as two other boys joined them as well. The first stood beside Hermione, pecking her lips gently. He was tall and lanky, with fiery red hair like Ginny's and a freckled complexion.

"Hey 'Mione," he whispered, causing the witch to blush slightly.

The second boy stopped beside Ginny and kissed her cheek quickly, as though slightly embarrassed to do so in public. He was shorter than the other two, with untidy jet-black hair and green, almond-shaped eyes that were hidden behind round-rimmed glasses. But it was the lightning bolt shape scar on his forehead that made Septimus' heart nearly stop.

"Septimus," Hermione smiled towards him. "This is Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Boys," Hermione continued. "This is Septimus Prince." Septimus rose to his feet and looked up into the faces of the three boys.

"Hello," Septimus said, as he stuck his hand out towards Harry. Three sets of eyes widened and mouths gaped at the sight before them.

Ron swallowed thickly, and then exclaimed, "Bloody hell!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! Sorry about the long wait, but as I said in the last chapter, I'm working on the prequel to 'PM&HBP" at the same time :) So this is Part 1, yes...Part 1, and I hope you enjoy the little cliffhanger! Sorry...well, not really :) Hopefully Part 2 will be finished quickly and smoothly.**

**A big thanks to xxxMadameMysteryxxx, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, xxyangxx2006, lightbabe, HarukaJKGG, Missyick and Tara Cytherea for their wonderful reviews! A thank you to everyone who has added this story and 'PM&HBP' to their favs and/or adds!**

**And finally...ON WISCONSIN! WELCOME TO THE FINAL FOUR BADGERS! WOOHOO!**


	36. Chapter 34: Dodging Hogwarts Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Serenity, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Dodging Hogwarts, Part 2<strong>

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed, as she lightly smacked the red headed boy on the shoulder.

"What!?" Ron exclaimed, as he rubbed his shoulder. "Bloody hell 'Mione! I can't help it. Last thing I suspected was for someone to look like Snape sitting with you!"

"That's enough Ron!" Hermione hissed again, before looking apologetically at Septimus. "Sorry about him. He often forgets to think before he speaks."

"Hey!" Ron shouted, as Hermione causally conjured three more seats for the boys.

"So Septimus," Neville started as he sat. "Luna tells me that you're here to harvest Aconite."

"Yeah, we are."

"Brilliant!" Neville smiled, as Harry waved Aberforth over for three more Butterbeers. "There are several large patches of them in the Forbidden Forest. Never actually harvested them myself, but I've helped Sprout out quite a bit with the cleaning of their roots and flowers."

"We're going to be doing that too, but Slughorn said he'd show us in the lab," Septimus stated, as he took a swig of his Butterbeer.

"Yeah," Ron snorted. "Good luck with that."

"What?"

"What Ron means is, that Slughorn tends to wander with his thoughts," Hermione explained as she settled into Ron's side. "Don't let him get going on one of his stories from the past, or you'll never get the plant harvested properly in time, before its' potency is gone bad."

"Hey Harry," Ginny started, nudging her boyfriend with her elbow. "Septimus is a seeker too."

"Are you?" Harry piped up for the first time. "What broom do you have?"

"A Firebolt II."

"Merlin!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes widening into dinner plates. "How'd ya get one of those? They've only made two hundred of them throughout the world! Even Harry doesn't have one, and he's the bloody 'Chosen One.' OWWW! HEY!"

"Chosen One?" Septimus asked, playing dumb. He could only assumed that Ron had just been kicked by Hermione or Ginny, or even possibly bother, as he watched the red-haired boy's hands disappear beneath the table to rub his shins.

"Please don't mind him," Ginny smiled as she turned back to Harry. "Septimus said he brought it with him, and that I can take a turn on it when we get back to Hogwarts!"

"That's great Gin," Harry said, smiling softly back at his girlfriend.

"Anyone can ride it if they like," Septimus said quietly. "It doesn't bother me in the least."

"Just be careful," Ginny smirked. "If Ron gets a hold of it, you might not get it back!"

* * *

><p>"She's really good," Septimus commented, as he and Harry took a seat in the stands. Ron had borrowed Harry's broom and was soaring, not very gracefully, across the pitch after his sister. Hermione had headed off to the library to study for her NEWTS after they arrived back onto the Hogwarts' grounds, while Luna and Neville headed off towards the lake.<p>

"Yeah, she is," Harry replied; his green eyes watching Ginny's every move. "I am sorry about earlier."

"It's fine..."

"No, it's not," Harry interrupted him, before sighing heavily. "When I first saw you I thought for sure that I was seeing Professor Snape again, only younger. And I thought for a minute that I finally had the chance to thank him and apologize for all the years that I was a pain in the arse to him..."

"And then you realized it was just someone who looks like him," Septimus smiled slightly as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah," Harry sighed again.

"I just wish someone would tell me more about this Professor Snape," Septimus stated. "All Slughorn keeps telling me is that he was a Potion Master and a good duelist. And everyone else just tells me that he died during the battle. But nothing else!"

"To tell you the truth Septimus, I don't think anyone really knew him fully," Harry shrugged. "Except maybe Professor Dumbledore."

"Slughorn said that she died too, right?" Septimus asked, as he kept his face and eyes on Ginny.

"Yeah, she did," Harry said, as he leaned back too. The two watched the brother and sister in silence for some time. Septimus was still mentally pinching himself, not fully believing that he was sitting with Harry Potter. His parents didn't talk much about their double life, except for what they had showed him last year, and a part of him itched to know more.

"What were they like as professors?" Septimus asked quietly, his eyes finally looking towards the other boy. He somehow felt that Harry had been bottling a lot up since his parents' so-called deaths, and that he had never discussed how he felt...not even with his friends.

"I guess the nicest word I can come up with is strict," Harry muttered, as he took his eyes off of his friends and looked down at his lap. "They weren't the kindest or the most fairest professors we ever had...except for Umbridge."

"Umbridge?"

"Toad of a woman," Harry smirked. "Wore lots of pink and frilly robes. So much that you could have almost vomited, especially when you had to be in her office."

"Sounds horrible!" Septimus laughed lightly.

"Yeah she was," Harry grinned slightly, but if faded quickly. "You know what? Follow me."

"What?"

"Just trust me," Harry stated, as he stood quickly and made his way to the stairs. "Come on." Not knowing quite what was going on, Septimus followed him down the twisting steps and out across the lawn.

The sun had began its' descent, casting towering shadows across the green grass. A breeze blew gently over the lake as they neared it, and a tentacle was seen emerging from the waters. Harry walked swiftly ahead of Septimus; leading him straight for the shore, before veering left towards a large willow tree.

Harry disappeared within the willow's branches, and Septimus hesitated to join him. He wasn't sure where Harry had been leading him, but a little voice inside of him told him that he should continue on. He ducked inside of the willows limbs, only to find Harry was not there.

"Harry?" Septimus shouted, a bit worried about what was going on.

"Over here!" Harry said, as his head appeared through the branches opposite of him. Septimus swiftly made his way over to him, and ducked out the other side. There before the two sat several rows of gravestones; most gleaming white, but two were very different from the others.

A large white tomb sat upon the shoreline and beside it, to its' right, a black granite stone, that was glistening in the setting sun. Harry gestured Septimus forward, allowing a better view of the inscriptions.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Septimus read off of the white tomb. "February 22, 1881 to June 30, 1997."

"He was my Headmaster from the time I arrived at school until the end of my sixth year," Harry explained. "He was a brilliant wizard...bit strange at times, but brilliant none the less."

"Dumbledore...," Septimus murmured, before turning back towards Harry. "Is he any relation to that bartender we had earlier?"

"That was his brother actually," Harry said. "Aberforth. He's also Katherine Dumbledore's father." He continued as he turned towards the black granite grave. Septimus' eyes followed him, before gazing down at the same stone that held two large medals on either side.

Septimus felt his stomach drop as he read the inscription...

_'Severus T. Snape  
>January 9, 1960<br>May 2, 1998_

_Katherine A. Snape nee Dumbledore  
>March 15, 1960<br>May 2, 1998_

_Baby Snape  
>May 2, 1998<em>

_Abiding Love Never Dies'_

Septimus did all he could not to drop to his knees in front of Harry. Before him stood his parents' fake grave, and he has hit with the realization of how close he truly came to losing them last year. He could feel tears welding up in his eyes, and he hung his head forward slightly, so his black hair would curtain his face.

"They may have been strict," Harry started, inhaling deeply. "But they didn't deserve this fate. I think they were the bravest people I have ever known."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Septimus asked quietly, as he blinked back the tears.

"I really don't know," Harry stated, shrugging slightly. "I've only just met you, but for some odd reason I feel like I know you. This last year has been hard on all of us, especially Ron and Ginny. But today, Ginny's seemed different...I don't know what it is, but I think you had something to do with it."

"All we've done is talked about Quidditch," Septimus frowned, finally looking back up at Harry.

"I don't know," Harry said, shaking his head. "Maybe it's because you aren't associated with the war...because you represent an outside world that doesn't pressure us with questions about Voldemort and the like."

"You really don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to Harry," Septimus replied.

"I know, but," Harry sighed heavily as he moved to sit down on the nearby bench. "But I have to tell someone."

"Why not Hermione or Ginny?" Septimus questioned, as he followed Harry's movements and sat with him. "Or even Ron?"

"I don't know," Harry muttered. "I guess because a part of me doesn't want them to know, but I feel as though I have to tell someone what I've seen. Someone who didn't know them at all; someone whose life it wouldn't apply to."

"But..."

"Please," Harry breathed. "I just need to tell someone." Septimus didn't know what to do, but he wanted Harry's trust more than anything.

"Go on then," Septimus whispered, turning all his attention on the black stone before them.

"I was...we were with Professor Snape when he died," Harry began, staring off out over the lake. "Voldemort's snake, Nagini, had ripped his neck apart and left him to died in the Shrieking Shack. Mistress Dumbledore was there as well. She...she held him as he died.

"In his last moments, he gave me his memories, and I'm the only one who has ever seen them. Mistress Dumbledore gave me hers as well, but it wasn't until hours after the war that she died too," Harry groaned, rubbing his face with both hands. "Maybe I should start at the beginning."

* * *

><p>It was nearing nine at night, before Harry finished. The Boy-Who-Lived seemed to be breathing a lot easier as they made their way to the castle, like a very large weight had been lifted from his chest. But for Septimus, he felt as though that weight had been dropped on him. While he knew most of the details of his parents' lives, some of the facts that Harry had told him had stunned him quite a bit.<p>

The hardest one being that he still had a grandfather who was alive. He wanted to talk with the wizard; he wanted to know if his grandfather had found remorse about pushing his only daughter away. He wanted to know if he would welcome her with open arms now, if he knew that she was really alive.

"There you are!" a voiced shouted from the main door to the school's entrance. "We've been so worried." Hermione stepped forward, followed by Ginny, who was still carrying Septimus' broom.

"Where have you two been?" Ginny asked worriedly. "You've missed dinner."

"Sorry," Harry apologized. "I was just showing Septimus more of the school's grounds. Where's Ron?"

"He left after dinner," Ginny smirked. "I think I wore him out a bit. And you're lucky Septimus, Ron wanted to try and smuggle this out with him." She continued as she handed Septimus' his _Firebolt II_.

"By the way, your professor's looking for you," Hermione stated. "Something about getting an early start tomorrow."

"Oh right," Septimus murmured, clutching his broom close. "The Aconite."

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, frowning slightly.

"Umm, yeah I'm fine," Septimus said in a hurried breathe, before making his leave. "I'll...I'll see you both tomorrow. Goodnight. Harry, it was nice meeting you."

"Umm, yeah same here..." Harry's voiced died off, as the three watched Septimus disappear into the castle.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked, turning back towards Harry.

"I really don't know," Harry said, shrugging slightly.

* * *

><p>Septimus was out of breath by the time he reached his room on the third floor. Zach was already passed out in his bed, snoring heavily and dead to the world. Moving as quietly as he could, Septimus sat heavily down onto his bed; the air leaving raggedly from his lungs. The tears were building up in his eyes again, making them burn as he urged them not to fall.<p>

A sudden knock at the door startled him, causing him to jump to his feet. Glancing over at his sleeping classmate, Septimus slipped silently to the door, opening it to reveal his own potion's professor.

"Thank Merlin you're back! I was beginning to get..." But Prescott paused at the sight of Septimus' strained face. "Dear Merlin, what happened?"

But Septimus found himself unable to speak, as the tears finally broke free of their confinement; spilling down his considerably pale cheeks.

"Come on," Prescott said softly, as he lead Septimus to his own rooms. After ushering him in, the elder wizard sat the boy in a chair, before kneeling in front of him.

"Septimus, what happened?"

"I..." Septimus struggled to begin, but a dry sob overpowered him.

"Did something happen while you were in Hogsmeade today?" Prescott pressed on; a he lightly steadied Septimus by the shoulders. "Did someone recognize you?"

"No, it's not that," the boy croaked, quietly. "I...I talked with Harry."

"Harry?"

"Harry Potter."

"You...you met the Harry Potter?" Prescott asked with wide eyes. Septimus nodded shortly, as he forcibly tried to wipe the unshed tears from his eyes. "Is that why you're upset?"

"No, he...he took me to..." But Septimus had to stop again, and closed his eyes shut tightly.

"Where? Where did he take you Septimus?"

"To...to my parents' fake graves," Septimus rushed out. "There's a black granite stone down near the lake with their names and dates carved into it...along with a baby on it, whom I only could assume is Serenity.

"He, Harry, told me about how the students viewed them," Septimus continued softly. "How strict and nasty they were..."

"You and I both know that that is not how they truly are Septimus," Prescott said gently. "You and I both know that it had been an act in order for them survive the war. Yes, they can be strict at times, but sometimes adults have to be."

"But that's not what's bothering me," Septimus sniffed quietly.

"Then what is?"

"It's just...now I know how close I really came to never seeing mom again, and never even knowing dad," Septimus whispered, as he hung his head and curtained his face with his black hair. "And I found out that my grandfather is still alive."

"Your grandfather?"

"Abeforth Dumbledore," Septimus said looking up abruptly. Unshed tears glistened in his midnight eyes, ones that shone with a touch of hurt and a touch of anger. "Mom's dad. He's alive, and I met him briefly in Hogsmeade this afternoon. I think he thought I was dad, 'cause he gave me a funny look...but then again, a lot of people have been looking at me that way here."

"Listen Septimus," Prescott sighed heavily. "We only have three more days here. I know it's been a long couple of days, but you need to pull through it. I wouldn't have chosen you, or argued with your parents if I didn't think that you were strong enough to handle it.

"As for your grandfather," Prescott continued. "I'm sure your mom had her reasons for not telling you that he was still alive."

"But all those years, watching other kids with their grandparents..."

"I know it must have hurt," Prescott quieted his student quickly. "But like I said, your parents were living in dangerous times and they have their reasons for not telling you. Alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright," Prescott sighed, as he got up for his crouched position. "Why don't you try and get some sleep. We have an early start in the morning." Ushering Septimus from the chair, the boy bid a quiet 'goodnight' to his professor, before returning to his own room.

Zach still snored heavily from his bed, as Septimus leaned against the door. The large picture window stood openly before him, showing off the darkened mountains and forest, but the moon shone brightly over the lake.

Septimus sighed deeply. It was definitely going to be a long three days.

* * *

><p>"Look lively now!" Slughorn bellowed as they trudged along a small dirt path that wound between tall, gnarled trees. "The Forbidden Forest is no place to dilly-dally in." The group of five had left the castle before anyone else had even stirred that morning, and the sun was just beginning to rise in the east.<p>

Hagrid strode ahead of them, leading the professors and students into the dark forest. His large boar hound, Fang, bounded along beside the half-giant, whimpering every so often when a small noise had broken through the silence. The professors walked a few feet behind him, with Slughorn animatedly talking to Prescott about the Centaurs that lived here. Zach and Septimus brought up the rear, with Zach's eyes and ears on alert with every little sound.

"Ah!" Zach whimpered loudly, as a twig nearby snapped suddenly near the group.

"Don't be a wuss," Septimus groaned, shaking his head. "It was probably a deer or something."

"So Horace, where exactly is the Aconite located?" Prescott asked; his head turned in the direction of his students.

"Oh, just a little ways more," Slughorn stated with a chuckle. "Isn't that right Hagrid!"

"O' course professor," Hagrid shouted back to them. "They be near the old Acroman'ula colony."

"The what?" Zach squeaked, his eyes widening even further.

"Acromantulas," Slughorn replied. "But not to worry! We are pretty sure they were all cleared off during the battle."

"Pretty sure?" Zach yelped.

"Don't tell me you're scared of spiders too?" Septimus snorted, rolling his eyes.

"These are not just any little spiders Mr. Prince," Slughorn exclaimed. "The mature ones grow to be the size of carthorses! And their venom is very valuable! 100 Galleons a pint I tell you! 100 Galleons a pint!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Zach whispered hoarsely.

"Aah, her' we are!" Hagrid exclaimed, as the group in a fairly large clearing. It was fairly dark there, with only tiny bits of sunlight peaking through the tree tops. But there surrounding the open space, were thousands of beautiful blue flowers.

"Alright boys! Gloves on!" Slughorn called, as both he and Prescott slipped on their own dragon-hide gloves. "And remember, grasp them firmly at the base of the plant and pull carefully. We'll be processing both the flowers and the roots when we get back to the castle."

Septimus slowly slipped on his gloves and watched as the others moved to their own corners and began working. With basket in hand, he made his way towards a small patch of Aconite plants and began harvesting. But after only an hour into their collecting, a tiny beam of light stuck something that caught his eye.

Looking around him for a moment to make sure no one was watching him, Septimus quietly snuck back into the tree line and back into the darkness of the forest. He hesitated, but when a light caught the object for a second time, Septimus made for it.

For there, with the brown, fallen needles of the pines, sat a beautifully polished square stone. Carefully, he plucked it from its' bedding and turned it over in his hand. Gently he brushed away the small amount of dirt that had collected on it, but stopped suddenly when he heard a voice close behind him.

"Looks so much like his father," a soft, woman's voice echoed behind him.

"Oh yes, but I believe I still see some of Katherine's physique in that long body of his," another woman's voice rang out.

Septimus spun around in quickly, and found himself face to face with the two women. The only problem was, that he could see right through them.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Hello! I'm not dead! Just been slacking unfortunately :( Work's been nuts and so has life been in general. So thank you to all who have been reading and adding this story to their favs and alerts! It truly means a lot to me :)**

**A big thank you to xxxMadameMysteryxxx, xxyangxx2006, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, Hiwatarisgurl28, Cassielana, browneyes4us18, Missyick, Tara Cytherea, HarukaJKGG, Lady Vyxen, 'Guest', and for their wonderful reviews!**

**Back to the story...so it's another cliffhanger, so yes there will be a 'Dodging Hogwarts Part 3' hopefully in the near future :) **

**Also a Happy 33rd Birthday to my wonderful husband! We celebrated with Harry Potter Trivia with Geeks Who Drink this weekend! We got third out of 21 teams! Woohoo! Thank goodness he's a Potterhead like me :)**

**Anyways...thank you everyone for your amazing support and hopefully I be able to post the next chapter sooner :)**


	37. Chapter 35: Dodging Hogwarts, Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Serenity, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Dodging Hogwarts, Part 3<strong>

Two women stood before Septimus; one with kind eyes, a thin mouth and long chestnut colored hair. The other with dark stern eyes and a shallow, pointed face; but it was the eyes that unnerved him the most, because they were his and his father's eyes looking back at him.

"I must say he does look quite like Severus at that age," the black eyed woman stated, as she floated towards Septimus. "Except he's not as gangly as his father was."

"Quite right," the other woman exclaimed, as she, too, drifted forward. "He may have Severus' height, but he has Katherine's athletic built."

"Who...who are you?" Septimus said, all but in a whisper.

"You don't know who we are?" the kind eyed woman asked, frowning slightly at the question.

"Of course he wouldn't, Athena" the other stated. "Do you really think that they would have told him about us? We left them to fend for themselves at a young age! Do you really think that they don't hate us for it!?"

"They still had their fathers, Eileen," the first argued back.

"Oh right, forgive me," the second sneered. "Their fathers. Oh yes...one of them that would beat his own flesh and blood daily, and another who wouldn't even look at theirs..."

"Now Eileen..."

"LADIES!" another voice came booming over them, silencing the two women. Septimus whipped back around; he could feel his head spinning in all directions as he tried to figure out what was going on. Behind him stood another floating, see-through person, but this one he had seen before. "Now is not the time for arguments. As I believe Mr. Prince has many questions."

"Professor Dumbledore," Septimus whispered, as the aged wizard floated toward him.

"I see you recognize me, easily enough," Albus Dumbledore smiled.

"I saw you in my parents' memories," Septimus said, before turning back towards the witches. "Athena? Eileen? You're my grandmothers, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," Athena said with a small smile. "Didn't Katherine and Severus ever tell you about us?"

"Mom and dad rarely talk about their pasts," Septimus shrugged lightly. "I've only saw bits of their childhood in the pensive last summer."

"So you do not know anything about your heritage?" Eileen asked frowning heavily as Septimus shook his head.

"The only things I know are...are your names and those of mom's aunt, Minerva, and uncle, Albus," Septimus said. "But that's all."

"Then you should ask them to show you the Dumbledore and Prince Family Trees," Eileen scoffed. "I'm sure they are in that expansive library of theirs somewhere."

"But for now," Athena said, cutting Eileen off with a glare. "Do you have any questions for us, love?" The three spirits went silent; contently watching the young man before them.

"I guess," Septimus said before taking a deep breath and turning towards Eileen. "I heard mom telling dad that he is not his father; she always seems to be reassuring him about that. Why?"

"Let me say one thing before I begin young man," Eileen stated, as she floated closer. "My greatest regret is ever staying with that man. Love does strange things to people, Septimus, and for some ungodly reason I still do love him."

"Is he still alive?"

"No," Eileen said, pursing her lips tightly. "Tobias Snape drank himself to death the summer before Severus' final year here."

"You...you said before that he beat him. Why?"

"Because he stepped between us," Eileen said sadly. "Tobias only ever attacked me when your father was young, but one day he began stepping between us, and started protecting me. Merlin knows why..."

"Why didn't you use your magic to stop him?" Septimus asked fiercely; sounding much like Severus.

"I gave up my magic long ago," Eileen sighed. "Because of fear. It was because of that fear that I failed to protect your father."

"Why did you say that mom's dad never looked at her?" Septimus asked, looking back and forth between Eileen and Athena.

"I believe I should answer that," Athena sighed, as she too floated forward. "Aberforth, your grandfather, once had a younger sister, who looked very much like Katherine did when she was younger. Her name was Ariana..."

"Mom's middle name..."

"Yes," Athena smiled sadly. "Ariana was killed tragically when a duel broke out between Albus, Gellert Grindelwald and your grandfather. Aberforth had always blamed himself for what happened to her, and I believe as Katherine grew more like her, it was too hard for him to watch."

"But she was his daughter," Septimus stated. "He should have taken care of her, not pushed her away."

"I don't disagree with you, love," Athena said. "But I wasn't any better, considering I was working all the time. If I had been there with her more...maybe things would have been different."

"Different," Septimus muttered. "Personally I think they deserve an apology above all else. From all three of you."

Septimus looked down at the rock in his hand; a part of him screaming to put it in his pocket and take it home with him. His mom and dad could see their families again, and he could talk to his grandmothers anytime he wanted. His parents deserved to see them, and get the apology that they so much needed and deserved.

"It would not be wise my boy," Albus spoke softly. "It does no good to dwell on the past, and with that stone...it will only bring back hurtful memories to your parents. Why make them suffer, when they have been given the second chance at a better future?"

"But you are right Septimus," Athena spoke up. "They do deserve and apology from us. But remember, if the past had been different...you would not be here."

"You don't know that for sure though," Septimus stated quietly. "Mom and dad may still have fallen for each other, just in a different way and time."

"Maybe," Eileen commented. "But no one knows for sure."

"Time grows short my boy," Albus said softly. "It is time for us to leave you, as this coldness settles in."

"Coldness?" Septimus asked confusedly. "But it's summer."

"Darkness is coming Septimus," Albus continued. "And you must be prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"Drop the stone Septimus," the elder wizard commanded. "Arm yourself!"

"SEPTIMUS!"

"SEPTIMUS!" Suddenly, the world around him felt unnaturally cold and darkness seemed to envelope the area around them.

"Septimus," Athena said quietly. "Drop the stone, love. And remember that we'll always be with you in your heart."

"SEPTIMUS!" The cold began to bite deeper and deeper into Septimus' skin, and his lungs felt frozen and heavy.

"It's time," Eileen whispered. "Let go Septimus."

"SEPTIMUS!" The small stone slipped from his fingers, and landed amongst the pine needles. Blinking slowly, Septimus raised his eyes, only to be greeted by a terrible scene before him. Where the three spirits once resided, there was now three horrifying humanoid shaped figures hovered before him; wearing long, ripped black cloaks and emitting a rattling breath.

The happiness drained from his body as they closed in on him. But somewhere in his mind, Septimus heard his father voice...'_you are ready.'_ Septimus raised his wand and aimed it high enough to hopefully shield off all of them. _'Happy memories...happy memories...'_

Septimus closed his eyes and focused on the goodness in his life. Brewing with his father; running with his mother; Serenity staring up at him happily from her cot; Christoph, Elisa, Henry and Nick sitting around their dining room table laughing happily with one another; and then Helena and her soft hazel eyes glittering in his mind...'_I love you Septimus. I think I always have...'_

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Septimus shouted, as the silvery light burst forth from his wand. His broad-winged hawk spread its' wings and bore its' sharp talons; charging with full force at the Dementors floating before him, chasing them successfully back into the depths of the forest.

"Septimus!" a voice shouted from behind him. The hawk faded in the distance and Septimus' legs gave way. He felt so weak, as though they had completely sucked the energy right out of him.

"Septimus, are you alright?" Prescott asked as he dropped to the ground next to his student. "Here, eat this." He got a whiff of the sweet, aromatic smell of the rich, milk chocolate bar that Prescott hovered under his nose

Slowly, he reached up and took the bar from his professor and guided it into his mouth. It melted almost instantly; sending its' warmth drown his throat and into the pit of his stomach.

"Better?" Prescott asked quietly, as the sound of footsteps thundered towards them.

"Yeah," Septimus whispered, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to settle his nerves.

"Darius!" Slughorn panted, as the small group reached them. "By Merlin, Darius, forgive me. Minerva did warn me of possible Dementors in the area, but I never thought they would be this close."

"It's quite alright, Horace," Prescott sighed. "But I think it would be wise to get Mr. Prince back to the castle."

* * *

><p>"You should have seen it Minerva!" Septimus could hear Slughorn exclaim from below him. "A corporeal patronus! And the boy's only a sixth year! Why I believe he could be as good as Ms. Granger or even Mr. Potter for that matter!"<p>

"Be that as it may Horace," the Headmistress interrupted the professor. "We have a very serious problem here! The Dementors were within the school's grounds! I am still trying to figure out how they managed to get through the wards!"

Upon their hasty departure from the forest, the three professors led the boys back to the castle; with Hagrid taking Zach back to their room, and Prescott and Slughorn taking Septimus up to see the Headmistress. He had been gently led to one of the lounges on the second floor and as order to rest while the professors retreated back downstairs.

Septimus laid there, faintly listening to the conservation from below, and flinching slightly as the Floo roared to life, emitting another person into the room.

"Minerva," a deep voice joined the conservation. "How far inside the wards were they?"

"Several kilometers, which is what has me worried, Kingsley," the Headmistress sighed.

Septimus zoned out and let his eyes drift about the room. It was for the first time he realized that this was once his father's office too. It may have been only for a year, but it was his none-the-less. Thousands of books lined the walls of the circular stone office, and he noticed several moving portrait lining the walls downstairs when they first arrived.

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore had watched him curiously as they entered, but never said a word as they moved through the office. As much as he wanted to talk to him, Septimus knew he would never be able to with the others in the room.

"Septimus?" Prescott's voice drew him back out of his thoughts. "You alright?"

"I'm fine sir," Septimus said, sitting up slowly.

"Good," Prescott sighed, before gesturing Septimus to follow him. "Come on; I'll escort you back to you room."

"But what about the Aconite?"

"It will be fine until tomorrow," Prescott explained. "Professor Sprout is taking the plants back to the greenhouses and storing them for us until tomorrow morning. Now come on, let's go."

It had been a long night; for every time Septimus closed his eyes, he could still see their ragged forms and hear their rattling breaths. It unnerved him greatly that the one spell that he almost couldn't do nearly a week ago, had to be use and so soon. He had come to realize how sheltered the States really were. Sure they had their own problems back at home, but definitely not the ones they had here.

* * *

><p>Morning had coming far too quickly, and Zach and Septimus found themselves in Slughorn's classroom, working on the Aconite from the day before. Zach and Prescott worked together on delicately distracting the small flowers from their stems; while Septimus and Slughorn prepared the roots for storage.<p>

"I must ask my boy...where did you learn to cast such a magnificent Patronus?" Slughorn asked a he scraped away at an overly large root. "Surely they don't start teaching you that spell already?"

"Um, no," Septimus said, before clearing his throat. "My dad taught me."

"Your father!" Slughorn exclaimed. "Merlin's beard! He must be an extraordinary wizard to teach someone at such a young age! They must be very proud of you to accomplish such a feat!"

"Yeah," Septimus chuckled softly. "Mom actually cried."

"I would assume that your father can cast a Patronus as well."

"Both my mom and dad can," Septimus smiled light, as he began chopping a root. "They have mate Patronus...foxes."

"Oh ho!" Slughorn's eyes lit up. "Very rare! Very rare indeed! Not many get the chance to find the one they truly belong to!"

"Yeah," Septimus whispered, as a softly smile graced his lips.

It was well into the afternoon by the time they had finished, and Septimus found himself wandering the halls, waiting for Ginny to be done with Defense class. He had gone in search of the kitchen's portrait, in which Ginny had told him about, when he began to get a strange feeling that someone was watching him...possibly even following him.

Septimus turned a sharp corner, knowing damn well that someone was definitely following him now. Quite footfalls paced behind him, ones he knew were not his own. Rounding another corner quickly, Septimus came to an abrupt halt and withdrew his wand. Swiftly, he spun on the spot and raised his wand.

"I know someone's there," he snarled, as spells ran through his mind. "Show yourself!"

From around the dark corner came the slender boy with sleek, white-blond hair and cold grey eyes. His Hawthorn wand was clutched tightly in his hand at his side.

"Can I help you?" Septimus asked rather coldly, with his wand still raised.

"Put your wand away," the boy sneered.

"I only will if you do," Septimus replied, still refusing to lower his wand. The blond-haired boy sighed heavily, before stowing his wand in an inner pocket of his robes. Slowly, Septimus brought his Rowan wand down and stashed it up his left sleeve. He had started doing it only a few weeks ago, when his father showed him how easily it was to remove, rather than fumbling around with your robes, trying to find a pocket.

"What do you want?" Septimus asked again. "Who are you?"

"They didn't tell you," the boy hissed.

"Who?"

"Granger and Weasley."

"Apparently not," Septimus scowled, not liking where this was going. But of course he knew who the boy was; he was his parents' godson...the one he saw in the Pensieve.

"Draco Malfoy," he said, as he stood up straighter, as though to make himself more important.

"Nice to meet you," Septimus said, as he stuck out his hand in greeting. "I'm Septimus Prince."

"Tell me," Draco hissed, as he looked at Septimus' hand in disgust. "Are you a pureblood?"

"What's a pureblood?" Septimus asked, as he lowered his hand and raised a brow.

"It means that your lineage isn't tainted with Muggle filth," he sneered.

"Honestly?" Septimus questioned, as he raised a brow. "Does that really matter?"

"Of course it does!" Draco snarled. "Prince is an old pureblood name! Their family is connected to mine through my second great-grandmother. I only found out recently that Professor Snape's mother was a Prince; so not only was he my godfather, but my third cousin as well."

"What does the matter to me?" Septimus asked, as he rolled his eyes. "My family's from the United States! We have absolutely no connection to England what-so-ever!" Okay, so Septimus knew that was the biggest lie, but he couldn't have Draco find out about his parents.

"You look like him, that's why..."

"So I've been told," Severus growled as he interrupted him. "Listen, I don't know him and I'm not related to him. Both my parents were only child's and their parents had all died by the time I was five. We've always been in the United States..."

"Septimus?" a soft voice echoed in the hall behind him. Out of the shadows emerged Ginny; with Defense book in one hand and wand in the other. "Malfoy. What's going on here? "

"Nothing that concerns you Weasley," Draco snarled.

"Nothing Ginny," Septimus muttered, as he glanced back at her. "Come on, let's go." Without another word, Septimus strode past the red-haired witch and continued on his way. Ginny gave Draco a hatred glare before following her American friend towards the kitchen, leaving Draco standing in the darkened hallway, all by himself.

Septimus was relieved that Ginny refrained from asking too many questions about his encounter with the Malfoy heir. They spent a good hour in the kitchens, being fond over by the house elves, who gladly served them Pumpkin Juice and scones. By the time dinner rolled around, the two had managed one more flight out on the Quidditch pitch and settled into a game of Wizards' Chess in the Gryffindor Common Room.

It would be Septimus' last night in the castle, and he was set on enjoying the last moments he had here. He knew that he would probably never be here again, and there was even a bigger possibility that he never see Ginny or Hermione again after this. Hermione had settled in with her Charms book, intent on studying for her N.E.W.T.s the following week, but found herself laughing along with Ginny and Septimus, as his Bishop hurled Ginny's rook off the chessboard.

As curfew rolled around, Septimus made his way back to his room, after bidding the girls goodnight. And after a long message to Helena, he settled into his bed, and turned to a position that allowed him to look out the window.

The night sky shimmered with millions of tiny stars, and the moon glowed brightly over the lake. Tomorrow, he would be home, and Septimus knew that there were now many more unanswered questions that he had for his parents once he got there.

* * *

><p>When they woke, the skies were overcast, and it looked as though rain was threatening to fall. Both boys were sluggish with their packing, but at exact ten o'clock, they were making their way down to the main entrance.<p>

Ginny, who had a free period that morning, joined him at the third floor landed, and followed him down to the carriage, that would be taking them to the gates. The two were silent for a bit, before Ginny gently nudged him with her elbow.

"Good luck next year," Ginny said, as they stopped in the covered outdoor corridor, that were nearest to the carriage. "Hope your Quidditch team does well."

"Yeah, me too," Septimus smirked, as he handed his bag to Hagrid. "Good luck in tryouts for the professionals. I have a good feeling that you'll get picked to play for someone; your too good not to!"

"So are you!" Ginny grinned, as Prescott and Zach made their way towards the carriage. "Who knows? Maybe one day we will play against each other!"

"Maybe," Septimus smiled back. "Thanks for befriending me this weekend. I think I would have been pretty lost around here without someone to show me the way."

"No problem," Ginny said, as she handed him a bit of parchment. "Here...Hermione and I would like to keep in touch with you."

"Thanks," Septimus grinned slightly. "I promise I'll write soon."

"You better," Ginny said, before enveloping Septimus in a hug. "Safe travels."

"Thanks," Septimus murmured. "Good luck with your N.E.W.T.s."

"Thanks. See ya."

"Yeah," Septimus whispered. "See ya."

The two drew away from each other, and Septimus hopped into the carriage, but not before waving to Ginny one last time.

* * *

><p>Gray skies turned clear, as Prescott and Septimus popped back into existence, on a hillside near New Salem. They had portkeyed directly to Zach's home in Maine, before Apparating to the school, where Katherine and Severus were waiting for them.<p>

Katherine smiled brightly as she took Septimus in her arms and hugged him tightly. She had worried his safety most of the week, and it had been grating on Severus' nerves, but inside he couldn't help but feel the same.

"The trip went well I presume?" Severus asked, as he and Prescott shook hands.

"The trip went very well," Prescott sighed lightly, before continuing. "We did have a little run-in with a couple of Dementors though."

"What?" Katherine gasped, releasing her strong hold on the boy.

"Don't worry Katherine," Prescott smiled. "Septimus took care of them."

"You managed your Patronus just fine then?" Severus asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah," Septimus smiled softly. "A little nerve wrecking, but I managed."

"Slughorn was so impressed, the whole school knew about it before the end of the day," Prescott smirked towards Severus.

"That doesn't surprise me," Severus scoffed. "The man was always the one for gossip."

"No truer word spoken," Prescott chuckled.

"Well, I'm just glad your home safe and sound," Katherine said, pulling Septimus back into a one armed hug. "And someone at home is waiting very impatiently for you."

"Helena?"

"Yes," Katherine smiled softly. "She's watching Serenity for us."

"She's been there ever day Katherine," Severus sighed, with a roll of the eyes. "At this point I'm not sure if it was because she missed Septimus so much, or it probably was because her brothers have been pestering her days on end."

"That probably is it," Septimus chuckled. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course," Katherine replied, as Severus pulled the portkey from his pocket. "Thank you Darius."

"No problem at all," Prescott smiled shyly. "I'll see you both in a few weeks for revisions."

"Of course," Severus said, as he held out the portkey to his wife and son. "Ready?"

"Ready." And with that, the three were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** **Hello everyone...I'm back. I'm sorry for the long wait. The last five months were not kind to me. Shortly after posting the last chapter, my maternal grandfather took a turn for the worst. His cancer had spread to the bones and the shots he was taking were no longer helping. We lost him on October 5th, and it has been a hard blow for me. I grew up in their household, spending my days and many weekends there while my parents worked. I'm still not use to him not being there when I go to visit grandma. After that, work was nuts and I also escorted my paternal grandfather on the Wisconsin Stars and Stripes Honor Flight out to Washington DC in November. November and December were hard on me physically. The week before Thanksgiving, I came down with the flu, in which I was down for nearly six days with a high fever, horrible cough and sinus congestion. And then the week before Christmas, I contracted it again, luckily without the fever this time. Hopefully 2015 will be better...**

**Now that we've caught up...HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope everyone had a great Christmas and wonderful New Years!**

**A big thank you to everyone who has been continuing to read this story and add it to their favs/alerts! It means a lot to me, especially during the difficult times :)**

**And of course, the biggest thanks to ms bea, xxxMadameMysteryxxx, xxyangxx2006, HarukaJKGG, Missyick, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape and Hiwatarisgurl38 for their awesome reviews!**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, but I'm hoping it's sooner than this one (aiming for within a month)!**

**Thanks again!**

**-FonzFan **


	38. Chapter 36: Her First

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Serenity, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Her First<strong>

Although their spring came in like a lamb, the summer months had decided to come in like a lion. There were several times in just a few short weeks that Severus and Katherine found themselves casting protective charms over the gardens, as ominous skies threatened the world around them. Green tinted rolling clouds tainted the heavens nearly every other day; opening up to release their small roundish masses of ice.

Just a week earlier, Severus had endured his first tornado. In all the things he had seen in his life, nothing had prepared him for this force of nature. The sound it emitted reminded him of the freight train that would often rumble past the houses near Spinner's End. After strengthening the wards on the house, the family had hunkered down in the cellar until the storm had passed.

* * *

><p>Long before the sun barely broke the horizon, Severus woke with a start and bolted upright in the bed. A loud clash of thunder had brought him forth from his slumber, and he could already hear rain begin to fall heavily outside. The bedroom was illuminated seconds later by another flash of lightning; blinding him for a moment as he began counting.<p>

'_One...'_

_'Two...'_

_'Three...'_

_'Four...'_

_'Five...'_

_'Six...'_

Another thunderous rumble shook the room, letting Severus realize that the incoming storm was just a little over a mile away. The house was so dark that he could hardly make out Katherine's slumbering form next to him in the bed, but a groan for the opposite side reassured him that she was there.

"Seriously?" Katherine grumbled, as she shifted beneath the sheets. "Sev? You awake?"

"Unfortunately."

"What time is it?"

Silently, Severus reached out and snatched his wand from the bedside table. With a quick flick of his wrist, the time was now hovering before him.

"A quarter after five."

"Urgh," she growled, as she angrily tossed back the covers and wandlessly lit the small lamp on her side of the bed. "Can't we go just one day without these blasted storms?"

"The wizard on the wireless said we have a chance of severe storms for the next five day," Severus yawned, as he ran his hands over his face.

"Well, at least Serenity is still sleeping," Katherine sighed, as she slid into her slippers and summoned her robe into her waiting hand. "I guess we will not be working in the gardens today either."

"Apparently not," Severus said, as he summoned his own robe to him.

"So what is the plan for the day?" Katherine asked, as she slid from the bed and moved to stand in front of Severus.

"I suppose I will work on the Wolfsbane research today, since we finished up brewing yesterday," he replied, as he slid on his own slippers. Another flash of blinding light illuminated the room, followed almost immediately by a loud crack of thunder.

"Well, I'm sure Serenity's awake now," Katherine sighed, as she moved to kiss Severus good morning. But it was short-lived, as a soft knock sounded on their bedroom door. "Yes?" The door opened a crack; not even barely big enough to allow the thinnest of bodies through.

"Can I come in?" Septimus' voice rang softly from the other side of the wooden barrier; Severus rolled his eyes. It wasn't more than a week ago when Septimus accidently walked in on the two in mist of a heavy snog; one that Severus was sure would have lead to more if they had not been interrupted.

"Of course," Katherine said, as she tightened the cords on her robes. "Did the storm wake you?"

"No," Septimus sighed as he entered the bedroom. "This did..."

Sitting securely the young man's arms was his seven month old sister; clutching her plush calico kitten in one hand and trying to grab her brother's shoulder length hair with the other. As soon as her mother came into view, her chubby little hand abandoned its' attempts at the black locks, in favor for reaching out for the blonde haired witch.

Serenity cooed softly as Katherine took the little girl in her arms and settled herself on the bed, next to Severus. Wide blue eyes took in her father's black ones, as she blindly reached out for her mother's hair. Suddenly her eyes scrunched up and she released a tiny whimper.

"What's wrong sweet pea?" Katherine asked softly, as she removed the little fist that Serenity was trying to put in own mouth.

"Another tooth?" Severus asked, as he watched Katherine inspect the little girl's mouth.

"Appears to be," Katherine sighed, before looking up at Septimus. "Sept...could you please fetch her teething ring?"

"Sure," Septimus said, as he quickly left the room and headed for the lab.

"He does realize that he could have just summoned it with his wand," Severus muttered with a frown.

"His brain still asleep Sev," Katherine chuckled lightly. "Just let him be."

Minutes later Septimus returned with the ring, which Katherine chilled with her wand, before handing it to her daughter. This was Serenity's fourth tooth that was breaking through, and she seemed most content with the ring over anything else. Katherine had been overjoyed a week earlier when the little girl went from scooting to a full crawl, and was even able to hold herself up on her legs while being supported. She had also had begun eating more solid foods, laughing and babbling tiny chains of consonants.

"Guess we're not running to today, huh," Septimus sighed as another bright flash lit the room.

"No, I suppose not."

"Brewing?"

"Not today," Severus said, shaking his head. "I plan on doing a bit a research on the Wolfsbane Potion modifications."

"And Helena's gone all week with her family," Septimus huffed, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What am I suppose to do all day?"

* * *

><p>The rains only became heavier by the time noon arrived, and the family of four had settled into the study for the day. Katherine had set herself up on the floor with Serenity; entertaining the small child while she glanced over the newest Potioneers Monthly Magazine. Just before noon, she left the wizards in charge of the little girl, before heading off to get lunch ready.<p>

"Hey dad?" Septimus asked, as he sat up in his chair. "Did you know that mom had an uncle who turned his wife into a goat?"

"What?" Severus asked, looking up from his notes that were spread out over the mahogany desk.

"Yeah!" Septimus laughed lightly. "It says that 'Wulfric the second and his wife, Ophelia, were known for their heated arguments;' and that 'Wulfric always called her an old nagging goat. One day when his brother, Octavius, came to call on the couple, Wulfric had told him that Ophelia had left at an argument and never came back. But the wizard boasted about the goat he had supposedly purchased soon after her departure.

"It wasn't until Wulfric's death that the spell on the goat wore off and Octavius found Ophelia tied up in the backyard where the animal once stood!'"

"What is it with the Dumbledores and goats?" Severus sighed, shaking his head. "What are you looking at anyway?"

"Mom's family tree," Septimus chuckled, as he flipped another page of the aged maroon book. "I don't know whether to call the Dumbledore family tree fascinating or confusing."

"The Dumbledores have a long history," Severus commented, looking back and forth from journal to journal. "The Prince line is just as confusing; quite a few intermarriages."

"That's disgusting!" the boy exclaimed, looking up at his father with an aghast face.

"That's pureblood," Severus drawled. "It wasn't uncommon for first cousins to marry in order to keep property, heirlooms and especially money within the same family lines. Half bloods are frowned upon, but are sometimes married in to avoid magical depletion...but only when there is more than one sibling. Otherwise we are mostly shunned from their society."

"But you and mom were a pureblood's godparents," Septimus pointed out. "And you were close friends with them as well."

"We were two half bloods among a house of pure," Severus sighed, before throwing down his quill; knowing that his concentration on his notes was now completely and utterly gone. "We had to adapt to their lifestyles and choices in order to survive our school years."

"So they weren't really your friends?"

"There were a few that I would have called a possible friend."

"Like the Malfoys."

"Lucius Malfoy was an aristocrat," Severus explained. "He had the connections that everyone wanted and his honorable place within the Dark Lord's ranks made him an ideal _friend_ to have. If you could get on good terms with him, you were entering a socially safe environment.

"But you had to catch his eye," he continued, leaning back in his chair. "He noticed your mother because of her flying skills. He saw a potential professional Quidditch player and also someone who would win Slytherin house cups after he graduated."

"What did he see in you?"

"Potions," Severus stated. "He knew the Dark Lord would be looking for talented potion master for his inner circle, so he took me under his wing."

"What about his wife?"

"Narcissa was different," Severus said, crossing his arms over his chest. "She took your mother in as a sort of surrogate sister. Narcissa's sister, Andromeda, was shunned from the family when she ran off and married a muggleborn. I have always believed that Katherine was her replacement.

"Both the Malfoys and the Blacks were appalled when Narcissa all but demanded that we be in her wedding party," Severus smirked at the memory. "I think they were even more offended when she asked us to be Draco's godparents. But if it were not for us, that boy wouldn't even be here."

"What do you mean?"

"Narcissa suffered several miscarriages within their first few years of marriage," Severus explained. "It wasn't long after the fourth one that she came to us asking for help. Your mother and I brewed a fertility enhancing potion, which strengthens the...um...essential areas of a woman in order to sustain a life."

"Essential areas?" Septimus smirked at his father's choice of words.

"You know exactly what I mean," Severus snarled lightly. "Only then was she able to carry her son to term. Unfortunately, she wanted one more after the boy, but suffered two more miscarriages regardless of the potion, so they quit trying."

"Is that a problem with a lot of purebloods?"

"Not really," Severus shrugged. "Most only have one child so they will not have to split the family fortune up. Narcissa was one of three daughters...the Weasley have seven and they're pureblood..."

"Six..."

"What?"

"They had seven," Septimus said quietly. "Remember? Ginny said that her brother, Fred, died in the battle last year."

"That's right," Severus sighed, running a hand through his black locks. "It is hard to remember that there is only one of those nuisance twins left."

"Da-da-da," Serenity cooed from her small magical mat on the floor. Her big blue eyes darted back and forth from her father to her brother, as she clutched a small block in her hand. The two watched her intently from a moment, memorized by the child's focus on the wooden cube in her chubby little hand.

"When will she have her first?" Septimus asked, looking back at his father.

"Her first?"

"Her first signs of magic," Septimus answered, as he glanced back at his sister.

"No one knows for sure when a child will show signs of magic," Severus replied, still watching his youngest sitting on the floor. "It could happen today...or nine years from now."

"What if she doesn't?" Septimus asked quietly, causing Severus to frown in response. "What if she doesn't have magic? What then?"

"Where did this come from?" Severus brows deepened, as he turned towards his eldest.

"I don't know," the boy sighed. "I guess I'm just seeing a lot of holes on some side of the family tree, and I can't help but wonder if those without magic are just thrown aside."

"That might be how they did it in the past," Severus paused. "But not here. If, and it is a tremendous if...Serenity is, in fact, a Squib...she will only attend the finest Muggle schools and never feel as though she is any less important than the rest of us."

"So you would love her regardless?"

"Absolutely," Severus breathed, as his black focused in on his son. "No child deserves any less."

"Then what about you and mom?" Septimus whispered causing Severus' eyes widened slightly. "You both had magic, but your parents didn't seem to care about you."

"Where..."

"Harry," Septimus interrupted. "Harry told me about what he saw in your memories. I thought mom's dad was dead...but I saw him in Hogsmeade. Harry later told me about how mom was cast aside by her own father."

"Harry?"

"Harry Potter, dad," Septimus admitted quietly, but it wasn't entirely true, for his dead grandmother was the one to confirm his grandfather's ways.

"You talked...to Potter!" Severus snarled. "Septimus do you know how dangerous that was!"

"I know but..." Septimus paused, swallowing hard. "But, he just started telling me! I didn't know when I was heading to Hogsmeade with Hermione and Ginny that we were meeting up with those guys!"

"GRANGER AND WEASLEY!" Severus growled. "Next you'll tell me that you met Longbottom as well!"

"Umm..."

"Oh dear Merlin!" Severus groaned, as he ran his hands over his face. "Please...please tell me that they did not recognize you."

"Everyone stopped for a moment," Septimus sighed heavily. "But I stuck with the story and everyone seemed to believe it. They all think that my parents have always been potion masters for St. Augustine's. They don't know that our family came from Europe. I just want to know one thing..."

"What?"

"If they would have apologized to you, would you have accepted it?" Septimus asked.

"If who?"

"Your parents..." Septimus sighed. "About how they treated you."

"Yes," Severus breathed after a few moments. "My mother, yes...my father...I do not know. It would take a lot for me to forgive him."

"What about mom?"

"Possibly her mother," Severus commented. "I do not know if she would forgive her father. He has had his chances, since he is alive..."

"Harry said that he and the Headmistress have reconciled," Septimus stated. "Maybe one day..."

"No," Severus interrupted him. "I am sorry Septimus, but I do not plan on ever returning to England...and neither does your mother."

The two wizards went silent; both reflecting on what had just transpired between them. Septimus had always wished to have known his grandparents, even more now that he knew that one of them was still alive. But he also understood his parents' wishes...yet still he hoped that one day that they might reunite.

"Ba-ba-ba," Serenity babbled again from her mat. The wizards looked towards the little girl, finding her cooing happily from her spot on the floor...her teething ring in hand and mouth.

Severus frowned deeply; he had not remembered Katherine bringing the teething ring in here with them. He glanced at Septimus, noticing the same frown sketched across the young man's face.

_'No!'_ Severus thought to himself. _'It couldn't be!'_

"Katherine!" Severus bellowed, as he rose from his chair, and made his way over to his daughter. Moments later Katherine appeared in the doorway, with wand in hand.

"What is it?" Katherine asked hurriedly, as she rushed into the room. "What is wrong?"

"Did you bring Serenity her teething ring?" Severus asked, as he picked the little girl up.

"No why?" Katherine frowned, until she noticed the ring in her daughter's hands. "Did she?"

"I believe so..."

"What?" Septimus asked from his chair.

"I believe she has shown magic," Severus said, smiling smugly.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait again, but I've encountered that dreaded writer's block again. Plus work and life has been...well... :P So here it is...Serenity has shown a bit of magic :) And Septimus knows a bit more about his family tree! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, but I will try my best at updating sooner.**

**A big thank you to everyone who has been continuing to read this story and add it to their favs/alerts! It means a lot to me :)**

**And of course, the biggest of thank yous to Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, HarukaJKGG, Music of My Mind, Missyick and xxyangxx2006 for their wonderful reviews! Thank you for your amazing support as always :)**

**Happy Easter Everyone! **

**And On Wisconsin! Can't wait to watch the Badgers take on Duke tomorrow night in the NCAA Championship!**

**Thanks again!**

**-FonzFan**


	39. Chapter 37: The Final Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Serenity, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: The Final Journey<strong>

Summer flew by in a whirlwind; days were spent between brewing, gardening and flying, while nights were quiet affairs together as a family. The first week of August brought a new celebration to the family, as Septimus received the news of his new position for his final year of school.

"Head Boy," Katherine smiled brightly, as the four strode down Rynek Lane. "I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks," Septimus breathed, as his fingers ran over the Head Boy badge that was now pinned to his school cloak. "I just hope I can handle it all...you know, between Quidditch and Head Boy duties."

"I am positive that you will be fine," Severus said, placing a hand on Septimus' shoulder. "Who is Head Girl?"

"Carly Wilkins," Septimus replied. "She was a Prefect in our fifth year. She's on the Chess Team and she's also in the running for Salutatorian."

"Sounds like a smart girl," Katherine mused, as they entered Walinska's Wardrobe.

"Smart? Yeah!" Septimus snickered. "The only problem is that she favors Divination above anything else. Believes in all those inner eye things and such."

"Not all Divination is rubbish Septimus," Severus stated as they neared the counter.

"I know dad," Septimus smirked. "I know."

* * *

><p>As always, the night before the children's departure was the night of a celebrated farewell dinner. It would be Septimus and Helena's last one, and a solemn atmosphere hung in the air. The young couple was quiet that evening, favoring a spot on the sofa instead of a walk after the meal was done. And in all of too short of time, they were on their way home again.<p>

Septimus returned to his room after bidding his parents goodnight, and Serenity was put down for the night. The house was silent as Severus and Katherine turned in, and both were lost in their own thoughts about the year to come. By next June, their son would be a New Salem graduate...

The emerald green steam engine's whistle rang across the platform, as the family emerged onto Platform 7 1/4 in Union Station. As usual, the place was brimming with witches and wizards, but it only took them a minute to locate Elisa and Christoph.

Elisa pulled Helena into a tight hug; murmuring in the young girl's ear. Katherine couldn't help but to tear up too, as she drew Septimus in tightly.

"You have everything you need?" Katherine asked softly.

"Yeah," Septimus muttered, holding his mother just as tight. "I'll owl you the Quidditch schedule by the end of the week."

"Alright," Katherine sighed, as she backed up in his arms. "Have a good time and study hard."

"I always do," Septimus smiled softly, before turning towards his father.

Severus stood as stiff as a stone statue with Serenity curled up protectively in his strong arms. At the moment he was unsure of what to say. He never had a parent to offer encouraging words to him on his final year of school, but as he looked at the son he had only met a year before, he somehow knew the right words to say. Carefully, he handed the little girl to Katherine, before guiding Septimus a little way from the group.

"Septimus," Severus paused, composing himself before continuing. "We are very proud of you, and just know that the future holds wonderful opportunities for you. It will be a hard year for you, but you will come through it a stronger and more confident young man. You have a bright future ahead of you and you will go far in life. Just remember, that it is our choices that show us what we truly are...far more than our abilities."

"Thanks dad," Septimus said, before throwing his arms around his father. "Love you."

"And I you," Severus murmured.

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor shouted at exactly nine o'clock.

"I got to go," Septimus muttered, as the two wizards released their hold. Septimus turned back towards his mother and sister, and gave them one last hug.

"I love you," Katherine said, as a tear escaped from her ice blue eyes.

"Love you too," Septimus sighed. "I'll see you soon."

"Not soon enough," Katherine whispered, as she released him and lightly pushed the boy towards the train. Septimus looked back one last time before jumping onto the train behind Helena. The doors closed and parents on the platform began scanning the windows for their children's faces.

It took a few minutes to find him, as Septimus hung out one of the front windows with Helena; both giving their parents small smiles and waves as the steam engine roared to life and began pulling out of the station. Slowly it chugged out of the tunnel and into the sunny morn; sending the young couple out on their final journey.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sept!" Kyle Fuchs shouted, as he, Justin Burke, Mike Palmer and Carlos Gonzalo entered the compartment that Septimus and Helena occupied. "Last year man!"<p>

"Hey Helena," Carlos smiled, slipping into the seat next to the strawberry blonde. "Marna's looking for you."

"Ughh..." Helena groaned, as she rose from her seat. "We haven't even been on the train fifteen minutes yet!"

"She and Gwen are ogling over the newest Witch Weekly," the boy smirked, as Helena rolled her eyes before pecking Septimus on the lips.

"I'll be back later," Helena muttered before exiting the compartment and went in search of her dorm mates.

"Well, well," Justin smirked as he eyed Septimus' new badge. "Is that a Head Boy pin I see?"

"Shut up Justin," Septimus muttered, throwing a crumbled up bit of newspaper at him.

"Shit Septimus," Mike grinned. "Quidditch Captain, promising Valedictorian and now Head Boy! What's next? All Star Quidditch Player? President?"

"Hey, come on guys," Septimus scoffed. "It's not like I asked for it!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kyle laughed, as he settled into a seat. "There's one good thing about it! We'll get away with a lot more stuff."

"Think again."

"Oh come on Sept!" Justin grinned. "We've got to have some fun! It's our last year after all!"

"Yeah," Septimus sighed, as the dorm mates stretched out in their compartment. "Our last year..."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had passed by quietly; brewing and gardening as usual. But as night drew in, Katherine seemed to grow more pensive. With Serenity all tucked in, Severus and Katherine turned in themselves. Katherine tightly curled herself into Severus' side, as he wrapped his arms around her.<p>

"Are you alright?" Severus murmured, as he pressed a kiss into her golden hair.

"It is his last year," Katherine whispered into his chest. "Soon he will graduate and be off on his own."

"That's generally the way it works Katherine," Severus chuckled lightly, receiving a hard thump to the chest for it.

"My baby is growing up Sev!" she exclaimed, as she sat up slightly to look him in the eye.

"And yet we have one upstairs that we will have for eighteen more years," Severus stated with a raised brow.

"You know what I mean," Katherine hissed lightly, moving to strike once more. But Severus was quicker; snatching her wrist with his hand and swiftly turning them over to pin her to the bed.

He leaned in and covered her mouth gently with his own. He tenderly licked her lips and felt her anxiety slowly melt away. Unhurriedly they striped each other of the clothes; gasping as flesh made contact with flesh. Severus pressed his bare chest against Katherine breast; her nipples firm beneath him.

His lips left hers, favoring to nip their way down her alabaster neck and the mounds of her breast. Massaging one with his hand, as his teeth nipped at the rose bud peak of the other, before making their way back up again.

Katherine gasped as he crushed his lips to hers again; her fingers wound themselves into his black locks. Severus' erection nudged at the front of her entrance, coating the tip of him with her juices. With one firm movement, he thrust into her, causing her to moan deeply.

"Severus..." Katherine gasped, as she lifted her legs; throwing them firmly around Severus' hips and arse, forcing him to go even deeper inside of her. He stilled, kissing her deeply once more as he ran his calloused fingertips gently down her sides to her hips then back up again.

Raising himself slightly onto his forearms, he drew himself out almost all the way, before thrusting deeply into her again. Each time his thrust went deeper; his erection hitting her most sensitive spot every single time. His balls slapped against her arse, and he could feel her coming around him.

Severus' lips attacked Katherine's neck; suckling on her most sensitive spot where her beautiful neck met her collarbone. He could feel the goosepimps rise on her flesh and her breathing becoming shallow as she came hard around him.

"Oh...oh Sev," Katherine moaned as her orgasm washed over them both. Severus continued to ride her through her orgasm; thrusting even harder and quicker than before.

Before long Katherine came again, and with a throatily groan, Severus followed her over the edge. Her name leaving his lips as his white hot seed filled her within. Panting, he collapsed on top of her and wrapped his arms around her.

Severus rolled to the side, taking Katherine with him; his erection softening slightly, but remaining buried between her folds. Gently he brushed her hair from her face, before tenderly placing his lips to hers.

"Yes," Severus breathed. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Hello everyone! Me muse is back! FINALLY! Hopefully the next chapters will come just as easily! So Sept and Helena have left on the final trip to New Salem :( What will their final year hold for them? Stay tuned to find out!**

**The quote "**_**it is our choices that show us what we truly are...far more than our abilities"**_** is actually a quote from Dumbledore in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been continuing to read this story and add it to their favs/alerts! It means a lot to me :)**

**A big thank you to NanamiYatsumaki, lightbabe, KwirkyWinter, xxyangxx2006, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, Guest, HarukaJKGG & Sloane Raine for their wonderful reviews :)**

**Thanks again!**

**-FonzFan**


	40. Chapter 38: Turning One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine, Septimus, Serenity, Helena, Christoph, Elisa, Henry, Nick and any name you don't recognize and isn't from the HP universe) are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Turning One<strong>

The fall months passed just as quickly as the summer had. Between Quidditch games every other weekend and the onset of a nasty flu outbreak, Severus and Katherine found themselves a bit drained by the time the cold weather rolled around.

They had found themselves, once again, at the mercy seat of the Halloween Gala for St. Augustine's. Katherine thanked Merlin that she was much lighter on her feet this time around, as she found herself pulled away constantly for a dance. Much to Severus dismay, the couple was seated at a table full of single men this year, and each had asked for a turn with the beautiful blonde witch that graced their presence.

By the time Severus had witnessed the fourth bumbling buffoon ungracefully try to spin his wife across the dance floor, Severus had had enough. Purposefully, he rose from his seat and strode out into the crowd. The young healer faltered as he drew near, and silently demanded his wife's hand back. Quickly, the young wizard dropped Katherine's hands and fled into the depths of dancers surrounding them.

Katherine visibly relaxed as her husband's arms wound around her person, and began to lead her is a graceful waltz. He drew her close as physically possible; one arm ran tightly around her tiny waist and the other drew her hand closer to their bodies.

Effortlessly they drowned out the noise of the crowd, till there was nothing but the two of them and the music. Baring down into her icy blue depths, Severus' mind wandered back to the last time they had danced together nearly two years ago.

_'Dear Merlin, two years_,' Severus thought as he twirled them lightly across the floor. The small smile that had graced his lips was suddenly replaced with a frown at the thought of what happened that fateful night.

It had been the night that Lucius first tried to attack Katherine, causing her to lock herself away for two days after. The desire to punch the blonde wizard rose inside of him; oh how he wanted his revenge on the man for what he did, but Severus knew that Lucius was serving a far worse punishment in the form of Azkaban.

A soft brush of fingertips across his cheek spurred Severus from his thoughts. He glanced down again into Katherine's eyes; ones that now shone with happiness, instead of hatred and fear. Blue eyes that had shed tears of grief and anger now glittered brightly in the candlelight that lit the room.

_"Severus?" _Katherine's mind reached out to him. _"Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine,"_ Severus exhaled slowly. _"Everything is just fine."_

* * *

><p>The morning of the third of December was bright and cold; snow had fallen overnight, adding to the several inches that already had accumulated the night prior. Katherine had been up since the crack of dawn, preparing for the long day ahead.<p>

For today was Serenity's first birthday.

The black haired, blue eyed tot had grown leaps and bounds over the summer and her magic seemed to be getting stronger as well. She was summoning little items to her daily, mainly her plush calico kitten, and even at times she had managed to turn lights off and on.

She was now standing on her own and had even taken a few tentative solo steps. Mealtimes had also changed for the little one, as she was now eating with her fingers and sometimes even with a spoon. She was now also fully weaned off of her mother's breast and was drinking whole milk, much to Elisa's delight.

Serenity's vocabulary had grown as well, with 'Mama,' 'Dada,' 'no,' and 'uh-oh' being heard on a regular basis. But unlike most children at this age, Serenity was a quiet child; never once did she throw a tantrum or cry unnecessarily. She never seemed to seek attention, but she did prefer certain people over others.

Severus thanked Merlin that one of the people she shied away from was Julie Byrd at the cafe, but the little girl surprisingly seemed comfortable around the goblins at the bank. Yet, she did cling to both his and Katherine's sides constantly; his wife reassured him that the separation anxiety would pass.

But for tonight the house would be filled with family and guests.

And at five o'clock they arrived.

Septimus, Helena and the boys had been given special permission to travel by Floo from New Salem to the house, in order to be a part of the celebration. Darius Prescott had joined them as well, along with Headmaster Mickels, both of whom Serenity had attached herself to over the past summer. David Suttington apparated in, too, and enlarged several presents that had been hidden within his robes.

Elisa and Christoph rounded out the group; both having been there several hours already, helping to prepare for the party. Katherine dressed Serenity in a light blue dress, one that matched her eyes; that was adorned with a silver sash and bow around her little waist. And if you looked carefully, ice blue snowflakes where seen within the fabric throughout the dress.

Her midnight colored hair laid in soft curly wisps upon her head; little light blue shoes and socks adorned her feet. She sat comfortably in the middle of the circle that the older children had formed on the floor near the fireplace.

A buffet had been spread out in the dining room where enchanted snowflakes fell from the ceiling. Hot cocoa was passed around to all the children, while the adults sipped on eggnog and mulled wine. They nibbled on cucumber sandwiches and smoked salmon with dill and cream cheese on herbed bread; sparkling cranberry brie bites that even the teenagers seemed to enjoy; fresh fruit with a vanilla cream dip, and deviled eggs. Elisa had made little quiches and bacon wrapped water chestnuts.

An hour and a half into the night, Katherine emerged from the kitchen with a tiny single layered cake, frosted in the same light blue coloring, and one little silver candle sat in the very middle of it. Serenity was placed in her highchair at the head of the large table. 'Happy Birthday' was sung and then the group watched attentively as Serenity starred at the little cake, unsure of what she was suppose to do with it.

Ever so gently, Katherine took the little girl's hand and had her tiny fingers touch the frosting. Serenity pulled back with wide eyes, and stuck the offended digits in her mouth; only to soon discover that the blue cream all over her fingers was quite good. As the one year old ate her cake slowly, the rest of the group feasted on coconut snowballs, thumbprint cookies and mini cupcakes until they were nearly too full to move.

After fingers were cleaned, everyone moved into the living room for the present opening. Serenity sat securely on her father's lap, while her mother helped with opening her gifts. The four teenagers had gone in on a gift together and presented Serenity with a magical rocking horse, that neighed, nickered and whinny like a real one.

The professors and Suttington had gifted Serenity with a hoard of books, large wooden puzzles, and even a toddler's first potion kit. But it was Elisa and Christoph...well, mostly Elisa, who had gone above and beyond on the amount of gifts that were necessary.

Clothes, toys, stuffed animals, and the such...

"Really Elisa," Katherine clicked her tongue, as the two women began to clean up. "I think it was a little excessive!"

"It's her first birthday Katherine!" Elisa exclaimed, as she levitated a stack full of dishes to the kitchen sink. "I couldn't help myself! I haven't been able to buy presents for a little one since my own were little!"

"I know," Katherine sighed, as she vanished the mess of cake from Serenity's high chair. "But that doesn't mean that you have to go crazy. We do give Serenity everything that she needs."

"I do realize that Katherine," Elisa smiled. "But I want to spoil my goddaughter. This may be my last...that is until grandchildren arrive."

"Well then you'll be waiting for grandchildren then," Katherine said, rolling her eyes. "But even that will be a long time from now...I hope at least."

"Really?" Elisa raised a brow. "You and Severus had never discussed..." But Katherine stopped her short with a glare that had only been reserved for misbehaving students.

"No," Katherine stated firmly. "We have never discussed, and there is nothing to discuss. Both of the children were a shock, you know that. I guess if it happens, it happens, but a part of me prefers to be done. I have one that will be graduating this year, and another that will be just out of diapers! I could not even imagine having another."

"Would it be so bad Katherine?" Elisa asked calmly. "You and Severus aren't even forty yet."

"It is not our age that concerns me Elisa," Katherine sighed. "Serenity's just turned one, and if anything does happen, I hope that it will not until she is a least two. Severus missed Septimus' first two years and all of his milestones. I do not want him to miss Serenity's because of a new baby."

"Well, I think you should at least talk about it with him," the healer commented. "He may be overjoyed at the thought of another baby."

"Elisa, this is Severus we are talking about," Katherine chuckled. "He is not very children oriented."

"Maybe not with other children," Elisa giggled, before gesturing to the sitting room. "But I think he's fine with his own." Katherine turned her head towards the sofa, where Severus currently occupied with Septimus sitting next to him. The two wizards talked with quiet words, as Serenity snuggled deeply into her father's chest.

Katherine observed Severus' posture closely, noting how relaxed he looked with the room full of people and teenagers. His torso, though remaining straight against the back of the couch, was well-balanced and his shoulders hung loosely. His arms held Serenity securely, but any small movement made was done smoothly. His hands gently rubbed his daughter's back, and his legs were stretched out and crossed at his ankles. Thin lips turned up a bit as he listened to his son speak; dark brows stable and moved very little when he spoke.

All of his wards were down; there were no walls guarding his mind tonight.

And in that moment, Katherine knew that Severus had finally found his peace.

* * *

><p>There was no moon tonight; as heavy clouds settled in, bring a few inches of the fluffy white stuff. After the guests had left and Serenity had been put to bed, Severus and Katherine adjourned to their bedroom, surrendering to each other's embrace.<p>

Severus was panted heavily, as he rolled off to his side to lie next to his equally heavily breathing wife. His heart continued to race as his body sagged into the mattress; Katherine rolled to her side and sighed with satisfaction as he wrapped his arms around her. She watched as Severus' face relaxed and gently let her fingertips trace lazily across a rather large white scar on his chest. The smile that had lit her face moments ago faded as her thoughts retreated to the past. Unlike now, there was no snuggling up against each other, light chatting or any type of intimacy afterwards. They had simply fled back to their own rooms during the first war...but by the second war, she noticed how he had changed...how he had grown.

But she knew that she had grown too. She had their son to think about...

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked into the silence; his fingers entwining into her golden hair. "Your mind is buzzing like a bee at the moment."

_'Damn Elisa,'_ Katherine swore in her mind; cursing the nosy healer and her questioning from earlier in the night.

"Katherine?" Severus murmured, as he rested his hand upon hers, ceasing her movements on his chest.

"Nothing important Sev," Katherine sighed, hoping that he believed her; but somehow she knew that he wouldn't.

"I find that hard to believe."

Katherine swallowed heavily and buried her face further into his side. His long callused fingers gently messaged her scalp, hoping to relax her enough to get the information he wanted. Katherine remained silent under his menstruations for some time, but Severus could still feel her mind reeling.

"Sev?"

"Hmm..."

"What...what do you think about having another baby?" Katherine said, hesitating a bit. She felt his fingers stall in their movements and his heart beneath her hand begin to race a bit. Shyly, Katherine glanced up at her husband's face, only to find him starring wide-eyed at the ceiling.

"Are..." Severus began, before his eyes shifted down to meet his wife's eyes. "Are you telling me that you're pregnant?"

"NO!" Katherine cried out quickly. "No, I'm not...it's just..."

"Just what?" Severus questioned, as he pulled himself quickly into a sitting position, and effectively, yet unintentionally pushed Katherine off of his person. She ungracefully threw herself into her pillow and buried her face within its' soft linen.

"Merlin's bloody cock..." Severus heard Katherine growl into her pillow, before all went silent again. Severus' mind began to reel as too why Katherine even brought the subject up to begin with. If she wasn't pregnant, did she mean...to this Severus swallowed harshly...did this mean she wanted another?

"I blame Elisa for this," Katherine muttered into her pillow.

"I don't follow," Severus growled slightly, as he crossed his arms and rose a brow in her direction. Katherine sighed angrily into the green linen of the pillow, before flipping over to stare up at the ceiling. He watched her carefully, trying to figure out how the Healer was involved in this conversation to begin with.

"Elisa started in tonight about Serenity being the last little one to spoil before grandchildren come," Katherine explained softly. "Then she proceeded to ask if we have talked about it."

"Talked about grandchildren?"

"No..." Katherine sighed, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. "She asked if you and I had talked about having more children...together." Katherine went silent; waiting for Severus to say something, but the bedroom remained quiet for an extensive amount of time. Wearily, she glanced over to her husband, only to find him staring blankly off into the glow of the fireplace.

"Sev?"

"Do...do you want another child?

"No...Yes," Katherine growled, gripping her hands in the sheets. "I don't know. I told Elisa that we have never discussed it and I wasn't sure if I wanted to have another so soon..."

"Would you have another child with me?"

"What?" Katherine paused, looking up wide-eyed at the black haired wizard. "Are you?"

"I know life I didn't turn out the way we thought it would," Severus started, his eyes shifted down to take in his wife. "And neither of the children were planned, but I guess it would not be so horrible if we should have another. If you would want another with me..."

"Really?" Her shining blue eyes found black. They flickered in the orange glow of the fire, showing more emotion than she had seen in quite some time. "Of course I would have another child with you. Why would you think that I wouldn't?"

Severus went silent, as he brushed away the non-existent lint from the linen sheets. Katherine could feel the thoughts buzzing through his mind, but unfortunately his walls were built so strong at the moment that she knew she could not get in.

"Are you still that insecure about yourself?" Katherine asked quietly, as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "I've told you before..."

"I know," Severus growled lightly. "I know."

"No, Severus! Look at me," Katherine demanded, as she took his chin in her hand and gently turned his head towards her. "Look at me."

Slowly, midnight color eyes rose to meet the brilliant ice blue. Katherine tenderly stroked his jaw line with the tip of her thumb as her eyes searched his own.

"You are not you father," Katherine stated firmly. "You are Severus Prince. And excellent Potions Master and duelist...and an even more amazing father. You have a son that wants to be just like you, and a daughter who adores you.

"You are a good man. I wish you would realize that," Katherine continued, her eyes remaining locked with his. "Look at me...see what I see."

With a breaths whisper, Katherine opened her mind and let him in. Images flashed before his mind's eye; images of himself brewing with Septimus, reading to Serenity and rocking her to sleep, and finally the vision she witnessed tonight, with him sitting on the sofa talking quietly with his children. The images faded into blue as he slowly slipped out of Katherine's thoughts.

"You are a wonderful father, Sev," Katherine smiled softly. "Do not doubt yourself of that. And you are the only one I have ever wanted to be with. You're..."

But Katherine was stopped short as Severus' lips descended upon hers. His lips trailed from her lips to her jaw and down her sweeping neckline to her collarbone. The action caused her pale skin to pucker with goosepimps and a moans to escape her lips. Her hands wound into his black tresses and his wandered up her sides and gently palmed her breasts.

Gently he pushed her back on to the mattress and rolled himself on top of her. His cock bobbed in the cooling night air as he moved to part her thighs. Severus' narrow hips settle softly against her milky-white flesh, and his hardness slide across her wetted lips. His lips wandered back up to hers and his shaft slowly slid into her welcomed warmth.

Even after having made love once already tonight, she was still tight around him, making Severus' heart soar with want...need...and desire. Katherine matched his thrusts with eagerness, causing him to release a throatily moan. Her legs wrapped around his person, pushing him deeper into her. Severus' lips left hers as his hips picked up speed.

"Look at me," Severus groaned. Her pale eyelids fluttered open, revealing their magnificent blue orbs within. They held the darkness of his own equal, and he could see her love and desire burn within them. He could her velvet sleeve quiver around his shaft and knew that he too wouldn't last much longer. With two more swift thrusts, Katherine's muscles clenched around his length.

She cried out, but her eyes never left his. Severus continued to piston quickly into her, sending Katherine into a second orgasm. As Katherine came again, so did he. Her calves and thighs gripped him tightly, and her fluttering warmth milked him as his release spilled within her.

With a deep groan, Severus' body sagged above her. Gently he placed a kiss upon her swollen lips, before rested his forehead against hers. Katherine's hands soothingly ran across his back, as he laid his person flush on top of hers. His cock deflated a bit, but her tightened muscles still held him inside.

As their racing hearts began to calm and their breathing even out, Severus sighed with contend. Who would have thought two years that he would be here with a loving wife and a wonderful family. A family that he wanted more of. He never thought much about it before, but he longed to see it again. To see Katherine glow with pregnancy; to watch her grow round with child. His child...

"Katherine..."

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything Sev," Katherine whispered, as his lips brushed against hers once more before his forehead returned to hers.

"No more contraceptives..."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Hello everyone! Sorry about the long, long delay...real life has been a rollercoaster as of late, in both good ways and bad, but we move forward and continue on...So thank you all for your patience :)**

**A big thank you to Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape, xxyangxx2006, KwirkyWinter, That Punk Rock Fandom Chick, Missyick, HarukaJKGG, Sloane Raine, *Guest*, and Tara Cytherea (Times 4) for all of the wonderful, amazing reviews!**

**And thank you to all of you who are following this story and have added it to their favs and/or alerts.**


End file.
